Julian
by nardy
Summary: Tony vit une relation qui est loin d'être rose et il n'y a que Jethro pour le sortir de là. Fic tout à fait Noire et dure , ne pas entrer si âme sensible.
1. Tony et Julian

**DISCLAIMER: **Je ne possède aucun droits sur eux, à peine celui de les imaginer dans des situations aussi éloignées de la réalité que possible.

**Rating M, bien entendu. Voire M + Si si si  
**

**ATTENTION: BDSM et violence verbale.**

** Merci de ne pas taper l'auteur, et elle est au courant qu'elle est ignoble avec Tony mais ça s'arrangera...  
**

**Alterative Universe**, situé entre SWAK et la fin de TWILLIGHT ( les deux derniers épisodes de la saison deux)

* * *

_Tony et Julian_

Quand Tony était remonté en courant et s'était affaissé en marmonnant:

"Tu sais Boss, quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de cette semaine de repos supplémentaire, hé bien j'ai menti...

Le coeur de Gibbs avait bondit dans sa poitrine, il s'était précipité et avait pris Tony dans ses bras, le calant contre lui en hurlant:

"Appelez Ducky! Vite!

McGee et Cait étaient partis en courant, et quand le ME était arrivé, il les avait trouvés toujours dans la même position. Gibbs agenouillé, son agent dans les bras.

"Jethro! que se passe-t-il? Avait demandé l'homme en s'agenouillant à son tour.

"Il était en bas avec McGee et Cait, il y avait une amorce de bombe dans la serrure du coffre, quand McGee y a touché, il a enclenché la bombe, Tony les a fait partir, et est parti à son tour quand il les a vu hors de danger. Expliqua Gibbs à mi-voix. Mais quand il est arrivé en haut du remblais, il s'est effondré.

"Anthony, mon garçon... Dit doucement Ducky en secouant la tête. Tu n'es pas raisonnable... Après la peste... Il ne fallait pas...

Durant leur bref échange, Jimmy Palmer avait apporté la trousse de secours du van ainsi que la sacoche du médecin, puis il s'était éloigné, rejoignant le reste de l'équipe, un peu plus loin.

Sans cesser de parler, le toubib remonta légèrement la manche du blouson de Tony pour prendre son pouls et devint brusquement silencieux.

"Ducky?

"Jethro... Murmura le vieil homme... que lui est il arrivé?

"Quoi?

"Regarde...

Le poignet de Tony dans sa main, il le retourna doucement, montrant à Gibbs ce qui l'avait choqué. Des meurtrissures profondes, quelques écorchures, uniquement sur le dessous du poignet. Ducky tendit la main instinctivement et dévoila le second poignet, les meurtrissures étaient sur la face supérieure cette fois.

Gibbs ravala un juron en constatant l'état de Tony.

"Entraves.

"Exact.

"Menottes?

"Non Jethro, des liens, les poignets étaient attaché entre eux, l'un sur l'autre, tu vois, ils ne sont abîmés que sur les endroits qui ne se touchaient pas. Il a été sous couverture récemment?

"Tu sais bien que non Ducky, il était en arrêt à cause de la peste... Il était de retour ce matin. Gronda Gibbs.

"Alors...

Sans un mot de plus, le médecin remonta la manche du blouson le plus haut qu'il put sur le bras du jeune agent toujours inconscient. Révélant d'autres marques. Profondément incrustées au niveau du coude.

Très lentement, en retenant son souffle, il glissa ses doigts sous la chemise de Tony, remontant légèrement le vêtement, dégageant la peau. Marquée de traces noires et rouges. Fines lignes qui se croisaient.

"Bondage. Et fouet ou cravache. Je crois que notre jeune ami a des goûts un peu particuliers. Annonça le ME lentement.

Un grondement s'échappa de la bouche de Gibbs, il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pensait pas ça de Tony, il y avait erreur quelque part.

"Ducky. Nous avons assez violé son intimité, occupes toi de lui.

"Bien Jethro... Bien...

L'homme se releva, non sans avoir recouvert les bras et le dos du jeune agent.

"Monsieur Palmer! Un brancard, vite!

Dans la salle d'autopsie, Tony avait été installé sur une des tables, Ducky termina ses examens, prise de tension, température.

L'état du jeune agent était satisfaisant malgré tout, mais Gibbs resta à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que le médecin remarque qu'il n'était plus inconscient, mais simplement endormi.

"Laisses le dormir Ducky, il en a besoin. Lança Jethro en sortant de la morgue.

Les remarques du médecin concernant les traces sur le corps de Tony tournaient dans la tête de Gibbs.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, mais il pensait que quelque chose clochait. Il ne croyait pas le moins du monde que Tony soit versé dans les truc comme le bondage et encore moins dans les jeux de soumission. Discipline etc...

Ça ne correspondait pas au personnage.

Tony était un coureur.

Ouais. Enfin c'est l'image qu'il projetait. Qu'il souhaitait que les gens remarque. Et qui n'avait peut être rien à voir avec ce qu'il était réellement.

"Et merde! Gronda Gibbs en arrivant au bureau, il fallait se concentrer sur Ari et sur cette enquête, pour les fantasmes de Tony, il verrait plus tard.

Quand il était revenu au bureau un peu plus tard il avait trouvé Tony allongé par terre, entre sa chaise et son armoire et l'avait viré avec gentillesse, lui rappelant que le bureau n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se reposer, mais Tony n'avait fait que descendre et s'était réfugié dans le labo d'Abby.

"Tony! T'es revenu! S'était écrié la scientifique en se jetant dans ses bras, lui arrachant quelques grimaces.

Il s'était expliqué et avait demandé la permission de s'allonger près du frigo, Abby était venue le rejoindre et ils avaient parlé de l'affaire qu'il y avait en cours, les deux marines tués, même si ils étaient en civil, ça cachait quelque chose.

Leur enquête traînant un peu en longueur sans grand résultat, Jethro avait envoyé tout le monde se reposer, il avait empoigné Tony par le bras:

"Toi, je te raccompagne.

"Non Gibbs, ça va aller... Dit le jeune homme en pâlissant un peu.

"Non, pas question, tu es encore dans un sale état alors je te raccompagne, je tiens à m'assurer que tu sois bien.

Tony en resta bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jethro lui accorde autant d'intérêt, il savait que l'homme tenait à lui.

En tant que collègue.

Il le lui avait fait savoir quand il était venu à Béthesda, lui ordonner de vivre, quand la peste ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Il avait luté pour lui faire plaisir.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour son Boss. Il lui obéissait les yeux fermés et tenait à son estime.

C'était déjà ça...

Il ne s'autorisait plus d'espoir, ça faisait presque quatre ans qu'il avait rencontré l'ex marine et était tombé sous son charme.

Instantanément.

Le coup de foudre comme disait sa mère.

Pas partagé pour deux cents, mais c'était souvent le cas avec les coups de foudres, ils avaient tendance à tomber n'importe ou...

Mais là.

Il se serait tout à fait passé de sa sollicitude, ça faisait quelques semaines qu'il ne pensait plus à son Boss.

Enfin, qu'il ne s'y risquait plus.

Qu'il n'en avait plus envie.

Qu'il n'avait pas envie de souiller l'image de Gibbs avec ce qu'il vivait.

Qu'il n'avait pas envie de le décevoir.

"Je n'...

"T'as rien à dire... Je te raccompagne c'est tout...

Le trajet fut des plus silencieux, Jethro sentait bien qu'il se passait encore quelque chose de pas normal avec son agent, il avait paru mal à l'aise et ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Lorsqu'il gara la voiture devant l'immeuble de Tony, il remarqua son souffle court et sa pâleur.

"Merci Gibbs, c'est OK, je vais me débrouiller... Balbutia le jeune homme en descendant du véhicule maladroitement.

"C'est ça... Gronda l'homme en descendant lui aussi, il fit le tour de la voiture et vint soutenir Tony qui reprenait son souffle lentement.

"Allez, viens... Tu sais, si tu veux cette semaine de congé...

"Non! S'exclama Tony en secouant la tête. Non... Je te promets que ça va aller...

Ils montèrent les escaliers lentement, et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Tony.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et s'appuya contre le mur, fixant le sol avec attention.

"Tu ouvres?

"Je... J'ai pas mes clefs... Dit Tony à voix basse.

Gibbs lui lança un regard étonné, décidément, ça n'était plus compliqué, ça devenait carrément irréel.

"Comment ça t'as pas tes clefs? Tu veux que j'ouvre? Proposa Gibbs avec un petit sourire.

"Non... C'est pas la peine... T'es certain que tu veux rester?

"Tony...

Avec un soupir, il se redressa et frappa à la porte, sans lever les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard de Gibbs.

Refusant de voir la déception et le dégoût dans ses yeux.

"C'est moi... Dit Tony. Ouvres moi. S'il te plaît.

Jethro fit un pas en arrière, le ton suppliant de son jeune agent ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et il commença à regretter d'avoir insisté.

"T'es enfin là! Dit une voix masculine en colère.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme. Grand, mince mais musclé. Le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés, le regard vert pâle qui lançait des éclairs.

"T'es en re... Commença l'homme avant de s'interrompre en remarquant Gibbs sur le palier.

"Vous êtes qui, vous? Dit il s'appuyant sur le montant de la porte. Son tee shirt blanc moulait parfaitement son torse et son jean's ne laissait pas grand chose à l'imagination.

L'agent fit aller son regard de Tony qui n'avait pas bougé et tenait toujours son regard baissé, à cet homme qui agissait en propriétaire des lieux.

"Tony?

"Tony?

Les deux hommes s'adressèrent en même temps au jeune homme qui releva enfin la tête, mais ne s'adressa qu'à l'homme au tee shirt.

"C'est mon supérieur, il m'a raccompagné... Dit il d'une voix éteinte.

"Ton supérieur? Gibbs, c'est ça? Le fameux Gibbs. Dit l'homme en détaillant Jethro lentement.

"C'est ça.

"Moi c'est Julian. Le petit ami de Tony. Se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

Gibbs mit un point d'honneur à ne pas réagir, mais les quelques mots lui firent l'effet d'une claque, il tourna le regard vers Tony qui avait de nouveau baissé les yeux. Ses joues étaient rouges et il semblait figé. Mal à l'aise.

"Julian... Enchanté. Agent Spécial Leroy Jethro Gi...

"Gibbs, je sais. L'interrompit Julian en haussant les épaules. Et que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ici?

Le ton plus que sarcastique de l'homme aux yeux verts fit grincer les dents de Jethro: il le détestait.

C'était tout aussi immédiat que le coup de foudre qui avait touché Tony, au premier regard il avait détesté ce mec qui s'affirmait propriétaire d'Anthony DiNozzo.

Son Anthony DiNozzo...

"Je l'ai raccompagné, il a perdu connaissance ce matin sur le terrain, s'obligea à expliquer Gibbs à contre coeur. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

"Bien, merci de l'avoir raccompagné, et bonne soirée. Répondit Julian et tendant le bras et en posant sa main sur la nuque de Tony, l'attirant à lui sans douceur.

Sans quitter Gibbs des yeux il se pencha et embrassa le jeune homme brutalement sur la bouche.

"Bonsoir mon coeur... Dit il durement.

Tony entra dans l'appartement sans oser se retourner ni saluer Gibbs, il avait reçu le baiser de Julian comme l'humiliation qu'il était, et n'avait pas envie de croiser le regard de cet homme qui comptait tellement à ses yeux.

"Reposes toi DiNozzo. Lança Jethro avant que la porte ne claque.

Il resta quelques secondes dans ce couloir, il avait du mal à digérer l'information que ses yeux et son cerveau venaient de recevoir. Il entendit un bruit derrière la porte et sans vergogne plaqua son oreille contre le panneau de bois. Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup insister pour entendre les mots lancés par la voix grave de Julian, accompagnés par le bruit de la peau sur la peau, brutal.

Des coups.

"T'es content petite salope? Ton très cher "Boss" t'a raccompagné... Tu comptait lui donner quoi en échange de ce petit service? Le sucer peut être? Lui donner ton petit cul? Grondait Julian, une main sur la tête de Tony, tirant méchamment sur ses cheveux. A genoux... Vite... et pas bouger... Le temps que je me calme, on verra si tu es sa...

Julian avait baissé la voix et Gibbs n'entendait plus rien. Il se mordait les lèvres et hésitait à défoncer la porte, mais si Tony était avec son petit ami, c'est qu'il était consentant. Ducky avait raison, il avait peut être des goût particuliers, après tout il n'avait rien à dire.

Tony ne lui appartenait que dans le cadre de son travail et pas en dehors. D'ailleurs, en quatre ans, il avait donné beaucoup de lui même, étant toujours le premier arrivé et souvent le dernier parti, sans compter les fois ou il venait travailler la nuit.

Alors si depuis quelques temps il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie... Même si c'était pas tout à fait une des jeune femme dont il avait l'habitude de s'entourer, hé bien, il n'avait pas à avoir ce petit pincement de coeur.

Avec un grondement frustré, Gibbs s'éloigna dans le couloir et rentra chez lui à une vitesse pas très raisonnable, mais il était tellement en colère qu'il s'en fichait.

Finalement, pour Tony, c'était dommage que Jethro se soit retenu de défoncer cette porte, parce que sa soirée n'était pas terminée, loin de là, la venue de Gibbs avait mis Julian dans une colère noire et il avait la ferme intention de se défouler sur le jeune agent.

La paire de claques qu'il reçut ne furent que l'entrée en matière et les humiliations qui suivirent n'étaient que la répétition de ses quelques jours d'arrêt de maladie.

Ses poumons refusant de jouer le jeu quand Julian le battait trop fort et que la douleur lui faisait perdre conscience. Pour ne se réveiller que ligoté, par terre, au pieds de son " maître " comme il lui fallait appeler cet homme qu'il haïssait.

Les poignets à vif, une balle de caoutchouc dans la bouche, partie intégrante d'un accessoire appelé "gag ball" qui s'attachait derrière la tête avec des straps, le laissant dans l'incapacité de hurler quand les coups pleuvaient et que les humiliations se faisaient trop fortes.

Pas de supplications, pas de pitié.

Pas de "safeword".

Ce n'était pas un jeu.

C'était une réalité sordide.

Un esclavage non consenti et subi. Et les douleurs. Partout. Son corps ne se souvenait plus du temps béni ou il lui appartenait.

Ou il se faisait plaisir et se chouchoutait. Bain relaxants, manucure, massages, salon de beauté parfois, même si il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, même sous la torture.

La suprême humiliation quand Julian prenait son plaisir avec lui, rien de simple dans ses désirs. Uniquement des humiliations, chaque fois plus abjectes, plus bas, toujours plus bas...

Anthony Denys DiNozzo... Il n'existait qu'en ces instants précieux entre tous ou il se retrouvait à son travail, où il était considéré par ses amis... Même si Cait et McGee n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle en ce moment, il ne vivait que pour ces moments là... Loin de Julian et de ses jeux de destruction.

Brûlé par le regard de Gibbs sur lui...

Tony attendait que Jethro fasse le premier pas, il se doutait qu'il le ferait, il espérait qu'il le ferait. Il ne voulait pas demander son aide, il avait tellement honte de s'être mis dans une situation pareille.

L'allure claudicante de Tony attira singulièrement l'attention de Gibbs sur lui, le regard pâle détailla longuement le jeune homme, le visage était marqué, des cernes sous les yeux, les joues creusées, la tension dans les gestes autrefois si languides de son agent.

Sa grâce naturelle complètement disparue.

Les grimaces quand il s'asseyait, battues par celles qu'involontairement il faisait quand il devait se lever.

Vers midi et demie, Cait et McGee partirent pour déjeuner, laissant Gibbs en train de travailler à son bureau et Tony à demi allongé sur sa chaise.

Lorsque l'ascenseur se fut refermé et que personne ne revint, Jethro se leva et s'arrêta devant le bureau de son collègue. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Tony ne soupire doucement et n'ouvre les yeux.

Gibbs hésitait. Le regard mordoré de Tony était clair : il lui demandait son aide. Mais dans le même temps il refusait de la lui demander.

"Salle de conférence Tony... Ordonna Gibbs en s'éloignant, il serra les dents en entendant le faible gémissement de Tony quand celui ci se leva.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et attendit que la cabine s'ouvre, il laissa passer Tony devant lui et entra à son tour, il appuya sur un bouton au hasard et stoppa la cabine entre deux étage quelques secondes plus tard.

La lumière se tamisa et Gibbs se retourna. DiNozzo était appuyé sur le fond de la cabine, le regard baissé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Sans un mot, Gibbs tendit la main et du bout des doigts remonta la manche du pull de Tony, dévoilant quelques centimètre à peine, écorchés et rouges, meurtris, marbrés aussi de bleus.

Le rouge qui se précipita sur le visage de Tony failli faire vaciller la résolution de Jethro, mais le frisson qui parcourut son corps le fit se reprendre.

"Comment?

"Julian.

"T'es ok avec ça?

Le menton dans la poitrine, Tony était écarlate. Il sentait les larmes poindre, il avait envie de lui dire.

Il voulait tellement que ça s'arrête enfin.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il devrait partir, démissionner et il ne le voulait pas.

Vivre sans Gibbs, ça ne valait pas le coup.

Alors supporter Julian pour avoir le bonheur de continuer à voir l'agent au cheveux gris. Il pouvait le faire.

Il allait le faire, même si il devait le décevoir encore une fois.

Il hocha la tête. A peine. Sans lever les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir cette déception là.

Gibbs laissa sa main posée sur le bras de Tony et fixa son jeune agent. Le bref hochement de tête lui fit un choc. Il n'y croyait pas. Impossible. Il le sentait dans ses tripes, Tony lui mentait. Mais pour quelle raison?

Il retint son souffle un instant et décida de le pousser à bout. Il allait lui en faire baver. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sache exactement ce qu'il se passait.

Et que Tony décide de lui faire confiance et lui demande son aide.

Il agrippa le poignet de Tony et le leva, le forçant à lever la tête dans le même temps.

"Alors vos petits jeux, vous les faites où vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas de ça... C'est compris? La voix de Gibbs était glaciale et les couleurs disparurent du visage de DiNozzo. Il peut t'arriver n'importe quoi, comme pour ta contamination avec la peste et si tu dois être hospitalisé d'urgence et déshabillé par n'importe qui d'autre que ton petit ami, gronda Jethro sans lâcher Tony, je ne veux pas la moindre trace sur ton corps, je ne veux pas avoir la moindre réflexion sur quoi que ce soit te concernant! T'as compris? Tu lui dis de se calmer! Pigé? Je ne veux pas avoir honte de toi et de tes petits fantasmes sexuels! termina Gibbs entre ses dents.

Il jeta le bras de Tony et se retourna dans le même temps, actionnant le bouton de l'ascenseur, faisant redémarrer la cabine.

Tournant le dos au jeune homme brisé. Il ne vit pas les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues, et descendit de l'ascenseur sans regarder l'étage où il était. Laissant Tony, tête basse, bras toujours croisés sur la poitrine. Le coeur en lambeaux. Et quand les portes se refermèrent, il se laissa glisser à terre, laissant les larmes couler pour de bon.

Gibbs en était complètement retourné, il s'appuya contre le mur quand les portes s'étaient fermées sur un Tony dévasté.

"Le second B c'est pour bâtard... Tu le cries et le clames... En es tu si fier Jethro? Se murmura-t-il en essayant de se recomposer une attitude digne.

L'ascenseur descendit jusqu'au sous sol et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Palmer stupéfait de trouver Tony assis dans la cabine, les yeux brillants et pas le moindre sourire sur le visage si avenant habituellement.

"Hey... Dit il doucement, Tony? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Le jeune assistant de Ducky posa sa main sur la cellule photoélectrique de la porte, bloquant l'ascenseur, attendant la réaction de l'agent à terre.

"Rien Palmer, rien, merci. Murmura DiNozzo en se relevant lentement, il grimaça ce faisant, mais referma son coeur et se cacha derrière le masque d'impassibilité qu'il ne portait plus depuis Baltimore.

Il lui fallut remonter dans le bureau, sans un regard pour les autres occupants, il se remit au travail et cette après midi là quand ils durent partir sur un cas, Gibbs le colla d'astreinte, vissé à sa chaise, pour une durée indéfinie pas de terrain pour lui.

"Boss... Plaida Tony, blessé dans son orgueil.

"Tu te repose et tu te soigne. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques. Compris? Lui répondit Jethro d'une voix nettement moins dure que prévue. J'ai besoin de toi Tony alors, tu fais ce que je te dis. OK?

Et pas de risque d'exposer ton corps supplicié si d'aventure il t'arrive quelque chose. Pensa Gibbs en effleurant la nuque de Tony, presque une caresse cette claque sur le derrière de la tête.

"Bien chef. Marmonna le jeune homme, troublé par le geste tendre.

L'enquête de routine sur un marine suicidé, son suicide déguisé en meurtre par une épouse volage. Pour l'argent uniquement.

La fin de la journée, vers neuf heures, Jethro leva la tête, il ne restait de nouveau plus que Tony dans le bureau, occupé à remplir un rapport.

"Tu devrais rentrer. Dit il en se postant devant le bureau de son agent. Tony fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et continua à écrire son rapport, puis avec un soupir il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Gibbs et vit l'inquiétude sur son visage.

"Ok boss, j'y vais.

Sans bouger, Jethro le regarda enregistrer son rapport, et éteindre son ordinateur avec une économie de mouvements inconsciente.

Lorsqu'il se leva, il contint le gémissement et la grimace qui allait avec, essayant de cacher encore un peu à l'homme devant lui, l'inconfort de son propre corps.

"Tu as une voiture?

"Je vais prendre un taxi. Dit Tony en enfilant sa veste en cuir, tenant son sac à la main il se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

"Je te raccompagne.

"Gibbs... Murmura Tony en secouant la tête. Noon... Ce n'est pas la peine...

Jethro serra les poings en voyant le visage de Tony prendre une couleur crayeuse, la terreur remplissant son regard un bref instant avant de mettre le masque en place.

"Pas d'objection DiNozzo. Gronda l'homme aux cheveux gris en le précédant dans la cabine de l'ascenseur.

Tout en descendant, il observa le jeune homme et vit le combat intérieur, allait-il se décider à lui parler? Ou avait il encore plus peur de ce Julian que de lui?

Mais Tony ne parla pas, restant sur ses positions, hurlant en silence contre la sollicitude de Gibbs qui allait lui valoir encore des coups et des humiliations.

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans un silence pesant, mais Jethro n'avait pas envie de parler, il essayait de se contenir, il hésitait à savoir si il avait envie de frapper Julian pour ce qu'il faisait à Tony, ou si il avait envie de frapper Tony pour accepter de se laisser traiter comme ça.

Dans un élan de magnanimité, Gibbs se gara à quelques dizaines de mètres de la rue dans laquelle habitait Tony, il coupa le contact et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui regardait fixement ses mains nouées sur ses genoux.

"DiNozzo? Dit il doucement.

Tony leva la tête vers lui, la peur alliée à la fatigue déformant son beau visage.

"Je te laisse ici. Je ne veux pas que ton ami me voie. Je veux que tu lui dise de ma part que s'il te blesse encore une fois, j'en fais mon affaire. Je te veux irréprochable, de corps et d'esprit, Tony. Tu le lui dira?

Tony hocha la tête, pas vraiment certain de la façon dont le prendrait Julian. Ca lui vaudrait encore probablement quelques humiliations, mais si il arrivait à se calmer et à moins le marquer, il en serait content.

"Ok? Alors à demain matin Tony, je serais ici à six heures et demie. Ajouta Gibbs en se détournant de ce regard ravagé. Appelles moi si il faut, en me faisant passer pour un taxi. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Bonne nuit Tony.

"Merci Boss. Murmura Tony en ouvrant la portière et en descendant lentement. Dépliant son corps précautionneusement.

Il attendit quelques secondes et comprenant que Gibbs le surveillerait jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui, il avança vers sa rue, vers son "maître", vers son bourreau.

Quant la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et que Tony vit Julian, il se demanda si il aurait le courage de lui donner le message de Gibbs.

L'autre homme paraissant dans un état de transe.

Drogue et alcool probablement. Et quand il était dans cet état, il était dangereux.

Tony se demandait parfois si il risquait sa vie.

Si, une fois entravé et ouvert, à la merci de cet homme, il ne tentait pas le diable.

Si pieds et poings liés, offert à ses perversions, il n'était pas suicidaire?

Finalement il n'y avait pas de question à se poser, il était suicidaire... et ne subissait Julian que parce qu'il espérait qu'un jour les tortures iraient trop loin, que Julian lui infligerait une blessure fatale, qu'il mourrait sans avoir perdu son honneur vis à vis de Jethro. Même si on devait le trouver nu et entravé, même si Julian ne lui ferait pas la grâce de le rendre présentable.

"Anton? Dit Julian.

Tony comprit l'ordre et déposa son sac et sa veste, se déshabillant complètement. Une fois nu, il se mit à genoux devant Julian et baissa la tête, mains dans le dos. Soumis.

L'homme le cercla lentement, posant son regard sur les fines lignes qui courraient sur le dos et les épaules de Tony, sur ses fesses. Les bras meurtris à l'endroit où passaient les liens de cuir.

La main se posa sur la tête du jeune homme et il empoigna les cheveux courts, relevant le visage vers lui.

"Alors petit Anton, comment était ta journée? Avec ton cher Gibbs?

La question était rhétorique, Julian n'attendait pas que Tony lui réponde.

Pas si il ne lui en donnait pas l'autorisation.

"Tu as encore fini bien tard petit Anton, tu sais bien que quand tu n'es pas là je m'ennuie et que je pense à toi... Alors... Quand je pense à toi, tu sais quel effet ça me fait? Petit Anton. Ouvre la bouche.

Julian avait lâché Tony et ouvert son pantalon, dégageant son sexe durci, il en passa le gland cramoisi et humide sur les lèvres de son esclave, attendant que Tony obéisse à l'ordre et s'enfonça dans la bouche accueillante.

Violemment. Forçant la gorge serrée.

Mais Tony avait appris à maîtriser son réflexe de rejet et acceptait le membre engorgé en entier, son nez enfoncé dans la toison brune de Julian qui allait et venait en lui. Brièvement, puisque l'attente l'avait rendu à ce point impatient qu'il agrippa la tête de Tony et jouit dans sa bouche en deux minutes à peine.

Le râle de plaisir résonna dans le salon, et l'homme de dégagea, se rajustant alors que Tony baissait la tête de nouveau.

"Tu as faim? Demanda Julian en disparaissant vers la cuisine, réponds Anton.

"Oui Maître, j'ai faim répondit Tony d'une voix tendue.

"A ta place. J'arrive.

Tony se traîna à quatre pattes près du canapé de cuir sur lequel il n'avait plus le droit d'aller, s'asseyant sur ses talons, à côté de la place qu'occupait invariablement Julian dans ces moments là. Quand il le nourrissait comme un animal. De ses mains.

Julian vint le rejoindre, une casserole à la main, il se percha sur l'accoudoir du canapé et plongea la main dans la nourriture, tendant à Tony une sorte de bouillie peu ragoûtante de pâtes et de viande, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et pencha la tête, mangeant à même la main tendue.

Le goût n'était pas mauvais, Julian prenait soin de lui à sa manière. Il le fit manger encore, jusqu'à ce que Tony n'en puisse plus.

Il essuya sa bouche lentement et sans raison autre que celle de montrer qui commandait, il le frappa au visage.

Violemment sa bague entra en contact avec l'arcade sourcilière droite, provoquant un flot de sang et un gémissement ainsi qu'un mouvement de Tony pour se protéger.

Le grondement de Julian et son poing dans les cheveux de Tony, rétablirent la discipline telle qu'il la souhaitait. Le visage en sang, DiNozzo ne bougeait plus, la lueur de folie dans le regard de Julian lui fit peur. La vrai peur. La peur qui tord l'estomac.

Sa fin dans ce regard fou.

Le courage provoqué par cette peur, peu importait finalement que Gibbs apprenne... Mais quand il essaya de bouger, il fut jeté à terre, le souffle coupé par le genou dans son dos. Il luttait pour respirer, quand il sentit un lien emprisonner ses poignets, il cessa de bouger, la douleur dans sa poitrine bien présente.

Il tenta de se remémorer les mots du docteur Brad Pitt. Essayer de ne pas perdre le nord, tenter de convaincre ses poumons de reprendre leur office.

Le second lien au niveau des coudes, serrés sans merci, faisant jaillir sa poitrine et se toucher ses omoplates, lui arrachant un cri rauque.

"La ferme! Hurla Julian en frappant sa tête par terre. Il le retourna sur le dos, le regard de Tony n'était plus que de la terreur à l'état pur.

L'homme agrippa sa mâchoire, la forçant à s'ouvrir de son pouce, il présenta la balle noire et devant cet objet si peu menaçant mais si angoissant quand on n'arrive pas à respirer, Tony se débâtit de nouveau.

"Nonnononononon, Julian NOOOONNN. je t'en prie... Je vais me taire, Julian, je t'en supplie... Juliannnnnnn!

Sans la moindre pitié, l'homme posa une main sur la joue de Tony, bloquant sa tête au sol et lui rouvrant la mâchoire de force, il enfonça l'engin de torture, bouclant les lanières serrées. Tony cessa de se débattre, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Par le nez c'était plus fatigant de récupérer son souffle. La position dans laquelle il était, était plus qu'inconfortable, ses poignets étaient écrasés par le poids de son corps et ses épaules étaient douloureuses. Julian était assis sur ses cuisses et le contemplait. Il caressa la bouche distendue et se baissa pour l'embrasser, léchant les lèvres martyrisées.

"J'aime te voir comme ça Anton. J'aime quand tu es à moi... Quand tu es sage...

Murmura Julian à son oreille. Je vais m'occuper de toi ce soir... Tu vas aimer ça...

Le frisson qui parcourut Tony ne devait rien à la perspective d'aimer ce qu'allait lui faire subir Julian. Mais au contraire.

Il redoutait quand Julian lui promettait de s'occuper de lui. Ca signifiait qu'il allait encore souffrir.

L'homme se leva et glissant sa main sous le dos de Tony le fit se relever, l'entraînant vers la chambre d'amis qu'il avait aménagée en salle de jeux.

Il installa le jeune homme à genoux, lui écartant les jambes d'un mouvement de pied, rendant son équilibre instable.

"Pas bouger. Je reviens, j'ai des cadeaux pour toi.

Le regard de Tony fit le tour de la pièce, le lit était couvert par une sorte de plaid de caoutchouc, il y avait des anneaux au plafond et à chaque pied du lit. Tony imaginait parfaitement ce que lui réservait Julian. Les murs couverts de photos... de lui dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, quand il avait été piégé par Julian dans ce club.

La porte qui se referma le fit frissonner.

Le bruit des pas qui venaient vers lui étaient comme le glas, lui annonçant sa fin prochaine.

Puis Julian vint dans son champ de vision, il ne portait plus qu'un harnais sur le torse et un pantalon de cuir. Avec un sourire il leva le visage de Tony vers lui.

"Petit cadeau pour toi... En attendant que je te fasse percer.

Sa main jaillit et une pince en acier se referma violemment sur la pointe du sein droit de Tony, lui arrachant un cri d'agonie quand la douleur monta à son cerveau, cri assourdi par le bâillon.

Il se débattit un peu et quand il vit le sourire de Julian, réalisa qu'il y avait probablement une seconde pince. Qui se referma sèchement sur son autre sein. Lui arrachant un autre cri. Un hurlement plutôt cette fois ci.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Tony se recroquevilla autour de sa douleur, roulant à terre ramenant ses jambes vers son torse nu, prenant une position foetale.

Pleurant de souffrance.

Sachant que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là.

Que la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Tony fut relevé par les cheveux, traîné jusqu'au lit et jeté sur celui ci. Agenouillé de force, son ventre contre le montant du châlit, ses jambes écartées à leur maximum, chevilles attachées aux pieds du lit. Une chaîne vint se glisser dans les liens de ses bras, et tira à contre sens les membres liés, le faisant poser son torse et ses seins en feu contre le lit, sa tête sur le plaid noir. Il respirait difficilement par le nez et se concentrait uniquement sur cette tâche.

Respirer.

Encore.

Ignorer les mains qui ouvraient son corps, pétrissaient ses fesses, brutalisaient son anus. Le forçait. Doigts. Sexe dur.

Anthony Denys DiNozzo.

Il répétait ce nom dans sa tête, sa date de naissance, celles de ses parents, son adresse. Celle de Gibbs, ses prénoms, ceux de Cait, McGee, Abby, Mrs Mallard. Ducky, Palmer. Tout. N'importe quoi. Pour ne pas penser à son corps violenté.

A cette humiliation de le sentir réagir malgré lui.

A la douleur qui ne le quittait plus, aux coups qui pleuvaient, au fou qui le brutalisait pour arriver à son plaisir.

A ce plaisir qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir, son sexe emprisonné par une lanière de cuir, douloureux.

Quand Julian le quitta, il resta dans la salle, attaché au lit, exposé, souillé. Humilié.

Il perdit plus conscience qu'il ne dormit, mais quand des mains libérèrent ses chevilles, il se réveilla. Ses mains détachées, ses bras libérés, on le retourna sans grands ménagements, les doigts sur son sexe lui firent ouvrir les yeux en grand.

Julian glissait son sexe dans une gangue de silicone transparent, un anneau hérissé de picots à la base de celui ci, l'homme ajusta soigneusement les deux parties de plastique et enfila un minuscule cadenas dans une ouverture située sous ses testicules et le ferma.

"Le mot n'est pas exact petit Anton, mais ceci est une "ceinture de chasteté" comme ça je suis certain que tu ne feras rien. Avec personne. Expliqua Julian en jouant avec la petite clef, elle était fixée à une chaîne qu'il passa autour de son cou. Géniale invention que cet objet. Tu ne peux pas bander puisqu'elle est précisément ajustée à ta queue. Tu remarquera que tu peux pisser et te laver quand même. Et tu ne la quittera que quand je le jugerai bon... Alors maintenant debout, vas te laver. A fond. Je te fais un café.

La claque sur la cuisse de Tony n'était pas cinglante comme la veille. Les bras engourdis et les jambes en coton , le jeune homme réussit à se lever et à se rendre à la salle de bain.

Quand il croisa son image dans le miroir il eut un mouvement de recul, son arcade droite avait saigné et de larges taches brunes maculaient son visage. Les commissures de ses lèvres étaient un peu entaillées d'avoir été forcées par la balle de caoutchouc, il fit aller sa langue et goûta le sang qui perlait un peu.

Sa main se tendit vers le miroir, caressant le reflet de l'homme battu. Il osa descendre son regard et vit les pinces en acier toujours à leur place, le bout de ses seins rouge foncé, pulsant d'une douleur sourde qu'il sentait à présent.

De nouvelles traces sur ses bras. Ses poignets.

Gibbs n'allait pas être content.

Le feu de son dos et de ses fesses lui firent imaginer ce qu'il ne pouvait voir. Il était ankylosé, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Et la cage de plastique transparent qui enfermait sa virilité. Il rougit en voyant l'image qu'il renvoyait.

Il se glissa dans la douche, et ouvrit le jet, ajusta la température de l'eau et la laissa couler sur lui, le nettoyant, emportant avec elle les vestiges de son honneur, le sang sur son visage, sur ses épaules, dans son dos. Le jet frappa son torse et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler quand les pinces bougèrent sous la pression de l'eau. Il se savonna lentement, précautionneusement, partout.

Il hésita à toucher la gangue de plastique, mais le fit avec une grimace. Se savonnant là aussi, l'objet était bien étudié, effectivement, il pouvait se laver et uriner sans inconfort.

Il prit un savon désinfectant et termina de se laver, consacrant un moment à ses fesses et à son anus, il sentait une douleur quant il touchait et constatait qu'il devait être gonflé et probablement enflammé. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir décidé d'abandonner quand Julian lui avait montré un membre de plastique d'une taille plus qu'honorable et lui avait annoncé son intention de le faire entrer en Tony, il avait hurlé en sentant la "chose" commencer à le pénétrer et avait bien heureusement perdu connaissance.

Avec un soupir désolé, il se décida à obéir encore une fois à Julian et à se nettoyer "à fond" l'homme avait encore une idée derrière la tête probablement.

Tony se sécha avec autant de précaution qu'il n'en avait mis à se laver, se rasa et se parfuma.

Il examina son visage et vit qu'un bleu pointait autour de son oeil. La plaie à son arcade béait et il colla des strips en rapprochant les chairs, et mit un peu de crème cicatrisante. Au final, il avait la même tête que Mohamed Ali après un combat de boxe.

Gibbs allait le tuer.

Si Julian ne s'en chargeait pas avant.

Tony retrouva Julian dans la cuisine, il n'avait enfilé qu'un boxer et un pantalon, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à aller travailler avec les pinces métalliques.

L'homme lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui tendit sa tasse de café.

"Tu t'es nettoyé?

Tony hocha la tête, gardant son regard baissé.

"Bien. Montre.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il dégrafa son pantalon et le baissa ainsi que son boxer, il se tourna et se pencha, montrant ses fesses à Julian qui écarta les globes violacés pour inspecter son anus. Il y eut un bruit puis Tony sentit quelque chose de dur se glisser en lui. Il sursauta et retint son souffle, mais l'objet se logea sans peine, forçant ses muscles mais sans toucher sa prostate.

"Joli plug. Maintenant, personne ne touche à ton cul. Il est à moi. Le plug, tu ne l'enlèves sous aucun prétexte, sauf si tu as besoin d'aller aux chiottes. Et tu le remet en place. Je veux te savoir rempli. Tout le temps que tu n'es pas là.

Avec une dernière pression sur l'objet afin de vérifier qu'il était bien en place, puis Julian le fit se relever. Le rhabillant lui même. Avec un sourire sadique il tendit ses mains et agrippa les pinces d'acier, les tournant sans délicatesse avant de les ouvrir et de libérer Tony.

La douleur du sang qui se remettait à circuler fut aussi vive que lorsqu'il lui avait mis les pinces et avec un gémissement, étouffé par la main de Julian sur sa bouche, Tony se cramponna au comptoir de la cuisine. Quelques gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long de ses tempes. Il haletait pour reprendre son souffle.

"Bois ton café, termine de t'habiller, tu vas être en retard.

Il tendit son téléphone portable à Tony.

"Appelles ton taxi. Moi je me repieute. A ce soir.

Dans un état second, Tony fit ce que lui ordonnait Julian, il composa le numéro de Gibbs, et quand il décrocha, il lui dit la même chose que d'habitude. Donnant son adresse et son nom.

Puis enfila un pull à col roulé, mit ses cat, se coiffa de sa casquette espérant que dans la pénombre Gibbs ne remarquerait pas son oeil au beurre noir, bu son café en mettant son blouson, prenant son sac à dos et sortant enfin de l'enfer.

Il descendit lentement et parcourut quelques mètres dans sa rue jusqu'à une voiture qu'il connaissait par coeur, il ouvrit la portière et se glissa du côté passager. Essayant de ne pas tourner son visage vers Gibbs. Qui fit voler sa casquette d'un revers de main, agrippant son menton et le tournant vers lui. Son regard bleu porcelaine devint glacé en constatant les dégâts infligés à son agent. Il grinça des dents.

Tony ne baissa pas les yeux, plaidant de son mieux sans dire un mot.

Dans un silence de mort, Jethro se détourna et mit le contact, la voiture démarra et s'élança.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, et la brusquerie habituelle de Jethro fit place à une conduite plus calme. Il gara sa voiture dans un endroit tranquille et se tourna vers Tony.

"Tu viens avec moi, on va voir Ducky. Dit il d'une voix tendue.

En entrant dans la morgue, ils furent accueillis par un médecin légiste enthousiaste, il aimait toujours avoir de la visite.

"Anthony! Jethro... Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? Dit il en s'avançant vers eux avec un sourire.

Sourire qui se figea et disparu quand Gibbs enleva la casquette de Tony sans que celui ci ne bouge.

"Mon dieu, mon garçon, que s'est il passé? Marmonna-t-il en examinant le jeune homme de près.

"Je... J'ai... Commença DiNozzo nerveusement.

"Il est tombé dans l'escalier de la cave chez moi, Ducky. Intervint Jethro avant que Tony ne s'enferre dans un mensonge vis à vis du médecin.

"L'escalier? Hein? Releva Ducky en se tournant vers ami.

"Hier soir, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aussi moche. Tu peux faire quelques chose Ducky? Expliqua le leader en plantant son regard dans celui de Tony.

Le défiant de le contredire.

Après quelques instants d'un silence inconfortable, Ducky haussa les épaule et entraîna Tony vers une table de dissection vide.

"Anthony, veux tu bien t'allonger s'il te plaît?

Sans un mot, le jeune homme se hissa lentement sur la table, il était encore courbaturé et loin d'être à l'aise avec les "jouets" de Julian sur et en lui.

"DiNozzo, je te laisse, je reviens dans un petit moment, vois avec Ducky si tu as mal autre part... Il pourra te soulager... Lança Gibbs en sortant de la salle d'examen.

Ducky secoua la tête et fit ce que lui avait demandé Jethro, il anesthésia localement Tony et lui fit quelques points, il termina en posant un pansement et une crème résolutoire pour le bleu.

"Applique cette pommade et ton bleu s'estompera un peu plus rapidement; veux tu autre chose? demanda le vieil homme d'une voix triste.

Il comprenait l'attitude de Gibbs, il savait que Ducky savait, mais ne voulait pas que le jeune homme, lui, s'en rende compte. Il se demandait à quel point Tony était amoché pour avoir des gestes aussi lents et même si ça le démangeait de le déshabiller afin de l'ausculter et de le soigner, il ne pouvait rien faire si le jeune homme ne le lui demandait pas.

"Merci Ducky. Ca va aller.. Dit Tony en se redressant et en descendant de la table.

Au même instant, Jethro rentra dans la salle et s'approcha de lui. Il examina le travail de son ami et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

"Merci Ducky.

"De rien Jethro. De rien. Mais la prochaine fois fais attention, je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à réparer tes invités. Répondit le médecin en plaisantant. Prends ça, c'est une crème pour les courbature, si Tony a dévalé les escaliers de ta cave, il ne va pas tarder à en avoir besoin.

Sans sourire, mais en hochant la tête Gibbs empocha le pot de crème et posa la min sur l'épaule du jeune homme, le poussant légèrement vers la sortie.

"Allez Tony, on y va.

"On va ou Boss?

"Tu es en repos pour une semaine, je te veux soigné, le plus vite possible.

"... Tony ne parvenait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait, sa peur à l'idée de se retrouver encore une semaine complète livré aux délires de Julian.

Ils arrivèrent au garage et se dirigèrent vers la voiture, Gibbs lui ouvrit la portière et le fit entrer dans le véhicule comme on le fait pour un suspect, en appuyant doucement sur sa nuque pour qu'il ne se cogne pas au toit.

Il referma la portière et grimpa à son tour, il démarra et sortit du garage, croisant Cait et Abby qui entraient. Tony retint son souffle quelques secondes. Mais Jethro ne ralentit pas et s'engagea dans le trafic. Se renfonçant dans son siège, Tony ferma les yeux, un peu vaseux, Ducky lui avait fait avaler quelques calmants et il se détendait involontairement. Quand Gibbs s'arrêta quelques minutes il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il était bien là... dans cette semi torpeur.

La voiture reprit la route et ne stoppa que de longues minutes plus tard. Il n'ouvrit les yeux que quand Jethro ouvrit sa portière.

"Viens. Tu vas rester chez moi. Je suis certain que tu te reposera. Allez Tony. Expliqua Gibbs en l'aidant à descendre de la voiture. Il agrippa le sac à dos qui contenait l'ordinateur de Tony et l'assura sur son épaule, prit un sac en papier sur la banquette arrière et posant sa main au creux des reins de Tony le poussa doucement vers la maison.

Il le fit entrer et le conduisit dans sa chambre, il posa le sac à dos par terre et le sac en papier sur la table de nuit et sans se soucier du regard de Tony posé sur lui, fouilla dans une armoire, en tira un pantalon de sport et un tee shirt, les tendit à son agent, qui les prit sans comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

"Tu te mets à l'aise, tu te couches et tu dors. Dit Gibbs en ouvrant le sac en papier, il en tira deux gobelets de café et deux beignets.

"Mais avant, tu bois ton café et tu manges quelque chose.

Tony sentit sa gorge se serrer.

La situation était complètement irréelle, il était chez Jethro, plus précisément dans sa chambre, avec ordre d'enfiler un pyjama et de se mettre au lit.

Dans Son lit qui plus est. Et en plus il lui avait acheté de quoi petit déjeuner.

"Pas un mot Tony, tu sais où est la salle de bain, va te changer, je prends un café avec toi et je retourne au bureau.

Les ordres que lui donnait Gibbs étant toujours exécutés dans la seconde, Tony se retrouva dans la salle de bain en train de se changer, sans avoir réfléchi.

Gibbs avait été suffisamment diplomate pour lui donner un tee shirt à manches longues et il se sentit un peu plus à l'aise dans le pantalon de jogging que dans son jean's.

Il hésita à enlever le plug. Il ne voulait pas porter ça ici. Pas en présence de l'homme dont il était amoureux. Mais d'un autre côté, si Julian se rendait compte qu'il lui avait désobéi, il était dans de beaux draps.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et vint rejoindre Jethro dans la chambre, il était appuyé à la fenêtre et buvait son café lentement.

"Mange.

"Merci Boss.

Jethro hocha la tête et observa le jeune homme grignoter son beignet et boire son café.

Puis Tony fit ce que son ami lui avait ordonné et s'allongea sur le lit.

"Sous les couverture, DiNozzo. Sinon tu vas avoir froid. Dit il en soulevant le couvre lit et le drap, regardant le jeune homme se glisser dans le lit.

Et poser sa tête sur son oreiller, s'endormant dans une légère odeur de sciure, intimement mélée à l'odeur de Gibbs.

Rassurante.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Bisousmouchous 

Désolée, mais j'espère que ce côté sombre de moi même ne va pas vous rebuter.


	2. Tony et Gibbs

**Disclaimer:** Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont de purs produits de l'imagination de leurs géniaux créateurs...

**Rating: M plus.**

**Avertissement: BDSM, fic assez dure tant dans les mots que dans les actions.**

Je continue. Je suis folle.

_

* * *

Tony_

Tony dormait.

L'oreiller serré dans ses bras. Il se sentait en sécurité et en souriait dans son sommeil. Il bougea et un éclair de douleur le réveilla. Un peu désorienté, son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Il ne reconnaissait pas plus sa chambre, que la salle de jeu et il lui fallut réfléchir intensément pour mettre un nom sur le propriétaire de la chambre.

"Gibbs... Pensa-t-il en refermant les yeux.

Il était en sécurité là.

Julian ne viendrait pas le chercher ici. Gibbs ne le laisserait pas faire. Enfin probablement pas.

Il était à peine dix heures du matin et Tony se rendormit, il avait tellement encaissé ces derniers jours qu'il ne se souvenait plus avoir réellement dormi.

Julian ne lui permettait qu'une mauvaise couverture par terre dans ses moments de générosité, et dans ses moment de folie furieuse, il le laissait, comme hier soir, entravé, à l'agonie... Dans des positions cruelles, son corps abandonnait et il s'évanouissait.

Gibbs avait attendu que Tony s'endorme et avait glissé son portable dans un sachet hermétique, prenant soin de ne pas brouiller les empreintes éventuelles.

Il avait laissé un jeu de clef sur la table de la cuisine et avait fermé la porte en sortant. Sans la moindre envie de laisser le jeune homme endormi derrière lui, mais pour avoir des informations il devait voir Abby.

Et Abby avait le matériel au labo.

Il était rentré dans le labo, s'était avancé pour baisser le son qui hurlait.

"Gibbbbssss! Avait dit la jeune goth avec un sourire. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

"Viens là petite fille... Gronda Jethro en faisant s'asseoir la laborantine. Faut que tu me trouves des empreintes sur un portable.

Avec une moue, elle tendit la main. Elle retint son souffle un bref instant en reconnaissant le portable de Tony.

Son regard croisa celui de Gibbs. Le bleu ciel était glacé.

"Mais Gibbs... C'est le portable de Tony! Que se passe-t-il?

"Trouves moi des empreintes là dessus. Hormis les miennes et celles de Dinozzo.

"Et?

"Pour hier Abby. Merci petite fille. Dit il en l'embrassant sur le front.

"Tu parles Boss! Pour Tony j'y étais même avant-hier... Marmonna-t-elle en enfilant une paire de gants.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire maintenant.

Et il y avait Ari.

Il y avait encore Ari.

Et la menace envers son équipe.

Mais il n'avait que Tony en tête. Il voulait savoir l'étendue des dégâts. Et le pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait a accepter de se faire brutaliser.

Il l'avait constaté. Julian était violent. Et si Tony ne rentrait pas... Il allait encore lui tomber dessus.

Il devait s'en occuper, mais un peu plus tard. Pour le moment il avait un coup de fil à passer et il s'en acquitta avec un sourire. Il savourait par avance la surprise qu'il lui faisait.

Le téléphone qui résonnait tira Tony du sommeil, il mit un long moment avant de se décider à répondre.

Il était idiot, ce coup de fil ne pouvait être que pour lui ou pour Gibbs, dans ce cas, il prendrait un message et puis c'était tout.

"DiNozzo, tu mets pas dix ans pour répondre à ce foutu téléphone, il va pas te mordre...

"Heu.. ouais, je sais Boss, mais j'ai pas entendu le téléphone des le début.

"Mens pas... Marmonna Gibbs à mi-voix

"Heu... Je ... ok...

"Je veux que tu manges et que tu te reposes, c'est compris?

"Ouais Boss... Mais manger, j'ai pas très faim tu sais...

"Dans cinq minutes, tu vas avoir une livraison, les clefs sont sur la table de la cuisine, va manger et recouches toi.

"Pou... pourquoi tu fais ça? Bredouilla Tony, touché par l'appel de son ami et responsable.

"On ne touche pas à un de mes agents Tony... je ne l'accepte pas.

On ne touchait pas à ses agents, c'est vrai, mais la simple réalisation qu'il en aurait fait autant pour McGee, Cait ou Abby, lui fit mal au ventre, ses phalanges blanchirent sur le combiné du téléphone.

"DiNozzo! Aboya Jethro, inquiet du silence au bout du fil.

"Oui... je comprends Gibbs, je... Je... Marmonna Tony en essayant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer

"Tony...

La voix de Gibbs s'était faite plus douce.

"Excuses moi, on sonne, je te laisse.

"Mange et dors. Je rentrerais tôt. Dit Jethro doucement avant de raccrocher.

Il y avait un ado à la porte, une casquette rouge enfoncée jusqu'au ras des cils, assortie à la chemise ornée du logo de la marque de pizza préférée de Tony.

Il lui tendit un carton (taille xl) et un sac contenant quelques canettes, sodas et eaux gazeuses.

"Une double Fromage, Bolognaise, pâte fine et les boissons. Annonça-t-il, pendant que Tony prenait la boite et le sac en papier.

"Combien... Commença le jeune homme, se souvenant brusquement que son portefeuille devait se trouver soit dans son sac, soit dans son blouson et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient à portée de main.

"C'est payé M'sieur. Au revoir M'sieur. Répondit le gamin en descendant les escaliers.

L'odeur fit penser à Tony qu' hormis le beignet et le café de Jethro ce matin, il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir et brusquement la faim lui fit tourner la tête.

Il s'installa dans la cuisine, debout au comptoir, il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise avec les toys de Julian, et la sensation d'inconfort grandissait, ainsi que la gène d'avoir ça sur lui alors qu'il était chez Gibbs.

Une demi-pizza et deux sodas plus tard, Tony se senti prêt à retourner se coucher. Pas de télé dans le salon, uniquement dans le sous sol et le sous sol ne le tentait pas.

Il fit le tour du salon, puis des autres pièces de la maison, dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé une fois, il trouva quelques bouquins dans un carton mal fermé. Rien de très attirant, des livres de bateaux, des ouvrages de guerre, tactique et survie en milieu hostile.

Au fond du carton, il tomba sur deux vieux livres, couverts de cuir. Ceux là, Tony les connaissait, pour les avoir lu de nombreuses fois dans sa jeunesse. L'Iliade et l'Odyssée.

Avec un sourire, Tony les emporta et se recoucha, se plongeant dans les aventures d'Ulysse et s'endormant dessus en fort peu de temps.

Jethro ne traîna pas au bureau, mais avant de partir il descendit au labo, se doutant que si Abby ne l'avait pas appelé c'est qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé, mais espérant quand même.

"Alors Abby?

"J'ai isolé un jeu d'empreintes presque complet, qui n'était ni à toi , ni à Tony. Mais qui n'est à personne Gibbs! S'exclama la jeune femme en gesticulant en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

"Comment ça?

"Ben, les fichiers de la marine et du FBI tournent, mais aucune corrélation pour le moment.

"D'accord. Merci Petite fille. Dit Jethro avec un sourire, en arrêtant la jeune femme au moment où elle passait près de lui.

"Tony a des ennuis? Hein c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

"On peut dire ça. Approuva l'ex-marine. Mais fais moi confiance, je m'occupe de lui.

La jeune femme se précipita dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son épaule.

"Ohhhh Gibbs, tu fais attention à lui, hein?

"Promis, Abby. Je veille sur lui. Promis.

Après l'avoir embrassée sur le front, il s'apprêta à partir, mais au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, il pensa brusquement aux bases de données et avec un juron, empêcha les portes de se refermer, il se précipita vers le labo de nouveau.

"Abby! Les empreintes! T'as pensé au fichier de la police? Droit communs?

"La police? Mais on va en avoir pour des jours Gibbs!

"Je te restreins les recherches: un mètre quatre vingt dix - quatre vingt quinze. Quatre vingt kilos, blond, yeux verts. Pas d'autre signe particulier pour le moment. Tendance à la violence domestique peut être.

La gothique eut un mouvement de recul.

"Violence domestique? Dit elle doucement...

"Abs...

"Je continue Gibbs, promis. Je m'y mets de suite.

"Je vais voir Tony Abby...

"Embrasses le pour moi Gibbs.

Dans le SUV, Gibbs repensa aux dernières paroles de Abby : Embrasse-le pour moi...

Au delà de toute expérience personnelle, et bien qu'il ne soit pas attiré par les hommes, il en avait presque envie.

Et ce Julian ne lui plaisait pas, mais visiblement plaisait à Tony.

Enfin, il était certain que le jeune italien ne faisait que subir, il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça. Du chantage, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Tony avait assez d'honneur pour ça. Ne rien dire et surtout ne pas se trahir.

Et ne pas se confier. Il était spécialiste le rital. Il ne se confiait jamais. Dévoilant des bribes d'informations qu'il savait innocentes. Jamais rien de vraiment personnel.

Comme quand il avait dit à Cait qu'il avait été élevé dans une famille plus qu'aisée.

Que son père était un sale type, ça Jethro le savait, son enquête personnelle avant de l'engager, lui avait révélé des choses dont il n'avait pas parlé lui non plus.

Attendant que Tony le fasse le premier, et on en était au point mort, trois ans après.

Il était peut être temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il avait toujours dans sa poche le tube de crème que Ducky lui avait donné pour Tony, il allait le forçait à se soigner dans un premier temps, et puis essaierai de le faire se confier. Il se doutait que la deuxième partie du plan serait la plus difficile.

Il gara la voiture dans l'allée et espéra que Tony n'ait pas laissé les clefs dans la serrure, il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller si il dormait toujours. Par chance, sa clef tourna sans encombre et il ouvrit la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine, rien ne traînait, il y avait une demi pizza dans le frigo et Gibbs mit du café à couler. Tony n'avait pas mangé grand chose, il espéra qu'il se reposait.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste, et monta doucement, dans sa chambre, Tony dormait toujours, il était allongé sur le lit, un livre sur l'estomac, la tête sur l'oreiller. Un air détendu. Chose inhabituelle chez lui depuis quelques semaines. Poussé par une idée idiote, Jethro s'allongea sur le lit, près de Tony.

Il était bien là.

Il laissait son regard se perdre dans les lattes de bois du plafond. Son esprit se vidait, plus de Julian, plus d'Ari, rien.

Il était bien.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Un cri le réveilla en sursaut.

Il ne voyait rien, la nuit était tombée et il se trouva assis sur le lit, son arme à la main, puis reconnut la voix de Tony qui pleurait en marmonnant:

"Non, Julian , excuses moi, je.. je... sais pas ce que j'ai... Julian...

Jethro tendit la main et alluma la lampe de chevet, Tony était par terre, recroquevillé, la tête entre les genoux, tremblant... belle image de soumission aveugle.

"DiNozzo! Cria Gibbs en rengainant son arme. DiNo... Tony!

Il se laissa glisser par terre, entourant de Tony de ses bras, le nichant contre son corps, entre ses jambes, contre sa poitrine, le berçant pour qu'il se calme.

Durant de longues minutes, Tony trembla contre lui. Pleurant sans se réveiller. Avant de reprendre conscience petit à petit.

"Tony... Tony... Murmurait Gibbs en caressant le dos tendu.

"Julian... Non... No... Ju... Marmonnait Tony en se laissant aller entre les bras qui le protégeait.

"Tony... C'est moi, c'est Gibbs, Tony? Tu m'entends? Tony...

Le dialogue de sourd dura encore plusieurs minutes, entre un Tony tremblant et qui luttait, et un Gibbs complètement perdu par les réactions de son agent.

"Tony...Tony...Tony... Chuchotait Gibbs en caressant doucement la tête du jeune homme, Tony... Reviens... T'as rien à craindre, je suis là... Je vais pas le laisser te faire du mal... Tony...

Ses propres mots le surprenaient.

Il ne se savait pas aussi sentimental, surtout envers son meilleur agent.

Il ne craignait rien, il savait se défendre, pire même, il lui faisait confiance pour le défendre, il lui confiait sa vie les yeux fermés.

Alors, pour quelle raison le jeune homme était-il dans ses bras, terrifié, tremblant, pleurant. Une telle peine dans le regard, une telle douleur dans la voix.

Il descendit sa main sur les épaules de Tony, le caressant par dessus le tee-shirt, sans la moindre arrière pensée.

Uniquement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui.

"Mmm... Le petit grognement n'avait rien à voir avec un cri de plaisir, et tout à voir avec un gémissement de douleur.

"Tony? Qu'est ce que tu as? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

"Rien... J'ai rien... Gibbs... J'te promets...

"Enlèves ce tee shirt... Laisses moi voir. Ordonna-t-il doucement.

DiNozzo se redressa, s'éloignant de son chef. Se recroquevillant de nouveau, les bras autour des genoux, la tête entre les bras. Essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Terrorisé.

"Non... J'peux pas... Me demandes pas ça...

"Alors, je ne te le demandes plus. Je vais te l'enlever moi même ce tee shirt... Gronda Gibbs .

"Gibbs... Non... S'il te plaît...

Jethro s'était avancé et se tenait à genoux devant lui, il était prêt à le déshabiller de force, mais la voix misérable le stoppa.

Net.

Il s'assit sur ses talons. Dépassé parce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il avait été sur le point de se jeter sur lui pour lui enlever ce foutu tee shirt. Il avait été sur le point de faire preuve de violence envers un de ses agents.

Envers un de ses amis.

Envers un ami mal en point, probablement déjà victime d'un partenaire violent.

"Je... je... désolé Tony... Marmonna-t-il en se reculant.

Sans un mot de plus, il se releva, s'éloignant encore du jeune homme à terre. Il ne savait pas quels étaient ses sentiments à cet instant.

Rage, peine, colère.

Le tout mélangé?

Un vide au creux de l'estomac en regardant son Tony aussi mal.

"Viens te recoucher, je ne te toucherais pas. Je te le promets. Dit il lentement en ouvrant le lit, il vit Tony relever la tête, il avait encore des traces de larmes sur les joues.

"Promis. Tony. Fais moi confiance.

"Je t'ai toujours fais confiance chef. Depuis toujours. Répondit Tony tellement doucement que Jethro eut du mal à l'entendre.

Gibbs tendit sa main et Tony la considéra un moment avant de l'agripper et d'accepter son aide pour se relever.

Non sans mal, se mordant au sang pour ne pas crier.

"Tony... Soupira Gibbs désolé.

"Ca va aller Gibbs, ça va aller... Marmonna le jeune homme en considérant leurs mains encore jointes.

Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit réel. Que sa main dans la sienne y soit volontairement. Qu'il le prenne contre lui. Qu'il lui fasse oublier Julian.

Julian!

"Boss! Quelle heure est il? Demanda Tony, affolé brusquement. Il faut que je rentre, je... Ju... Gibbs...

"Merde! Je l'avais oublié celui là! Tu ne bouges pas, toi. S'exclama Jethro en cherchant son portable. Il composa le numéro de l'appartement de Tony et attendit que Julian décroche.

"Ouais... La voix de Julian était dure et Gibbs eut de nouveau une bouffée de haine envers lui.

"Monsieur Julian? Dit il, la formule de politesse passant avec une certaine difficulté.

"Lui même, tu es qui, toi?

"Gibbs.

"Tiens, tiens... Et que me vaut l'honneur?

"Tony. Il m'a demandé de t'appeler. Expliqua Jethro, finalement décidé à lui parler sans cérémonie.

"Et pour quelle raison? La voix, cette fois, était dangereuse.

"Il est parti sous couverture. Une affaire urgente.

"Combien de temps et où?

"Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te le dire? Aboya Gibbs, C'est confidentiel! Si tu pointes ton nez là bas, tu vas le faire tuer. Pas question!

"Gibbs! Hurla Julian, t'as pas intérêt à le baiser ce petit con! Il est à moi! T'entends? A moi!

"Vas te faire foutre! Hurla Gibbs à son tour en raccrochant.

Il se tourna vers Tony et vit le jeune homme, tremblant, blanc comme un linge.

"Et merde! Tony!

"Il va me tuer... Gibbs... Il va me tuer... Murmura Dinozzo.

"Ca c'est si il reste en vie... Qu'il lève la main sur toi encore une fois et je le tue de mes mains... Gronda Jethro en serrant Tony contre lui.

"Pourquoi?

"Pourquoi quoi?

"Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça?

"J'ai dit quoi?

"Que j'étais en mission.

"Tu restes ici. Pendant ton congé de maladie. C'est hors de question que tu rentres chez ce cinglé.

Tony était resté la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Gibbs, il ne tremblait plus. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait peut être une chance de s'en sortir.

Gibbs avait eu l'air de s'en foutre qu'il soit avec un autre mec.

Bien qu'il soit militaire, il n'avait pas l'air de juger ses préférences sexuelles comme étant infamantes.

Il ne le considérait pas comme un pervers.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça... Je ne suis qu'un de tes agents, je ... je...

"Tony... Tu es un ami. N'oublies pas ça. Et tu es mon bras droit. Tu n'es pas un de mes agents. Tu es celui qui compte le plus pour moi. Dit Gibbs en relâchant ses bras. Il croisa le regard de Tony, un peu plus confiant.

"Boss... Je... je peux... je peux pas te dire...

"Je ne te demande rien. Tu m'en parleras quand tu le voudras. Si tu as envie de m'en parler un jour.

Malgré les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, son regard disait autre chose. Il était blessé que Tony ne se confie pas à lui sur ce coup là. Il avait de nouveau ce noeud au creux de l'estomac en plongeant dans les yeux verts de Tony.

Le silence menaçait de s'installer à long terme quand l'estomac de Gibbs se rappela à lui.

"Chinois Boss? Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire ténu.

"Il reste de la pizza, tu veux autre chose? Répondit Gibbs en faisant quelques pas à reculons, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"Ca ira! Cria Tony en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Puisqu'il savait qu'il allait passer sa semaine là, il n'était pas question qu'il reste avec le plug pendant une semaine.

Il se dit que de toutes façons, il s'en tiendrait au mensonge de Gibbs, il lui fallait se remémorer une ou deux histoire plausibles de missions dans le même genre, afin de pouvoir raconter ça à Julian à son retour.

Si il rentrait un jour.

Il avait confiance. Gibbs ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Il retira le plug avec une grimace et l'enveloppa dans des mouchoirs en papiers et le mit dans un sac plastique avec la ferme intention de le balancer dès que possible.

Il se sentait mieux.

Pas encore complètement libéré avec la ceinture de chasteté, mais infiniment mieux. Il se lava les mains et se passa la tête sous l'eau, se recoiffant un peu. Son oeil avait viré violet foncé, il lui faudrait ré-appliquer la pommade de Ducky s'il voulait que ça disparaisse au plus vite. Son dos et ses épaules tiraillaient, quand au bas de son dos, mieux valait oublier.

"Tony? Ca va?

Gibbs était appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain, un peu inquiet du temps que son ami passait là dedans.

"Ouais... Je... j'ai fini... Répondit il en ouvrant la porte.

Jethro eut un choc.

Il réalisait d'un seul coup que Tony était diablement séduisant. Les cheveux humides en bataille, le sourire de cent mille watt, et même, un éclat dans les yeux verts. Plus la peine qui le consumait depuis quelque temps.

Le sourire tomba quand il vit que Gibbs le dévisageait sans un mot.

"Heu... Boss? Je m'exc...

"Règle numéro 6, DiNozzo. Répondit Gibbs par réflexe.

"Ne pas s'excuser Boss.

"Alors tu ne t'excuses pas et tu viens manger. Et non, tout va bien. T'inquiètes pas.

Un sourire timide revint sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il emboîta le pas à son ami qui retournait à la cuisine.

Ils dînèrent d'un reste de pizza et de quelques boites du traiteur chinois, la conversation ne tourna ni autour de Tony, ni autour de Julian.

Ils parlèrent de voitures, de sport. Un fond de musique en sourdine, une ambiance agréable.

Rien de sérieux. Rien de grave non plus.

Gibbs écoutait Tony et le regardait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il le regardait vraiment.

Il avait été surpris de le découvrir séduisant et se rendait compte qu'il était plus que ça.

Il été toujours resté à l'extérieur.

Il le visualisait comme un agent compétent à l'extrême, mais d'une insouciance qu'il se devait de cadrer. Un gosse trop tôt sorti de l'école.

Il en revenait.

Tony était un garçon sensible.

Dont l'attitude n'était pas uniquement dédiée à son agacement personnel.

Dont l'attitude stoïque, en regard des blessures qu'il savait avoir sur son corps, n'avait rien à voir avec les moqueries de Cait dont l'abreuvait quand il se plaignait. Plaintes qui n'étaient pas forcement un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Gibbs se rendait compte qu'au delà des apparences, il avait peut être vite catalogué Tony dans le rôle de joli coeur sans cervelle.

Il s'en voulait. Il ne pouvait se pardonner cette erreur de jugement à son encontre.

Non.

Il se devait d'être honnête.

Il avait peut-être volontairement considéré Tony comme un joli coeur sans cervelle parce que ça l'arrangeait.

Ca lui donnait l'excuse de ne pas le regarder.

De ne l'écouter que d'une oreille, alors qu'il avait raison neuf fois sur dix.

De le vexer volontairement parfois. En ne lui donnant pas la place qu'il méritait sur l'échelle de la confiance qu'il portait à son équipe.

Comme lorsqu'il présentait son équipe, en le nommant en dernier.

"Gibbs?

Jethro se rendit compte qu'il fixait Tony probablement depuis quelques minutes et que le jeune homme lui rendait son regard. Le détaillant longuement et cette certitude lui fit un noeud à l'estomac encore une fois.

"Oui?

"Tu ne m'écoutais plus, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

"Rien. Rien du tout... Grogna l'ex marine en se levant et en commençant à débarrasser la table.

Blessé de nouveau, Tony fit de même, l'aidant à ranger sans un mot. Tête baissée. Perdu dans son rêve de bonheur inaccessible.

S'imaginer être là, comme un amant et non comme un invité de passage.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à fredonner sur une musique qui passait. Posant les mots sur un aria connu.

En allemand.

Il s'interrompit quand il croisa le regard de Gibbs sur lui.

"Dé... solé. Dit il en détournant la tête.

"Tu chantes bien.

"Merci.

"Tu parles allemand?

"Non. Répondit le jeune homme en s'appuyant contre le comptoir et en baissant le regard.

Il resta immobile et ne rajouta rien.

Gibbs attendit un peu, voyant que Tony n'expliquerait rien, il se mordit les lèvres.

Encore un secret DiNozzo. Ils devenaient très nombreux ces derniers temps. Et il avait envie de les découvrir ces secrets.

De les comprendre.

De le comprendre.

"Au lit Tony. Dit il en renonçant pour l'instant.

"Bien, patron.

"Tu comptes m'appeler patron toute la semaine? Demanda Jethro avec une petite grimace.

"Ben... T'es le patron, non? Dit Tony doucement.

"Oui. T'as raison. Mais chez moi, je suis plus Jethro. Voire: Leroy, si ça t'amuses. Gibbs au pire. Mais, patron, c'est pour le bureau. Boss aussi d'ailleurs! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Sourire qui atteignit son regard, sa tirade l'amusant réellement. Surtout en voyant l'air surpris de Tony.

"Fermes la bouche, tu vas baver.

Choqué le Tony. Et Gibbs éclata de rire.

"Allez, viens te coucher...

"Tu viens te coucher toi? Demanda le jeune homme à mi-voix.

"C'est une proposition DiNozzo? Dit Gibbs en se détournant.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et sortit de la cuisine, laissant Tony toujours appuyé contre le comptoir.

"J'aimerais bien Jethro... Chuchota-t-il pour lui même.

"Tu disais? Cria Gibbs de l'escalier.

"Rien, rien...

Tony éteignit la lumière et fit le tour des portes et fenêtres, s'assurant que tout était bouclé.

Il n'était pas particulièrement parano, mais avec Julian, mieux valait se méfier.

Il grimpa à son tour, retournant instinctivement dans la chambre de Gibbs, l'ex marine était en train d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama. Il eut un bref aperçu d'une paire de fesses musclées. Et retint son souffle. En se tournant vers lui, il enfila un tee shirt et passa les mains dans ses cheveux, se décoiffant un peu.

"Je te laisses ma chambre, mon lit est plus confortable que celui de la chambre d'amis.

"Et toi?

"Je vais dormir là. Dit Gibbs en désignant l'autre chambre d'un mouvement de tête.

"Tu... Je... Tu... Bafouilla Tony en baissant la tête de nouveau.

"Je quoi?

"Tu veux dormir avec moi? Enfin je veux dire, on peut partager le lit, il est grand... Précisa Tony précipitamment.

Gibbs se sentit soulagé, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de laisser le jeune homme tout seul, surtout après avoir vu les cauchemars qui le réveillaient et dans quel état surtout.

"D'accord. Couches toi. Mets toi à l'aise. Je prends une couverture. Dit il en fouillant dans un placard.

Tony en profita pour enlever le pantalon de sport qu'il portait toujours et se glissa dans les draps, rabattant les couvertures sur lui avant que Gibbs ne remarque l'état de ses jambes.

Jethro se coucha sur le lit et s'enveloppa dans la couverture, il préférait ne pas insister, il ne voulait pas que Tony se sente traqué.

"Tu as remis de la crème sur ton oeil? Demanda Gibbs avant d'éteindre la lumière.

"No...on... J'ai oublié... Marmonna Tony avec un soupir.

"J'y vais. Restes là.

Jethro se rendit dans la salle de bain et chercha le tube de crème qu'avait donné Ducky, il remarqua par terre un sachet poubelle, quand il le ramassa il se rendit compte qu'il était lourd, il y avait un objet à l'intérieur.

Il en dessina les contours de ses doigts et réalisa de quoi il s'agissait.

Il eut un mouvement de recul.

Et une bouffée de honte pour Tony.

Il était persuadé que le jeune homme ne portait pas ce genre de truc volontairement. C'était encore une idée de ce salaud de Julian. Il remit le sac à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé et prit la crème. Il ne dirait rien à Tony. Il n'était pas nécessaire de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

"Tu t'es perdu Jet? Demanda Tony d'une voix ensommeillée quand il revint dans la chambre.

"Très drôle DiNozzo. Ne bouges pas. Dit Jethro doucement, il s'agenouilla sur le lit et appliqua un peu de pommade sur la blessure. Le jeune homme ne se plaignit pas. Et pourtant ce devait être sensible.

"Je te fais mal?

"Non. C'est bon. Murmura Tony en s'endormant.

Gibbs se retrouva un peu bête, de la crème plein les doigts et Tony endormi. Il s'essuya sommairement à un kleenex et se recoucha, s'enroulant de nouveau dans la couverture. Il jeta un dernier regard à Tony qui semblait apaisé et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

Dans le noir, il passa quelques minutes à réfléchir, garder Tony chez lui n'était pas forcement une mauvaise idée, mais maintenant qu'il avait très légèrement provoqué Julian, celui ci était parfaitement capable de venir ici pour s'assurer que son amant n'y était pas.

Il devait le mettre en lieu sûr. Peut être chez Ducky. Peut être dans la maison de campagne que possédait la famille de sa deuxième femme.

Il pourrait demander à Fornell.

L'agent du FBI l'aiderait sûrement. Il aimait bien Tony et le savoir menacé ne lui plairait probablement pas.

Pas besoin d'attendre, il comprendrait... Gibbs attrapa son portable à tatons et composa le numéro de Fornell.

"Gibbs?

"Tobias, j'ai besoin de vous.

"Vous avez vu l'heure? Grogna l'agent du Fbi.

"J'ai vraiment besoin de vous... C'est un poil urgent. La voix de Gibbs était inhabituelle. Un peu stressée.

Complètement éveillé par le ton de cette voix, Fornell s'assit sur son lit, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa femme. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée par chance.

"Que se passe-t-il Jethro?

"J'ai une personne à mettre à l'abri. Il me faut un endroit que l'on ne rattachera pas à moi.

"Vous pensez à la maison des parents de Deirdre?

"Exactement.

"Pour quand?

"Le plus tôt possible Tobias. Demain matin aux aurores.

"C'est un témoin que vous devez protéger? Demanda Fornell étonné.

"Pas vraiment... Un de mes agents a des ennuis. Il lui faut s'éloigner un peu.

"DiNozzo?

Gibbs resta sans voix. Comment Fornell avait-il pu deviner aussi vite?

"Comment vous savez?

"Il n'y a que pour lui que vous prendriez le risque de déchaîner la colère de Deirdre.

"Comment ça?

"C'est votre meilleur agent Gibbs, et je sais que vous tenez à lui. Marmonna Fornell.

"Vous en savez plus que moi sur mon propre compte, Tobias. Grogna Gibbs. Alors?

"Demain sept heures. Je passe chez vous.

"Merci Tobias.

"De rien Gibbs.

Les deux agents raccrochèrent en même temps. Tobias eut du mal à se rendormir, il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu avoir fait le jeune agent du Ncis pour que Gibbs éprouve le besoin de le protéger de cette façon.

De son côté, Gibbs resta à contempler son plafond encore un bon moment avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Qu'avait voulu dire Fornell?

Il ne favorisait jamais Tony. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il l'aimait bien? Qu'il tenait à lui?  
Il ne le savait pas lui même.Il commençait à peine à se dire qu'il qu'il n'avait pas la bonne attitude envers lui.

Alors de la à dire qu'il tenait à lui...

Bon d'accord: il tenait à lui.

Comme à ses autres agents.

Bon d'accord: un peu plus qu'à ses autres agents.

* * *

Je suis gentille, mais faites gaffe au prochain chap ça va être moins rose. 

Bisousmouchous mes belles

Sandy


	3. Tony et Tobias

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages du Ncis et leurs interprètes ne sont pas à moi. On s'en doute un petit peu, je serais richissime sinon, avec un harem pareil... Soupir...

**Rating M**? Je ne sais pas vraiment sur ce chapitre...

_Le sel de ma vie:_

Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, Merci de me suivre dans une fic qui est aussi éloignée de mes rêves bleus et roses habituels...

Je vous bise

**Note de l'auteur: Attention toujours BDSM. Violence: verbale, physique et abus mental. Sans compter le reste...**

* * *

_Tony et Tobias_

Gibbs se réveilla avec un poids sur l'estomac, non qu'il ait trop bu ou mangé la veille, mais le bras de Tony pesait son poids.

Il resta les yeux fermés un moment, écoutant avec plus d'attention encore que d'habitude les bruits de la maison. Un fond de paranoïa en éveil à l'idée que Julian les ait retrouvés.

Mais non.

Rien.

Rien d'autre qu'une respiration apaisée, en plus de la sienne.

Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, en plus de son bras sur lui, Tony avait enfoui son visage dans son cou. Et quand il tourna la tête, il mit son nez dans une masse de cheveux châtains foncés. Qui le chatouillèrent un peu.  
En essayant de bouger, Jethro se rendit compte qu'il avait agit comme Tony et l'avait entouré de son bras.  
Ils étaient intimement enlacés.

N'ussent été les couvertures qui les séparaient, la situation eut été embarrassante.  
Gibbs sachant pertinemment qu'il se réveillait avec la même érection matinale que la plupart des hommes, se trouver confronté à celle de Tony contre lui eut été...

Bizarre.

Et non ça ne lui faisait pas encore ce truc au niveau de l'estomac quand il pensait à Tony...

NONONONONON.

Non. Un point c'était tout.  
Alors pour quelle raison il était bien là? Hein gros malin?

_Femmes._

Il couchait avec des femmes, voire, les épousait, en divorçait aussi, mais c'était un détail.  
Avait aussi le chic de tomber sur des criminelles quand l'une d'entre elles l'attirait.  
Ou sur une nymphomane manipulatrice comme Charlie.

Ouais, ben il y réfléchirait plus tard, là, il fallait se lever, Fornell n'allait pas tarder.

Il se surprit à caresser doucement Tony sur le bras pour le réveiller.

"Tony? Tony... Murmura-t-il.

Un grognement lui répondit:

"Jet... J't'adore moi aussi, mais laisses moi dormir Love, j'suis crevé...

Love?

Tony l'avait appelé Love?

Il carburait à quoi? Il n'avait pourtant ni bu, ni fumé hier au soir, et Jethro était intimement persuadé que les pilules que lui avait donné Ducky ne provoquaient pas d'hallucinations...

Et pourquoi ça lui faisait encore ce truc à l'estomac de s'entendre appeler Love par un Tony endormi?

"Heu... DiNozzo? Dit Gibbs d'une voix un peu rauque. Je peux récupérer mon bras?

Le jeune homme se figea.

Il était réveillé et bien réveillé même. Il avait un doute.

Est qu'il rêvait quand il avait appelé Gibbs, Love, ou est ce qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute?

"Tony? Je sais que t'es réveillé... Marmonna Jethro.

Tony essaya de bouger le plus naturellement possible, comme si se réveiller dans les bras de Gibbs était naturel!  
Il enleva son bras et se tourna, libérant le bras de Gibbs à son tour.

"Merci... Debout, Fornell doit passer à sept heures et s'il nous trouve dans le même lit il ne va même pas continuer à se poser des questions, le connaissant, il va sauter aux conclusions...

"A bon? Parce qu'il se pose des questions sur nous? Demanda Tony en se redressant brusquement.

"Non, enfin, j'en sais rien... Grogna Jethro en se libérant de sa couverture et en se levant.

Il fit un passage rapide à la salle de bain et trouva Tony debout, vêtu de son jogging et de son tee shirt.

"Tu as le temps de te doucher si tu veux, je prépare le café. Proposa Gibbs en essayant de ne pas fixer Tony plus que de raison.

"Ouais. Merci. T'as mon sac quelque part?

"Besoin de ton ordi?

"Non, rasoir et sous vêtements... Répondit Tony avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Jethro se sentit rougir un peu. Décidément il était à la masse complet...

"Ouais en bas, je te le monte si tu veux.

"Merci boss...

"Mmm... Grogna Gibbs en sortant de la chambre avant de dire une connerie supplémentaire.

Tony se rendit dans la salle de bain, peu enthousiaste avec l'idée de se retrouver confronté à lui même. Il se disait que depuis la veille et puisqu'il ne s'était pas soigné de nouveau, son dos devait être dans un sale état.  
Pour ses fesses et ses jambes, il ressentait les brûlures à chacun de ses gestes, ce ne devait pas être fameux non plus. Il aurait eu besoin de ce savon antiseptique que Julian achetait. Ca désinfectait et ça soulageait la douleur. Et il guérissait plus vite.Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait soigner les débordements de Julian.L'homme était devenu plus violent et moins attentif avec lui.Ces quelques mois, depuis son retour, Tony avait connu plus de dégradations qu'il n'en avait subi ces dix dernières années.

Julian se droguait, plus que d'habitude. Du crack.

Mais il pensait à son petit boytoy comme il se plaisait à dire.

Tony aurait largement préféré qu'il l'oublie un peu.

Il n'avait pas digéré de le retrouver à DC, "enlevé" par Gibbs. Il l'avait pris comme un affront personnel, le fait qu'il soit en prison à cet époque là et que Tony ait accepté de le laisser tomber pour tenter de prendre un nouveau départ, l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Il avait retrouvé son boytoy sans grand problèmes, chose qui avait été favorable à Tony, il avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que Gibbs l'avait embarqué sans lui laisser le temps de le prévenir, puis ensuite il l'avait eu tellement à l'oeil, surtout en tant que membre d'une agence gouvernementale, qu'il avait impossible pour lui de prendre des nouvelles et de se rapprocher de Julian.

Deux ans.

Ca c'était le point défavorable pour Tony, Julian estimait qu'en deux ans, il aurait bien pu se débrouiller pour lui envoyer des nouvelles.

A dire vrai, Tony n'était pas stupide, il savait que Julian le retrouverait, il espérait juste qu'il se serait lassé de lui. Trois ans de prison n'était pas cher payé pour le trafic de drogue dans lequel il avait été impliqué, mais dans un coin de sa tête, Tony priait un peu pour qu'il n'en sorte pas. Pour qu'il se fasse tuer en tôle. Mais la racaille a la vie dure. Et rien de ce qu'il n'espérait ne s'était réalisé.

Et il se trouvait présentement dans la salle de bain de Gibbs. A devoir prendre la résolution de se coller sous la douche. Il baissa le pantalon de sport, se retrouvant en boxer, il n'osait pas croiser son regard dans le miroir. Il releva lentement le tee shirt. Ses bras étaient plus courbaturés encore que la veille.

Il eut du mal à ôter le vêtement, il sentit des déchirures quand il se décolla de certaines des plaies qui avaient dû suinter. Lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

"Tony... Serres les dents. Si tu ne veux rien dire à Gibbs, alors fermes là, afin qu'il ne sache pas. Marmonna Tony en relevant la tête. Croisant un regard perdu dans la glace. Il vit de la sueur perler sur son front, il était pâle. Il laissa tomber le tee shirt par terre et se força à faire le compte rendu des dégâts.

C'était plus flagrant encore que la veille. Les traces qui marbraient son torse, coups de cravache et de poings. Zébrures violacées.

Il ne l'avait pas épargné.

Les pointes de ses seins étaient encore sensibles et rougeâtres. En retenant son souffle il se retourna, et essayant de voir la glace par dessus son épaule, se rendit compte que ce qu'il sentait était encore bien moins impressionnant que ce qu'il voyait.

"Et merde... Ca va encore coller, faut que je me trouve un truc... Marmonna le jeune homme.

Refusant de s'appesantir sur le sujet il enleva son boxer et rentra dans la douche, se savonnant avec le gel douche de Gibbs. Pas antiseptique pour un sou, mais peu importait. Le nettoyage lui fit du bien, l'eau était délicieusement tiède contre sa peau enflammée. Avec une grimace et un fard monstre, il savonna ses fesses et son sexe. Le plastique transparent n'était pas physiquement gênant, c'était assez léger et presque confortable. Juste humiliant.

Le but de Julian. Humilier Tony. Lui montrer qu'il lui appartenait. Que s'il se rebellait...

Mieux valait ne plus y penser.

Le jour où il expliquerait tout à Gibbs, ce jour là, il serait libre.

Si Gibbs ne le virait pas.

Dans ce cas là aussi il serait libre, parce que sans le Ncis, il ne résisterait pas longtemps, sa patience était à bout.

Il ne se voyait pas continuer encore.

Et_ Il _lui pardonnerait.

Il l'espérait.

"Tony? Tes affaires... Dit la voix de Jethro derrière la porte.

"Je suis dans la douche, laisses les par terre, je vais les prendre après... Cria Tony. Merci Patron!

"Tony! S'exclama Jethro avec un sourire.

En secouant la tête il commença à sortir de la chambre. Il mourrait d'envie de rester là et de voir ce que Tony lui cachait si soigneusement. Si il se dissimulait dans un angle de la chambre, il pourrait le voir sans que lui ne l'aperçoive.

D'autre part, espionner Tony ne lui plaisait pas. Il préférait qu'il se confie de lui même.

Il retourna à la cuisine.

Préférant s'éloigner de la tentation.

Et puis Fornell n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Tony vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, il avait revêtu le tee shirt qu'il lui avait mis sur son sac, ainsi qu'un jeans quelque peu usé.

"Merci pour les fringues Jethro... Dit Tony avec un petit sourire.

"De rien, je vais me doucher, si quelqu'un frappe, tu lui demande sa plaque et...

"... et je ne laisse entrer que Fornell ! L'interrompit DiNozzo en riant. J'ai compris Boss.

Avec une petite claque sur le derrière de sa tête, Gibbs sortit de la pièce.

Laissant un Tony rêveur.

Gibbs avait été remarquablement efficace sur le coup des vêtements. Il lui avait de nouveau passé un tee shirt à manches longues et le jeans, s'il était usé, lui allait parfaitement.

La sensation de porter ses vêtements le faisait frissonner.

Il sentait son odeur sur lui, le réconfortant encore un peu plus. Profitant de l'absence de Gibbs, Tony se débarrassa du plug qu'il enfouit dans le fond de la poubelle. Il était appuyé au comptoir, il n'envisageait pas de s'asseoir pour le moment, soupçonnant un déplacement dans peu de temps, ses vêtements allaient le faire souffrir à ce moment là, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Gibbs redescendit avant que l'agent du Fbi n'arrive, il se servit une seconde tasse de café et s'appuya lui aussi a un comptoir.

Celui qui faisait face à Tony. Ils burent leur café sans un mot.

Jethro attendait et Tony hésitait.

Une série de coups frappés sur la porte vint interrompre ce face à face. Tony eut un regard traqué jusqu'à ce que la voix de Tobias ne leur parvienne.

"Gibbs!

"J'arrive! Cria Jethro en posant sa tasse. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Tony en passant. Calmes toi. C'est Fornell, pas Julian.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, reprenant son souffle.

"Tobias... Entrez.

"Gibbs. DiNozzo... Dit l'agent en entrant et en serrant les mains tendues.

"Agent Fornell.

"Faites comme votre patron, appelez moi Tobias quand nous ne sommes pas en service.

"Tobias... Répéta Tony.

"Vous êtes prêts? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers l'homme aux yeux clairs.

"Tony?

"J'ai mon ordi. J'ai besoin de rien d'autre, quelques fringues dans quelques temps, mais ça mis à part...

Jethro hocha la tête et les laissa dans la cuisine, il fit une apparition éclair dans sa chambre, fourra quelques tee shirts, pulls et sous vêtements dans un sac, y ajouta les crèmes que Ducky lui avait fourni. Et redescendit rapidement.

"On y va.

"Le chef a parlé. Se moqua Tobias en se levant et en terminant sa tasse de café.

Tony acquiesça avec une grimace.

Les trois hommes montèrent dans le SUV et Gibbs démarra à son habitude: sur les chapeaux de roues. Tobias avait pris la place à l'avant et Tony s'était installé à l'arrière, il ferma les yeux au bout de quelques minutes, s'endormant à nouveau.

Le trajet fut assez long, ils sortirent de la ville et s'enfoncèrent dans la campagne environnante, Fornell fut remarquablement silencieux, il ne posa aucune question à Gibbs, sachant de toutes façons qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse.

Mais il surveillait DiNozzo du coin de l'oeil dans le rétroviseur et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, même endormi, il semblait souffrir. Fornell était tout, sauf stupide, il revit le jeune homme dans la cuisine, son attitude plus raide que sa grâce habituelle, ajoutée à ce qu'il voyait, lui fit comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"C'est vous? Demanda-t-il à Jethro sans quitter Tony du regard.

"Moi quoi, Fornell?

"Vous qui le frappez?

"Ne dites pas de bêtises. Vous me décevez... Gronda Gibbs.

"Je devais poser la question, vous le savez.

"Et si je vous mens?

"Vous ne faites jamais ça.

"Vous me surestimez Fornell.

Tobias secoua la tête.

"Non. Je commence à vous connaître.

"Ce n'est pas moi. Et ne lui en parlez pas. Il ne m'en a pas parlé. Je sais à peine de quoi il retourne. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il en meure.

"Je sais. Conclut Fornell en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Gibbs, avant de reprendre sa veille.

La fin du voyage se passa en silence, en traversant le dernier bastion de civilisation avant de partir pour la rase campagne, Fornell fit arrêter la voiture devant un minuscule centre commercial, il fonça dans la pharmacie et fit l'achat de quelques produits de première urgence. A son retour, Tony était éveillé et Tobias joua les baby-sitter alors que Gibbs allait acheter quelques provisions.

"Pourquoi vous êtes là Fornell? Demanda le jeune homme en essayant de grimacer le moins possible en tentant de se redresser.

"Parce que votre patron a demandé mon aide?

"Et depuis quand vous aidez Gibbs?

"Depuis qu'il me le demande, DiNozzo... Répondit Tobias avec une grimace.

"Ohh...

"Ne l'écoutes pas Tony, il ment comme un arracheur de dents... Dit Jethro avec un sourire amusé en remontant dans la voiture. Tiens, manges quelque chose et si il en reste, donnes en à Fornell.

"Trop aimable Gibbs...

"Moi aussi, je vous adore Tobias.

Tony essaya de ne pas éclater de rire, mais au regard que lui lança l'agent du Fbi, il dût convenir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réussit son coup.

"Désolé Tobias.

"Méfiez vous DiNozzo, vous lui ressemblez de plus en plus...

"Tony. Vous pouvez m'appeler Tony, vous savez.

Leur regards se croisèrent dans le rétroviseur et Tony fut surpris de voir que l'agent du Fbi était touché par sa proposition.  
Et qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui.

Ils traversèrent les bois, rejoignant un petit lac, en le contournant, ils arrivèrent à un chalet. Lorsque le SUV s'arrêta, le silence retomba et les bruits de la nature reprirent leur cours.

"On est ou? Demanda Tony en descendant de la voiture.

"Chez mon ex femme. Répondirent les deux autres hommes en même temps.

Tony éclata de rire en voyant la tête des deux agents.

"Gibbs?

"Elle a épousé Fornell après avoir divorcé de moi. Expliqua sommairement Gibbs.

"Et a divorcé après avoir rencontré plus riche que moi. Ajouta Tobias.

"Et la maison?

"J'ai gardé un double des clefs. Dit Fornell en s'éloignant vers le chalet. Elle me tuera quand elle saura que je me suis servi de ces clefs pour Gibbs.

"Si elle ne m'a pas tué avant. Répliqua Jethro.

"C'est quelle épouse, demanda Tony un peu curieux. Celle du fer Numéro sept ou celle de la batte de base ball?

"La batte. Répondirent de nouveau les deux hommes en choeur.

Tony se mit à rire de nouveau, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait en sécurité. Julian ne le trouverait pas ici.  
Il allait pouvoir se reposer vraiment.  
Il allait pouvoir essayer de s'en sortir.  
Réellement cette fois ci. Pas en priant vaguement un Dieu qui l'avait abandonné.

Fornell fit faire le tour de la maison à Tony alors que Gibbs inspectait le périmètre. Il connaissait l'endroit par coeur, mais préférait s'assurer des points dangereux.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

"Je suis désolé Tony, mais les parents de Deirdre ne sont pas aussi modernes que vous, vous allez vous ennuyer, il ne doit y avoir qu'un magnétoscope dans un coin et peut être quelques vieux films. Pas de câble, non plus j'en ai peur.

Tony haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

"Je m'y ferais Tobias. Ils ont l'air d'aimer la musique, c'est déjà ça... Dit le jeune homme en caressant du bout de ses doigts quelques dizaines de CD.

"Opéra et musique classique, je le crains.

Tony lança un regard à l'agent du FBI et une légère rougeur colora ses joues.

"J'ai vu. Ca ira.

Le regard de Tobias fut nettement plus interrogatif cette fois en entendant le ton de la voix de Tony.

Qui n'expliqua rien.

"Merci Fornell.

"Remerciez Gibbs. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous avez mon numéro. Mon chauffeur doit m'attendre. Dit l'homme en sortant.

Gibbs l'attendait, au volant de la voiture. Ils partirent sans autre au-revoir.

Tony fit le tour du salon et découvrit une grande télé dissimulée dans un meuble ancien, un lecteur de DVD et des dizaines de films.

"Je crois bien que vos ex-beaux parents ont évolué les gars... Dit il avec un sourire. Je vais me régaler avec ça...

Tony referma le meuble, préférant mettre un peu de musique, il fit le tri des CD, opéras d'un côté, classique basiques de l'autre et quelques chants religieux aussi. Son regard s'éclaira en trouvant le Carmina Burana de Carl Orloff.

Il avait toujours adoré celui là.Il installa le disque et poussa la sono. Ce n'étaient pas les voisins qui allaient venir se plaindre.

Savourant les premiers morceaux, il commença à s'installer dans la maison, le sac de pharmacie que Fornell avait acheté, était resté sur la table dans la cuisine, Tony en vérifia le contenu, se demandant ce que l'agent avait eut de si pressant à acheter, surtout pour l'abandonner là.

Son sourire s'effaça en voyant les produits antiseptiques et cicatrisants. Des anti-douleurs. De la gaze, des bandages.  
Tout ce dont Tony aurait eu besoin pour se soigner.

Comme s'il avait su.  
Que lui avait dit Gibbs?

"C'est un bon agent, Tony. Pas un crétin non plus. Il a juste demandé si c'était moi qui te frappait. Je ne sais pas si je serais encore en vie si j'avais dit que c'était le cas. Dit la voix de Jethro venant de l'entrée de la pièce.

Tony avait été tellement perturbé par les produits, sans compter la musique qui jouait à tue tête, qu'il n'avait pas entendu Gibbs revenir.

Le visage qu'il tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux gris était pâle, cendreux. Son arcade abîmée et son coquard lui donnait un air encore plus fragile que d'accoutumé.

"Tony? Tu veux un coup de main? Tu ne pourras pas y arriver seul. Proposa Gibbs doucement.

"Je... Je... No...on... Balbutia le jeune homme.

"Je ne ferais aucun commentaire, si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes. Juré.

Les mots eurent un effet auquel Jethro ne s'attendait pas, il vit des larmes couler sur les joues de son ami et en resta saisi.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Tony baisser sa garde et se montrer vulnérable.

Très vulnérable.

"Je n'ai pas peur de tes commentaires... Murmura Tony sans conviction. J'ai juste honte de moi...

"DiNozzo... Y a pas de honte à avoir. C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte. L'agresseur. Jamais la victime Tony. Tu devrais t'en souvenir.  
Jamais la victime.

D'un geste las, Tony essuya ses joues, et secoua la tête.

"Tellement honte, Gibbs. Tellement de honte... Dit il en se laissant glisser par terre, appuyé contre les placards de la cuisine.

Gibbs s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il tendit la main avec hésitation et caressa la tête du jeune homme.

"Tony... J'te laisserais pas tomber. Peu importe ce que tu me diras. Tu ne seras pas viré non plus, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes.

DiNozzo secoua la tête doucement, les yeux fermé, s'éloignant du regard amical de Gibbs.

"Je suis tellement fatigué Jethro... Tellement fatigué de tout ça... Je voudrais que ça s'arrête. Qu'importe la façon... Murmura-t-il.

Les mots sonnaient de façon un peu trop définitive au goût de Gibbs, ils parlaient d'abandonner.  
D'arrêter de se battre.  
De suicide?  
Sûrement que non! Il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Et l'autre salaud, qui l'avait mené là, il allait en baver.

"Viens. Fais moi confiance.

"Je peux pas... Je peux pas...

"Oh...Tony... Marmonna Gibbs en se rapprochant encore, de sa main toujours posé sur la tête du jeune homme il l'attira contre lui.

DiNozzo se cramponna au polo de son ami, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. Le corps agité de tremblements nerveux.

"Viens te coucher Tony. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Viens te reposer.

Gibbs se releva, entraînant Tony avec lui, il le tenait le plus doucement possible, ne voulant pas lui faire mal.

Il semblait vidé de son énergie vitale, une enveloppe sans âme pour le moment.  
La blessure était beaucoup plus profonde que Jethro ne le soupçonnait.  
Tony était au bord de la rupture. Vraiment.

Il l'installa dans la chambre que Deirdre et lui partageaient quand ils venaient ici, l'allongeant sur lit tout habillé, et posant une couverture sur lui. Tony avait fermé les yeux et avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, il lança un regard à Gibbs.

"Laisses la musique s'te plaît.

"Ca?

"N'importe... Mais pas le silence...

"D'accord. Je prends ton ordinateur...

Tony ne répondit pas, déjà endormi. Et Gibbs attrapa le sac noir et alla s'installer dans le salon, vérifiant que le disque n'était pas au bout, mais baissant le volume quand même.

Le choix musical de son ami l'étonnait, il ne savait pas qu'il aimait ce type de musique.  
Il était toujours en train de parler de films, récents et anciens, de culture pop, de modernité.

L'élément grande musique ne cadrait pas complètement avec le personnage.  
Ce secret là était apparenté à celui de l'allemand. Il en avait l'intuition.

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Fornell. Il devait être presque rentré.

"Tobias?

"D'après les deux agents qui nous couvraient, personne ne nous a suivi. On est clean. Personne ne sait ou vous êtes. J'ai laissé un ange gardien.

"Merci Tobias. Dit Gibbs, soulagé.

"J'ai fait rebrancher le téléphone et une connexion internet. Je me suis dit que vous alliez en avoir besoin.

"Toujours une longueur d'avance Fornell.

"Comme toujours avec le FBI, Gibbs... Se moqua l'homme. Et c'est vous qui payerez la note de téléphone... Pas moi.

"On pourrait la laisser aux parents de Deirdre? Proposa Gibbs avec une grimace.

Fornell se mit à rire avant de raccrocher.

Démentant sa maladresse habituelle avec les ordinateurs, Gibbs connecta le portable au réseau et se brancha sur le messenger.  
Dans la seconde Abby vint frapper à la fenêtre.

_Gothgirl"Knock Knock_

_Silverfox"Yep_

_Gothgirl "Bossman, t'es où?_

_Silverfox"Peux rien te dire petite fille_

_Gothgirl"Tony?_

_Silverfox"Il va bien. Enfin à peu près. Des nouvelles?_

_Gothgirl"Je t'aurais téléphoné._

_Silverfox"Continue à chercher. Dis à Ducky que je vais avoir besoin d'antibiotiques et de somnifères légers. La situation s'envenime._

_Gothgirl"D'acc. Et où fait-on la livraison?_

_Silverfox"Dis lui de faxer l'ordonnance à la pharmacie la plus proche de la maison du lac._

_Gothgirl"La maison du lac?_

_Silverfox"Il comprendra. Mais toi, tu ne t'en mêles pas. Pas pour l'instant._

_Gothgirl"Giiiiiiiibbbbbbbbbbbbbsssssssssssssss!_

_Silverfox"Et ne cries pas. Bisous ma belle._

Gibbs passa sur le messenger du MTAC et se connecta avec MacGee.

_Gibbs"Mcgee, on en est ou avec Ari?_

_Compfreak"On ne trouve toujours pas sa cible, patron, Cait fait des pieds et mains pour tenter de l'identifier._

_Gibbs"Je reste connecté d'ici et on continue à travailler dessus avec DiNozzo._

_Compfreak "Tony est avec vous?_

_Gibbs"Si on vous pose la question, il est en mission, sous couverture. Essentiellement si un Julian téléphone. Ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs._

_Compfreak"Bien patron. Noté._

Gibbs diminua le messenger et se connecta à son propre ordinateur, travaillant encore sur certains dossiers.  
Quand la musique s'arrêta, Gibbs vint remplacer le disque, par un autre opéra.

Un qu'il avait déjà entendu dans cette maison même. Il se fit du café avant de retourner travailler. Le temps passa rapidement et ce fut l'estomac de Jethro qui lui fit remarquer que l'heure de manger avait été dépassée depuis longtemps.

Il alla voir Tony, le jeune homme n'avait presque pas bougé, son visage était si pâle que Gibbs en eut mal au coeur.

"Tony... Tony?

"Mmm?

"Tu veux manger?

Le jeune homme bougea légèrement, relevant la pression sur son dos. Essayant de trouver une position qui le soulage.

"Je sais pas si j'ai faim... Marmonna Tony d'une voix endormie.

"Tu dois manger. Viens. On doit aller acheter quelques trucs. Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle. Et toi non plus.

"C'est un ordre? J'suis en arrêt de maladie, mon coeur... Je sais... Tony s'interrompit brusquement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Mon coeur? A ce point Tony? Demanda Jethro en riant. Je vais finir par croire que je te plaît!

"Désolé Boss... Vraiment désolé... Je sais pas ce qu'il me prend... La fatigue sans doute...

Il se leva le plus vite qu'il pût, sans trop grimacer. Il sentait ses joues le brûler, il devait avoir bonne mine!

"Je vais... Heu.. enfin, à la salle de bain, et c'est bon, je te rejoins.

"Ouais... Je t'attends dehors.

Tony s'enferma dans la salle de bain et soulagea sa vessie. Il se lava les mains, laissant l'eau fraîche couler, avant de s'en asperger. Essayant de calmer le feu sur son visage.

Il allait avoir besoin de Gibbs. Son dos le faisait décidément trop souffrir. Ils verraient à leur retour.

Le SUV tournait déjà quand Tony grimpa à bord, et ils repartirent vers la petite ville la plus proche. Une bonne demie heure de route. Ils firent un tour dans un supermarché et prirent des produits de base, quelques surgelés et trois paquets de café. Tony ne fit pas la moindre réflexion quand au café, restant même assez silencieux.

Ne donnant son avis que du bout des lèvres. Ayant peur de déraper de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Que ce matin, à demi endormi, il appelle Jethro: Love, soit. Mais qu'il récidive avec un: mon coeur, cet après midi...

Il y avait de l'abus.

Il ne se faisait pas confiance.

Le second arrêt fut pour la pharmacie, Jethro fut accueilli par une jeune femme rousse, avec un grand sourire.

"Leroy! Comment tu vas? Que fais tu par ici?

"Amy? Répondit Gibbs avec un sourire, tu es superbe... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu vienne travailler dans la pharmacie de ton père... Il me semblait qu'à tes dires: c'était un truc ringard la pharmacopée?

"Lee... Dit la jeune femme en riant. J'ai juste un peu vieilli et j'ai compris qu'une affaire comme ça ne courrait pas les rues et Papa a été positivement ravi de me voir suivre ses traces...

"Je te l'avais bien dit... Les vieux singes...

"Gibbs... Ne parlez pas de moi comme ça... Vous me feriez assez plaisir, jeune homme. Gronda un vieil homme en sortant de l'arrière boutique un sac en papier à la main.

"Monsieur Johnson... Le salua Jethro avec une petite grimace.

"Votre commande, jeune homme. Vous saluerez ce cher Docteur Mallard pour moi?

"Bien entendu. je vous remercie Monsieur Johnson. Dit Gibbs en mettant la main dans sa poche.

"Vous ne me devez rien. Et vous n'êtes pas passé. Répondit le pharmacien en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

"Merci. Merci de tout comprendre.

"T'en fais pas Lee. Je serais muette. Ajouta la jeune femme, sérieuse brusquement.

"A une prochaine fois, alors.

"C'est noté, Leroy. A une prochaine fois... Répéta le vieil homme.

Gibbs ressortit de la boutique, un Tony intrigué sur les talons.

Il lui lança un regard moqueur.  
A son tour d'avoir des secrets après tout. DiNozzo n'en avait pas l'apanage.

"Une ex? Demanda Tony  
"Une presque future ex. Expliqua Jethro en grimpant dans le SUV.  
"Presque future ex? Compliqué ce truc. Marmonna Tony.  
"Plus rien à acheter Tony? Quand on sera rentrés, on ne met plus le nez ici jusqu'à notre départ.  
"Rien Boss.  
"Alors direction la maison.

La maison.

Le mot fit faire un triple salto au coeur de Tony.

Il en rêvait d'avoir une maison avec cet homme là. La simple évocation de ce mirage était suffisante en soit pour le mettre dans un état proche de la béatitude. Son sourire était presque heureux. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Le visage caressé par le soleil. Presque parfait.

"Tony? Dit la voix de Gibbs, le tirant du sommeil dans lequel il avait encore plongé.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda où il était.

Sur le parking de la maison. Il avait de nouveau dormi.

"Désolé, j'me suis encore endormi... J'sais pas pourquoi je dors autant boss... Marmonna le jeune homme en se redressant.

_"Choc post traumatique. Tu te réfugies dans le sommeil pour ne pas affronter le reste... _Pensa Jethro sans l'exprimer à voix haute. Tony n'était pas bête, il analyserait en temps voulu.

"Allez marmotte, on va manger un bout et faire un tour dans les bois. Proposa Gibbs en se chargeant des sacs de provisions pendant que Tony s'extrayait péniblement du SUV.

"D'acc boss. Approuva le jeune agent en le suivant dans la maison.

A peine entrés, le portable de Gibbs se mit à sonner.

"Gibbs. Répondit il d'une voix brusque.  
"RAS pendant votre absence Agent Gibbs. Dit l'ange gardien qu'avait laissé Fornell en planque.  
"Merci.

Tony lui lança un regard interrogatif et Jethro lui expliqua ce qu'avait fait Tobias.

"Donc. Nous avons un garde du corps quelque part dehors, qui surveille la maison? Récapitula le jeune homme.

"Exact.

Il y eut un silence puis Tony baissa la tête, un peu de rouge aux joues.

"Pourquoi vous faites ça? Tous les deux? Je suis rien moi. Rien qu'un de tes agents. J'ai même rien à voir avec lui, et si je ne l'ai pas insulté cent fois, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Alors pourquoi?

"Combien de fois je vais devoir de te le dire? Répondit Gibbs d'une voix exaspérée.Tu es à moi. Et je ne veux pas que l'on te fasses du mal. Et Fornell est dans le même cas. Il ne supporte pas qu'on touche au gens qu'il connaît. Et qu'il apprécie. Même si tu l'insultes. Il sait bien que tu le respectes quand même.

"Je suis à toi... Ca fait drôle de t'entendre dire ça... Dit Tony à mi-voix.

Jethro eut un petit noeud au creux de l'estomac en entendant ses propres mots dans la bouche de Tony.

Il était à lui.

C'était une vérité qu'il n'avait jamais remise en question.

Et la bouffée de haine qui l'avait envahie quand il avait rencontré Julian, lui faisait prendre conscience que les mots exprimaient plus qu'une simple vérité.

Ils exprimaient un sentiment plus profond.  
Une amitié teintée d'affection.  
Une possession jamais revendiquée.

"Jethro?

A son tour, d'être tiré de ses pensées par un Tony interrogatif.

"On mange?

"Je peux faire des sandwiches si tu veux. Proposa le jeune homme.

"D'accord, moi je fais du café et je range le reste. Acquiesça Jethro en ouvrant les sacs bruns.

Ils travaillèrent dans un silence très relatif, puisqu'entre deux sandwiches, Tony avait fait un passage éclair dans le salon et avait remis un disque.

Casse Noisettes.

Il fredonnait tout en poursuivant sa tache et suivait le tempo du bout des doigts par moments et du pied à certain autres moments.

Les sandwiches disposés sur une assiette, coupés en deux, présentés élégamment. Des serviettes en papier et deux tasses de café chaud, la dînette était prête. Quand Tony releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Gibbs posé sur lui, observant chacun de ses gestes.

"C'est prêt.

"Joliment présenté.

"On mange autant avec les yeux qu'avec la bouche, chef. Dit Tony avec une petite grimace.

_"Tu m'étonnes... Moi je vais me régaler... _

"A table alors.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, tout comptes fait.

La journée était plus qu'entamée, la soirée était sur le point d'arriver. Et la balade dans les bois ne fut pas si longue. Tony était fatigué, il ne se plaignait pas, mais les marques sous ses yeux le trahissait.

"On rentre. Ordonna Gibbs gentiment.

"On peut continuer chef, ça fait du bien de prendre l'air...

"Tu es crevé. On se baladera demain.

"A tes ordres. Dit Tony, soulagé malgré lui.

Lorsqu'il retournèrent à la maison, Tony sût qu'il était dans le pétrin. Gibbs avait jusqu'à présent été conciliant, mais il se doutait qu'il allait remettre la question des soins sur le tapis.  
Et il savait que de toutes façons, il ne pourrait pas soigner tout, tout seul.

Jethro lui tendit quelques comprimés, les antibiotiques qu'avait envoyé Ducky et les calmants de Tobias.

"Tiens, prends ça.

"C'est quoi?

"Antibio et calmants.

"Antibio d'accord, pas les calmants. Répondit Tony catégorique.

"Tony...

"Je ne souffre pas... Les calmants c'est pas la peine.

Gibbs déposa les pilules sur le comptoir et se pencha vers Tony, il serra brusquement son biceps lui arrachant un gémissement.

"Ok... J'ai un peu mal... Admit le jeune homme en massant doucement son bras.

"Tu prends tout. Insista Jethro en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Il avala les médicaments et plongea son regard dans l'océan bleu ciel des yeux de Gibbs. Le silence perdura quelques minutes, puis Tony s'avoua enfin vaincu. Il baissa la tête et se recroquevilla un peu.

"Si tu veux m'aider à soigner mon dos... Je... Je crois que j'apprécierais. Dit il à voix basse.

Gibbs fut soulagé, Tony le laisser entrer dans la tour d'ivoire dans laquelle il était enfermé. Un peu. Mais c'était déjà ça.

En se rendant dans la salle de bain, Gibbs vit que Tony avait installé les produits de Tobias sur le comptoir. Il croisa son regard dans le miroir et secoua la tête.

"Pas de commentaires. Promis.

"Ok...

Tony souleva le tee shirt lentement, découvrant un tricot de corps blanc, marbré de traces rougeâtres, là où le tissu avait collé aux plaies suintantes.  
Gibbs avala sa salive en voyant le carnage.  
Il termina d'enlever le tee-shirt, laissant Tony reposer ses bras. Quand il essaya de lever le tricot blanc il vit son agent pâlir de douleur.

"On va essayer autrement. Proposa Gibbs. Enlèves ton pantalon et vas dans la douche, on va décoller tout ça avec un peu d'eau tiède.

Le regard de pure terreur de Tony l'encouragea à proposer autre chose.

"D'accord. Gardes ton jeans. On verra plus bas, plus tard.

Tony obéit sans un mot, s'asseyant dans la douche, dos à Gibbs. Le jet d'eau tiède, bien que doux le fit se tendre de douleur.

"Désolé Tony...

"Ca va aller.

Lentement avec précaution, Gibbs imbiba le tee shirt et le décolla lentement de la peau abîmée. Quand il le fit enfin passer par dessus les épaules de Tony, il frissonna en voyant les dégâts.

Les marques rouges, enflammées, suintantes, qui se croisaient dans le dos, sur les épaules, les bleus, preuve que la cravache n'avait pas été le seul instrument utilisé sur le jeune homme.

Les larges bandes noirâtres sur le haut de ses bras et au niveau des coudes. Preuves des liens qui l'empêchait de bouger.Les traces descendaient sous la ceinture du pantalon et Gibbs se demanda ce qu'il trouverait là, si Tony le laissait regarder.  
Le jeune homme frissonnait et Jethro l'aida à se relever. Quand il se tourna vers lui, il vit les marques sur son torse aussi.

Le souffle lui manqua en imaginant la douleur que ça devait provoquer. Et Tony ne disait rien. Ne se plaignait pas.

Il tapota doucement avec une serviette pour essuyer un peu le jeune homme et malgré le pantalon dégoulinant, il l'installa sur un tabouret au milieu de la salle de bain.

"Ca va aller? Demanda-t-il avant de commencer ses soins.

"Je ne pense pas. Murmura Tony.

"Je vais te faire mal.

"Je sais.

Très doucement Jethro appliqua le premier morceau de gaze imbibé d'antiseptique, il nettoya toutes les plaies, une après l'autre.

Lentement, mais soigneusement. Il appliqua une crème antibiotique sur celles qui étaient enflammées et qui suintaient. Un peu de gel apaisant et cicatrisant sur les autres.

Pendant tout ce temps Tony n'avait rien dit, il s'était mordu les lèvres par moments. Mais pas une plainte ne s'était échappée de sa bouche.

"On fait le devant, et je te mettrais une bande et des gazes pour que ça ne colle pas à tes vêtements. Annonça Jethro en aidant Tony à se relever. Il l'appuya contre la vasque et prit de nouvelles gazes et l'antiseptique.

"T'as pas mis de gants? Demanda Tony.

"Je sais que t'es clean. C'est pas parce que tu es avec Julian que tu es atteint d'une MST quelconque, ni du Sida. Grogna Gibbs en continuant ses soins.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait son nettoyage, il devenait perplexe.

Et fou de rage.

Perplexe parce qu'il ne comprenait pas que Tony accepte des traitements pareils et fou de rage, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait infliger des trucs pareils à quelqu'un qu'on aimait.

Julian était un animal.

Un barbare.

* * *

Soyez Zen, respirez lentement en chantonnant le mantra suivant: 

_Julian va s'en prendre plein la g..._

_Et Gibbs va sauver Tony..._

Ben Bisousmouchous

Sandy


	4. Tony et Pio

**Disclaimer:** Ces personnages sont la propriété exclusive de leurs auteurs et créateurs. Je ne fais que leur créer des scenarii supplementaires... Le clan des Italiens est de mon invention. Pour le salaud... Je ne revendique même pas sa création. J'ai honte.

**Rating:** Probablement toujours M, ça ne devrait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

**Le sel de ma vie:** Merci de suivre ce salaud.

* * *

_Tony et Paolino_

Dans la nuit, un hurlement de douleur et de terreur fit bondir Jethro de son lit dans la chambre des parents de Deirdre, son flingue à la main, il se précipita dans la chambre qu'occupait Tony, faisant irruption comme un fou, persuadé de tomber sur Julian.

Il releva son arme dès qu'il se rendit compte que le seul homme dans la pièce était Tony, encore recroquevillé, tremblant et faisant une crise d'hyperventilation.

"Tony! Gronda-t-il doucement en posant l'arme sur la table de chevet, je vais finir par te flinguer par erreur... DiNozzo...

Il fit bouger le jeune homme, caressa sa joue lentement pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

"Jethro? Boss... Il est pas là... Hein? Dis moi qu'il n'est pas là...  
"Tony... Shshshs... Non. Il n'y a personne. Que toi et moi... Personne j'te jure...

"Santa Madre... Padre Pio per favore... Paolino, mi scusi... Per favore perdono, sei per te, unicamente per te... Il mio amico, tutto per te... Tony marmonnait des mots dans un italien rapide.

Il était encore perdu dans un cauchemar et n'arrivait pas à en sortir.  
Comme en transe.

En désespoir de cause, Gibbs glissa son arme sous l'oreiller et se glissa sous les draps, entourant Tony de ses bras, le serrant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre.  
La partie fut gagnée quand Tony lui rendit la pareille, toujours endormi, mais le visage enfoui dans son épaule comme la veille. Son bras passé autour de la taille de l'homme, en sécurité à cet endroit là.

La fin de la nuit fut calme, Jethro ne dormant que d'un oeil. Refusant de se laisser bercer par un sentiment de fausse sécurité. Julian pouvait éventer la ruse et les pourchasser. Instinctivement, Gibbs savait que l'homme était dangereux.  
Et pas que pour Tony.

Pour quiconque se permettrait d'intervenir dans ses choix.  
Et là, ils y étaient tous les deux. Dans la ligne de mire du cinglé.  
Des deux cinglés, fallait pas oublier Aswari, il avait clairement annoncé à Gibbs qu'il le ferait souffrir en s'attaquant à son équipe, et que se soit Cait, McGee où Tony, aucune des trois solutions ne le satisfaisait. S'il avait décidé de supprimer Gibbs, il n'allait pas tarder à l'attirer dans un piège.

Julian n'était peut être pas la plus grande menace finalement.

Au petit matin, Jethro se réveilla pour de bon, se retrouvant à caresser machinalement le bras de Tony. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il cessa immédiatement. Se contentant de regarder le jeune homme entre ses bras.  
Une envie insensée de le protéger, vint lui faire réaliser qu'il s'impliquait peut être un peu trop.

Tony ne lui avait rien demandé.  
Il s'était contenté de lui obéir ainsi qu'il le faisait chaque fois.  
Envers et contre sa propre sécurité et santé, puisque Gibbs le savait autant que Tony, mais le retour de celui ci vers Julian ne pourrait que mal se passer.  
Il allait en baver c'était certain.  
Mais même cette expectative, n'avait pas fait renoncer le jeune agent.  
Le soupir de Jethro tira Tony du sommeil.

Il refusa de bouger, profitant encore un instant de la présence de Jethro contre lui.  
La chaleur de sa peau contre sa joue.  
Les yeux fermés.  
Comme si il avait le droit de se trouver là en toute impunité.

"Tony... Je sais que tu es réveillé...  
"Mmmm...  
"Comment vas tu?  
"Bien, pourquoi?  
"T'as cauchemardé sévèrement cette nuit.  
Tony se releva sur un coude, laissant sa main voyager sur le ventre plat de son Boss, pas une caresse, mais un mouvement délibéré, une minuscule exploration de la normalité.

Le regard vert s'accrocha à celui de Jethro.

"J'ai fait des cauchemars?  
"Tu as hurlé. J'ai cru que Julian était là. Mais tu étais seul. En train de gémir de douleur quand je suis entré dans la chambre. Quand j'ai essayé de te réveiller, tu t'es mis à parler Italien.

Tony retint son souffle.

"Et?  
"Paolino. C'est tout ce que j'ai compris. Tu as répété ce prénom une dizaine de fois. Dit Gibbs sans ciller.

La main de Tony termina son voyage et vint retrouver le drap du lit. Abandonnant le corps musclé de l'ex-marine's.

"Tony?  
"C'est une longue histoire Jethro, expliqua le jeune homme en se séparant de l'homme qui le serrait toujours contre lui.  
"On a rien à faire. Raconte. Demanda Gibbs.

Le silence de Tony le fit bouger, il chercha le regard vert et ne trouva pas. Le visage si avenant s'était fermé.  
La blessure était encore vive.

"Café? Proposa-t-il en espérant que Tony comprendrait qu'il ne l'obligeait pas à parler. Que ce n'était qu'une question de confiance.  
"Ouais.  
"J'y vais. Restes là.  
"D'accord.

Jethro se leva et descendit préparer le café promis, Tony en profita pour faire un tour rapide à la salle de bain et pour enfiler le bas de pyjama que Gibbs lui avait donné la veille après avoir fouillé dans les placards des parents de Deirdre.

Il était de retour dans le lit au moment où Jethro revint, les tasses en équilibre sur un plateau, ainsi que quelques biscuits.

"Petit dej au lit? Tu me gâtes... Dit Tony avec un grand sourire.  
"Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point... Répondit Jethro en lui souriant aussi, pas une de mes ex n'y a jamais eu droit.  
"C'est pour ça qu'elles ont divorcé, moi je divorcerais pas...  
"On est pas mariés, DiNozzo.  
"Que des avantages, tu vois bien! En plus je fais aussi la vaisselle et le ménage... Insista Tony en éclatant de rire.

Jethro s'installa dans le lit, confiant le plateau à Tony et profitant qu'il ait les mains occupées, lui claqua légèrement le derrière de la tête.

"Pas de propositions malhonnêtes avant le petit déjeuner DiNozzo... Grogna-t-il en récupérant un mug fumant.  
"D'acc Boss. On petit déjeune et je te fais des propositions malhonnêtes ensuite... Acquiesça le jeune homme en souriant.  
"Tony!

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien, puis avec un nouveau soupir Tony essaya de s'appuyer au mur, les grimaces que le geste lui arrachèrent, firent réagir Gibbs.

Il proposa une nouvelle séance de soins, acceptée sans mot dire cette fois ci, Tony enleva le tee shirt et s'allongea à plat ventre une fois que les bandes qui maintenaient les compresses furent retirées.  
Grâce au traitement de la veille, et à l'application généreuse de pommade antiseptique, les plaies avaient cessées de suinter, et n'avaient que très peu collées au tissus des compresses.  
Ce fut moins douloureux pour Tony cette fois ci, et Gibbs après un nouveau nettoyage, lui passa la pommade doucement, enduisant son dos par touches légères, massant pratiquement le jeune homme. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, Tony essayer de ne pas penser à ce que ses mains là sur son dos lui faisaient.

Pas facile pour deux sous de ne pas avoir d'érection, opération superbement facilitée par le port de la ceinture de chasteté de Julian, il devait l'avouer.  
C'était inconfortable au possible et ça faisait tomber les envies à vitesse suprasonique.

Gibbs hésita une seconde, sa main au dessus de l'élastique du pyjama, il glissa un de ses doigts entre la peau et le tissu, passant sous le boxer dans le même temps.

"Je peux? Demanda-t-il tout doucement.  
"Au point ou j'en suis... Marmonna Tony en rougissant de plus belle, la tête toujours enfoncée dans l'oreiller.  
"Soulèves toi. Que j'enlève ton pantalon...  
"T'as conscience de ce que tu dis? Grogna le jeune homme en soulevant son bassin. Espérant que Gibbs ne le ferait pas se retourner, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il voie le truc en silicone qui le tenait prisonnier.  
"DiNozzo! Mais t'es pas croyable toi! S'exclama Gibbs en essayant de garder son calme en voyant l'état des fesses de son agent.  
"Ben on avait dit après le petit déjeuner... Alors je me demande si tu as enfin cédé et que tu me fais ces fameuses propositions.

Jethro secoua la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, bien que les traces de coups encore enflammées sur le postérieur de Tony ne lui donne pas envie de rire du tout. Il se demandait comment il arrivait encore à s'asseoir.

"C'est pas si douloureux... Dit Tony à voix basse. Là, c'est un peu plus rembourré... Et puis j'ai l'habitude...  
"Merde DiNozzo! Comment tu peux avoir l'habitude de ça? Grogna Gibbs en passant sur les fesses abîmées, une gaze et du désinfectant.

Le silence qui fit écho à ses paroles, lui fit réaliser que sa remarque avait été blessante.

"Tony... Je veux dire...  
"C'est pas grave Boss. L'interrompit le jeune homme immobile. T'as raison. Je suis pas très normal pour accepter des trucs pareils, hein?

Gibbs secoua la tête et continua ses soins, lentement, couvrant les plaies de crème.

"J'ai pas dit ça Tony. Je dis que tu devrais essayer de t'en sortir. Je suis certain que tu...

Gibbs préféra ne pas continuer en voyant la tension dans les épaules de DiNozzo. Il remonta le boxer et le pyjama, Tony souleva son bassin de nouveau. Mais se réinstalla, toujours dans la même position, dos à Jethro, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, le regard fixe, posé sur une table de nuit des plus banales.

"Tu devrais aller te servir un autre café Boss. Lui dit le jeune homme, sans se tourner vers lui.  
"Tony...  
"Patron... J'ai besoin de rester seul... Je t'en prie.

La note de supplication dans la voix de Tony fit se hérisser les poils sur la nuque de Gibbs.

"Pas question. J'ai pas envie que tu fasses des conneries...  
"Promis Patron, je ferais pas de conneries... La voix était atone. Tony ferma les yeux et les larmes qui tombèrent sur le drap furent suivis de sanglots silencieux.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Gibbs pour faire le tour du lit et s'agenouiller face au jeune homme dans la détresse.  
Il se traita de tous les noms pour avoir mis son ami dans un état pareil.

"Tony... J'suis désolé. Je voulais pas te dire ça...  
"Tu peux pas savoir... Murmura Tony. Je peux pas porter plainte... Je peux pas arrêter...  
"Je comprends pas... Tu... Tu aimes ce type là? Demanda Gibbs d'une voix étranglée.

Tony ouvrit le yeux sous le choc, il se redressa et secoua la tête.

"Non! Non! Bon Dieu Gibbs! Comment tu peux croire un truc pareil  
"Vas-y, expliques moi... J'attends...  
"J'peux rien te dire Gibbs... J'suis désolé.  
"C'est quoi ton truc Tony? Bondage, sado-masochisme? Soumission? Discipline domestique? Gibbs essayait de se contrôler, mais sa voix gagnait en puissance. Il était au bord du hurlement de rage. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le noeud qui broyait son estomac en forçant les mots à passer sa bouche.

"Tu comprends pas...  
"Expliques...

Tony rassembla ses genoux et les enserra de ses bras, il posa sa tête dessus. Ferma les yeux et commença à raconter... Comme si c'était arrivé à un autre...

_

* * *

Flash back_

A neuf ans chez les DiNozzo, on a pas le choix, c'est chorale et cours de musique le mercredi et le samedi.  
Messe le dimanche bien évidement.  
Avec participation à la chorale de l'église en prime, donc peu ou pas de loisirs.

De vrai loisirs.  
De loisirs d'enfant de neuf ans.  
Sauf.  
Sauf si la musique te fait vivre, qu'elle te transporte et t'émeus.  
Que tu plonges là dedans comme dans la délivrance de ton quotidien.  
Même pas minable ce quotidien.  
Juste indifférent.  
Minablement indifférent dans son aisance. Dans ce luxe ostentatoire et inutile.  
Dans la solitude d'un enfant de neuf ans, fils unique et dont la seule qualité est le silence qu'il ne perturbe pas par ses jeux.

La chorale est une source de vie. Il côtoie d'autres enfants.  
Même les cousines avec lesquelles il y vient ne le connaissent pas tant que ça, il n'est que le cousin Anthony.  
Maria et Donatella. Les filles de son oncle Ernesto. Elles vivent au bout de la rue pourtant. Ils ne se fréquentent pas, hors des déjeuners dominicaux qui réunissent la famille parfois.

Les garçons ne jouent pas avec les filles.

A la chorale on l'aime bien, il a une jolie voix, le Père Alan aime à le faire chanter seul, il lui dit qu'il a la voix des anges.  
Il devient le soliste de la paroisse. C'est une fierté pour ses parents.

Et un bonheur de chaque instant pour lui. Il s'échappe après l'école et file comme le vent vers l'église.

Il aime surprendre le Père Alan en pleine réflexion, travaillant sur un sermon tout en écoutant des opéras païens. Il aime par dessus tout Roméo et Juliette et en fait découvrir les textes au jeune enfant émerveillé.

Avec sa voix, il chante encore le répertoire de Juliette pour le moment, les chants des hommes ne viendront que plus tard. Anthony découvre aussi la passion et la vengeance avec la Tosca. Puis la Traviata, les Noces de Figaro, tout le répertoire classique est déversé dans les oreilles attentives d'Anthony.

Il se fait les dents petit à petit sur Carmina Burana, L'Anneau du Niebelung.  
Le Père Alan aime Mozart et Beethoven, mais il voue une passion à Wagner. Peu importe qui, finalement, tant que c'est beau.  
Anthony apprend.  
Il se souvient de ces années là comme d'une musique permanente.

Il jouait aussi du piano, essayant de retrouver les airs qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il se revoyait dans le salon poussiéreux de la vieille Signora Dell'a Campa, son Erard de concert à sa disposition.  
Il était amoureux de ce piano. Même s'il connaissait ses propres limites. Il serait un jour, un pianiste de salon peut être, jamais un concertiste virtuose.  
Mais il le prenait avec philosophie.  
Celle du Père Alan, qui le faisait rire en plaçant parfois au cours de ses messes, des arias tout ce qu'il y avait de plus païen. Les gens n'y voyaient que du feu et les deux complices échangeaient un sourire de connivence. L'organiste s'en moquait bien, lui, il n'était même pas chrétien et ne venait que pour Alan. Un vieil ami d'enfance. Sean O'Reilly. Un Irlandais comme lui. Il aimait bien le petit Anthony et se régalait de l'entendre chanter.

Puis vers douze ans, le petit Anthony a commencé à devenir moins petit et un peu plus grand.  
Il a perdu la voix des anges.  
Et a gagné en discrétion.  
Appréciant finalement de remonter les marches de la chorale, de ne plus être le point de mire de l'assemblée et de la famille. C'est devenu un baryton tout à fait apprécié.

Le Père Alan lui confiait à présent les vrais chants "d'homme" comme il se plaisait à dire. Anthony s'en délectait.  
Même s'il ne pratiquait l'allemand que d'oreille et sans en comprendre les mots, pour le sens ça allait, il connaissait aussi toutes les traductions italiennes des opéras qu'il aimait.

Le Père Alan lui avait même fait chanter les Noces de Figaro en version française...  
Ils avaient ri comme des fous... Anthony un peu perdu entre son accent italien et son accent américain. Quand à son accent français... Mieux valait oublier...

* * *

Tony s'était tû, perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il déroulaient d'une façon impersonnelle, pour mieux distancer la douleur...Gibbs s'était assis sur le lit et quand Tony arrêta ses confidences, il passa sa main dans la chevelure emmêlée.Attirant le jeune homme contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras, il commençait à comprendre que le pire allait venir. 

"C'est pour ça que tu chantes en allemand... Remarqua-t-il en caressant la nuque ployée.  
"Ouais...  
"Tu veux continuer?  
"T'es premier à qui je raconte ça...  
"Merci. Je suis touché. Murmura Jethro en les faisant s'installer plus confortablement, le visage de Tony posé sur sa poitrine, ses bras autour de ses épaules, le réconfortant d'une brève caresse par instant.

Tony prit une inspiration profonde et d'une voix nouée, reprit son récit, à la troisième personne.

Il fallait distancer...

Encore et toujours, pour ne pas s'effondrer.

_

* * *

Flash Back_

Et l'enfance s'est terminée le jour de ses dix-sept ans.

Avec une porte ouverte vers l'université de l'Oahio. Section sport.  
Il aimait ça et avait un peu abandonné la musique au profit du sport, son corps grandissait et avait des besoins. Il devait dépenser ce trop plein d'énergie qui le faisait bouillonner à l'intérieur et la musique n'y arrivait plus.  
Il devait s'expatrier. S'éloigner de ses amis, de sa famille, du Père Alan et de sa chorale.  
Il avait eu du mal à l'imaginer au début.

Mais n'était parti qu'avec des souvenirs heureux dans ses bagages. Et deux adresses dans son portefeuille.  
Le Père Alan avait insisté, il devait continuer la musique. Et il avait contacté des confrères et des amis dans tout le pays, terminant avec ces deux adresses proches de l'université.

Une chorale religieuse et une laïque. Anthony avait promis de passer voir, mais s'était arrêté là. Il attendait de connaître ce qui l'attendait au niveau de ses études avant de s'engager de nouveau dans la musique.  
Prudent, il était parti une semaine avant l'ouverture du semestre, prenant la température de la ville et du campus. S'installant dans une petite chambre à deux lits, en cohabitation avec un jeune jamaïcain.

Sympa mais pas la même culture. Reggae and co. Dreadlocks et pétard au bec.  
Pas vraiment le genre d'un DiNozzo.

Alors Anthony avait été repérer les deux quartiers et les deux chorales, il était venu en spectateur quelques fois.  
Puis il avait appelé, prenant rendez vous pour les auditions.  
Par égard pour son vieil ami le Père Alan, il avait fait en sorte de passer l'audition de la chorale religieuse en premier. C'était la paroisse St Patrick, en plein quartier Irlandais, le Père Shaunessy était un grand homme jovial, sympathique mais presque effrayant. Irlandais quoi. Il avait parlé avec Anthony pendant un long moment avant de crier dans la longueur de l'église:

"Pio! La chanson de Roméo sur la tombe de Juliette!  
"Bien Padre... Avait répondu une voix enjouée.  
"Je présume que tu as un répertoire assez élargi avec ce cher Alan?

Le jeune homme avait été amusé et s'était chauffé la voix quelques instants pendant que l'organiste jouait une intro prolongée. Puis l'audition avait commencé, Anthony avait enchaîné plusieurs airs différents, du cantique au chant de Noël, plus quelques chansons populaires, le Père Shaunessy avait de l'humour.  
Et le jeune homme avait hésité.

L'homme lui avait plu, mais au delà de ça, il hésitait à replonger dans une chorale religieuse.

Il avait envie de musique, mais pas d'église.  
Le prêtre vit le dilemme qui déchirait le jeune homme et lui donna toute latitude pour aller passer son autre audition. Lui promettant avec un sourire qu'il le contacterait plus tard.  
Sans le savoir, cet après midi là, le Père Shaunessy a enclenché le destin d'Anthony tel qu'il devait être vécu.

Le lendemain, le jeune italien fit son entrée dans une chorale bien plus simple et bien plus chaleureuse à son goût. Celle ci était située dans le quartier Italien, il s'y sentit chez lui avant même de commencer à chanter. Et quand il rencontra le maître de choeur, l'attirance fut immédiate et réciproque.  
Gianfranco Alberti était un homme doux et patient, aux antipodes du Père Shaunessy et tellement proche du Père Alan. L'homme devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, c'était un ancien élève du prêtre et il en parlait avec une grande tendresse, il discuta avec Anthony pendant si longtemps qu'ils oublièrent presque l'audition.

De fait, le pianiste était en retard et ils durent l'attendre encore un moment, Anthony en profita pour se dégourdir les doigts un moment sur le vieux piano à queue, jouant quelques airs peu connus.

Clap... Clap...

Les applaudissements étaient peu nourris puisqu'ils ne venaient que d'une seule personne, mais semblaient sincères. Anthony se leva du piano en rougissant un peu, s'excusant auprès du musicien.

"Ce n'est pas mon piano, tu sais. Alors joues-en quand tu veux.  
"C'est toi que nous attendions? Demanda Anthony en serrant la main du jeune homme.

Il le détailla, à peine plus vieux que lui à première vue, approximativement la même taille, cheveux noirs et regard idem.  
Le soleil dans ses yeux pourtant.  
Une sorte de gentillesse innée qui l'enveloppait. Un visage ouvert et souriant.  
Un mystère dans son regard.

"Paolino Grazza. C'est moi le musicien. Se présenta le jeune homme.  
"Anthony DiNozzo. Le futur chanteur... répondit l'adolescent en riant.  
"On est pas futur dans ton cas. Tu es un chanteur. N'en doutes jamais. Lui dit Paolino en prenant place au piano, coupant là la discussion.

Le maître de choeur revint et fit passer l'audition à Anthony, airs classiques, religieux encore, et chants populaires.  
Gianfranco était enthousiaste, il espérait que l'adolescent choisirait de rester dans la chorale. Il se reconnaissait tellement en lui.  
Il devinait une enfance solitaire derrière cet engouement pour le chant et la musique. Il savait que la communauté Italienne de cette ville l'adopterait. Il se contenta de le serrer brièvement contre lui quand il accepta sa proposition. Et s'en alla avec un sourire. Laissant Anthony dans la salle en compagnie du pianiste.

"Il était content que tu acceptes. Lui dit le jeune homme en refermant le couvercle du clavier et en couvrant le piano.  
"Je suis bien content moi aussi. Répondit Anthony en souriant. Il est sympa. Mais je sais pas comment dire au Père Shaunessy que je n'irais pas à St Patrick...  
"Il s'en doutait, tu sais...

L'adolescent lança un regard acéré au jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

"Et comment tu sais ça toi?  
"C'est moi qui t'ai accompagné lors de ton autre audition. Je suis à St Patrick en temps normal, mais je joue ici pour Gian quand il me le demande. Je suis son musicien de secours en quelque sorte.  
"C'était toi? S'exclama Anthony, incrédule. Je ne t'ai même pas vu... Enfin, j'ai juste entrevu une robe noire, de loin dans l'ombre du premier étage  
"Je sais.  
"Paolino Grazza? C'est ça?  
"Pio. Mes amis m'appellent Pio. Et toi?  
"Anthony, je te l'ai dit.  
"Je sais, mais comment t'appellent tes amis?  
"J'ai pas d'amis.  
"Je serais le premier alors. Lui dit le jeune homme avec un sourire éclatant. Tony. Tony ça te plaît?  
"Tony? Tony...

Le diminutif était empreint d'exotisme dans sa bouche. Il n'était pas de ceux qui ont un diminutif. La Famille n'aurait pas approuvé.

"J'aime bien...  
"Alors va pour Tony. Mon ami Tony. Précisa Pio en souriant.

* * *

"Paolino? Murmura Gibbs C'est lui?  
Tony acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.  
"Pio... Mon ami Pio.  
Le ton de sa voix envoya un rappel à l'estomac de Jethro, Tony n'était pas à lui... Encore moins avec ce Paolino.

* * *

_Flash Back _

Il a gentiment proposé de raccompagner Tony sur le campus, lui faisant faire un tour de la ville en même temps, lui indiquant les petites boutiques où manger pas cher, les endroits où trouver des fournitures scolaires à des prix dérisoires.

Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous. Pio ayant un peu d'argent, il paya à Tony son premier vrai hot-dog au chili.

Spécialité... spéciale, il faut bien en convenir et le jeune italien eut un vrai aperçu de la vie telle qu'il pourrait la vivre maintenant qu'il était seul et presque indépendant.

Son amitié pour Paolino fut aussi instantanée que réciproque, ils s'entendaient comme des frères. Pio, un peu plus pondéré que Tony, le réfrénait dans ses envies de liberté.

Ses deux années d'aînesse le rendant plus sage.

Et puis le fait qu'à a peine dix neuf ans il soit en première année de séminaire. Attaché à St Patrick.

Sa vocation de prêtre ne l'empêchant pas d'être un jeune homme comme les autres. Aimant se dépenser physiquement, le sparing partner idéal pour un Tony toujours aussi expansif. Il le suivait dans ses jogging du dimanche, le poussait au bout de ses limites quand il le sentait fatiguer.

Aimant cette compétition amicale entre eux.  
Le prêtre n'étant pas toujours le perdant dans leurs joutes.  
Ils allaient nager, courir, jouer au basket. Chaque instant de liberté était employé en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Pio devint le confident.  
Le confesseur attitré d'un Tony débordant de vitalité amoureuse.

"Padre, tu vas devoir me confesser, je crois bien que j'ai encore péché... Disait Tony avec un sourire carnassier.  
"Je n'ai pas le droit de te confesser Tony, Répondait Pio en riant, je ne suis pas encore prêtre. Tu le sais bien, et puis tu ne me demandes pas l'absolution, tu te contentes de me faire du porno auditif..  
"Pour que tu saches ce que tu manques, c'est tout! Se défendait Tony en riant à son tour.  
"Pervers!

Tony hurlait de rire et se précipitait sur son ami, le poussant sur le lit et le bourrant de coups de poings factices, Paolino ne se laissait pas faire et ils terminaient, à rouler par terre en se battant comme des chiffonniers.

Souvent, Paolino entraînait Tony au cinéma voir de vieux films d'auteur, en noir et blanc, lui fit découvrir Casablanca, Les Orgueilleux. Tout un monde s'ouvrait à un Tony encore émerveillé par de vieilles séries.

Sans compter la littérature.

Pio estimait que passer une licence en sport ne dispensait pas d'être cultivé. Il lui faisait lire des oeuvres classiques, l'Illiade et l'Odyssée, Guerre et Paix, Les hauts de Hurlevent.  
Tout y passa ou presque... Pio avait des goûts très éclectiques. Et Tony en profita.

Les deux jeunes gens se complétaient à merveille.  
Les trois années de fac passèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Peu d'événements sensationnels durant ces trois ans.

Le seul souvenir marquant de Tony était l'ordination de Paolino. En sa qualité d'ami, il fut le dernier à le voir avant qu'il ne s'enferme en retraite avant la cérémonie.  
Tony fut son seul confident quand il exprima ses doutes.

Son envie de s'engager auprès de Dieu, sa renonciation aux plaisirs de la vie.

Son voeu de célibat.

Tony le soutint de son mieux, l'amenant à réfléchir et à s'engager, l'esprit en paix.

La cérémonie fut intense. La chorale Italienne, ayant été, par une dispense spéciale, invitée à accompagner la messe, puisque Pio en était un des musiciens, Tony eut le privilège d'y assister.  
Il fut ému en l'entendant prononcer ses voeux. Il le fut plus encore en le voyant revêtir l'aube blanche qui le consacrait prêtre.  
Ce n'était plus un jeune homme comme les autres.

Il était devenu un élu.

Quelques mois plus tard ce fut lui qui assista à la remise des diplômes de Tony, lui rendant la pareille en amitié.  
La famille n'avait pas jugé utile de faire le déplacement.  
Et Tony chercha tout l'été ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie, être major de sa promotion était bien. Avoir une licence en sport quand on n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire son métier était moins utile.

L'idée, comme toutes les idée inspirées, lui vint a la suite d'une conversation avec Pio, qui se termina aux petites heures du matin et de façon déshonorante pour lui, en train de vomir tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes de l'appartement de son ami.

"Et pourquoi pas la police? Avait proposé Pio, un peu éméché lui aussi.  
"Et pourquoi la police? Avait répondu Tony.  
"Il y a une académie en ville. Si tu es pris, ça fera les pieds à ton père et puis tu ne partiras pas... J'ai pas envie que tu partes mon ami. Avait dit Paolino en hochant la tête.  
"Comme idée... Ca c'est une idée... Piooooooooooooo, j'vais vomirrrrrrrrrrrrrr... S'était exclamé le jeune homme en se précipitant dans la salle de bain et en s'agrippant à la cuvette blanche comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Suite à l'idée brillantissime, Tony avait travaillé les aspects de la question. Les recrues étaient embauché sur dossier scolaire, avec sa licence, il pourrait être pris sans problèmes.

L'idée le séduisait petit à petit.  
La police.  
Ca lui disait.  
Etre là pour aider les autres, pourquoi pas...  
Pompier ne le tentait pas, prêtre c'était déjà pris et médecin, il fallait repartir pour dix ans d'études au bas mot.

Alors il déposa sa candidature, sans grande conviction d'être accepté.

Quand il reçu la lettre de l'académie, il se rendit à la paroisse St Patrick, il traversa l'église en courant, cherchant son ami.  
Lui tendant la lettre d'une main si peu assurée. Mais Pio refusa de la lire avant lui et l'obligea à faire face à son destin. Il déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre en retenant son souffle.

Le regard clair croisa le sourire du Père Pio. Il y puisa un fond de courage et déplia la missive.

Le seul mot qui lui sauta aux yeux fut : Accepté.

Il bondit sur Paolino, le serrant dans ses bras, l'entraînant dans une gigue effrénée.

"J'suis accepté! J'suis accepté! Pio! T'avais raison! Chantonnait-il à tue tête dans la sacristie.  
"Je te l'avais dit...

Leur routine ne changea guère.  
L'académie ayant remplacée le campus et les messes de Pio, les cours de dialectique.  
Ils se voyaient toujours dès que leurs horaires le leur permettaient. Paolino entraînait Tony dans ses pérégrinations dans les quartiers défavorisés.

Le quartier Italien avait toujours leur préférence. Et ils l'écumaient, cherchant les misères à soulager.

Leur jeunesse et leur air avenant, leur ouvraient quasiment toutes les portes, ils n'avaient pas le profil type de leurs métiers et c'était un précieux élément dans leur quêtes.  
Et enquêtes.

Deux ans passèrent encore à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
Au cours de cette dernière année, Tony fit la connaissance de certains paroissiens que Pio ne lui avait pas encore fait rencontrer.

Il s'agissaient de jeunes gens, filles et garçons, qui étaient en marge de la communauté habituelle.  
Ils naviguaient dans les eaux troubles de la communauté gay de cette grande ville.  
Pio attendait Tony à son appartement, à la grande surprise du jeune homme, il vit que le prête avait troqué sa tenue habituelle, qui n'était pas si exceptionnelle, puisque composée d'un blouson de jean noir et d'une petite croix en argent épinglée à son revers, contre un autre blouson, en cuir celui là, porté sur une chemise vert foncée.

"Tu fais quoi, petit Curé? Tu laisses tomber l'église?  
"La ferme Tony. J'ai besoin de ton aide ce soir.  
"Celle de Tony ou celle du flicaillon?  
"Les deux. Mais pas le moindre commentaire sur ma tenue. Ni sur l'endroit où je t'emmène. On peut pas le voir à un autre moment. Annonça le prêtre sans rien expliquer de plus.  
"D'acc. Comme d'hab. Tony, Fais moi confiance et tais toi... Se plaignit le jeune homme en grimaçant.  
"Gnagnagna... T'es lourd DiNozzo! Tu sais ça? Grogna Pio.  
"A tes ordres Père Paolino Grazza. Je te suis. Et je ne dirais rien. Dit un Tony presque repentant.

Ils se rendirent au Clair de Ciel, un bar de nuit, fréquenté par une clientèle gay assez cosmopolite. Tony haussa un sourcil en entrant dans le bar, il ne fréquentait pas vraiment ce genre d'endroit et s'y trouver, en compagnie qui plus est, d'un membre du clergé, frôlait l'irréel.

"Ne fous pas le bronx. Je suis connu ici. Murmura Pio à son oreille.  
"Tu es connu ici? T'as des choses à m'expliquer, Curé. Lui répondit Tony de la même manière.

La musique était si forte qu'ils ne s'entendaient guère. Et la pénombre, fort bien étudiée, dissimulait des couples à divers stades de séduction. Du simple flirt, au stade nettement plus avancé de l'approche sexuelle.

Tony vit avec un certain amusement que Pio, s'il avançait sans hésitation, preuve qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit, avait les joues colorées.  
Très colorées même.  
Il devait être pivoine.  
Ils s'assirent à une petite table proche de la scène où un spectacle allait commencer.

"Alors?  
"Patience...  
"Paolino. Je ne suis patient que si tu ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Alors explique.  
"Tony. Je te jure sur la sainte Bible que je ne te prends pas pour un imbécile. Mais attends encore quelques minutes. Supplia le prêtre.

Obéissant avec une grimace, Tony s'installa à la table, jambes allongées, bras croisés sur la poitrine, examinant attentivement la salle, sans en avoir l'air.  
Quelques minutes passèrent et Pio se pencha vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres:

"Allez, arrête de bouder mon Tony, dis moi ce que tu regardes... demanda-t-il.  
"Pio... Ok, dit Tony en se redressant, au bar, trois clients viennent de prendre un truc qui ne s'apparente que de très loin à de la boisson, le barman est un dealer. Certain. Un danseur, vient de passer entre la scène et la salle, je dirais que tu devrais faire attention à tes fréquentations, celui là il est sacrément mineur, et il n'a pas l'air d'être le seul, il y a des mecs dans l'allée de droite, qui conduit qui toilettes, je présume, qui se vendent... Ce club est un mix entre un bordel et une boutique de came. Pio... On va pas rester là toute la nuit, je te préviens.

La voix tranquille de Tony fut un choc pour le prêtre, il avait le même air détendu que d'habitude, mais dans son regard brillait une colère noire. Et Paolino eut peur un bref instant que cette colère soit dirigée contre lui.

"Pio... C'est pas contre toi que je râle. Si on est ici c'est que tu as encore une âme perdue à sauver, je le sais, mais je supporte pas ces mecs là, la drogue, la prostitution et les gamins... Je suis pas flic pour rien mon vieux. Le rassura son ami en posant sa main sur la sienne. Enlaçants leurs doigts. Comme souvent. Sans arrière pensée. Un geste comme tous les autres gestes, comme se prendre par les épaules, se toucher, s'effleurer, Tony avait besoin de ce contact que Pio avait accepté de lui donner, ce manque d'affection qui avait glacé son enfance l'avait profondément marqué et il aimait se perdre dans la chaleur de ces petits moments intimes.

Bien avec lui. Son ami, son frère. Son âme soeur peut être.

"Padre. Bonsoir... Dit une voix enjouée. Les faisant sursauter, ils regardèrent le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver, un serveur d'une vingtaine d'année.

Pas très grand, mais très mince. De cette minceur que l'on associe à la drogue bien souvent.

Leurs réactions furent diamétralement opposées.  
Le regard de Pio s'éclaira et il lui sourit, Tony pour sa part, s'assombrit en voyant l'état dans lequel il était. Son oeil entraîné, voyait ce qui échappait au prêtre, les cernes sous les yeux, le visage émacié, la pupille dilatée.  
Le jeune homme était sous l'influence de la drogue.

"Padre... Qui est ce?  
"Tony... Mon... Heu... Mon ami. Je me suis dit que son avis pourrait être précieux. Répondit Pio en hésitant un peu. Lâchant la main de Tony, il enfouit la sienne dans ses cheveux.  
"Padre... Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils... Dit le jeune homme en riant.  
"Emiliano... Tu sais bien que tu as besoin d'aide. Insista le prêtre.  
"Padre...

Emiliano n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, Tony l'avait attrapé par la poignet et l'avait fait s'asseoir.

"Si le Padre dit que tu as besoin de mes conseils, laisses moi en juger par moi même Emiliano. Dis moi quel est ton problème? Déclara Tony d'une voix douce.  
"Je, j'a... j'ai rien... C'est Pio qui exagère... Se défendit Miliano en essayant d'échapper à la poigne de Tony.  
"Dis donc, si il y une chose que je sais avec le Padre, c'est qu'il n'exagère jamais. Si il dit que tu as besoin d'aide, c'est que t'es dans une sacré panade mon vieux... Dit Tony.

Paolino intervint en posant sa main sur celle de Tony, lui faisant lâcher le poignet trop fin du jeune serveur.

"Tony. C'est de ton aide que j'ai besoin, pas que tu lui fasses peur...  
"Ok. C'est à lui de se décider...

Le jeune homme les regardait tour à tour, son jugement légèrement brouillé par la drogue qu'il avait absorbé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

"Je... Je vous apporte des consos, je reviens.

Emiliano s'éloigna lentement, se dirigeant vers le bar.  
Tony le suivit du regard.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi Pio? Je ne peux rien faire pour lui s'il ne le veut pas. demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
"As tu la sensation qu'il soit heureux? Qu'il aille bien?  
"Au delà du fait qu'il se shoote, qu'il est gay et probablement battu en plus? Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il soit heureux. Non. Alors dis moi ce que tu attends de moi... Répéta Tony en cherchant le regard d'onyx de son ami.  
"Je veux que tu le persuades de porter plainte contre son ami qui le bat. Que tu l'inscrives dans une session de désintoxication quelque part. Lui répondit Pio sans détourner les yeux. Aides moi à le sauver. Il est vraiment dans la mouise.  
"Dans la mouise?  
"Dans la mouise... Je suis poli moi...  
"Hé Curé... Marmonna Tony en riant. Je suis très poli moi aussi...  
"Ouais... Nettement moins que quand je t'ai connu, sale gosse... Dit le jeune prêtre en souriant.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le spectacle avait commencé sur la scène, une revue musicale d'assez bonne qualité. Les danseurs avaient un air affreusement jeune, Tony avait raison. La plupart d'entre eux devaient être mineurs.  
Et Pio eut la soudaine sensation que le club n'allait pas tarder à avoir un contrôle de police.  
Le regard de Tony était suffisamment parlant.

Une serveuse vint leur porter deux bières et Pio lui parla quelques instants. Il secoua la tête, complètement atterré lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

"Quoi? Demanda Tony.  
"Miliano est parti.  
"Comment ça, parti?  
"Son petit copain est venu le chercher, il y a quelques minutes.

Le regard du policier était désolé et il secoua la tête lentement en buvant sa bière.  
Le prêtre resta silencieux. Son idée n'avait pas donnée les résultats auxquels il s'attendait.

"On s'en va Padre? Proposa Tony.  
"T'as raison, on a plus rien à faire ici. Approuva Pio en se levant.

Le lendemain, Tony était arrivé à la sacristie directement à la fin de ses cours, par chance il n'était pas de patrouille cette semaine là.  
Il bouquinait, tranquillement installé dans l'appartement de son ami, affalé dans le fauteuil du salon, quand on avait frappé à la porte, il avait ouvert et s'était trouvé face à face a un Emiliano défiguré.

Le jeune homme s'était pratiquement évanoui dans ses bras.  
Son visage portait des traces de coups. Les joues gonflées, les yeux bordé de violet, le nez visiblement cassé.

Tony avait appelé les secours et après avoir installé le jeune homme confortablement, s'était précipité à l'église, il avait interrompu Pio en pleine confession et l'avait ramené dare-dare en haut.  
Ils l'avaient accompagné à l'hôpital.

Il avait été admis en urgence. Son visage abîmé ne reflétait que de façon minime ce par quoi il avait dû passer la veille au soir.  
Il avait trois côtes cassées, un poignet fracturé, une entorse au genou.  
Des bleus partout sur son corps frêle.  
Son bourreau ne s'était pas arrêté là et les dégâts infligés à certaine parties intimes, révélaient la violence des rapports qu'il avait subit.

Pio avait pâli au fur et à mesure que le médecin avait annoncé les blessures du jeune homme.  
Il n'avait dû qu'aux bras de Tony de ne pas s'effondrer en pleine salle d'attente. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans son épaule, alors que son ami le réconfortait comme il pouvait.

"C'est son ami? Avait demandé le toubib.  
"Non, Doc. Son prêtre. Avait répondu Tony, s'attirant un regard curieux du médecin.  
"Il va s'en sortir? Toubib? Avait eut le courage de demander Pio en s'éloignant de la chaleureuse protection de Tony.  
"Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, son état est stable. Mais il était drogué. Camé complet. Je ne sais pas l'effet que ça pourra avoir sur sa guérison.

Pio secoua la tête, il s'assit lourdement en croisant ses mains et se mit à prier. Laissant à Tony le soin de faire le nécessaire concernant Emiliano.  
Contre toute attente, le jeune junkie s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la vie et sortit du coma artificiel dans lequel les drogues l'avaient plongé.  
Quand il fut suffisamment remis pour recevoir le prêtre à l'hôpital, il eut droit aussi à une visite de Tony.  
Leurs actions conjointes parvinrent à le persuader de porter plainte contre son petit ami.  
Tony, tout en s'impliquant pour son ami, refusa de connaître le nom du salaud qui avait fait de la vie du jeune serveur, un enfer. Et ne suivit que de très loin le procès qui s'ensuivit, ainsi que la fermeture du Clair de Ciel, un peu trop de mineurs dans ses murs et un peu trop de commerce illégal dans son arrière salle.

* * *

"Combien? Demanda Jethro en caressant une épaule.  
"Il a pris cinq ans, je n'ai jamais réentendu parler de lui, pas même par Emiliano. Le gamin a suivit une cure de désintox et a voulut partir, aller à New York avec un de ses amis, essayer de trouver du taff là bas et changer de vie. Avec Pio, on l'a épaulé du mieux qu'on pouvait. Répondit Tony sans bouger. Un jour il est arrivé à l'appart de Paolino et nous a annoncé son départ, il avait enfin réussit à trouver un boulot et devait partir le lendemain. Rien ne l'attachait dans cette ville, sorti du Curé. Et il a disparu. 

Un grognement venant de l'estomac de Tony leur fit lever la tête et regarder l'heure. Ils furent plus que surpris de voir qu'il était largement plus de midi.

Le récit de Tony, même s'il était loin d'être terminé, avait fait filer le temps comme l'éclair et les deux hommes se levèrent lentement, ils se préparèrent un déjeuner rapide et retournèrent s'installer dans le salon, allongés sur le canapé. Tony encore une fois calé dans le creux des bras de Gibbs, appuyé contre sa poitrine.

"Je vais finir par croire que tu n'exprimes pas tes avances par des mots, mais par des actes, plaisanta Tony en posant timidement une main sur le bras de son patron.

Gibbs secoua la tête en souriant.

"Comment fais tu? Dit il doucement.  
"Comment je fais quoi?  
"Comment tu fais pour avoir le coeur à plaisanter? A flirter avec moi, comme si rien ne s'était passé? Comment tu fais pour nous cacher ce que tu vis? Sans jamais te trahir? Sans que l'on ait jamais rien remarqué?

Tony hésita un long moment.

"Parce que je ne voulais pas vous décevoir? Te décevoir...  
"Moi?  
"T'es le Boss, boss, je tiens à ton estime... Déso...  
"Règle numéro 6... Tony...

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire.

"Et pour ce qui est de flirter, t'es très sexy tu sais? Comment veux tu qu'un homo normalement constitué, résiste à ton charme?

Au delà des mots, la voix était amère, il disait en plaisantant ce qu'il ressentait réellement et se disait que Gibbs, s'il avait compris, l'aurait envoyé dinguer plutôt que de le prendre dans ses bras.

"La ferme Tony... Gronda Gibbs. T'es pas un homo, ni un quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, t'es un ami et un collègue. Alors je t'interdis de faire des remarques pareilles...

Tony pâlit, il avait été trop loin et Gibbs n'allait pas tarder à le virer, il en était certain.

"Boss...  
"Pas de remarques dégradantes sur toi. Tu es comme tu es. Tu vis comme tu vis. Ca ne regarde personne. Et ce n'est pas une honte. Expliqua Jethro en caressant le bras de Tony. Et en plus je suis très fier de voir qu'un vieil homme comme moi puisse séduire un jeune homme comme toi... Ajouta-t-il à voix basse, dans un sourire.

Tony recommença à respirer, et la dernière remarque de Jethro lui ouvrit les portes d'un espoir qu'il n'osait imaginer...

* * *

Alors l'histoire de Tony? Ca vous plaît? 

Ouais, il y a un petit fond des Choristes mais bon...

Bisousmouchous


	5. Tony et Ari

**Disclaimer:** Pio le saint et Julian le diable, sont une part de mon imagination déréglée, pour les autres, merci soit rendu à leur créateurs...

**Rating**: On retrouvera le M, si si...mais pas cette fois, c'est soft

_**Le sel de ma vie:**_

Après avoir revu l'épisode Twillight, ( In Extremis) je me suis rendue compte que mon Julian était vraiment très, très, très, AU, (univers alternatif pour les francophones) donc, je continue, mais soyez avertis, que c'est spoiler puissance 10.

Les éléments sont là, pas forcement ni dans l'ordre ni dans les détails, mais bon...

* * *

_Tony et Ari_

Tony s'était encore endormi dans les bras de Gibbs, il ne cauchemardait pas dans ces moments là. Et Jethro avait somnolé lui aussi, vers quatre heures, son téléphone sonna et les réveilla en sursaut. Il attrapa du bout des doigts le portable sur la table du salon et décrocha en grognant.

"Gibbs. J'écoute.

"Patron... MacGee s'interrompit en entendant le ton de son supérieur. Je vous ait réveillé? Je...Je peux.. rappeler plus tard... Je voulais pas...

"MacGee! C'est trop tard, je suis réveillé, alors allez-y... Gronda Gibbs.

"Patron, on a eu des nouvelles de Ari... Il veut vous parler... Enfin, il exige de vous rencontrer...

"MacGee! Calmez vous et dites moi exactement ce que veut Aswari... Il veut me voir ou me parler?

"Les... les deux patron...

Tony s'était extrait du canapé lentement, il écoutait la conversation d'une oreille tout en branchant son ordinateur sur le réseau, la webcam et il ouvrit le communicateur du MTAC et fit un signe à Gibbs.

"Mc Gee, passez en visu sur le communicateur.

"Ok patron...

Quelques secondes plus tard, son visage s'afficha dans la fenêtre du communicateur sur l'ordinateur de Tony.

"Salut le Bleu...

"Heu... Salut Tony... Ben... Avec une grimace et un petit geste de la main Tim parvint à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait devant le visage amoché de son collègue.

"C'est rien le bleu. Et non c'est pas Gibbs qui m'a filé une raclée! Dit il en riant.

"MacGee! Cria Jethro en entrant dans le champ de la caméra.

"Patron... Bon... Voilà, je vous transfère le mail que nous avons reçu, c'est de Ari, il n'y a aucun doute, Abby et moi avons effectué les analyses.

"Vous ouvrez mon courrier Mac Gee?

"Non, Non, patron, Mais... heu comme il n'était pas certain de vous avoir, il a balancé le mail à tout le bureau...

La petite grimace de Gibbs n'échappa pas à Tony.

"Ok, merci le bleu. On revient dans deux minutes... Bouges pas...

"D'accord Tony, je reste là...

Le jeune homme ouvrit le mail que Tim lui avait transféré, le message était bref, mais ne pouvait venir que d'Aswari, il parlait de choses que personne ne pouvait savoir, mis à part l'équipe de Gibbs.

Le grondement de rage de Gibbs en lisant la sommation du terroriste, fit sursauter Tony.

"Calmes toi Boss. Il ne dit rien du tout, alors tant que tu ne l'auras pas vu, ça ne sert à rien de grogner et râler... On a plus qu'à rentrer. Et vite encore.

"On plie bagage.

"Je préviens l'ange gardien, toi, appelles Fornell. Dit Tony en remettant Tim en ligne. On arrive dès qu'on peut le Bleu. Si Aswari se manifeste de nouveau, ben... Il patiente.

Gibbs lui lança un coup d'oeil amusé, il retrouvait le Tony qu'il aimait avoir à ses côtés, efficace et incisif quand il le voulait.

"Fornell?

"Gibbs?

"Aswari vient de me contacter, faut qu'on rentre en ville au plus tôt. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi?

"Je vous envoie un hélico, il sera là dans une bonne heure, vous avez le temps de faire le ménage...

"Prévoyez un chauffeur de secours.

"Embauchez l'ange gardien si vous êtes en manque de bras...

"Trop aimable Tobias. Répondit Jethro avec un sourire moqueur.

"J'ai pas envie de me faire étriper par Deirdre.

L'agent du Ncis raccrocha, et lança un coup d'oeil à Tony qui avait terminé de ranger son ordinateur et parlait a l'agent du Fbi en même temps.

"Venez dans la maison, on va avoir besoin d'aide pour ranger un peu. Ordonna-t-il gentiment.

"J'arrive agent DiNozzo.

En quelques minutes, les trois hommes firent le tour de la maison, vidant les poubelles, changeant les draps et refaisant les lits.

Tony se chargea de la salle de bain, pendant que Jethro triait le linge sale, prévoyant un sac de blanchisserie à faire réexpédier sur place par Tobias, il n'était pas question de voler les draps et les vêtements empruntés. Par chance il avait mis à sécher le jeans de Tony et celui ci put abandonner le pantalon de pyjama en toute dignité.

Lorsque l'hélicoptère approcha et se posa dans une clairière proche du lac, Jethro et Tony s'y rendirent avec le SUV, laissant les sacs à la charge de l'ange gardien. A leur surprise, c'est Tobias qui descendit de l'engin et se chargea de reconduire le véhicule de Gibbs.

"Vous me tenez au courant de tout Gibbs... C'est le moins que vous puissiez faire... Dit il en se glissant derrière le volant.

"Promis Fornell. Je vous tiens au courant. Assura Gibbs en s'éloignant vers l'hélicoptère.

"DiNozzo! Empêchez le de faire des conneries! S'exclama Tobias en faisant un signe au jeune homme qui s'éloignait.

"Z'en faites pas Fornell... Je le surveille! Cria Tony en se courbant sous les pales de l'hélico.

A leur arrivée au MTAC, les deux agents furent accueillis par Cait et Mac Gee, la situation n'avait pas évoluée et Ari attendait toujours que Gibbs rentre en contact avec lui.

Le directeur Morrow, convoqua Gibbs dans la salle de communication, il le mit au courant de l'implication du FBI dans le retour d'Ari sur le sol américain, le prétexte futile au possible, de démanteler une cellule d'AlQuaïda, tout en Gibbs hurlait de rage, il ne faisait pas confiance à Ari, pas plus en tant qu'agent double qu'en tant qu'homme.. Il sentait au plus profond de lui même qu'il était dangereux.

Qu'il était près à le tuer ainsi que toute son équipe.

Tony, Cait et Tim avaient eu une chance folle d'échapper à l'explosion de la voiture piégée.

Surtout Tony... Rien que d'y penser, son coeur se serrait.

En argumentant avec le directeur, Gibbs n'eut d'autre choix que de donner sa démission, puisqu'il n'avait plus le droit de s'impliquer dans l'enquête, mais quand il reçut son aval pour continuer quand même, il fut surpris.

Mais sauta sur l'occasion.

Après sa rencontre d'avec Aswari, il était encore plus fou de rage qu'auparavant, échapper d'une trentaine de seconde à une bombe, n'avait pas le don de le mettre de bonne humeur.

Sans relâche, l'équipe travaillait pour remonter la piste des avions volés.

Abby, de son côté, n'avait pas oublié la demande de Gibbs concernant Julian, elle faisait tourner les fichiers de la police mais était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux en voyant que ça ne menait à rien.

Dans le même temps, elle continuait les analyses avec McGee, fouillant le Web à la recherche des éléments nécessaires pour fabriquer un explosif semblable au C4 mais artisanal.

C'est dans un de ses fréquents voyage au labo que Tim tomba sur le fichier des empreintes, il haussa un sourcil mais ne put s'empêcher de questionner la jeune Gothique.

"Tu cherches quelqu'un?

"C'est pour Gibbs... Une comparaison d'empreintes... Rien d'important...

Bien qu'elle essaie de ne pas montrer à Tim que c'était au moins aussi important pour elle que la recherche d'Aswari, il le devina.

"C'est pour Tony... Hein Abby? C'est ça? Demanda-t-il en examinant les critères de recherche qu'elle avait rentré dans l'ordinateur central.

La grimace d'Abby fut une réponse plus que suffisante pour le jeune homme et il se mordit les lèvres en pensant aux vacheries que lui et Cait avaient fait à Tony depuis son retour.  
Ils avaient été plus que méchants.  
Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'agir comme ça avec lui, puisque sinon, ils auraient révélé à leur collègue leur sincère inquiétude envers lui.  
Il aurait compris qu'ils l'aimaient bien et qu'ils avaient eu peur de le perdre.

"Je peux t'aider? Tu sais... Je m'en veux... Avec Cait on a pas été pas super sympa avec lui depuis l'autre fois...

"Il est où?

"Il dort, assis à son bureau.

Abby secoua la tête, ses couettes volant autours de son visage.

"Je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire grand chose, mais... Si tu veux...

Timothy s'installa devant le clavier et ses doigts volèrent un moment, il convint qu'Abby avait bien circonscrit les critères de recherche. Et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire que d'attendre.  
Il allait abandonner, quand une idée le traversa. Il retourna à son clavier et ajouta quelques fichiers à comparer.

"C'est quoi?

"Interpol.

"Interpol? T'es génial McGee! Pourquoi on y a pas pensé? Je t'adore Tim! S'exclama la jeune femme en lui sautant au cou.

"Ben... Heu... Marmonna le jeune homme en rougissant.

Il était content de voir qu'Abby était fière de lui sur ce coup là, et ça lui faisait du bien de se dire qu'il aidait Tony, même si lui l'ignorait.

"Je retourne au bureau...

"A plus tard MacGee.

Gibbs ne releva le nez de son ordinateur que vers trois heures du matin, il fit le tour du bureau et jeta un regard protecteur à chacun des membres de son équipe.  
Ils étaient formidables.  
Ils avaient tous préféré rester là quand il avait annoncé qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui. Il recouvrit Cait qui dormait par terre, et resta un long moment à contempler Tony.

Il dormait, en équilibre sur sa chaise, emmitouflé dans un blouson, son visage presque détendu. Le bleu autour de l'oeil virait au brun-jaunâtre, Gibbs pensa aux blessures cachées par les vêtements.  
Il allait falloir persuader Tony de se laisser soigner, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient au MTAC, il était moins certain de l'intimité qui s'était crée entre eux.  
Jethro préféra ignorer le noeud au creux de son estomac quand il songeait à Tony.  
Il perdit son regard dans la nuit en buvant un café presque froid.

"Jethro?

La voix de Tony le fit se retourner, son agent était debout près de lui, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, les cheveux emmêlés. Perdu, comme un gamin, quand il se réveille en pleine nuit.

"DiNozzo?

"Je... J'aurais besoin de toi... Demanda le jeune homme en baissant les yeux. Je...J'ai...

Gibbs posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et passant par son bureau, prit le sac de voyage qu'il avait fourré dans le placard lors de leur arrivée mouvementée.

"On descend chez Ducky. Plus discret que les vestiaires.

"D'acc Boss.

La descente en ascenseur se fit en silence, ils entrèrent dans la salle d'autopsie et Gibbs ferma la porte avec le système de containement pour les virus. Il descendit les rideaux occultants et fit s'installer Tony. Il l'aida à retirer sa chemise et défit les bandages, Gibbs était stupéfait de voir à quelle vitesse les plaies cicatrisaient maintenant que Tony était sous antibiothérapie. Il appliqua de nouveau les pommades antiseptiques.

"C'est comment, patron? Demanda Tony, inquiet de son silence.

"C'est mieux. Curieusement mieux d'ailleurs... Tu cicatrises plutôt bien. Répondit Jethro en continuant ses soins.

"C'est une chance... Hein? Murmura Tony en baissant la tête.

Un légère claque sur le derrière de sa tête le fit sourire.

"Hey! On frappe pas...

"On frappe pas, si on dit pas de conneries... Gronda Gibbs en souriant lui aussi.

Tony se mit à rire doucement.

"Merci Boss.

"Merci de quoi?

"De continuer à me traiter comme d'habitude...

"Espèce d'idiot! Répliqua Jethro en rassemblant les gazes souillées et en nettoyant la table d'autopsie.

Il n'avait pas proposé de soigner le reste des blessures, c'était trop intime pour insister, Tony ne le lui avait autorisé la veille, que parce qu'ils étaient seuls à la maison.  
A la maison.  
Pourquoi ces mots lui faisaient de drôles de choses au creux de l'estomac?

"Heu... Gibbs... Je ... J'ai encore besoin de toi... Dit Tony lentement. De tes talents.

Un sourcil se leva au dessus d'un oeil bleu porcelaine.

"Quels talents?

"Crocheter les serrures?

"Ouais... Quand? Et Où? Demanda l'ex-marine.

"Ben... Ici et maintenant, patron... Précisa Tony en rougissant un peu. D'un coup de pied il quitta ses chaussures et déboucla sa ceinture.

"Je... com...prend...paaa... Commença à dire Jethro en regardant Tony dégrafer son jeans.

Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en voyant le silicone qui emprisonnait le membre du jeune homme.  
Tony termina d'enlever son boxer et son pantalon. Il resta tête basse. Attendant que Jethro réagisse enfin.

"C'est quoi ce truc?

"Ceinture de chasteté. Plus où moins. Enfin d'après Julian. Mais cent pour cent efficace...

Balbutia Tony en essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur.

"Je vais le tuer. T'en es conscient? Gronda Gibbs en fouillant dans se poches pour trouver la trousse plate dans laquelle il gardait les tiges de métal nécessaires pour crocheter les serrures.

"Ben au moins, je serais débarrassé, Murmura Tony.

"C'est fermé comment ce machin?

"Cadenas. En dessous.

"Bon, et bien, comme je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre à genoux devant toi, sinon tu vas encore te faire des idées, allonges toi sur la table. Proposa Gibbs en étendant sa veste sur la table métallique.

"Et mettre mes fesses sur ta veste? dit Tony en hésitant.

"T'en fais pas, je la brûlerais si ça doit te rassurer.

"T'es fétichiste dans l'âme, non? Rétorqua Tony en riant.

Il s'allongea et écarta la cage de plastique, dévoilant le petit cadenas. Il ferma les yeux, refusant de voir Gibbs opérer sur lui. En quelques secondes, le cadenas céda et Jethro l'enleva, dégageant l'anneau qui reliait les deux parties de la cage.

"Je te laisses faire... Dit il en s'éloignant pour ranger ses outils.

"Merci patron. Répondit Tony en enlevant rapidement l'objet humiliant. Il descendit de la table et ramassa ses vêtements, il resta quelques secondes immobile.

"Oui? Dit Gibbs.

"Tu... Heu... peux... Enfin... Terminer de me soigner?

"Ok, alors tournes toi et penches toi.

Avec un sourire moqueur Tony se tourna et posa ses mains sur la table de dissection, se penchant légèrement.

"TONY! Tu ne dis rien! S'exclama Gibbs en levant les yeux au plafond. Et tu ne le penses même pas! Rajouta-t-il après une demi seconde.

"Trop tard... Murmura le jeune homme en riant...

"C'est pas malin DiNozzo!

_"T'as pas à t'en faire Boss, c'est moi qui vais avoir des problèmes, pas toi... Pensa Tony en sentant les doigts de Jethro s'aventurer sur ses fesses. Appliquant la lotion nettoyante puis la crème apaisante._

Heureusement que Tony était de dos, parce que Jethro n'était pas au mieux de sa forme brusquement.  
Il retenait sa respiration en caressant le jeune homme.  
NON, il ne le caressait pas, il appliquait de la pommade... Point.  
Et pourquoi il commencer à sentir monter une érection malvenue? Et merde!  
Jethro s'éloigna brusquement, il se rendit à l'autre table et se lava les mains, tournant le dos à Tony qui se rhabillait.  
En tentant lui aussi de dissimuler une excitation énervante...  
Ils attendirent tous les deux quelques minutes avant de se faire face de nouveau.

"Tu vas te débarrasser de ce truc? Demanda Gibbs en croisant enfin le regard de Tony.

"Non... Si je rentre sans... Julian va me tuer... Déjà que... Mais DiNozzo s'interrompit.

"Je sais pour l'autre machin. Je l'ai vu dans la salle de bain.

"Je... Je pouvais pas rester avec ça...

"Tu... Il... Il te fait porter ces trucs là souvent? Demanda Gibbs.

Tony secoua la tête.

"Non. C'est la première fois.

"C'est la première fois? Le ton de Jethro était pensif.

"Ben oui, il a jamais été jusque là avant. Il me faisait plus ou moins confiance. Enfin... Si on peut dire ça. Répondit Tony en fronçant les sourcils, il réfléchissait en parlant et essayait de comprendre le pourquoi du changement d'attitude de son tortionnaire.

"Tony...

"Tony? Insista Gibbs.

"Hein? Oui?

"C'est à cause de moi. Dit il en se hissant sur la table face à celle de Tony.

"Toi? Tony était incrédule, puis son regard s'éclaira. Il est jaloux? De toi?

"C'est pas drôle.

"Je sais, je suis le premier concerné, je tiens à te le faire remarquer, dit Tony avec un sourire ironique.

"Désolé.

"Règle numéro 6! Gibbs... Rappela le jeune homme avec une grimace.

"DiNozzo!

Ils se sourirent en même temps. Et Tony s'appuya contre la table, tendant les jambes, fixant le sol.

"En fait, quand tu m'as raccompagné l'autre jour, il était furieux contre moi. Furieux que tu sois monté. Et la soirée s'est pas très bien passée. Raconta le jeune homme, mais c'est régulier depuis quelque temps.

"Depuis combien de temps?

"Quelques mois. Il est plus dur et plus vicieux qu'avant.

"Comment?

"Il ne m'avait jamais marqué. Pas à ce point. Et il est parti dans de nouveaux "jeux" c'est comme ça qu'il appelle ça...

Le grondement de Gibbs lui fit relever la tête.

"Ouais, moi c'est plutôt de la violence domestique, voire des actes de barbarie, que j'appelle ça.

"Il a été furieux quand je suis resté hospitalisé pour la peste. Il disait que j'essayais de lui échapper encore.

"Comment ça encore?

"Quand tu m'a embauché et que je suis venu ici, il était... Pas là... Enfin, pas très joignable. Et j'ai pas vraiment laissé de message pour lui. Ni de nouvelle adresse. Tony mentait. Mal sur ce coup là, mais au delà de ses confidences, il n'allait sûrement pas avouer à Jethro que Julian était en prison.

"Il est resté combien de temps... éloigné de toi? Gibbs fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'hésitation dans l'explication de Tony. Lui aussi mentait. Mais avec nettement plus de conviction.

"Trois ans. Dont deux quand j'étais ici. Il a ét... Heu, il est revenu aux états unis, il y a dix mois. Il m'a retrouvé sans mal et est revenu s'installer dans ma vie.

"Dix mois? Dix mois que tu vis ça? Et que tu ne dis rien?

Tony secoua la tête et un peu de rouge monta à ses joues.

"Non... Pas tout à fait... Ca fait dix ans...

"Dix ans? Mais tu devais à peine sortir de l'académie de police... Constata Jethro en calculant rapidement de tête.

"Presque.

"Presque?

"Je te promets de finir de te raconter ça. Mais pas maintenant.

Jethro se retint de grogner de frustration, mais il vit que Tony était épuisé. Son visage portait les stigmates du stress et du mauvais sommeil qui le poursuivait.

"Ok. On y va. Tu retournes dormir.

"Uniquement si tu viens aussi.

"Encore des propositions DiNozzo?

"Je tente, je tente... Répliqua-t-il en riant.

Ils remontèrent au bureau et se réinstallèrent pour terminer leur nuit.

_Gibbs rentra dans la salle d'autopsie, les portes se refermèrent sur lui avec un bruit sourd, il y avait deux corps allongés sur les tables. _

_Dans des housses en plastique. _

_Jethro s'approcha et ouvrit la première housse, il vit Tim, allongé les yeux ouverts, un trou parfaitement circulaire au milieu du front, il se sentit perdre pied un bref instant, mais il y avait un deuxième corps, il prit une inspiration avant d'ouvrir la seconde housse, il hésita à écarter les pans de plastique noir. _

_Un bref instant de panique plus tard, il se força à regarder... Le corps de Cait. Le même trou au milieu du front. _

_Le regard vitreux._

_Et malgré la peine que ses deux agents soient morts, un soulagement insensé que Tony ne soit pas l'un d'eux. _

_Mais un gémissement le fit se retourner. Il y avait un groupe d'hommes dans le coin du bureau de Ducky. Jethro s'avança lentement. _

_Il entendait des gémissements. _

_Et pas de plaisir. De pure terreur. _

_Il reconnut Tony, entravé et tenu par Julian. _

_Il voyait les phalanges crispées sur les biceps de Tony, les ongles perçant la chair. _

_Le regard de Tony était terrifié. _

_Il entendit un rire. Il reconnut la voix moqueuse d'Aswari._

_"Alors Gibbs? Ce n'était pas Cait, finalement, le membre de votre équipe auquel vous tenez le plus. C'était lui... N'est ce pas?_

_Et avec un petit rire, Ari se détourna de Jethro, pointant son arme vers Tony, visant son front et tirant. Avec un hurlement Gibbs essaya d'avancer pour retenir le corps qui tombait vers lui. _

_Il vit Julian, le visage couvert du sang de son agent, un sourire malfaisant aux lèvres._

"Tony!

"Gibbs!

Les deux cris simultanés réveillèrent Tim et Tony, Cait se leva d'un bond, elle avait encore l'image de Gibbs la gorge tranchée devant les yeux.  
Et Jethro était déjà au milieu du bullpen avant de réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
Les deux autres agents échangeaient des regards surpris. Ils s'entre-regardèrent tous les quatre.  
D'autres agents les observaient par dessus les parois de verre.  
Cait et Gibbs se sentaient un peu stupides et la meilleure des défense étant l'attaque, le grondement de Gibbs fit fuir tout le monde.  
Tim essaya de disparaître derrière son ordinateur et Tony éclata de rire. S'attirant un regard sombre de la part de son ami.

"DiNozzo! Avec moi. Cait, McGee, allez prendre un petit déjeuner. On revient.

Tony suivit son patron dans l'ascenseur et attendit quelques secondes, comme il s'y attendait, Jethro fit jouer l'interrupteur et la cabine s'immobilisa.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment.

"Oui? Dit Tony à voix basse.

"Je... Je...

L'homme tendit la main et caressa la joue de Tony, s'attirant un regard curieux.

"Quelque chose que tu veux me dire Boss?

"Ils te tuaient. Marmonna Jethro en reculant d'un pas.

"Ils?

"Julian et Ari... Julian te tenait et Ari t'abattait.

Le jeune homme pâlit un peu et s'adossa à la paroi d'acier.

"Aswari et Julian?

Jethro hocha la tête en s'appuyant lui aussi à la paroi opposée.

"Tu crois que je suis dans la panade à ce point?

"Pour Julian, j'en suis presque certain, pour Ari...  
Il a promis de me faire souffrir.  
Moi.  
Il veut ma peau.  
Et quoi de mieux que de s'attaquer à mon équipe? Dit l'homme en passant une main sur son visage, il ferma les yeux. Quelque peu désespéré que dans la vendetta entre Aswari et lui il y ait autant d'innocents dans la ligne de mire.

Tony ne bougea pas, mais le désespoir de Gibbs lui faisait des noeuds à l'estomac, il avait envie d'être là pour lui comme lui l'avait fait ces derniers jours.  
Le soutenant sans le juger. En même temps le fait de se sentir au même niveau que les autres dans l'équipe lui nouait la gorge...  
Il avait espéré... Il avait presque cru que Gibbs se souciait un peu plus de lui... Que ça dépassait les limites de l'amitié...  
Il sursauta quand le regard bleu glacier plongea dans le sien.

"Tony... La voix était inhabituellement douce.

"Bos... Je... J'ai... Il se mit à marmonner n'importe quoi, cherchant quoi dire.

"Hey... Un doigt sur sa bouche de nouveau. Je m'inquiète doublement pour toi... Tu le sais...

Lentement, Jethro enleva ses doigts et fit repartir l'ascenseur. Descendant jusqu'au labo.  
Abby tournait comme un lion en cage, le son de sa musique était assourdissant et les deux hommes se bouchèrent les oreilles. Gibbs fixa la jeune femme et lui parla en langage des signes, lui demandant ou en était la recherche des empreintes. Elle exprima sa frustration en signant à toute vitesse et en grimaçant.  
Tony les regarda faire, comme un nombre incalculable de fois. En pestant de ne pas savoir ASL, il se promit de s'y coller au plus tôt afin de les surprendre la prochaine fois qu'ils lui feraient le coup!

"Et bien, continues, Abby! Hurla Gibbs en entraînant Tony par un bras.

"Comme si j'avais l'intention d'arrêter! Cria la jeune Goth en levant les bras aux ciel.  
Hummmmmmm! Je te détestes!Gronda-t-elle.

En remontant à l'étage, ils firent un bref arrêt à la morgue, Ducky les accueillit, le front soucieux.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ducky?

"Jethro, je suis affligé de voir qu'on a volé les mains de ce pauvre garçon et que ça ne nous mène à rien...

"Bon sang Ducky! On cherche, mais il n'y a aucun système biométrique dans la base ou travaillaient les deux officiers, et on n'a aucune explication quand au vol de ses mains! Et ça m'énerve! Vociféra Jethro en sortant de la salle à grands pas.

Abandonnant Tony avec le ME, qui s'entre-regardèrent, choqués par l'éclat de Gibbs.

"Il est comme ça depuis quand?

"Deux minutes, avant ça allait plutôt pas mal. Cauchemars mis à part... Expliqua Tony.

"Quel cauchemars?

"Heu... Mon meurtre? Dit Tony en sortant lui aussi de la salle d'examen.

"Ton meurtre? Marmonna le médecin en secouant la tête. Je comprends mieux... Jethro... Tu t'impliques un peu trop, toi...

Quand Tony parvint au bullpen, il vit que Cait et McGee essuyaient un orage immérité.  
Les deux agents essayaient de justifier leur manque d'informations. Ari avait été très discret sur ce coup là et il avait brouillé les pistes d'une main de maître.  
En croisant le regard enragé de Gibbs, Tony se dit qu'ils étaient tous dans de sales draps.  
Il attendit que la rage fonde sur lui à son tour, se préparant à la déception.

"Tony! Gronda Jethro en s'asseyant. Toi au moins, t'as de bonnes idées! Alors cherches à quoi pourrait s'attaquer un pourri comme Aswari!

Le compliment ainsi que le ton de la voix firent rougir Tony et se retourner Cait et Tim.

"J'ai de bonnes idées? Moi?

"T'es mon meilleur enquêteur DiNozzo! C'est pas pour rien que tu es mon second! Alors au boulot!

Avec un sourire radieux, Tony s'installa à son bureau et repartit à la recherche d'Aswari.  
du coin de l'oeil Gibbs l'observait, heureux de le voir concentré sur sa tâche. Ne pensant pas à Julian. Il y pensait pour deux.  
Et se disait qu'il allait récupérer son Tony à la petite cuillère.  
Si il le récupérait vivant. Mais si il arrivait quelque chose à Tony...  
Jethro commençait à caresser l'idée d'abattre Julian.  
Tout à fait sérieusement. Abby serait ravie d'être du mauvais côté de la barrière pour une fois, et si il le lui demandait, Ducky ne serait pas en reste.  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'agent. Restaient quelques détails à mettre au point. Et avoir l'aval de Tony.  
Sans ça, il ne ferait rien.

Plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses plus tard, l'équipe était au bord de l'abandon.  
Tony et Cait s'engueulaient pour un rien, Tim devenait sarcastique à son tour et Jethro se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour se trouver à la tête d'une poignée de sales gosses, ayant le niveau émotionnel de gamins de dix ans!  
Il se leva en grondant et frappa du poing sur son bureau.

"Suffit! Tous! On rentre. Vous allez vous reposer, on a pas quitté le bord depuis 48 heures et vous avez de sales têtes et on avance pas...!

Les regards indignés des ses trois agents lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

"Bon! J'ai compris, rendez vous chez moi... Cait et McGee vous vous chargez de la nourriture et de vêtements de rechange! Les vôtres! Dois-je le préciser?

"Mais...

"Tony! Tu es avec moi? Et vous autres, prévoyez pour six. Vous embarquez Ducky et Abby. Sept peut être, si truc... Machin... L'assistant de Ducky... Si il est encore là... lança-t-il en laissant se refermer les portes de l'ascenseur.

Le rire de Tony le calma instantanément.  
Il se tourna vers lui, le détaillant soigneusement.  
Le jeune homme avait l'air épuisé. Des cernes noires sous les yeux, son bleu qui le défigurait. Jethro s'approcha et souleva le pull de Tony légèrement, révélant la ceinture de son jeans. Qui baillait un peu.

"T'as encore maigri. Il va falloir que tu te remplumes, si tu veux pouvoir retourner sur le terrain sans encombres. Constata-t-il en redescendant le pull et en croisant le regard clair.

"J'ai ça en projet, Boss. Affirma le jeune homme avec une ombre de sourire. Dès que... Dès que tout ça sera terminé...

"Promis? Demanda Gibbs en posant la main sur l'épaule du Tony.

"Juré. Murmura-t-il en essayant de ne pas penser à la main sur lui. Il avait envie qu'elle soit un peu plus haut. Sur sa joue. Sur sa nuque. L'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Mais il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

"Oui?

"Rien... Rien... Je suis crevé patron...

"Je sais, on rentre à la maison. Tu pourras dormir.

"Mmm?

"Quoi?

"Et avec tout ce monde chez toi, on va s'organiser comment?

"Ma chambre pour Ducky, la tienne pour Abby. Cait et McGee en bas, entre le canapé et les fauteuils ça devrait aller.

"Et nous?

Le regard de Gibbs était amusé, mais le "nous" lui avait fait plaisir.

"Nous. On dormira en bas, il y a un vieux canapé dans le sous sol.

"C'est une proposition?

"Tony!

Le coup d'oeil pétillait de malice, brusquement moins fatigué.

Gibbs attendit que la porte de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvre au sous sol, au niveau des vestiaires avant d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Tony.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait là?

"Tony... Je crois pas que fuir Julian soit une bonne idée en soi, et comme nous allons rester en planque un moment, nous allons passer à ton appart pour récupérer des fringues.

Le jeune homme pâlit et s'appuya contre le mur.

"Ok... Laisses moi remettre le...

"Ouais. C'est à ça que je pensais. Dit Jethro pensivement, je suppose qu'il ne va pas manquer vérifier que tu le portes encore... N'est ce pas?

"Y a des chances... Soupira Tony en fouillant dans son sac à dos.

Sans la moindre fausse modestie, il commença à dégrafer son jeans et à le descendre le long de ses jambes, il ajusta la bague en plastique et enfila la cage. Accrochant les deux parties avec le minuscule cadenas. Gibbs ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.  
Son regard virant au noir petit à petit. La colère l'envahissait et dévorait le bleu glacier de ses iris.

"Attends. Le cadenas était pas dans ce sens. Dit il en empêchant Tony de refermer l'objet.

"T'es sûr?

"Certain, laisses moi faire, je sais comment je l'ai ouvert, s'il est aussi obsédé par toi que ce que je crois, il va remarquer un truc pareil.

Tony se laissa faire, Gibbs à ses pieds, en train de rattacher le petit cadenas, sans que la position ne lui arrache le moindre sourire, ni la moindre remarque scabreuse.  
Il se préparait mentalement à l'idée de revoir Julian.  
En quelques jours, il l'avait si facilement oublié.  
Il avait si facilement cru que Gibbs et lui ça ne s'arrêterait pas.  
Gibbs se releva et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Je serais avec toi. Cette fois ci il ne te fera rien.

Tony hocha la tête et se rhabilla en silence. Les mâchoires crispées. L'estomac noué. Une envie de vomir au fond de la gorge.

"Tu sais Boss. Si Aswari me tue, je te laisses te charger de Julian. Dit il en montant dans le SUV.

"Si Ari te tues. Je débarrasse Washington de Julian et je massacre Ari. Répondit Gibbs d'un air convaincu.

Une fois installés dans le véhicule, il tendit la main et claqua Tony derrière la tête.

"Et toi, tu arrêtes de dire des conneries!

"Trop aimable... Grogna Tony.

_"Si Ari te tues, je sais pas comment je vais faire pour survivre. Ca n'arrivera pas... Je te le promets... et je tiens toujours mes promesses... Pensa Gibbs en démarrant._

"Je sais Boss. Dit Tony en réponse à sa promesse silencieuse.

* * *

TBC... 

Vi je vous aime...

_Petit dico des mots anglais que j'utilise: ( je sais il était temps que je le mette celui là)_

Le **bullpen** c'est le nom des bureaux organisés comme ceux de la série, séparés par des cloisons basses et organisés en stalles... Si vous avez un équivalent français, n'hésitez pas.

Le **SUV**, c'est une sorte de 4X4 de ville. (Si j'ai pigé les explications de mon cher et tendre).

L**'ASL: **Américan Sign Language, la langue des signes aux US**  
**

**Plug** : "Jouet" Sexuel pour adultes consentants habituellement.

**GagBall:** Bâillon avec une balle en caoutchouc

**Straps:** Liens en cuir ou/et en caoutchouc

**Spread eagle:** bras et jambes tendus et écartés.

**Cockring**: Anneau de sexe. (Qui permet de ne pas voir d'éjaculation)

**Spreader:** Barre fixée aux chevilles ou genoux empêchant les jambes de se refermer.

Bon avec tout ça, si vous ne vous doutez pas de ce que Julian aime... C'est que vous êtes encore plus fleur bleue que moi (en temps normal)

Bisoumouchous


	6. Tony et Juan

**Disclaimer:** NCIS pas à Moi, Italos si. On échange? Non? PFFFfffff

**Rating: M **c'est certain cette fois... Promis

_Le sel de ma vie:_ Merci encore de continuer à me lire. Je vous adore

**Avertissements: BDSM de nouveau, accrochez vous... Pour moi c'est fait...**

* * *

**_Tony et Juan_**

On frappa à la porte et Gibbs alla ouvrir, Ducky et Abby attendait sur le paillasson et il leur fit signe d'entrer.

"Et Machin? Demanda-t-il en refermant la porte.

"Machin? Répéta Ducky en haussant un sourcil.

"Ton assistant Ducky... Palmer.

"Tiens donc, tu te souviens de son nom? Remarqua le ME, sarcastique.

"Il arrive Gibbs, il sort les sacs de la voiture... Dit Abby en entrant dans le salon et en se jetant sur Tony.

"TONY! Mais qu'est ce que tu as?

"C'est Gibbs... Il arrête pas de me frapper dès qu'il le peut et là... Ben il a exagéré... Expliqua le jeune homme en riant.

"GIBBS!

"Abbigail, ma chère enfant... Intervint Ducky, Et toi, Anthony, arrête de la provoquer.

"Désolé Ducky, mais c'est tellement drôle de voir une personne aussi brillante, croire à la moindre de mes idioties. Dit Tony avec un de ses sourires radieux.

S'attirant un léger coup sur la nuque de la part de Jethro.

"Arrête Tony. Si on doit passer quelques jours ensembles, ne te fais pas détester dès la première seconde.

"Compris Patron... Répondit Tony d'une voix grave. Désolé Abby. Mais je plaisantais. J'ai eu un problème. Mais Gibbs n'y est pour rien.

"Je te déteste Tony! Affirma la gothique en le serrant dans ses bras. Démentant ainsi ce qu'elle disait.

"Moi aussi Abby, je t'aime... Dit le jeune homme en lui rendant son étreinte.

On frappa de nouveau et Jethro retourna à la porte, ouvrant à Palmer, accompagné de Cait et McGee. Il allait fermer, quand Tobias entra à son tour.

"Fornell?

"J'espère qu'il y a assez à manger. Je reste un moment. Dit l'agent du FBI en enlevant son manteau.

"McGee?

"Je crois que oui patron, il y a des pizzas, du chinois et Cait a insisté pour des trucs végétariens...

"Faites comme chez vous Fornell. Grogna Gibbs en entrant dans le salon, il fut surpris de voir que Tony avait prit la situation en main et avait sorti et distribué de la vaisselle. La table basse ainsi que deux tabourets supportaient le repas. Il y avait des carafes d'eau et un pot de café. L'équipe s'était installée par ci, par là, se perchant au hasard des sièges et des accoudoirs.

Fornell avait eu un vrai siège et une paire de baguettes. Il avait pioché dans les divers cartons qui circulaient. Tony mangeait à peine, il picorait un morceau de pizza, mais personne n'y faisait attention.

Enfin si on exceptait Tobias et Jethro qui le surveillait du coin de l'oeil tout en parlant entre eux.

Le café servi, Fornell se leva et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

"Merci pour ce repas... Alors voilà les mauvaises nouvelle: Vous êtes tous sous la protection du FBI, il y a des patrouilles dans le quartier. Que vous soyez tous ici, me facilite la tache, vous vous en doutez, par contre, ça ne va pas durer cent ans. Aswari ne va pas vous laisser vous en tirer comme ça.Il va falloir bouger. Si vous ne restez pas plus d'une à deux journée par planque, il aura plus de mal à vous retrouver.  
Alors, on vous a apporté les ordinateurs, et rajouté des connections téléphoniques et internet. Vous n'êtes pas en vacances. Continuez vos recherches.

Gibbs grogna. Il se levait pour protester quand Tobias leva une main en signe de paix.

"Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le trouver, Gibbs. Vous et votre équipe. Je vous donnerais tout ce que nous avons. Notamment ce numéro de téléphone. Dit il en tendant un morceau de papier à l'en-tête du FBI. Passez une bonne soirée.

Il s'éloigna dans l'entrée, récupérant son manteau. Accompagné par le jeune italien.

"DiNozzo... Prenez soin de vous. Dit il en enfilant son manteau et en le détaillant lentement. Vous avez une sale tête. Reposez vous.

"Merci Tobias. Avec Gibbs... Je vais me reposer... Ne vous en faites pas.

Fornell sortit sur le pas de la porte et fit un signe du bras, quelques secondes plus tard, cinq agents du FBI arrivaient, chargés de cartons d'informatique. Ils déposèrent le tout dans un silence quasi religieux. L'équipe du NCIS les observa, un peu perplexe. Mais quand les hommes en noir furent repartis, Abby et McGee prirent cette fois, la situation en main. Ils installèrent les ordinateurs et les imprimantes dans le salon, ainsi que dans la chambre de Gibbs. Transformant la maison en véritable poste d'opération. Ils se branchèrent sur les connections sécurisées du MTAC. Fornell apparut dans le communicateur.

"Gibbs?

"Tobias, je vous écoute.

"Quels ordinateurs dois-je remettre en route pour que vous puissiez vous connecter?

"Le mien! Hurla Abby, enfin, les miens...

"Compris. J'envoie quelqu'un en bas. Dit Fornell en faisant un geste de la main.

"Et ceux de Tony, Cait et McGee. N'oubliez pas le mien Tobias. Ordonna Jethro en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

"Pas de mots de passe personnalisés?

Jethro lança un regard à son équipe et ne recueillit que des gestes de dénégation.

"Rien du tout.

"La confiance règne chez vous, Gibbs... Remarqua Tobias avec une petite grimace.

"On est une grande famille, Fornell. Voyez ou ils sont tous... répondit Gibbs avec un sourire ironique.

"Je sais, je sais... Je boucle vos bureaux tant que vous êtes connectés. Pas la peine d'avoir en plus des interférences...

"Interférences... C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça de nos jours... Dit Tony avec une petite grimace.

Avant de prendre une claque sur l'arrière de la tête. Il lança un regard noir à Gibbs qui s'était stratégiquement placé à côté de lui. Et si il en avait été content sur le moment, il le regrettait à présent.

"Tony la ferme!

Le jeune homme se renfonça dans le canapé, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'image même du gamin boudeur.

Tobias parla de nouveau et l'attention de tous se reporta vers l'écran du portable qui faisait office de communicateur.

Tony sentit la main de Jethro se poser sur son épaule une brève seconde. Annulant l'effet de ses mots. Petite caresse discrète et inattendue.

"C'est ok, tout est lancé. Travaillez bien. Bonne nuit. Dit Fornell en coupant la communication.

"Travaillez bien et bonne nuit... Il en a de bonnes lui! Grogna Gibbs. Bon, vous remettez vos programmes de recherche en route, si vous en aviez. Et après ça, dodo. Ducky, toi et ... Palmer... Vous pouvez vous installer dans ma chambre, je dois avoir un sac de couchage dans un coin pour vous, Palmer.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Jethro, Monsieur Palmer et moi même avons du déjà partager le même lit au cours de nos voyages et enquêtes pour toi... Nous nous adapterons. Dit Ducky avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire.

"Abby. La chambre d'amis. Cait et Mc Gee... Canapé et fauteuils dans le salon. Enfin, où vous voulez.

"Et toi et Tony, Gibbs? Demanda Cait en se tournant vers eux.

"Nous, on va en bas. Au sous sol. Autant être dispersés de toutes façons, si Ari parvient à passer les anges gardiens et à arriver jusqu'à nous, il aura plus de mal à faire un carton si nous sommes partout dans la maison. Dit Gibbs en se levant.

"Bien Patron!

"Ok Boss.

Leur obéissance fut immédiate, Abby accapara deux des ordinateurs et relança ses programmes de recherches. McGee fit de même dans la chambre de Gibbs, remettant à tourner les fichiers de la police et d'Interpol, sur les recherches d'empreintes. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce à quoi pensait Fornell en leur demandant de continuer leurs recherches, mais il devait bien ça à Tony et Abby. Et puisque tout était connecté, autant en profiter. Il se contenta de couper l'écran afin que personne ne s'en aperçoive. De toutes façons, il y avait une alarme sonore en cas de corrélation. Et Ducky le chercherait bien à ce moment là...

Pendant ce temps, Cait, accompagnée de Tony, fit la razzia sur les couvertures et sacs de couchage de l'ex-marine et distribua les prises à ses collègues.

Tony se contenta d'emporter une grande couverture pour lui et Jethro. La banquette leur suffirait bien. Enfin, si Gibbs avait réellement l'intention de s'y installer avec lui, rien ne disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de poncer la coque du bateau.

Mais être dans la même pièce que lui et pouvoir en profiter un peu ne dérangeait pas Tony.

Et il y avait de nouveau le problème des soins et de la ceinture de chasteté à enlever.

Il embarqua le nécessaire pour les soins et remonta souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Quand Gibbs lui emboîta le pas, il croisa le regard curieux de Cait posé sur eux, mais elle secoua la tête et s'installa sur le canapé, cédant ses droits sur les fauteuils à McGee.

Les lumières s'éteignirent petit à petit et le silence s'installa dans la maison.

Gibbs avait soigneusement fermé la porte du sous sol lorsqu'ils étaient descendus. Il avait envisagé les mêmes choses de Tony et la première chose qu'il fit, fut de sortir sa trousse plate.

"D'abord ça, ou les soins?

"Ca. Je préfère.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, Tony enleva son pantalon et son boxer, il s'allongea sur le canapé et laissa Jethro s'installer à côté de lui. Sans la moindre hésitation, l'ex-marine écarta la cage de silicone, découvrant le cadenas et en quelques secondes enleva l'offensant objet. Ses gestes étaient quasi cliniques et ne durèrent pas plus que de nécessaire. Il déposa l'ensemble dans la main de Tony et se pencha pour récupérer la trousse de secours. Le jeune homme en profita pour se mettre à plat ventre et se laissa soigner encore une fois.

"Je ne te fais pas mal?

"Non... Mais n'insiste pas de trop non plus.

"C'est bon, rhabilles toi. Et on passe à ton dos.

Tony obéit et se trouva bientôt torse nu devant Gibbs.

"Ca cicatrise bien, toutes les plaies sont fermées, il n'y a plus d'infection. Encore quelques jours de pommade et c'est bon.

"Merci Boss...

Jethro s'essuya les mains et rangea le matériel médical. Tony s'était allongé sur la banquette, il avait de nouveau troqué son jeans contre le pantalon de sport de Jethro et avait enfilé un tee shirt.

Il avait un bras replié sous sa tête et la regardait. Elle. Il semblait perdu dans cette contemplation et Gibbs eut la certitude que le reste des confidences allait venir maintenant.

Il enfila lui aussi, un vieux pantalon de sport et vint rejoindre Tony, il le fit bouger, s'allongeant et l'installant contre lui, comme ils faisaient ces derniers temps. Il les enveloppa de la couverture et caressa machinalement la tête de Tony pour le rassurer.

"Ca va?

"Comme ça... Ca ne peut qu'aller... Marmonna Tony en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de l'homme qui le serrait dans ses bras.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Emiliano est revenu quelques mois plus tard, avec un certain Juan dans ses bagages.

Un espagnol, Juan Esteban. Un serveur lui aussi, ils ont été embauchés dans un autre de ces bar de nuit qui foisonnait.

Le Padre et Tony en firent un de leur lieux de prédilection, Pio veillait discrètement sur Miliano, il savait le jeune homme fragile et porté sur les ennuis. Et comme toujours, Tony le suivait comme son ombre.

Un soir, Tony avait trouvé le petit Italien et ils avaient discuté un long moment, ni Pio ni Juan n'étaient là et ils avaient passé une très agréable soirée.  
Tony avait essayé de le raisonner, surtout en ce qui concernait son ami.

"Juan? Mais c'est un ami Tony, juste un ami... S'était exclamé le jeune serveur en riant, et puis même, en quoi est ce que ça te dérange? Surtout toi!

"Comment ça, surtout moi?

"Tony... Avait dit Miliano doucement, je sais pour toi et Pio, vous avez beau essayer d'être discret, on ne voit que ça...

Tony s'était étranglé avec sa bière.

"Comment ca!

Avec un clin d'oeil, Emilano s'était levé, il s'était penché à son oreille.

"Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas et puis vous passez votre temps à vous papouiller...

"A quoi!

Mais Emiliano s'était enfui en riant et avait laissé Tony réfléchir longuement à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
Il avait pensé à Pio.  
Son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Uniquement ça.  
Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Et encore moins par Pio. Il le connaissait trop bien.  
Et puis ils ne se papouillaient pas, non de non!  
Inconsciemment, il avait évité le prêtre quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de quoi il retournait.

Tony était passé à la cure et ils avaient fait comme d'habitude, ils avaient dévoré une pizza maxi-géante en regardant un film.  
Débile le film par ailleurs, un choix délibéré de Tony. Rien qui ne force à réfléchir. Et c'était reparti comme avant.

Mais il avait décidé de ne plus se cantonner à son ami uniquement. Il se décida à inclure Juan dans son cercle plus que fermé d'amis, ça lui changeait de ses anciens copains de confrérie.  
Le jeune italien et l'espagnol avaient lié connaissance et bien souvent, ils allaient courir ensemble quand Pio lui faisait faux bond, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent avec ses ouailles.

Juan s'intéressait à Tony.  
A tout ce qui le concernait, son métier, sa famille, son amitié avec Pio, à tout...

Un soir Tony était passé au club et Paolino était là.  
Il parlait au bar avec Juan.  
En fait, non, ils ne parlaient pas, ils étaient en train de s'engueuler. Sévèrement.  
Quand ils ont vu Tony, ils se sont tus.  
Tous les deux.  
Pio l'a salué et est parti comme une flèche.

Le flic n'avait pas entendu la conversation, mais un "Tony" était parvenu à ses oreilles et c'était plus que suffisant. Il a couru après son petit curé. Il ne l'a rattrapé qu'à l'église, Pio était Italien lui aussi, et en colère et contrarié, il avait tendance à retrouver ses racines et à conduire comme tel.  
Tony l'a vu rentrer dans l'appartement attenant à l'Eglise, à grandes enjambées, furieux en apercevant son ami qui arrivait.  
Le jeune italien parvint à se garer et s'est précipité à sa suite. Ca faisait une bonne éternité qu'il avait la clef de l'appartement et il n'avait pas frappé, il était rentré.

Paolino râlait ferme. Et si Tony n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait entendu jurer. Et pour qu'il s'en prenne à son Dieu, il fallait qu'il soit très en colère. Il tournait en rond dans le petit salon. Quand il a vu Tony, il s'est arrêté net et lui a passé le savon de sa vie.

"Nom de Dieu! Tony, mais t'es cinglé! Tu vas arrêter de voir ce mec, ce Juan! T'as compris? C'est pas une fréquentation acceptable pour toi! N'oublies pas que tu es flic. Nom de Dieu! Tony t'es con ou aveugle? Avait beuglé le prêtre en arpentant la pièce.

Tony était resté saisi devant une telle fureur.  
Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu Pio dans cet état.  
Il hurlait.  
Il lui hurlait après.  
Il l'avait laissé dire et faire. Dans le fond il n'avait pas complètement tort. Mais la soudaineté de sa réaction faisait de drôle de choses à Tony. Comme si Pio avait été jaloux de Juan.

"T'es jaloux, Curé? Avait dit Tony avec un sourire goguenard

"Je suis quoi? T'es vraiment un connard fini! Jaloux? Hurla le prêtre en lui faisant face.

"Pio... Sois honnête! Avait crié Tony.

"Dégages Tony! J'ai pas envie de te voir ce soir. Vas t'en. Les derniers mots n'avaient plus la même intensité vocale que les précédents.

"Pio... Paolino... Avait dit Tony doucement. Je te promets. S'te plaît. Je te promets ce que tu veux... Mais arrête de m'engueuler.

Le jeune prêtre s'était instantanément calmé en entendent la voix cassée de son ami.

"Je... Tony... Avait il commencé, mais Tony l'avait interrompu.

"Non. C'est bon... Laisses tomber Pio... J'te l'ai promis... J'arrête de le voir ce mec, si tu crois que ça peut m'attirer des ennuis... Je te fais confiance Curé.

Avec un petit sourire, Pio s'était tourné vers lui.

"Il te veut. Tony, sois en persuadé, il a décidé que tu serais à lui.

Le jeune flic en était resté bouche bée.

"Mais ça va pas... T'es givré Curé... Répondit un Tony passablement choqué.

Il secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

"Tu te plantes Pio, il est avec Emiliano. Il n'a aucune envie de moi.

"Pas envie de toi? Murmura Paolino en souriant tristement. Tu t'es jamais regardé dans un miroir Tony? T'as jamais réalisé que tu pouvais plaire autant aux hommes qu'aux femmes? Hein Anthony? Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question?

Anthony. L'emploi de son prénom avait inquiété Tony, Pio ne l'employait que dans les grandes occasions. Très rarement et le plus souvent, associé à un sermon. Ou comme c'était le cas cette fois là, associé à un engueulot maison.

"Paoli... Commença le jeune homme en se rapprochant de son ami qui battit en retraite vers la fenêtre.

"Non. Restes là où tu es. T'approches pas de moi.

"Pio...

"Non. Tony. S'te plaît. T'approches pas. La voix du jeune prêtre était incertaine. Et il s'était détourné, regardant fixement par la fenêtre. Perdant son regard dans le noir de la nuit.

Tony lui avait obéi et s'était assis sur le fauteuil, complètement dépassé par la situation.  
Le silence entre eux est inconfortable ce soir.  
Ils ont trop de choses non dites à ce moment là.

"Tu fais erreur Pio. Avait dit Tony en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil, sourcils froncés. tu fais erreur... Miliano croit que nous sommes ensemble toi et moi... Et si lui le croit, Juan doit le croire aussi. Miliano m'a dit ça un jour, que nous étions un beau couple tous les deux. Même si ce ne devait pas être simple entre un prêtre et un flic...

Paolino s'était raidi encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et se tourna vers lui avec une ombre dans le regard.

"Et tu crois que de t'imaginer avec moi, ça a pu le freiner? Ne serait-ce qu'une demie seconde?

"J'en sais rien... J'suis pas de ce bord là, moi... S'était exclamé Tony en se levant et en faisant les cent pas.

"Moi je sais Tony... Avait déclaré Pio lentement. Je sais qu'il en meurt d'envie et que nous imaginer ensemble ça doit le mettre au comble de l'excitation... Et non l'inverse.

"Nous imaginer ensembles? Et ça ne te fait rien qu'on pense ça de toi? De nous? Hein Curé? Gronda le flic qui veillait en Tony.

Le silence accueillit ses paroles et Pio se retourna vers la fenêtre de nouveau. Vue imprenable sur rien...

"Pio? Insista Tony.

"Vas t'en. S'te plaît.

"Paolino...

Tony s'éloigna de son ami, un noeud au creux de l'estomac. Il était sur le point de partir sans un mot, mais se ravisa brusquement, retournant dans le petit salon.  
Pio s'était éloigné de la fenêtre et était appuyé au montant de la porte. Les yeux probablement fixés sur les épaules de son ami qui partait. Il fut surpris de sa volte face, mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste.

Tony posa les mains sur ses épaules et avança son visage vers le sien.  
Le contact de leurs bouches ne fut pas un événement en soi.  
Mais une révélation.  
Tony força doucement les lèvres de son ami, découvrant sa bouche. Pio avait fermé les yeux et s'était abandonné à ce baiser.  
Répondant avec passion à l'assaut de ses sens. Donnant autant qu'il recevait.  
Agrippé aux hanches de Tony, leurs corps si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils étaient parfaitement conscients de l'envie de l'autre.  
Les mains du flic enserraient le visage du prêtre, le caressant du bout des pouces.

Souffles courts.

Pio rompit leur baiser. Lentement. Mais implacablement.

"Non.. Tony, non... S'te plaît... Murmura-t-il, suppliant.  
Au bord des larmes...

Tony réalisa brusquement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et s'éloigna d'un bond. Lâchant le visage de son ami comme s'il s'était agit de brandons...

"Pardon, pardon, pardon... Perdone... Je ne sais pas... Balbutia-t-il en reculant lentement, heurtant les meubles au passage.

Paolino ne répondit rien. Le regardant partir. Quelques larmes descendant le long de ses joues.

* * *

_Gibbs retint son souffle un instant. _

_Entendre cette partie des confidences de Tony ne lui faisait pas des trucs au creux de l'estomac.  
Non.  
Pas du tout._

_"Tu veux dire que toi et Pio..._

_"Non Boss... Dit Tony à mi-voix, je te raconte juste comment j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie et comment j'ai perdu mon frère._

_"Perdu? Demanda Jethro._

_"Je reprend?_

_"Vas-y. Acquiesça l'ex marine en posant son menton sur la tête de Tony. Et en essayant de ne pas caresser son bras._

* * *

Tony était parti comme on s'enfuit, sans regarder en arrière. Pas besoin. En surimpression sur sa rétine il voyait le visage de Paolino et ses larmes. 

Il avait bien fait le con sur ce coup là. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à ce baiser.  
Il se dégoûtait.  
Pas tant d'avoir embrassé Pio, même si embrasser un autre garçon ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, et que Paolino Grazza était un beau garçon.  
Que de l'avoir forcé à rompre ses engagements envers Dieu. L'avoir forcé à rompre son voeu de chasteté.  
D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre envie d'un mec avant cet instant là. Et là, en y réfléchissant bien. Il n'en avait toujours pas envie. Même si il aimait Paolino de tout son coeur.  
C'était son frère.  
Rien d'autre.

Tony retourna dans son petit studio, près de l'académie de Police et passa une bonne partie de la nuit à boire, pour ne plus voir le visage de son ami.  
Un réveil difficile le lendemain matin, lui remit rapidement en mémoire tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il ne travaillait pas et à l'origine, Pio et lui auraient du passer la journée ensemble.  
Il hésita à lui téléphoner, ne sachant pas quoi dire à propos de son attitude idiote.  
Il resta allongé à soigner sa gueule de bois, à repasser cent fois le film de la soirée.

Les vingt secondes de ce baiser sulfureux.

Rassemblant son courage, il s'était rendu à St Patrick, mais au lieu de l'appartement, il était allé dans l'église et s'était assis sur un banc.  
C'était le moment où jamais de se réconcilier avec Dieu. Mais c'est le Père Shaunessy qui vint le retrouver.

"Bonjour Tony. Dit il en regardant fixement devant lui.

"Bonsoir Padre.

Le silence était pesant brusquement et Tony aurait voulu partir, mais le prêtre se mit à parler. D'une voix que Tony ne connaissait pas. Celle qu'il réservait à ses paroissiens.

"Je sais Tony... Paolino m'a tout dit.

"Je suis désolé, Padre, tellement désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai jamais eu ce genre de pensée envers lui. J'ai jamais voulu lui faire ça... Dit Tony précipitamment.

"Je sais. Répéta l'homme en noir. Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il ne veut pas te voir. Pas pour le moment. Donnes lui le temps de se reprendre. Il se pose beaucoup de questions.

Le prêtre se pencha vers Tony.

"Il est venu se confesser hier soir. Il pleurait comme un môme. Il ne sait plus ou il en est. Il s'en veut terriblement.

Le jeune flic serra les poings.

"Rien n'est de sa faute. Padre. Gronda Tony en baissant les yeux.

Le silence du Père Shaunessy lui fit relever la tête, l'homme semblait songeur.

"Anthony... Mon garçon... Dit il lentement. Il n'en est de la faute de personne cette fois ci, ci ce n'est celle de "pas de chance". Paolino lui aussi dit que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il s'estime le seul coupable.

"Padre... Soupira Tony en se laissant aller contre le dossier du banc.

"Tony... Je ne trahirais pas les secrets que Pio m'a confié... Mais ne te blâmes pas... Pas entièrement. D'accord?

Tony ferma les yeux, hochant la tête. Il se leva et serra la main du prêtre avant de partir.

"Père?...

"Je lui dirais que tu es passé. Vas. Il t'appellera quand se sentira prêt.

Tony se doutait obscurément que Pio n'appellerait pas. Il s'en voulait au delà de tout. Sacrifier une amitié sur une impulsion malheureuse fut sa première trahison envers lui même.

Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent. Tony se morfondait. Mais à mesure que le temps passait, il comprenait qu'il avait bel et bien perdu son frère.

Cette constatation l'amena à la seconde trahison.

Envers Pio celle là. Il ne tint pas la promesse qui lui avait coûté si cher et continua à fréquenter Emiliano et Juan Esteban.  
Juan était on ne peut plus charmant avec lui et Tony se disait que Pio l'avait mal jugé. Bien que parfois les mises en garde de son ami lui revenaient en mémoire. Mais il secouait la tête, refusant de laisser Pio intervenir dans sa vie puisqu'il l'avait renié.  
Les mois dans le silence de son absence, se traînèrent.

Un soir, Tony vint s'imbiber dans le club. Lentement mais sûrement. Il suffoquait et avait une folle envie de pleurer.  
Un an.  
Ca faisait un an qu'il avait perdu Paolino.  
Et la proximité de ses prochains examens ne l'avait pas retenu de venir tenter d'oublier.  
Ou de célébrer.  
Il ne savait pas lui même.

Il se devait de faire le deuil de cette amitié.

En venant rejoindre son père sur ce terrain là. Se saouler. Ca il pouvait faire.  
La nuit était plus qu'entamée quand il s'était affalé sur le comptoir. Juan lui avait tendu une ultime bière et l'avait entraîné hors du club.

Tony n'eut plus que de bref flashes de sa fin de nuit. Sa bière à peine entamée, posée sur une table de nuit.

Des mains qui le caressaient et le déshabillaient.  
Sans précipitation. Mais sans hésitation.  
Un visage contre le sien. Masculin. Des pupilles vertes pâle qui plongeait dans son âme.  
Le mettant à nu. Et les mains qui l'attachent avec ses propres menottes, qui l'entravent. Ces mains qui le forcent à un accouplement dont il comprend pas encore la portée. Il a du mal à avoir une pensée cohérente.

Le mot viol ne l'effleure même pas.

**_Fin du Flash Back _**

* * *

Le grondement sourd dans son oreille le rassure quand à la réaction de Gibbs. 

"GHB?

Tony hoche la tête.

"Ca ou rohypnol, j'en sais rien, j'ai pas fait d'analyses.

Jethro secoue la tête.

"Pourquoi?

Tony se retourna et croisa son regard.

"Tu l'aurais fait?

Le silence de Jethro confirma son hésitation.

"Je me suis réveillé avec une sacrée gueule de bois. Chez moi, dans mon lit. Nu comme au premier jour. J'étais courbaturé, j'avais mal partout, comme si j'avais roulé sous un train. Mes bras pesaient des tonnes et quand j'ai réussi à en lever un, j'ai vu que mon poignet était marqué, écorché, presque entamé par endroits. Ensanglanté. Quand j'ai bougé, j'ai hurlé de douleur. Mon dos, mes fesses... Les muscles étaient durs comme de la pierre, y compris ceux de.. de ... mon...

La main de Jethro se serra sur le bras du jeune homme, le dispensant de préciser.  
La voix cassée, Tony reprit son récit.

"J'avais mal, comme si on m'avait frappé, abusé, forcé... Violé.

L'idée m'a enfin traversé l'esprit et j'ai fait l'effort de me lever. J'ai clopiné jusqu'à la salle de bain et j'ai senti quelque chose couler le long de mes jambes. J'osait même pas regarder. C'était visqueux et rosâtre. J'ai touché du bout des doigts, c'était du sperme, mêlé de sang.

Quand je me suis vu dans le miroir de la salle de bain, j'ai eu un choc.  
J'avais des bleus partout, des morsures aussi.  
Le sang sur mes bras, mes poignets, le liquide sur mes jambes.

J'ai eu un vertige. Je savais qu'en cas de viol, il faut récolter un maximum de preuves.

Je me suis soigneusement lavé, j'ai laissé les preuves s'écouler dans le fond de ma baignoire. J'avais pas l'intention de porter plainte.

Je me sentais si stupide. Du GHB... La drogue des violeurs. Y succomber alors que l'on étudie ses effets à l'école... Très con.  
J'ai essayé de me souvenir. Qui avait bien pu me faire ça?

J'ai pensé à Juan.

Mais le copain d'Emiliano n'était pas comme ça.  
J'étais persuadé que Pio s'était trompé. Ca faisait plus d'un an et il n'avait jamais esquissé le moindre geste envers moi.  
Je me suis soigné du mieux que j'ai pu.  
J'avais honte. Tellement honte.

Mais j'avais besoin de parler. Il me fallait une épaule et une oreille attentive. C'est à Pio que j'ai pensé instinctivement.

J'ai téléphoné à Saint Patrick et une voix que je ne connaissait pas m'a informée que Pio était parti. Il avait demandé une mutation.

Depuis plus de six mois. Il était parti.

Sans m'avoir rien dit.

Même au delà de ce qui nous avait séparé, je n'ai pas compris...

J'ai raccroché dans un état second. Etre en froid c'était une chose. Fuir sans me prévenir était autre chose.

J'ai pris une seconde claque.

Et deux le même jour, c'était beaucoup...

* * *

C'était presque un murmure qui déroulait le fil ténu des souvenirs de Tony.  
Il avait repris son récit comme avant, plus à la première personne.  
En racontant ce qui était arrivé à un Tony DiNozzo plus jeune de dix ans. 

**_Flash Back _**

Il était seul. Sans amis. Sans personne pour l'aider.  
Il était hors de question de chercher de l'aide auprès de la famille, devenir flic leur avait semblé déchoir. Ils ne lui parlaient plus et l'avaient rayé de leur vie.

Il n'y avait rien à faire que d'ignorer et de continuer. Il ne fallait que personne ne l'apprenne à l'académie. Il fallait être fort et résister. Tony essaya d'oublier.  
Avec les drogues de viol, c'était assez facile d'oublier. Elles induisaient une distorsion de la réalité et de sa façon de l'appréhender. Elles laissaient des souvenirs assez confus.

Il retourna voir Miliano, préférant éviter Juan, inconsciemment.  
Quelques semaines plus tard, il termina ses examens. Il parvint à passer les tests psychologiques et physiques avec une bonne dose de chance et son sourire charmeur.  
Il en crevait, mais n'avait pas l'intention de s'effondrer. Lorsqu'il reçut son badge et son arme, pendant une cérémonie aussi longue qu'inutile à son goût, il ne put s'empêcher de penser encore à Pio. Il y avait cru. Il avait tellement espéré que son ami lui pardonnerait et qu'il viendrait pour lui.

Paolino savait que la remise des diplômes était le 3 juillet.  
Date fixe.  
L'administration était dénuée d'imagination et la date fixé juste avant la fête nationale avait fait rire les deux comparses plus d'une fois. La place qui avait été réservée pour sa famille était restée obstinément vide. Et quand tout avait été terminé, il était parti directement dans le commissariat qui l'avait recruté. Il avait pu postuler sur les endroits qu'il voulait, grâce à un dossier exceptionnel. Dans le quartier italien. Il y prenait ses marques, quand un soir, il avait eut envie de passer au club.

Emiliano et quelques uns des habitués avaient à tout prix voulu fêter son diplôme et ils avaient bu quelques bières. Juan s'était joint à la petite fête.

Et le ciel était tombé sur la tête de Tony.

Juan l'avait entraîné avec force sourires vers un des box privés et lui avait tendu une enveloppe.  
Tony avait été surpris et quand il avait croisé le regard de son ami, il avait eu peur.

Brusquement il avait vu Juan avec les yeux de Pio et avait compris ce que le prêtre avait vu bien avant lui.

Un parfait étranger se dressait devant lui, toujours blond et avec un regard très clair.  
Mais le regard était glacé. Plus que glacé, impitoyable. Dangereusement mortel.  
Il y avait une lueur de folie dans ce regard pâle.  
L'enveloppe avait tremblé dans sa main. Il avait pris une profonde inspiration et avait chassé de son esprit la sensation désagréable d'avoir été piégé.

Il avait inconsciemment regrêté de ne pas avoir son arme sur lui. A cet instant il avait eu envie de l'abattre. Peu importait les conséquences.  
Prescience ou instinct policier?

"Tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau Anton? Avait demandé Juan

"Tu... Ce n'est pas la peine...Tu sais... Avait balbutié le jeune flic.

"Ouvres... Gronda Juan en fronçant les sourcils.

Tony déchira l'enveloppe, des photos s'en échappèrent.  
Des photos de lui.  
Chez lui. Avec Pio. A l'Académie. Lors de la remise des diplômes. Au club. Preuve que Juan le suivait bel et bien.  
Il le poursuivait, le traquait. L'espionnait.  
Pio avait raison. Comme toujours.  
Mais les dernières photos lui donnèrent envie de vomir.

Elles racontaient une histoire dont il ne se souvenait pas complètement. Qu'il avait voulu oublier.

Le viol.  
Il se voyait, nu, soumis, humilié.  
On ne voyait pas le visage de son agresseur. Le peu qu'on en voyait était innidentifiable, pas de marque, de signe particulier et pourtant Tony reconnut Juan.  
Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

Il connaissait parfaitement son corps, pour cause de douches souvent partagées après le sport qu'ils pratiquaient ensemble.  
Il laissa tomber les photos qui étaient encore entre ses doigts.  
Cherchant le regard de Juan, espérant contre toute attente que tout ça ne soit qu'une farce, macabre soit, mais farce tout de même.  
Juan qui avança vers lui et tendit le bras. Agrippant la courte tignasse châtain foncé et le tirant vers lui sans douceur.

"Alors mon cadeau te plaît?

"Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda Tony en se disant qu'il jouait vraiment au con. C'était tellement évident ce que Juan voulait...

"Ne fais pas l'idiot petit Anton... C'est toi que je veux... depuis un long moment et maintenant, je t'ai, tu es à moi et je vais me servir. Je vais en profiter. Expliqua Juan, durement.

Tony essayait vainement de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

"Petit Anton... Tu es pris... J'ai des photos de toi dans des positions... nettement moins flatteuses pour toi... Mais tu es toujours parfaitement identifiable. Je ne sais pas trop quel impact pour ta carrière elles pourraient avoir... Celles ou tu es consentant et ravi de ce que tu subis. Et la vidéo... Quand tu me supplie... "Encore, plus fort, plus vite... _Encora Caro, Si..Si...Piu forte.".. _Dit Juan en plongeant ses yeux verts dans le regard noisette brusquement affolé.

Tony sentait la bile flirter avec le fond de sa gorge, il avait envie de se laisser tomber par terre, de se rouler en boule et de ne plus se lever.  
Il était pris.  
Salement même.

"Ok... D'accord... Et qu'est ce que tu veux de moi?

Juan lui lâcha les cheveux et sa main descendit le long de sa joue et il le frappa sèchement. Puis il agrippa sa nuque et approcha son visage du sien.

"Toi. Je te veux toi. Quand j'en ai envie. Nuit et jour, si j'en ai envie. A moi. A mon service. Au service de mon plaisir. T'es pas innocent. Tu comprendras vite. J'aime les petits mecs comme toi. De bon petits hétéros. Bien dragueurs. J'aime en faire mes esclaves.

"Mais... Et Miliano? Parvint à murmurer Tony encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Une gifle plus sèche lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu ne me parles jamais si je ne t'y autorise pas... Gronda Juan avec un sourire. Mais je te pardonne. Cette fois... Tu vas apprendre. Tu vas devenir un bon petit esclave dévoué à ton maître. Tu m'obéiras. Tu obéiras à tout. Ton dressage va être intéressant. Pour la petite pute, ne t'en fais pas, il est déjà sur le marché, un de mes amigos va me l'acheter. Pour le faire travailler. Dans un bordel de Madrid.

"Non! Hurla Tony, préférant braver les coups que de rester silencieux devant tant de cynisme.

"Non? Dit Juan froidement.

Il contempla le jeune homme un instant.

"D'accord. Je vais te prouver ma bonne volonté et tant que tu obéiras, il ne lui arrivera rien... Ok? Marché conclu? Déclara le blond lentement.

Tony comprit que le piège venait de se refermer sur lui. Il ne pouvait résister à Juan sans mettre la vie d'Emiliano en jeu.  
Ce jeune garçon était un véritable aimant à emmerdes... D'abord son premier petit ami et maintenant celui là.

"...Pio...

Tony n'avait pas écouté ce que disait Juan, mais le nom de Pio l'avait tiré de son apathie.

"Pio... Quoi Pio?

"Petit Anton... Répéta Juan en le frappant légèrement. Tu écoutes et tu te tais quand ton maître parle. Mais pour ce soir, encore une fois, je vais te pardonner. Si le bien être de mon petit Emilano ne te fait pas obéir, penses à ton ami Pio.

Tony retint la question qui montait à ses lèvres. Trois baffes. Il commençait à intégrer qu'il devait se soumettre et se taire. Mais il avait bien envie de hurler quand même, que venait faire le prêtre dans cette histoire sordide?

"Ton ami... Petit ami le prêtre... Savais tu qu'il était parti? A cause de toi, petit Anton... Mais moi... Je sais ou le trouver... Et je ne pense pas que le clergé soit particulièrement avec un prêtre débauchant un mineur...

Le mouvement involontaire de Tony fit que Juan resserra sa prise sur la nuque brune enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair.

"Toi... Mon mignon petit Anton... Toi et lui quand tu étais plus jeune... J'ai des photos de vous depuis longtemps... Des photos de toi et lui dans des lieux et dans des positions parfaitement innocentes quand on sait l'avant et l'après... Mais particulièrement compromettantes sans explications... Elles conduiront ton ami à se faire virer de sa chère église... et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est ce pas?

Tony ne savait pas quoi faire. Parler lui vaudrait une autre gifle mais rester sans réagir le bouffait de l'intérieur. Il avait senti son estomac se serrer quand Juan avait dit que Pio était parti par sa faute. Et faire peser une nouvelle menace sur sa vie, sur sa vocation, lui était insupportable.  
Tony se contenta de secouer la tête. Provoquant un sourire chez son tortionnaire.

"Bien... Tu comprends vite. Petit Anton... N'oublie pas que Miliano ne doit rien savoir. Je passerais ce soir. Dans une heure, tu pars et tu m'attends chez toi.  
A tout à l'heure petit Anton... Lui dit Juan en l'embrassant brutalement, sa main toujours crispée sur sa nuque douloureuse. Je t'adore déjà, caro...

Quand il était parti, Tony avait fondu en larmes, il s'était agenouillé et avait ramassé les photos.  
Il y avait des notes au dos de chacune d'entre elles. La plus belle à ses yeux, datait d'une semaine avant sa brouille d'avec Pio. Ils étaient en train de rire, dans le parc après avoir couru. Tony serrait Paolino contre lui et Pio avait son bras passé autour de sa taille. Ils étaient sublimes de naturel. Et Tony ne voyait que le visage de son ami. En train de rire aux éclats.

Magnifique.

Une autre photo du jeune prêtre lui fit mal au coeur.

Son visage était fermé. Son regard noir semblait perdu. La date indiquait le mois précédant.

Juan n'avait pas menti, il savait où était Paolino et il n'hésiterait pas à le détruire si Tony ne se donnait pas à lui corps et âme.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

* * *

Tony avait senti Jethro se tendre au fur et à mesure de son récit. 

Il se demandait encore comment allait réagir l'ex-marine devant ses confessions. Bizarrement ce n'était pas réellement Julian qui avait été le plus dur à avouer. Ca avait été l'épisode concernant Paolino qui lui avait serré la gorge. Plus de dix ans après, il en ressentait encore l'amertume.

A son intense soulagement, la réaction de Jethro ne fut rien d'autre que d'une tendresse absolue. Il le serra encore un peu plus contre lui et murmura quelques mots à son oreille.

"Je le savais. Je savais que tes raisons pour accepter ça étaient bonnes... Tony...

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par cette étreinte qui lui faisait envie.

"Jethro?... Dit il timidement, après un long moment.

"Mm?

"T'es pas dégoûté?

"Et de quoi grand dieu? S'exclama Gibbs.

"Que j'ai accepté ça... Même pour de bonnes raisons comme tu dis... Enfin... Je croyais qu'elles étaient bonnes ces raisons là... Ajouta-t-il songeur.

"DiNozzo! Gronda Jethro. Arrêtes! Accepter dix ans d'esclavage... Sexuel... pour protéger la vie d'un ami et l'honneur d'un autre... Je ne vois pas à quel moment il faut que je sois dégoûté? Au contraire... Je suis foutument fier de toi.

"Merci Boss... Murmura Tony sans bouger.

Il était bien.

Au creux de ses bras là...  
Allongé sur le vieux canapé dans le sous sol de cette maison.  
Il commença à entrevoir la possibilité de s'en sortir.  
Avec Jethro à ses côtés, il s'en sentait capable.

Il devait essayer de retrouver son objectivité et traiter son propre cas comme celui d'une victime normale.  
Et essayer de protéger Pio et Emiliano avant de jeter Juan en prison. Si il allait jusqu'à la prison.

Rien de moins sûr brusquement...  
Une balle entre les deux yeux et on collerait son meurtre à Aswari.

Idée tentante..

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Tony se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

Jethro sentit que Tony s'était endormi, quand son corps pesa plus lourdement contre lui. Il en ressentit un profond plaisir, avoir ce jeune homme, là, entre ses bras, lui donnait envie d'avoir de nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Une personne.

Plus seulement la coque de son bateau. Sa fierté, sa beauté. Son amour douloureux.

Une envie de passer à autre chose brusquement. A un amour pas si douloureux.

Il avait envie de partager.

Elle et Lui.

Elle l'aurait aimé. Et lui l'aimerait.

Il le savait.

Trois-quatre jours avaient suffit.

Tony avait envahi son espace personnel, franchi les barrières qu'il s'était acharné à dresser depuis plus de quinze ans. Il l'avait forcé à éprouver un peu de compassion et d'amour pour une autre personne.  
Pour quelqu'un qui souffrait lui aussi. Qui, comme lui, ne laissait personne franchir ses barrières.  
Brusquement, la fragilité derrière la façade de l'éternel adolescent le touchait plus qu'il ne saurait le dire.

Ne pas le voir de cinq minutes était douloureux. Ses bras étaient gourds sans lui. Il s'était tellement habitué à lui en si peu de temps. A cette intimité qui s'était brutalement installée entre eux.  
A ces noeuds dans son estomac quand il pensait à lui.  
A son prénom.  
A sa bouche qu'il avait envie de sentir contre la sienne parfois.  
En se disant qu'il était cinglé.

Que Tony flirtait avec tout et tout le monde. Il était capable, selon Cait, de séduire un mur de briques...  
Et Jethro n'était pas un mur de briques.

Qu'au delà de cette relation forcé avec Juan...Julian... Tony n'avait peut être aucune envie d'un homme dans sa vie.

En toute objectivité, Gibbs se souvenait que Tony, quand il avait été seul, avait collectionné les petites amies. Une discussion entre eux s'imposait, mais il devait être un peu patient et il devait d'abord sortir Tony des griffes de ce monstre sadique.

Leur discussion quand il avait accompagné Tony chez lui lui revenait en mémoire.

_**

* * *

Flash Back de Gibbs**_

Dans l'escalier il avait serré la main de Tony dans la sienne pour lui insuffler le courage dont il allait avoir besoin.  
Le regard perdu lui avait fait mal au coeur et il s'était promis de massacrer Julian dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait.

C'est lui qui avait frappé à la porte de l'appartement et Julian avait ouvert la porte. En tee-shirt et jeans comme la fois précédente. Son regard était glacial et son visage dur.

Gibbs avait à peine bougé et Tony s'était avancé. Il avait baissé les yeux et ses épaules s'étaient affaissées.

"Agent Gibbs? Tiens donc... Vous me ramenez mon garçon? Avait demandé Julian ironiquement.

"Pas vraiment monsieur... Monsieur? Avait tenté Gibbs.

L'homme avait haussé un sourcil, amusé par le ton interrogatif de Jethro. Il avait ignoré la question implicite.

"Pas vraiment... Comment ça, pas vraiment? Et comment je dois le prendre?

L'ex-marine avait commencé à voir rouge, mais s'était efforcé de garder sa voix sous contrôle et ses mains à ses côtés. Et pas sur la crosse de son flingue et le canon de celui ci dans la bouche de Julian.

"Comme je vous le dis. Des menaces qui ont étés proférées à l'encontre de mon équipe et nous sommes sous protection du FBI jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tony ne vient que pour prendre des vêtements de rechange. Expliqua Jethro lentement, sans hausser le ton.

Julian resta un instant silencieux et se décida à laisser entrer les deux hommes, il arrêta Tony au passage, serrant sa main sur le biceps du jeune homme.

"Anton... Vas chercher tes affaires et attends moi. Ordonna Julian.

Puis il se tourna vers Jethro et lui fit signe d'entrer dans le salon. Lui offrit un siège. Se conduisant en hôte parfait.

"Et que puis-je vous offrir Agent Gibbs? Une bière, un café? Je viens d'en faire.

"Café. Répondit instinctivement l'agent.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil désigné et regarda attentivement autour de lui.

La pièce était méticuleusement rangée, rien n'offensait le regard et pas un grain de poussière ne traînait. Malgré l'absence de Tony. Donc Julian était un type plutôt maniaque. Jethro considéra un moment le téléviseur grand écran et bien qu'il s'avoue particulièrement ignorant en la matière, celui ci, ainsi que l'équipement stéréo qui l'accompagnait semblaient valoir une petite fortune.

Il se demanda si c'était un choix de Tony où de Julian. Il devenait perplexe en emmagasinant les détails de leur vie en commun. A quel moment Tony n'était-il plus consentant?

"Vous admirez la télé, Agent Gibbs? Demanda Julian et lui tendant un mug fumant. Il alla se percher sur l'accoudoir du canapé de cuir.

"Mmm...

"C'est un des joujoux de Tony... Ainsi que la corvette d'ailleurs... Dit l'homme pensivement avec un sourire presque sincère. Presque.

"C'est un gentil garçon... Un vrai enfant gâté... Vous savez...

"Et c'est pour ça que vous le frappez? l'interrompit Gibbs en grognant. Oubliant quelque peu ses bonnes résolutions.

"C'est lui qui vous a dit ça? Demanda Julian d'une voix doucereuse.

Jethro sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. La menace dans la voix était bien réelle et il se mordit la langue, il avait mis Tony en danger... Bien joué. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, faisant machine arrière. Pas la peine de le provoquer pour le moment.

"Son arcade et le bleu qui va avec?

Julian sourit et secoua la tête à son tour.

"Oh... Ca... Il ne vous a rien dit? Il est tombé du lit et s'est cogné sur la table de nuit... Dans la ferveur du moment... Vous permettez que je ne précise pas plus... Vous comprenez?

Gibbs grinça des dents et fit de son mieux pour ne pas fracasser le mug qu'il avait dans sa main. Il essaya de rester impassible, tentant de se persuader que Julian ne lui disait ça que pour le provoquer.

"Non. Il n'a rien dit...

"Vous voyez, Agent Gibbs... Anton ne vous dit pas tout... S'exclama l'homme ne se levant et en se dirigeant vers les chambres.

Un fond de paranoïa aiguë empêcha Jethro de boire le café offert, il tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre la discussion et de protéger Tony si l'autre cinglé devenait violent.

Julian avait fermé la porte de la chambre et contemplait Tony qui attendait. Tête baissée, yeux au sol. Les mains dans le dos.  
Le sac était ouvert sur le lit, offert à l'inspection. Julian y jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et le ferma.

"Alors comme ça... Tu vas être sous la protection du FBI? Avec ton cher Gibbs... Tu vas sûrement passer de bons moments... Dit il à mi-voix en s'approchant de Tony.

Il caressa sa joue et l'embrassa. Agrippant ses cheveux pour relever sa tête. Prenant sa bouche violemment. Faisant durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible. Il glissa sa main dans le jeans et caressa la cage de silicone.

"Alors t'as pensé à moi? Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu ne pouvais pas ne pas y penser, hein?

Il serra cruellement les parties sensibles, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à Tony, qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

"T'as touché à rien? Parles.

"Pas à ça, Julian... Dit Tony en baissant la tête, il ne mentait qu'a demi, puisque c'était Gibbs qui avait enlevé et remis le dispositif.

"Et à quoi tu as touché?

"Le plug... Murmura Tony.

"Et?

"Je l'ai enlevé et je m'en suis débarrassé. Je pouvais pas le garder. J'étais sous couverture et je ne pouvais pas le gérer.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une gifle lui fit tourner la tête. Il vacilla sous le choc. Mais serra les dents et baissa le regard. Pas la peine de le provoquer avec Gibbs à côté.  
Julian avait retiré sa main du jeans de Tony et il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

"Je vais y penser... Annonça l'homme en rouvrant la porte lentement. Je vais y penser et nous en discuterons quand tu rentreras...

_"Si je rentre. Pensa Tony avec ferveur. Aswari, si je trouve ton numéro, je t'appelle et tu me butes! Bon Dieu, que je le sens mal ce retour à la maison... Gibbs me laisses pas tomber..._

Jethro avait entendu les derniers mots de Julian et la menace qui s'y attachaient, il frissonna et reposa sa tasse. Intacte.

"Agent Gibbs... Anton est prêt. Il arrive dans un instant. Lui dit l'homme en prenant place face à lui dans le profond canapé.

Gibbs le détailla et fut surpris en constatant qu'il était plus âgé qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord. Il avait été distrait par Tony et par le regard froid de l'homme et n'avait pas prêté attention au reste.

Il était probablement pas bien loin de son âge à lui. La quarantaine largement dépassée. Une forme olympique, musclé sans excès, pas de tatouages. Le passage en prison pas évident, s'il avait jamais eu lieu. Mais Gibbs y croyait. L'hésitation de Tony, lorsqu'il avait parlé de l'absence de Julian, lui avait ôté le peu de doutes qu'il pouvait avoir sur la question.  
Restait à savoir où, quand et pourquoi. Ouais, rien que ça...

D'un coup Jethro sentit le regard posé sur lui et se sentit brusquement très alpha.

La compétition entre eux clairement annoncée. La possession de Tony.

L'air était chargé d'électricité et quand le jeune homme revint dans la pièce, il le ressentit et son regard voyagea entre les deux mâles dominants qui se faisaient face. Il vit leurs regards se poser sur lui et un peu de rouge montât à ses joues.

Inconfortable brusquement.

Gibbs se leva et sans laisser à Julian le temps d'en faire autant, il le salua d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Anton! Dit Julian sans bouger, ni détourner son regard. Puisque tu ne seras pas là pendant quelques jours... Je vais m'absenter... Je vais aller voir de vieux amis... A Baltimore. Et au Kansas... Alors, profites bien de tes petites vacances...

Jethro se retourna à temps pour voir le sourire moqueur sur le visage détesté. Un coup d'oeil sur Tony l'alarma. Il était devenu blanc comme un linge. Il se mit à trembler et secoua la tête.

"Non... Tu sais, Julian... Je peux rester... C'est pas important... Le FBI peut me protéger ici aussi... Balbutia l'italien, décomposé.

Gibbs écarquilla les yeux, surpris de se revirement de situation...  
Julian se leva lentement, se délectant de la terreur qu'il lisait dans le regard de Tony.

"Petit Anton... Ta sécurité est précieuse pour moi, alors tu vas aller avec ton ami et tu vas te cacher quelques jours... Je serais là à ton retour... Tu as mon numéro de portable. Tu vas m'appeler tous les jours pour me dire comment cela se passe... Hein? D'accord? Caro mio? Dit il, presque tendrement.

Tony n'osa protester de nouveau, la lueur qu'il avait vue dans le regard pâle le dissuadant d'insister. Même devant Gibbs, il était capable de le frapper de nouveau.

"Bien je t'appellerais. Au revoir Julian...

"Au revoir mon amour... Répondit l'homme d'une voix moqueuse.

Il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, les regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Gibbs observait Tony et attendit d'être hors de vue pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter.  
Julian allait payer.  
Et très chèrement encore.

* * *

Alors... Vous survivez? 

Ok, je termine le dernier chapitre et je vous le poste au plus tôt

Bisousmouchous


	7. Tony et Jethro

**Disclaimer : **Je ne suis la propriétaire d'aucun de ces fabuleux perso d'origine. Je me contente de prêtre italien, salaud espagnol et du clan des Italos.

**Rating : M. **Et plus, je crois bien.

Le sel de ma vie: Je ne délivrerais mon message qu'à la fin du chapitre, je ne veux faire de spoiler! (Arf, c'est drôle!)

**AVERTISSEMENT: BDSM, le grand retour. Restez encore bien accrochés et dites vous que Tony n'est qu'une créature fictive... Alors pas de menaces de mort avec ce que je lui fais subir...**

* * *

_Tony et Jethro_

Gibbs sommeillait à peine, ses sens en alerte, Aswari n'était plus que la seule menace, puisque Julian était parti à Baltimore.

Mais Ari n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Inconsciemment, son cerveau cherchait toujours. Ou et quand, l'agent double allait il frapper? Il y avait tellement de combinaisons possibles, que c'en était éminemment frustrant. Une école? Un bâtiment public? Un bâtiment administratif peut être?Le fantôme du 11 septembre très présent encore dans sa mémoire.

Rien. Rien. Rien. Jethro grogna. Réveillant Tony instantanément.

"Boss?

"Je voulais pas te réveiller.

"Je dormais qu'à moitié de toutes façons... Marmonna Tony en essayant de se redresser un peu.

"Outch! S'exclama Gibbs en grimaçant. La main du jeune agent s'était appuyée sur sa cuisse, mais lourdement et avait pesé douloureusement sur le muscle.

"C'est pas facile de bouger quand on est dans notre position... Remarqua Tony en tentant encore de bouger.

"Stop! Tu me fais mal... Bouges pas. Je vais t'aider... Dit Gibbs en se redressant à son tour.

Tony se mit à rire devant les tentatives désespérées de son chef pour tenter de se dégager de leur étreinte pieuvresque.

"Rigole pas DiNozzo!

"Peux pas m'en empêcher Jethro... T'es trop mignon comme ça! Hoqueta le jeune homme en tentant le tout pour le tout et en s'allongeant complètement sur Gibbs, dégageant son bras et s'appuyant sur son poignet le plus stratégiquement placé pour essayer de se soulever.

Et se trouvant presque nez à nez avec Gibbs. Se noyant dans le regard porcelaine qui le fixait. Le coeur de Tony manqua quelques battements. Il était tenté de franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient.

Mais si l'idée était séduisante. Elle n'était pas forcement la bienvenue.

"Tony? Chuchota Jethro.

L'italien secoua la tête et éloigna son visage de la tentation.

"Tu peux dégager la couverture boss?

Gibbs hocha à peine la tête. La gorge trop sèche pour émettre le moindre son. La proximité de Tony lui avait fait un drôle d'effet.

Il avait eut envie de le serrer contre lui un peu plus, d'embrasser son visage. Pas forcement ses lèvres. Mais l'arcade abîmée.

Les paupières qui abritaient les plus beaux yeux du monde.

Il se souleva un peu, tirant sur la couverture, mais accentuant la pression contre le corps de Tony dans le mouvement. Et ce qu'il sentit contre sa cuisse lui fit regretter d'avoir enlevé la cage de silicone. Et visiblement Tony devait penser la même chose puisqu'il se mit à rougir brusquement et faisant fit de toute prudence, eut un geste brusque et entraîna Gibbs dans sa chute.

Les entortillants encore un peu plus dans cette satanée couverture. Le rire de Tony fut contagieux et Jethro en oublia le sérieux de la situation et tenta de nouveau de se sortir de là.

"Gibbs? Tony?

La voix de Cait perça brusquement le silence de la cave et la lumière s'alluma, ils entendirent les pas qui descendaient lentement, prudemment.

"Vous allez bien? Demanda la jeune femme encore dans l'escalier, son arme pointée devant elle, McGee sur ses talons en couverture.

Mais Tony n'arrivait pas à retrouver son sérieux et la vision de ses deux collègues, flingue au poing, ne fit rien pour calmer la situation.

Gibbs essayait de garder son sérieux, mais il éclata de rire à son tour, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Tony.

Le mal était fait de toutes façons...

"Aide... Aidez nous à nous dépatouiller de ce truc... Parvint il à ordonner en s'étranglant.

Tim rengaina son arme avec un poil plus de rapidité que Cait qui continuait à les observer, bouche bée.

Le jeune agent se pencha sur la masse informe par terre et tenta de trouver un bout de la couverture afin de sortir ses amis du piège dans lequel ils se trouvaient. A force éclats de rire et contorsions, ils parvinrent à se dépêtrer de la couverture. Tim avait lui aussi du mal à ne pas rire et essayait de ne pas rougir en imaginant ce que les deux hommes avaient bien pu faire pour se trouver dans une situation aussi compromettante.

"McGee... Arrêtez de vous creusez les méninges, vous ne trouverez jamais! S'exclama Jethro en reprenant son souffle et en se relevant.

Il tendit la main à Tony et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Cait avait rengainé son arme, mais était restée étrangement impassible en visionnant la scène.

"Merci Boss. Dit Tony en arrangeant son tee-shirt qui était remonté sur son ventre et en remontant le pantalon de sport, qui lui, avait tenté de descendre.

Gibbs avait fixé Cait et fait un signe de tête. La jeune femme était remontée, suivie par les trois autres agents.

Jethro avait été préparer un café. Tony et Tim riaient encore en s'affalant dans le salon, mais Cait avait suivit Gibbs et l'avait regardé mettre la cafetière en route.

"Oui Cait?"Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Tony? Avait elle demandé prudemment.  
"Comment ça?  
"J'ai vu les marques sur son corps. Ce n'est pas toi? N'est ce pas?

Jethro leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mais c'est pas vrai! Je suis un tel monstre où quoi? Fornell, Abby, toi... Vous pensez vraiment que je pourrais infliger des trucs pareils à Tony? Gronda l'ex-marine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
"Vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas toi de toutes façons... Répondit Caitlin d'une voix dure.

Gibbs écarquilla les yeux.

"Quoi?  
"Tu lui fais le moindre mal et je me charge de t'en faire passer l'envie. Le menaça-t-elle.  
"Hé ho... On est pas ensemble lui et moi, que je saches... Se défendit l'homme en secouant la tête.  
"Toi et lui?... Evidement que t'es jamais au courant de rien! Les hommes j'vous jure! S'exclama Cait en levant les bras au ciel et en sortant de la cuisine.

_"Je commence à me dire effectivement, que je ne suis au courant de rien... _Pensa Jethro en regardant le café remplir le bocal transparent.

Cait et McGee se lançaient des regards entendus. S'invitant mutuellement à poser les questions qui les tracassaient. Tony observait leur étrange manège et se disait que de toutes façons, ils allaient bien craquer à un moment où a un autre.

"Quand est ce que tu vas lui dire? Demanda Cait.  
"C'est Gibbs qui t'a frappé? Enfin... Les marques sur ton ventre... Questionna Tim à la même seconde.  
"Hein?

Les deux questions ayant fusé simultanément, elles n'avaient pas été très claires à la réception et Tony n'avait rien compris.

"Vas y McGee. Dit la jeune femme en faisant un petit geste de la main.  
"Non. Non... Toi. Vas y... Se défendit le Bleu.  
"Non toi.  
"Cait...  
"STOP! S'exclama Tony en souriant. Tim? Honneur aux dames? Même si ce n'est que Cait?  
"TONY!  
"D'accord pour moi, approuva le jeune homme.  
"Cait? Ta question?

La profileuse se mit à arpenter la pièce, elle lança un regard vers la cuisine d'où Jethro n'était pas réapparu.

"Quand vas tu lui dire? Répéta-t-elle doucement.

S'attirant un regard surpris de McGee qui ne voyait pas de quoi elle pouvait bien parler, mais quand il vit Tony secouer la tête et pâlir un peu, la lumière se fit et il prit quelques couleurs sur les joues.

"Jamais si je peux l'éviter.  
"Tony!  
"Cait. J'ai déjà perdu un ami avec ce genre d'impulsion malheureuse, alors je ne vais certainement pas recommencer. Et puis, il y a la fameuse règle numéro 12.  
"On ne sort pas avec les collègues... Je sais.  
"Tu..Tu.. Veux... Enfin, toi et Gibbs? Marmonna Tim, un peu hésitant.  
"Non le Bleu. Y a pas de moi et Gibbs si ça peux te rassurer. Et puis je ne sors pas avec des me... Commença Tony avant secouer la tête. Il se leva et leur fit face à tous les deux.

S'appuyant sur le bord de la table.

"D'accord. J'ai ramassé une bonne dérouillée. Ce n'est pas la faute de Gibbs. Au contraire. Et oui, je sors aussi avec des mecs. Et Non. Gibbs n'est pas dans ma ligne de mire. Toi non plus Tim. T'es pas mon genre.

Sa confession n'avait pas été si difficile à faire en fait. Il se sentit soulagé. Il était un peu plus lui même, face a ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Un léger toussotement le fit se retourner et il constata que Ducky et Abby étaient au milieu de l'escalier. Il soupira et baissa la tête.

"Comme coming out...Hé ben! Au moins, vous êtes tous au courant. Voilà. Réactions?

Le silence dans la pièce lui fit douter de la pertinence de sa révélation. Son regard fit le tour de leurs visages, il ne vit pas de réaction particulière. Mais son estomac faisait de drôle de trucs.

Ce fut Ducky qui rompit le silence:

"Timothy, mon garçon, l'ordinateur dans ma chambre fait un drôle de bruit... Vous devriez aller voir.  
"Bien Docteur Mallard... Je, Balbutia McGee en se levant. Puis il réalisa ce que venait de dire le ME et se précipita vers l'escalier, entraînant Abby après lui.  
"On a une corré Abby! Vite!  
"Une corré? Dit Cait.

Tony haussa les épaules. Bien. Il en était pour ses frais. Il venait d'annoncer à ses collègues qu'il était bi et ils s'en foutaient tous.

Ca valait vraiment le coup de cacher des choses parfois!

Gibbs était à la porte de la cuisine, son pot de café à la main et un noeud à l'estomac.  
Il avait entendu le coming out de Tony et si il avait été fier de lui à cet instant là, il avait pris une claque quand Tony avait dit ne pas être intéressé par lui.

Lui qui commençait à se faire à l'idée de tomber sous le charme du jeune italien.  
Il avait pris ses désirs pour la réalité et le jeu du flirt, n'était que ça: un jeu.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et stoppa le tremblement de sa main, le café menaçait de passer par dessus bord, il remit le masque qu'il avait laissé derrière lui depuis quelques jours et redevint le Boss.

Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû cesser d'être, au final.

Mais même les bonnes raisons ne sont jamais suffisamment bonnes. Et il avait sacrement mal au coeur en passant la porte.

Il croisa le regard de Tony et détourna la tête. Posa le broc de café sur la table et se servit une tasse.

Cait et Ducky se lancèrent un regard perplexe et haussèrent les épaules de concert.  
Tony se rendit compte que Jethro avait été remplacé par un Gibbs tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et de plus froid.

"Boss? Dit il à mi-voix.  
"Ta vie privée ne nous regarde pas DiNozzo. Puisque vous êtes tous debout, au boulot. Faut trouver ce qu'Aswari nous prépare.  
"On y va Patron. Dit Cait en se levant.

La jeune femme s'installa devant un ordinateur et se connecta de nouveau sur son propre ordinateur du MTAC, préférant se plonger dans le travail plutôt que de déclencher la colère de Gibbs.

Tony eut plus de mal à obéir.

Il avait du mal à digérer la remarque glaciale sur sa vie privée et plus encore que Gibbs évite son regard.  
Il était en rogne. Royalement en rogne. Et c'était de sa faute.

"Génial. Tony, t'as encore foiré. Comme toujours... Marmonna le jeune homme en se décidant à bouger.

Il attrapa un bloc et un crayon et s'installa dans un coin, récapitulant ce dont il se souvenait. Interpellant Cait par moments, pour préciser des points.

"Gibbs! Ca y est! S'écria Abby en descendant les escaliers comme un bombe.

Sa chemise de nuit noire en dentelle ne faisant se soulever qu'un seul des sourcils de Jethro.

"Ca y est quoi Abby? Aboya-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Des infos concernant Aswari? Et sa cible?

La jeune Goth secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mais non... Tu sais bien... Ce que tu m'avais demandé. Dit elle, en commençant à signer en langage des sourds.  
"Laisses tomber.  
"Non. Tiens.  
"Ce n'est plus d'actualité. Je m'en fiche.  
"GIBBS! Gronda la jeune femme en repassant au langage parlé.  
"Abby, tu t'occupes d'Aswari, ou tu retournes te coucher. Ordonna l'ex-marine.  
"Je te hais Leroy Jethro Gibbs, lança-t-elle en remontant les escaliers. Et je ne me re-pencherai sur Ari que demain matin! Je dors!

Leur échange houleux avait fait se tourner vers eux Cait, Tony et Ducky. Ils avaient observé le passage en ASL qui indiquait clairement que ce dont ils parlaient était du domaine privé. Et quand Abby était partie, furieuse, Tony avait remarqué une feuille dans les mains de Gibbs, qui ne prit pas la peine de la lire avant de la plier rageusement et de la fourrer dans la poche de son jogging.

"Tony! Du neuf? Demanda-t-il en se resservant un café.  
"Par rapport à il y a deux minutes? Répondit Tony ironiquement. Non. D'ailleurs, je vais faire comme Abby, je vais dormir un peu. Je tiens plus debout.  
"Comme tu veux. Gronda Gibbs en se penchant sur l'épaule de Cait. McGee vint les rejoindre et lui aussi se mit au travail.

Sans un mot de plus, Tony redescendit à la cave, il récupéra la couverture et la replia soigneusement, la posant sur le canapé. Il s'installa et posa son regard sur la coque du bateau. Ce bateau était encore un mystère à ses yeux.

Il savait le comment et le pourquoi. Mais pas la vrai raison. Il y en avait une. Il le savait. Quelque chose de plus profond que le simple besoin de s'occuper quand la pression était trop forte.

Mais Jethro ne se confiait pas. Pas lui.

Alors que Tony avait mis son âme à nu devant lui.  
Il lui avait confié des choses terribles et ça finissait comme ça.

_"Ta vie privée ne nous intéresse pas DiNozzo._

Tony se senti vide.  
Il était seul.  
Encore une fois.  
La personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, l'avait abandonné.  
Encore.  
Encore et toujours.  
Il n'avait que Julian vers qui se tourner.

"Jamais. Plutôt mourir. Se reprit il avec conviction.

Jamais lui.  
Tony ferma les yeux et revit avec une précision douloureuse ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Gibbs.

* * *

**Flash back**

Tony avait guetté l'heure et exactement à l'heure prévue, avait quitté le bar. Il était rentré chez lui et avait attendu. Il ne savait pas ce Juan attendait de lui.

Mais il se promit de rester profil bas. Pas la peine de le provoquer, et il se lasserait plus vite comme ça.

Quelques brèves minutes plus tard, Juan était arrivé, il avait fait le tour de l'appartement et Tony n'avait rien dit. L'homme avait hoché la tête.

"J'aime bien ton appart, petit Anton... Je vais aimer venir te voir. Nous allons passer de bon moments toi et moi.

Il le détailla longuement, Tony attendait la suite des événements.

"Déshabilles toi.  
"Juan... Avait tenté Tony, rompant le silence.

Il avait pris une gifle et Juan l'avait toisé, une leur folle dans le regard.

_"¿ Jamás, jamás, entiendes? Jamás pronuncias mi nombre, para ti soy Julian, y tú eres Anton, mi précielos Anton, solamente Ã yo. _Avait il dit en espagnol, avant de répéter en anglais. Jamais. Tu entends, jamais tu ne prononceras plus mon nom, je ne veux pas qu'il soit souillé par un esclave comme toi. Je suis Julian. Pour toi. C'est comme ça, et tu es Anton. Mon précieux Anton. Rien qu'à moi. Je ne veux pas entendre de Tony ni Anthony en ma présence. Compris?

La consigne était claire et finalement avait aussi le même avantage pour Tony que pour Juan.  
Son prénom ne serait jamais associé à sa déchéance.  
Il pouvait entrer dans la peau d'Anton à volonté. Le garçon soumis et humilié, n'était pas lui, pas Anthony. Pas Tony.

Il entretenait un peu de rébellion en lui, juste assez pour ne pas sombrer complètement. Juste assez pour se sentir vivant quand Julian n'était pas là.

Le dressage avait été comme il l'avait pensé, des humiliations, du sexe à en vomir.  
De la domination par la violence. Julian aimait ça. Le frapper. Le battre avant de le violer. Puisque pour lui les rapports n'étaient jamais que ça.  
Des viols à répétition.  
Il ne se donnait que rarement la peine de penser à Tony et à son bien être. Il le torturait mentalement. Le rabaissant, le ravalant au rang d'animal familier en le forçant à se déplacer à quatre pattes, à dormir par terre quand l'envie le prenait.

Jamais de geste vraiment tendre.

Mais aussi le côté incompréhensible de Julian quand il voulait que Tony soit beau et particulièrement élégant.

Quand il lui prenait des rendez vous dans des instituts de beauté. La première fois Tony n'y avait pas cru, et il avait vécu une heure et demie de terreur pure en attendant le châtiment qui allait lui tomber sur la tête à son retour. Mais non, Julian s'était contenté de lui offrir de nouveau vêtements.  
Et l'avait incité à sortir et à rencontrer de jeunes femmes.

"Je veux que tu sois le plus gourmand des hommes à femmes de cette ville petit Anton... Elles seront à toi et toi tu es à moi... C'est intensément jouissif de savoir que le Casanova de service se fait baiser par moi...

Compliqué ce type.

Tony devait l'avouer, leur relation était plus qu'étrange. Il le haïssait, mais Julian prenait soin de lui. Dans tous les sens du terme.  
Il restait dans l'ombre, ne se montrant jamais, personne dans l'entourage de Tony ne savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un.  
Quelqu'un qui, quand sa situation personnelle l'exigeait, forçait Tony à démissionner et à recommencer ailleurs. Lui faisant une réputation d'instabilité. Alors qu'il ne rêvait que de ça. De stabilité.

De trouver peut être un jour quelqu'un qui lui insufflerait le courage de confronter Julian.

Et il y avait eu cette enquête à Baltimore, Gibbs était venu et il était tombé.  
Tombé dans ses yeux et ne s'en était pas relevé.

Julian était en prison et Tony avait entrevu la liberté. Il avait suivit Jethro sans se poser de questions, sans vouloir réfléchir au lendemain, quand Julian serait libre.

Il avait continué à vivre suivant les règles de son maître. Flirtant et ramenant des filles, la réputation de dragueur indispensable à sa panoplie.

Il savait qu'il serait dans de sales draps quand Julian le retrouverait.  
Mais il n'avait pas pensé autant.  
L'homme l'avait surpris un soir quand il rentrait chez lui. Il avait à peine eut le temps de sortir de la corvette, Julian l'avait agrippé par les cheveux et l'avait pratiquement violé dans le parking de la résidence. Réaffirmant sa possession sur lui.

Et pour la première fois s'était installé à domicile.  
Julian avait pris les choses en main, il louait les chambres d'hôtel pour Tony et ses flirts, ne rechignant jamais à la dépense. Il s'occupait des détails domestiques, la télé, la voiture. La gestion de l'argent.

Tony ne faisait rien. Retrouvant le soir son statut d'esclave. A peine la porte passée, son blouson enlevé.  
Il redevenait Anton. La chose de Julian.  
Il ne lui parlait que très rarement du bureau.

Préférant omettre les collègues.  
Ne surtout ne pas lui donner d'autres moyens de pression sur lui.  
Ne pas se lier au delà de la camaraderie.  
Ne pas aimer de nouveau.  
Ne jamais nommer Abby, Cait, le Bleu, Ducky.

Rester détaché en parlant d'eux. Il n'avait failli qu'avec Gibbs. Julian avait su.

Son instinct l'avait prévenu que son jouet s'était trouvé un autre propriétaire. Et Tony s'était retrouvé piégé une fois de plus.

Les photos de Gibbs dans son jardin, étaient venues s'ajouter à la collection de Tony.  
A celles qu'au fil des mois et des années Julian lui avait donné.

Celles d'Emiliano, de Philly à New York, de bars en clubs, de déchéance en résurrection et qui avait déménagé à Baltimore.  
Une par mois.  
Et celles de Pio. De petites églises en petites églises. Le visage sombre et tourmenté pendant si longtemps. Les photos prises en pleine messe, au cours de matches de base ball avec les enfants des églises.

Si peu de sourires sur ce visage là.  
Pas de pardon.  
Pas de rédemption. Sur la dernière, il avait aperçu la fin du nom de la ville, sur un panneau.

"...llville, Kansas"

Il n'avait pas cherché. Il s'était forcé à ne pas céder au piège que lui tendait Julian. Il avait résisté.  
Mais même son obéissance inconditionnelle avait lassé Julian, et il avait commencé à devenir plus violent.

Son passage en prison lui avait redonné le goût de la domination par la force. Et il avait investi dans de nouveaux jouets. Il avait réaménagé la chambre d'amis en donjon. Faute de mot plus approprié. Crochets solidement fixés aux murs et au plafond. Lit stratégiquement placé pour pourvoir utiliser les poulies.

Chaînes et cuir.

Cravache et fouets. Paddle. Leg et ankle spreader.

Les menottes n'étaient plus un accessoire depuis longtemps. Mais un rituel.

Dildos. Cockring.

Imposant à Tony cette déchéance supplémentaire.

Le provoquant, l'attisant et le laissant au bord de cette jouissance qu'il abhorrait.  
Contre son corps qui le trahissait en répondant à la demande de Julian.

Qui savait demander comme personne quand il voulait quelque chose. Et humilier Tony lui plaisait au delà de tout.

Finalement dans sa folie, la jalousie maladive de Julian avait protégé Tony du pire.  
Pas de partie fine à plusieurs, pas de prêt à des amis, pas de prostitution.

Il avait été plutôt chanceux sur ce coup là. Avec le recul, il en remerciait sa bonne étoile.

Mais ça servait aussi la paranoïa de Julian.

Il préférait la discrétion de son appartement, et estimait que la fréquentation d'un flic ne serait pas très bien perçue dans le milieu qu'il fréquentait pour vivre.

Le milieu criminel n'aimait pas les alliances comme celle là et les relations master/slave dans ce genre n'était guère appréciées non plus.

Et voilà que maintenant, il n'avait plus que ça.  
Plus de Gibbs. Plus de Pio. Plus personne.

Ces derniers temps, Julian était devenu violent. Vraiment violent. Il le frappait. Par plaisir et uniquement pour ça. Même pas de sexe. Enfin de moins en moins. Sauf cette dernière fois. Il n'avait réagi que par rapport à la présence de Gibbs, maintenant, Tony en était persuadé.

Il eut un petit rire amer.  
Et tout ça pour rien.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais il savait que c'était à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait dit ou fait que Gibbs était redevenu le bâtard habituel.

Il avait réussit à traverser dix ans d'enfer sans autres dommages que ceux infligés à son égo et voilà qu'il tombait amoureux.  
Pour la première fois.  
Et contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait jamais pensé de lui même, et de ce qu'il vivait.

Il tombait amoureux d'un homme.

Le macho dans toute son ampleur. L'hétéro sans tâche et sans reproche. Marié trois fois et divorcé autant. Attiré uniquement par les jolies rousses.

Il ne rentrait dans aucune des catégories.  
Il le savait pourtant.  
Il n'aurait jamais dû espérer.  
Il se donnait encore quelques jours et dès que le problème Ari serait réglé, il s'occuperait de son cas.

Il rechercherait Pio et Miliano.  
Les mettrait à l'abri et abandonnerait.

Définitivement.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Il en avait assez de pleurer sur son sort.  
Gibbs avait raison: sa vie privée ne regardait personne.

Et pourtant, il y avait une larme sur sa joue quand il s'endormit dans ce sous sol.  
Entouré par l'odeur du bois et sous sa protection.

A elle.

* * *

Le téléphone de Tony sonna et Jethro sursauta, il ne pensait même plus qu'il avait ce fichu engin dans ses affaires et il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste, accrochée dans l'entrée. Il s'attendait tellement a voir "Julian" clignoter, qu'il fut surpris en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille: "Paula". 

Il hésita à répondre et au moment où il ouvrit le clapet, la communication fut coupée. Il referma l'appareil et le rapporta au salon. Le posant sur le bloc note qu'avait utilisé Tony un peu plus tôt.

Cait et McGee s'étaient rendormis. Et il n'y avait plus guère que Ducky et lui qui veillaient encore.

"C'était qui? Demanda le ME en faisant tourner son cognac dans son verre.  
"Une des petites amies de Tony. J'ai répondu trop tard. Répondit Jethro en reprenant un vieux malt.

Le sourcil gris se leva et Ducky eut un air étonné.

"Trop tard? A moins que tu n'ai pas eu envie de répondre, c'est plutôt cela Jethro? Dit il à mi-voix.  
"Ducky...  
"Tu es vexé, Jethro. Tout simplement vexé, parce que Tony nous a annoncé qu'il aimait les hommes, chose que nous savions tous les deux, et qu'il a ajouté que tu ne rentrais pas dans ses critères de chasse.

Le regard bleu de ciel se cacha derrière des paupières fatiguées.

"Ducky... La voix était lasse.  
"Jethro... La jalousie ne te va pas bien, et la mauvaise fois non plus. Ne fais pas payer à ce garçon ce qu'il est. Même si il n'est peut être pas ce que tu aurais eu envie qu'il soit.

Le regard filtra sous les paupières.

"Tu peux réexprimer en langage commun?  
"Tony est dans une relation avec quelqu'un. Bonne ou pas. Mais il n'est pas libre. Alors soit patient et ne soit pas désagréable avec lui. Il n'y est pour rien.  
"Et cette fille? Grogna l'ex-marine.  
"Jethro...  
"Ok. Ok. Je suis peut être un peu vexé. Et un peu jaloux. Admit l'homme en avalant une rasade de whisky  
"Bien. C'est déjà un premier pas. Alors, patience mon ami, patience.

Le silence était à peine perturbé par les respirations des jeunes gens endormis. Jethro tournait et retournait encore dans sa tête la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ducky, et parmi tout ce qu'ils avaient dit, la seule chose que n'avait pas exprimé le ME, c'était son étonnement.

Il lui avait semblé naturel que Jethro soit attiré par Tony.

"Pourquoi, Ducky?  
"Pourquoi quoi?  
"Pourquoi tu trouves normal que je sois attiré par Tony? J'ai jamais eu la moindre aventure avec un homme.  
"Jamais?  
"Jamais!  
"Même dans l'armée?  
"Surtout dans l'armée!  
"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes Jethro... Affirma le médecin avec un sourire malicieux.  
"...  
"A ce point là?

Jethro cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

"Tu n'as pas dit ce que je crois que tu as dit?  
"A ton avis?

Gibbs eut un ses rare vrai sourires, un de ceux qui éclairent son regard.  
Et il se renversa sur son fauteuil. Les yeux au plafond. En pensant à Tony.  
Qu'il avait blessé inutilement.

* * *

Une odeur de café frais vint chatouiller les narines de Gibbs et le tira du sommeil. Sur la table basse, à portée de sa main, un mug fumait. 

Attablé et penché sur un ordinateur, son téléphone à l'oreille, Tony semblait travailler.

"...oui... D'accord  
"...  
"Ma belle, tu vas te souvenir de ta soirée longtemps, tu le sais?  
"...  
"Tu connais ce surnom?  
"...  
"Cait? Ca ne m'étonne pas! Dit il en éclatant de rire.  
"...  
"A samedi... Mon coeur. Fit il avant de raccrocher.

Il composa un nouveau numéro et continua ses recherches en même temps. Ses épaules étaient tendues.

"Julian?  
"...  
" Je suis toujours avec eux. Ca se passe bien. Et toi?  
"...  
"Bien.  
"...  
"A demain.

La voix n'était pas la même que deux minute auparavant, plus du tout enjouée, neutre, froide.

"Ton café va refroidir, Boss. Ajouta Tony après avoir reposé son téléphone sur la table.

Pas besoin de se retourner, il sentait le regard clair posé sur lui. Il essaya de garder le contrôle de sa voix. Ne pas montrer la douleur.

"Il faut qu'on retourne à la base, patron. On a rien et on ne va rien avoir, si on reste enfermés comme des rats de labo.  
"D'accord, réveilles Cait et le schtroumph. On bouge dès que possible. Ordonna Gibbs en se levant.

Une heure plus tard environ, ils furent prêts à partir.  
Tony avait vissé sa casquette sur sa tête et ne laissait passer son regard que par instants.  
Emmitouflé dans son blouson, engoncé dans un col roulé. Le visage pâle. Renfermé sur lui même.  
Ils avaient passé une journée épuisante, passant et repassant les indices au crible, la base, les détails sur le vol des missiles.

Puis l'idée avait jailli.

Gibbs avait lancé une remarque anodine sur la flotte en position et Tony avait réalisé.

"J'ai rendez vous avec Paula samedi. Avait il dit dans la voiture.  
"Tony! Comme si c'était le moment de penser a une fille! S'était exclamé Cait.  
"Paula est sur un navire qui revient d'une mission de deux mois en mer.  
"Et ?  
"Et ce même jour il y a cinq navires qui reviennent au port.  
"La charge de C4 ne serait pas suffisante pour couler un de ces navires... Insista la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir son collègue.  
"Non. Mais les quais seront pleins de familles venues accueillir les marins.  
"Cible parfaite pour un pourri comme Ari. Approuva Gibbs. On a notre cible. A nous de trouver les terroristes.

Le samedi 24 mai, l'opération fut lancée, le FBI et l'équipe de Gibbs avaient localisé le commando terroriste, McGee essayait de reprendre le contrôle du missile, mais les fréquences foiraient les unes après les autres et il commençait à y avoir urgence. Gibbs, Cait et Tony montèrent sur le toit, essuyant les tirs des terroristes présents, et l'ordinateur de Tim fut une des victimes du tir de barrage. Il ne restait que peu de solutions et Gibbs utilisa la sienne. Simple et efficace: tirer sur la valise de commandement. Détruisant les coordonnées de vol du missile, le faisant tomber dans la baie.

Faisant échouer le plan d'Aswari.

Peut être.

Mais le coup de feu dirigé contre Jethro fut intercepté par Caitlin qui se jeta devant lui.  
Son gilet pare balle la sauvant d'une mort certaine.

"Ca va Cait? Demanda Tony en la relevant, soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait rien.  
"Je viens de prendre une balle dans la poitrine DiNozzo, comment crois tu que j'aille? Gronda la jeune femme en se relevant lentement.  
"Bon travail ma vieille. Dit le jeune homme en souriant.  
"Il a raison Cait. Approuva Gibbs.  
"J'aurais jamais cru entendre ça avant de mourri... Dit elle avant de s'interrompre brutalement et de s'effondrer.

Tony la regarda tomber au ralentit. Son visage couvert du sang de son amie.  
Il croisa le regard perdu de Gibbs et réalisa que Ari avait gagné.  
Il avait presque tué Gibbs.

Il avait tué Cait.

Il avait tué leur équipe.

Dans un brouillard d'habitudes bien rodées, Tony fit fonctionner sa radio:

"Agent à terre, Agent à terre, envoyez une équipe médicale.  
"Elle est morte Tony. Dit Jethro d'une voix étranglée, il s'était agenouillé auprès de la jeune femme, il avait envie de caresser ses cheveux, de dégager son visage. Enlever le rouge qui coulait de son front. Ce trou circulaire qui brisait l'harmonie de son visage pâle.

La routine.

Ne pas penser, éviter de réfléchir, ne pas se dire qu'il est peut être encore là et qu'il n'attend que l'occasion de terminer son carton.  
Regarder les infirmiers enlever le corps, essayer de ne pas vomir dans un coin, ne pas souiller une scène de crime.  
Laisser une autre équipe prendre en charge l'enquête. Même Gibbs n'a pas réagit.  
Il est resté assis sur une marche, les regardant sans les voir. Les autres.  
Cait dans sa tête, cette seconde d'éternité où Ari la lui volée.

Avec le rire au bord des lèvres en parlant de Tony.  
Qu'elle allait pouvoir mourir en paix maintenant qu'elle l'avait entendue approuver Tony. Mais pas si vite.  
Pas de façon si injuste.

Et Jethro, Tony et McGee sont retournés au MTAC. En silence. Dans le bullpen, il y avait le directeur, les autres équipes.

Le silence là aussi.

Abby était assise par terre, dans les bras de Ducky. Elle pleurait doucement. Palmer ne savait pas quoi faire mais était là lui aussi.

"Gibbs... Dis moi que... Commença-t-elle en levant le regard vers lui.  
L'agent aux cheveux gris secoua la tête et s'approcha d'elle, il l'aida à se relever et la serra contre lui quand les sanglots se firent déchirants.

"Shsh, Abby... Abbigail. Petite fille, je suis là... Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé... J'aurais dû être capable de la protéger... Je suis désolé.

Tony était appuyé à son bureau, une boule au fond de la gorge, et quand elle disparut, il se retrouva à pleurer a son tour.  
C'était tellement injuste.  
Cait était morte.  
Brutalement. Et le monde continuait à tourner.  
Il pouvait l'avouer. Il adorait Caitlin. C'était une petite soeur comme il en rêvait. Hargneuse, irrévérencieuse, impossible. Mais avec un coeur gros comme ça. Et tellement d'amour à donner.

Il passe sa main sur son visage, pour essuyer les larmes et voit le rouge.  
Il réalise qu'il doit avoir le sang de son amie sur lui. Il était derrière elle.

"TONY! Le cri horrifié d'Abby fait se tourner les regards vers lui.

Il le sait.  
Il est couvert du sang de Cait. Il ne sait pas comment il ne s'effondre pas, mais cours au lavabos et fait couler fébrilement l'eau, passe ses mains sur son visage.  
Frottant, sans regarder le miroir, frottant encore et encore, de longues minutes après que l'eau ne soit plus teintée de rose.

En pleurant comme un gosse.

"Anthony, Anthony... Mon garçon... La voix de Ducky le fait sursauter et il croise le visage ami dans le reflet du miroir. Je t'ai amené de quoi te changer. Dit doucement le doc en lui tendant un tee shirt.  
"Merci Ducky.

Sans la moindre pudeur, Tony se défait de son blouson et de sa chemise blanche constellée de taches brunes. Il expose son torse encore largement marqué au regard du ME et enfile le tee shirt, appréciant de se retrouver propre de nouveau.

"Tes blessures sont en bonne voie de guérison, Tony. Tu prends toujours tes médicaments? Demande l'homme en se détournant  
"Ca va Ducky... Je suis guéri. Ca va disparaître.

Le silence retombe entre eux, Tony se sent perdu. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire.  
Il devrait repasser chez Gibbs, ils y avaient encore leurs affaires. Et d'un autre côté il n'a qu'une envie c'est de se glisser sous les couvertures dans la solitude de sa chambre et d'essayer d'oublier.  
Julian n'est pas là et il aurait cet espace dont il a besoin.

Il prends la décision et salue Ducky, ramasse son blouson et roule soigneusement sa chemise.

"Tu veux que je la fasse nettoyer?  
"Non. C'est le sang de Cait. Je la garde. Elle sera un peu avec moi. Dit Tony en secouant la tête. Merci pour tout Ducky. Dis à Gibbs que je prends quelques jours. J'ai besoin... Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai besoin, mais je dois le trouver tout seul. Ajoute-t-il en ouvrant la porte et en sortant.

Il est devant la porte de son appartement et hésite à introduire la clef dans la serrure.  
Mais ou aller?

Il entre dans le salon et son regard fait le tour de sa cage dorée.  
L'écran plat, les tableaux, le mobilier confortable et coûteux.  
Il n'est pas chez lui. Il n'y a jamais été.  
Il se rend dans la chambre et se déshabille, abandonnant ses vêtements par terre. Il se glisse dans les draps de lourd coton d'Egypte. Il se pelotonne et ferme les yeux.

* * *

Gibbs n'a pas réagi quand Ducky lui a annoncé le départ de Tony. 

C'était fatal. Son équipe partait en lambeaux.  
Le meurtre de Cait ne les rapprocherait pas. Il terminerait de les éloigner.  
Jethro s'en voulait. Il aurait dû savoir que Aswari avait préparé cet attenta uniquement pour les attirer dans un piège. Et le piège était sur ce toit.

Il les attendait, au bout de sa lunette.  
Il avait tiré sur lui, et Cait l'avait sauvé.  
Et Ari avait abattu la jeune femme.

Dans le bullpen désert à cette heure, Jethro essayait encore de retrouver ses esprits. Il était choqué d'être à ce point choqué par ce meurtre.

"Gibbs?  
"Monsieur le directeur?  
"Rentrez chez vous. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.  
"Ma démission est toujours effective?  
"Votre démission n'est jamais arrivée jusqu'à mon bureau Gibbs. Prenez, ainsi que votre équipe, quelques jours pour essayer de vous remettre de cette tragédie. Dit Morrow en se penchant vers lui.  
"Je dois retrouver ce pourri et lui faire payer le meurtre de l'agent Todd, monsieur. Grogna Gibbs en se levant.  
"Vous ne reviendrez au bureau que quand vous aurez passé un entretien avec le psy. Pas avant.

Jethro leva les bras au ciel et marmonna quelques chose qui avait à voir avec les psy et leur sexualité. Et Morrow eut un petit sourire. Si Gibbs sortait de sa léthargie. Ari allait avoir du soucis à se faire.

L'ex-marine avait retrouvé sa maison avec beaucoup d'émotion. Non pas tant par la demeure en elle même, que parce qu'il savait y trouver.  
Le QG de leur opération contre Aswari. Les affaires de chacun des membres de son équipe.  
Le sac de Tony, son ordinateur... Le costume et le pyjama de McGee. Le pull kaki et la mallette élégante de Caitlin. Il plia le pull et ouvrit le bagage, explorant d'une main légère les quelques affaires, il trouva un carnet de croquis dans le fond. Il ne résista pas au plaisir de le regarder, il savait qu'elle avait un bon coup de crayon et avait aimé les petites caricatures d'eux qu'elle avait fait.

Ces dessins là étaient d'une autre facture. Moins humoristiques, plus soignés. Il y avait des gens que Gibbs ne connaissait pas, mais à leur air farouche il devina la parenté avec sa Cait. Ses frères dont elle parlait avec la même affection exaspérée que quand elle parlait de Tony et Tim. Un chien, des chevaux. Un couple un peu âgé qui se dévisageait avec amour. Toni, la minuscule petite chienne bâtarde qu'ils avaient récupéré au cours d'une enquête.

Abby et son sourire. Ducky, dans ses bleus de travail. Même Palmer avait eu l'honneur de son coup de crayon. McGee et son regard encore souvent étonné.

Jethro hésita à tourner les dernières pages. Il devait y avoir un portrait de Tony quelque part. Et il ne savait pas si il avait envie de le voir.

"Allons, Marine, un peu de courage. Gronda-t-il en soulevant la feuille.

Lui.  
Lui, Leroy Jehro Gibbs.

Les mains posées sur les joues de Tony quand il était revenu. Après son enlèvement. Quand il l'avait retrouvé dans les égouts. Avec Sacco.  
Le regard de Tony qui s'était éclairé quand il lui avait dit qu'il lui était indispensable.  
Le portrait parlait de lui même.  
Tony était magnifique. Rayonnant.  
Et lui même n'était pas si innocent. Il sentait encore sous ses doigts la douceur de la barbe de deux jours. La peau. Sa peau.

Le portrait suivant montrait un Tony comme ne l'avait jamais vu. Distant. Triste. Eteint.

Cait avait su capturer l'ombre autour de lui.

Le dernier dessin n'était pas terminé, il s'y reconnaissait, de dos, sa sempiternelle tasse de café à la main et l'esquisse de son bateau près de lui.

C'est cet ultime dessin qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il avait résisté depuis des heures mais là ça débordait enfin.  
Il se mit à pleurer.  
Sur la tragique mort de Caitlin.  
Sur la solitude qui le saisissait, dans ce dessin, il la voyait, comme une personne à part entière.  
Toujours à ses côtés depuis la disparition de Kelly et de Shannon.

Cette solitude que Tony avait commencé à faire fuir.  
Mais il n'était pas dans sa ligne de mire. Il l'avait dit et ça faisait toujours aussi mal de se le répéter.  
Et sa façon de partir sans le prévenir, lui avait fait mal.

Il devait lui laisser de l'espace.  
Tony en avait besoin, ses confessions, suivies par celle, bien plus involontaire, auprès du reste de l'équipe, avaient dû mettre sa pudeur à rude épreuve.

Inconsciemment, Jethro fit l'impasse sur les sentiments de Tony vis à vis de Cait et ne réalisa pas que son agent avait dû être dévasté par cette mort injuste. Sa presque soeur. Il les avait si souvent considérés comme ses enfants, de sales gamins insupportables. Mais qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Et perdre Cait était comme perdre Kelly une nouvelle fois.

Il s'effondra, assis par terre, contre la banquette, la tête entre ses mains, il pleura longtemps.

* * *

Ducky avait invité l'équipe, il estimait que personne ne devait rester seul dans la douleur et Abby, Tim et Jimmy étaient venus. Mais Gibbs et Tony n'avaient pas répondu à leurs appels. Ca faisait une semaine que Cait était morte. 

Sa famille était venue chercher le corps, ils avaient voulu un enterrement familial et avaient préféré ne pas avoir la présence des membres de l'équipe.  
Leur donnant l'autorisation de se rendre sur sa tombe, plus tard.

Gibbs ponçait le bateau, buvant un peu trop de whisky entre temps. Et dormant en bas.  
Il n'avait pas voulu être là quand les hommes du FBI étaient venus débarrasser la maison du matériel. Il avait attendu, mis les affaires de Cait dans un carton qu'il avait fait envoyer à sa famille, se contentant de conserver le carnet de croquis.  
Il avait soigneusement détaché les dessins et les avait encadrés, puis accrochés sur les murs de la cave.  
Cherchant à éloigner la solitude.

Jusqu'à la visite de Fornell.  
Le seul qui avait osé s'aventurer jusqu'à lui.

Il avait fait comme toujours, il avait à peine frappé et était rentré, sachant parfaitement que Jethro ne l'inviterait pas à le rejoindre.

"Tobias...  
"La porte était ouverte. Je suis entré.  
"Trouvez d'autres prétextes.  
"Votre équipe m'a demandé de vous retrouver et de vous ramener dans le monde des vivants.  
"Ils savent où je suis. Non? Grogna Jethro en découpant une nouvelle bande de papier de verre.  
"Ils le savent. Par contre, pas un n'aurait osé venir dans l'antre du fauve. Rétorqua Fornell avec une grimace. Ils se sont décidés à me laisser risquer ma peau tout seul.

Le regard que lui lança Gibbs était peu amène.

"DiNozzo n'a peur de rien. Même pas de moi.

Le silence de Tobias lui fit relever la tête et croiser le regard sombre de l'agent du FBI.  
Tobias secoua la tête.

"C'est là que le bât blesse un peu. DiNozzo n'est pas revenu au bureau.

Le papier de verre tomba par terre lentement.

"Pas revenu au bureau?  
"Non. Le reste de votre équipe est venue passer les tests psychologiques et ils ont recommencé à travailler. Sauf vous et lui. Et j'espérais, au vu de vos relations peu avant la mort de Todd, qu'il était ici avec vous et que vous vous consoliez mutuellement.  
"Fornell! Je ne me console pas avec DiNozzo! Il n'a aucune envie de se consoler avec moi non plus!

L'agent lui lança un coup d'oeil curieux.

"Quoi?  
"Je me demande comment vous pouvez être un si brillant enquêteur et ne pas voir ce que vous avez sous le nez parfois...  
"Vous m'énervez à dire des trucs pareils! Vous, Cait... Sa voix se brisa sur le prénom de la jeune femme.  
"C'était une profileuse, ne l'oubliez pas.  
"Et vous croyez qu'elle m'a profilé?  
"Comme toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. C'est un réflexe chez eux.  
"Et?  
"A vous de voir. J'ai pas les conclusions de ses observations, je me contente des miennes.  
"Je vous hais Fornell. Gronda Gibbs en remontant les escaliers.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Tobias emboîta le pas à l'ex-marine et retourna au rez de chaussé. Gibbs avait disparu au premier et l'agent du FBI se rendit à la cuisine, il fouilla dans les placards, trouva ce qu'il recherchait et mit la cafetière en route, il rassembla les affaires de Tony et celles de Tim dans un carton, récupérant quelques papiers épars et les ajoutants au contenu du carton.

"Vous vous recyclez comme homme de ménage Fornell? Demanda Gibbs en le rejoignant.  
"Vous avez du café, répondit laconiquement l'homme en continuant son rangement.  
"Je ne vous paierai pas.  
"Gibbs, fermez là pour une fois et cessez d'être toujours contre les gens qui veulent vous aider. Marmonna Tobias.

Un mug apparut devant ses yeux.

"Café Fornell?

L'agent du FBI croisa le regard bleu et vit que c'était le plus près de ce qu'il obtiendrait jamais comme excuse.

"Merci Gibbs.  
"Merci à vous.  
"Si vous tenez un tant soit peu à ce garçon. Nous devrions nous inquiéter.  
"C'est un de mes agents. Fornell. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour lui.  
"Gibbs... Marmonna Tobias en buvant son café.  
"On y va? Vous comptez vous installer ici?

Avec un soupir l'agent du FBI abandonna sa tasse et suivit Gibbs.

* * *

McGee fit un bond en entendant la voix de Gibbs. 

"MacGee! Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu que Tony n'était pas revenu? Aboya l'homme en sortant de l'ascenseur.  
"Mais.. heu.. Patron., heu... vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone... patron.. Heu... Balbutia le jeune homme en rougissant.  
"Fallait insister!  
"Mais...Heu...  
"Gibbs. Vous avez au moins cinquante messages sur votre portable. Je ne parle même pas de votre répondeur. Il a du exploser. Maugréa Fornell en enlevant son manteau.  
"Fornell, vous allez me coller longtemps?  
"Honnêtement?  
"Oui!  
"Oui. Tant que nous n'aurons pas de nouvelles de Tony. Je suis votre ombre. Et votre oxygène. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi. Je vous préviens.  
"Vous êtes amoureux de lui ou quoi? Grogna Jethro en s'asseyant et en allumant son ordinateur.  
"En plus, vous êtes stupide. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Constata Tobias.

Cette fois le regard de Gibbs était assassin.

Il se connecta sur sa messagerie mail, sa boite accusait au moins soixante dix messages. Tous en provenance d' Abby. Il soupira et sans les ouvrir, supprima le tout. Il feuilleta les messages posés sur son bureau. La pile était, là aussi, assez impressionnante. Son regard se figea quand il vit: Julian, annoté sur un des papiers.

Il lut le message attentivement. L'appel datait du début de la semaine, trois jours après la mort de Cait.

_Attn de l'Agent GIBBS_

_De: JULIAN_

_Tony a décidé de partir voir Paolino. Il préfère donner sa démission.  
Il estime que sa vie avec lui est plus importante que celle avec vous.  
Son courrier devrait vous arriver ce jour._

Jethro eut une impression sinistre d'un coup, il fouilla fébrilement dans son courrier accumulé sur un coin de son bureau, les lettres tombèrent par terre, sous le regard interrogateur de Tobias et Tim. Ses mains tremblèrent en prenant l'enveloppe sur laquelle il reconnut l'écriture de Tony.

Il la déchira et en tira un simple feuillet imprimé. La lettre de démission était claire et sans appel. Les explications, superflues, coïncidaient avec celles du message de Julian.

La signature sauta au visage de Jethro et il eut la certitude que c'était un faux. D'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Tony n'était pas consentant quand il avait écrit ça.

_Tony.D.DiNozzo._

Jamais il ne signait comme ça. Pas même ses courriers officiels. Soit Anthony DiNozzo, soit Tony, jamais ce mélange des deux.

Même son initiale au milieu. Jamais.

Il était dans de sérieux emmerdes si il avait lancé un appel au secours pareil.  
Et ça faisait quatre jours qu'il avait appelé à l'aide.  
C'était peut être trop tard.

"Fornell! McGee! On va chez Tony! Cria Gibbs en courant vers l'ascenseur.  
"C'est parti!

Dans la voiture, Gibbs lança son portable à Fornell, qui le récupéra juste une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne passe par la fenêtre.

"Lancez un mandat contre Julian...Juan..esteban, voyez avec Abby, elle sait de qui je veux parler.  
"Un mandat? Vous allez nous expliquer?  
"Plus tard.

Avec un soupir, Tobias appela Abby.

"Gibbs! Répondit elle en hurlant au vu du numéro de téléphone.  
"Non, c'est Fornell. Sciuto, votre patron demande que vous me donniez les coordonnées d'un Juan Esteban Julian, un truc dans ce genre.  
"Juan Esteban dit Julian, de son vrai nom: Txiomin Ramon Dos Santos. Né le 20 janvier 1953 a San Sebastian, Espagne. Arrivé aux USA le 18 septembre 1984. Mandat d'arrêt international aux fesses. Interpol le recherche pour meurtre.  
"Et c'est un copain de DiNozzo? Marmonna Fornell.  
"Je crois pas, Agent Fornell. lança Abby, d'une voix peu amène. Mais y a que Gibbs qui sache qui il est.  
"Sciuto. Je ne suis pas forcement votre ennemi. Soupira Tobias.  
"Je vous aime pas.  
"Je sais. C'est mon grand fardeau dans la vie, je suis détesté par le NCIS.  
"Uniquement parce qu'on peut pas vous faire confiance, dois-je vous rappeler... Commença Abby en colère.  
"Vous faites confiance à votre ami Tony?  
"Oui pourquoi?  
"Il me fait confiance, lui. Et votre chef aussi. Faites un effort Sciuto. Lança Tobias en raccrochant.

Il appela sa propre équipe et lança le mandat d'amener contre le Juan en question. Espérant que suivre l'instinct de Gibbs ne serait pas stupide.

La voiture garée sur le parking, les trois hommes en jaillirent comme des diables de leur boîte. Arme au poing, ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Gibbs frappa, tout en étant persuadé que si Tony avait filé retrouver son amour de jeunesse, Julian n'avait pas dû rester sur place à pleurer son amant disparu.

Le scénario, même dans sa tête, était hautement improbable, pas avec les confidences de Tony. Pio n'était qu'un ami. Il le lui avait dit. Et Tony ne mentait jamais.  
Mais il avait peut être eu de ses nouvelle et avait volé à son secours, ça, c'était nettement plus probable.

Le silence, répondit à ses coups. Il extirpa sa trousse et crocheta la serrure. Ils entrèrent en décalé, chacun couvrant celui qui le précédait. Ils firent le tour de l'appartement, rien. Personne.  
McGee ouvrit les placards, et les deux autres agents examinèrent les autres pièces.

"Si Tony est parti patron, il est parti avec pas grand chose. Je connais pas sa garde robe complète, mais il ne manque rien, à première vue.  
"Rien?  
"A vrai dire... On dirait que quelqu'un a emporté ses affaires, mais pas celles de Tony... Vous comprenez?  
"Ouais. Cet enfoiré a mis les voiles. Constata Gibbs.

Fornell était dans le salon et son regard en faisait le tour. Pas de traces de lutte, rien de dérangé. Si il n'avait pas une aussi grande confiance en l'agent du NCIS, il aurait fait demi tour depuis un moment.  
Gibbs pensait que Tony avait de sérieux ennuis, alors il restait.

"Gibbs!  
"Quoi?  
"Vous trouvez pas qu'il est bien long ce couloir? Par rapport aux pièces qui y débouchent? Dit l'agent du FBI en cherchant des yeux une quelconque ouverture dissimulée quelque part.  
"McGee! Cherchez de votre côté! Quitte à démolir les murs si il faut! Gronda Gibbs en se mettant lui aussi à chercher.

McGee explorait la chambre, Gibbs le couloir, frappant contre la cloison, cherchant un bruit indiquant un creux.

"Je trouve rien patron! Cria Tim.  
"Moi, non plus Jethro! Renchérit Fornell.  
"Continuez!

Gibbs retourna dans le salon et se mit avec Fornell, ils cherchaient sur le seul côté plausible. Mais le mur sonnait plein. Pas de porte dissimulée, rien.

Ils en venaient à croire que c'était un caprice de l'architecture de l'appartement quand McGee cria victoire.  
Dans un des placards il y avait une poignée et le meuble entier bougeait, coulissant sur un rail, dévoilant une porte.

"Restez là. Je passe le premier. Ordonna Gibbs en sortant son arme.

Les deux hommes se mirent en couverture et Jethro ouvrit la porte, il fit un pas à l'intérieur et resta figé par ce qu'il voyait.

"Gibbs?

Il se tourna vers eux et leva son arme sur Tobias.

"Je vous interdis de rentrer dans cette pièce. J'hésiterais pas à vous tuer si vous venez. Appelez Ducky. Et montez moi le matériel McGee. Appareil photo, gants. La voix de Gibbs était glaciale.

Les deux agents reculèrent de quelques pas, Fornell lui même ne regimba pas. Il attendit que McGee sorte et soutint le regard de Gibbs.

"Allez-y, tirez moi dessus. Mais je ne vous laisserais pas tomber maintenant.  
"Je...Je... Je ne veux pas que vous le voyez comme il est. Il n'aurait pas voulu...  
"Gibbs, gronda Fornell, vous essayez de me dire que Tony est là dedans et qu'il est mort? C'est ça? Vous n'avez même pas vérifié.

L'ex-marine rengaina son arme et secoua la tête.

"Vous avez raison, mais... C'est pas beau à voir.

Gibbs entra dans la pièce et laissa Fornell le suivre.

Il y avait un corps exposé, bras et jambes attachés, spread eagle.  
Ankle et leg spreader.  
Les chevilles liées a une barre d'acier par de lourds bracelets de cuir. Les genoux aussi. La position était une torture pour celui qui la subissait. Il était incapable de resserrer ses jambes, ni d'alléger la pression sur ses pieds.

Les bras étendus et liés eux aussi, à de solides anneaux fixés au plafond. Les poignets avaient saigné, et des traînées brunes avaient coulé le long des bras. Les épaules formaient un angle à hurler avec le torse.

Le visage était masqué par bandeau de cuir qui descendait au ras du nez et un gagball, maintenait la mâchoire ouverte.

Et le corps semblait décoré.  
De la peinture, des dessins. Mais en y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas de la peinture, c'était son sang qui avait coulé.

Julian avait entouré les membres écartelés, de lanières de cuir. Sur les bras descendaient des croisillons fins, et dans les entrelacs, on pouvait voir de petites coupures, du sang marbrait le cuir. Sur les jambes, il y avait un dessin différent, mais toujours ce sang. Brun. Sec depuis des jours.

Les diaboliques petites pinces argentées sur le bout des seins. Eclairs de lumière sur les sombres dessins. Toujours ce cuir. Omniprésent. Ciselant le corps, soulignant ses courbes.

Encore un engin de torture sur le sexe tendu. Le cockring de cuir.

Le regard ne savait ou se poser, la tête pendait en avant. Le corps était immobile.

Le souffle de Fornell se bloqua dans sa gorge.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Tony dans un tel état. Comprenant la réaction de Gibbs quand il l'avait menacé.

"C'est une scène de crime Fornell, ne bousillez pas tout. Dit il en entrant et en se dirigeant vers le corps supplicié.  
"Ouais, mais là on connaît les empreintes et le coupable, y a pas grand chose à préserver.  
"Mouais.Tony? Tony... Murmura Jethro en hésitant à poser ses doigts sur la carotide du jeune homme. Il avait tellement peur de ne rien sentir, qu'il agissait en dépit du bon sens. Il sentit un battement, faible mais présent. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit lui fit fermer les yeux et murmurer un merci à un dieu quelconque.

"Il est en vie Fornell.  
"Je vous l'avais dit. Il est résistant.

Gibbs avait envie de détacher le jeune homme, mais il lui fallait prendre les photos et si Tony était attaché depuis plusieurs jours, il avait peur de lui faire encore plus de mal en le détachant sans précautions.

"Patron! J'ai... Lança McGee en entrant dans la pièce, il devint silencieux en voyant le corps.  
"Donnez moi l'appareil, Fornell et vous, voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver.

Gibbs prit les photos dont il avait besoin en quelques secondes et enleva enfin le bandeau de cuir sur le visage de Tony.

Il regarda les pupilles, dilatées. Le jeune homme était drogué. Ce qui expliquait son apathie depuis que les hommes étaient entrés dans la pièce.

"Jethro mon ami, nous som... La voix de Ducky se tu. Mon dieu... Anthony... Que t'a t-il fait?  
"On peut le détacher Ducky? Demanda Gibbs doucement.  
"Avec précaution Jethro, avec beaucoup de précautions, j'ai bien peur que ses épaules et ses hanches ne soient en mauvais état. Monsieur Palmer! La civière! Vite!  
"Fornell, venez nous aider. Demanda Gibbs en s'agenouillant et en essayant de détacher les bracelets de cuir.

Il y avait de petits cadenas à chaque entrave et Jethro sortit sa trousse magique, il défit les cadenas pendant que Fornell se chargeait d'ouvrir les attaches. Ils enlevèrent les deux barres qui maintenaient les jambes écartées.

La civière était arrivée et Ducky après avoir soigneusement examiné Tony, donna son accord pour que les deux hommes défassent les entraves de ses poignets.

Ils se mirent à quatre pour soutenir le corps de Tony alors que Jethro terminait de le détacher. Lui arrachant, malgré les drogues, un hurlement de douleur. Un éclair de souffrance passa dans le regard vert et Tony perdit conscience.

"Tony! S'exclama Gibbs en le voyant tourner de l'oeil.  
"C'est mieux pour lui, Jethro. Dit Fornell en défaisant les straps du gagball.  
"Attention, Tobias. L'arrêta le médecin. Sa mâchoire va être douloureuse elle aussi. Distendue comme ça... Il va y avoir des crampes. Alors, faites attention.  
"On enlève le reste des... des décorations... Demanda McGee en reprenant l'appareil photo.  
"Prenez un maximum de clichés le bleu, et vous Tobias, dites moi ce que vous avez trouvé.  
"Bien Patron.

"Fornell?  
"Gibbs?  
"Qu'avez vous trouvé?

Tobias ne répondit pas et l'agent du NCIS croisa son regard.

"Qui y a t-il?  
"Regardez autour de vous Gibbs. Lui conseilla l'homme.

Jethro oublia un instant son ami couché sur la civière et regarda autour de lui. Les murs de la pièce étaient couverts de photos. Tony. Sur chacune d'entre elles. Dans toutes les positions et dans tous les stades allant de la domination à la torture. Pas une n'exprimait une once de plaisir. Dans ce pèle mêle dément, Jethro remarqua les photos les plus anciennes. Un Tony plus jeune et visiblement terrifié parfois. Des centaines de clichés.

"Il est cinglé.  
"Il y avait ça pour vous.

Fornell lui tendait un Dvd et une enveloppe.

_"Cher Jethro,_

_Vous me permettez cette petite familiarité n'est ce pas? Puisque nous partageons Anton, il est normal que nous soyons moins formels l'un envers l'autre..._

_Je vous ai laissé un petit message. Allez dans le salon et mettez le Dvd en route._

_A tout de suite._

_Julian_

Gibbs jeta un dernier regard à Tony, couvert d'un drap et surveillé par Ducky.  
Il se rendit avec Fornell dans le salon et il laissa l'agent du FBI, mettre le Dvd en marche.

_"Nous revoici face à face, Jethro. Dit Julian d'une voix amusée, il était assis sur le canapé de cuir.Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez enfin compris que jamais Anton ne pourrait partir. Par contre... C'est qu'il est trop tard. Je ne partage pas mes jouets, Jethro. Je les jette quand ils ne me plaisent plus. et Anton ne me plaît plus. J'ai trouv... Mais, laissons ça, je suis persuadé que vous n'êtes pas intéressé par moi. Mais plutôt par mon petit garçon. Alors, venez, je vais vous faire visiter..._

_Julian disparut et la caméra bougea, il fit le tour du salon et se rendit dans la chambre.  
Il entra dans la salle de torture, Tony était allongé sur le lit, Bras et jambes écartés. Nu.  
Il bougea à peine quand l'homme entra dans la pièce._

_"Anton? Fais un signe à ton ami Gibbs... C'est pour lui que je te filme._

_Même le nom de Gibbs ne lui arracha pas de réaction. Excepté qu'il ferma les yeux, comme prêt à abandonner.  
Un reflet sur sa joue et Jethro réalisa qu'il pleurait peut être._

_"Alors, Agent Gibbs. Je vais vous montrer comment on punit un esclave qui a désobéi à son maître. Mais je pense pas que vous puissiez en faire autant.  
Pas avec lui.  
Il le sait.  
Je vais le tuer."_

_La caméra se posa et on revit Julian dans le champ, la vue sur DiNozzo était imprenable, l'endroit était étudié depuis longtemps._

_"Vous allez adorer... Promit l'homme en s'éloignant avec un sourire vicieux._

Le film durait encore une bonne heure, mais Fornell bondit et éteignit le lecteur en voyant les premiers coups de cravache tomber. Et les cris de Tony bloqués par le gagball.

"Fornell!  
"On aura le temps de mater ça plus tard. Il faut trouver des indices, savoir où est parti cet enfant de salaud et le trouver. On le repère et on vous le laisse. Juré.  
"Tobias... Marmonna Gibbs.  
"Venez Gibbs. McGee! Vous avez quoi? Demanda l'agent du FBI en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

La civière passa devant lui, le visage de Tony était pâle et ensanglanté, les commissures de ses lèvres craquelées, son nez pincé, il avait du mal à respirer.

"Tu l'emmènes où Ducky?  
"Une clinique privée. Chez un ami à moi. Je ne pense pas que Bethesda soit une option.  
"Bien. Je vous rejoins au plus vite.

Jetrho se pencha vers le jeune homme et effleura sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

"J'arrive Tony... Je te promets que j'arrive... Murmura-t-il.

L'estomac au bord des lèvres il regarda la civière s'éloigner.  
Le jeune homme hors de sa vue, son cerveau se remit à fonctionner normalement et il retourna aider Fornell.

Même si son esprit commençait à effectuer une sélection dans les gens sur qui il pouvait compter en cas de besoin.

-Maï Lune, la copine SinoGoth d'Abby. Spécialiste en chimie et en destruction de déchets.

-Cybélian, un de ses anciens commandos, qui avait plus ou moins viré mercenaire et tueur à gage.

-GredW, le grand noir qui avait été dégradé et jeté de l'armée après avoir tué à mains nues un barbare de la même espèce que Julian. Après l'avoir privé de son équipement de base, anatomiquement parlant.

Abby, Ducky et lui... Ce serait suffisant.

* * *

Bon. Evidement c'est pas le dernier chapitre, je fais toujours trop long, mais bon... Quand on aime on ne compte pas. 

Pour mes fidèles lectrices que j'ai recruté, j'espère que vous me faites confiance. Je vous ai mijoté du top.

Onarluca, tu arriveras plus tard, je ne t'ai pas oubliée.

Je vous bise toutes et vous adore.

Bisousmouchous.


	8. Tony et Tim

**Disclaimer:** Bon, on va le dire une bonne fois pour toute: **ILS NE SONT PAS A MOI**, là.  
Sauf Julian, Pio et les tueurs.. Si Si.

**Rating M+**

**AVERTISSEMENT: BDSM,** je l'ai déjà dit, mais ça je le répète. Donc vous qui entrez, vous savez où vous allez.

_Le sel de ma vie: _Je remercie Lune, Cybelia, Gred et Onarluca de s'être prétées à mes délires.

(Pour Gred, j'ai pris ton enthousiasme pour une cause entendue)

* * *

_Tony et Tim_

Gibbs et Fornell examinèrent soigneusement le donjon. Détachant les photos et les classant dans les sacs pour les indices. Choisissant les moins humiliantes pour Tony, rangeant les autres dans un carton que Gibbs se promettait d'emporter chez lui.

Dans un angle de la pièce, Tim trouva un placard, dissimulé sous une tenture, curieusement vide d'ailleurs. Sur le fond d'une des étagères se trouvait un carton. Fornell le tira et en examina le contenu. Des lettres. Entre cent cinquante et deux cents. Fermées. Toutes adressées à Tony.

"Des lettres Gibbs. Pour Tony.  
"Faites voir...  
"Elle sont pas ouvertes patron. Je crois pas que Tony ai jamais su qu'il avait reçu ces missives.  
"Vraiment McGee?

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir sous le regard ironique de Gibbs.

"Je..; Je veux dire, Patron, on dirait pas que... enfin...  
"Arrêtez de bafouiller McGee, le sermonna Fornell. Et dites ce que vous avez à dire. Et vous Gibbs, la ferme.  
"Heu, oui, agent Fornell. Bon, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je pense que Tony n'a pas eu ces lettres, pour la bonne raison que ce placard doit être, enfin devait être la propriété de Julian... C'est ça Patron? Julian?

Le hochement de tête de l'ex-marine, confirma ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

"Et ce Julian a confisqué les lettres avant que Tony ne les reçoive. Il n'a jamais du savoir qu'il les avait reçues. Et c'était peut être important pour lui.

Gibbs plongea la main dans le carton et prit une lettre au hasard. L'adresse était à Baltimore, elle datait de quatre ans, pas ouverte. Pas de mention d'expéditeur. Sinon au dos un simple paraphe sur la pointe du rabat de l'enveloppe.

On devinait un P et un G entrelacés.

"Paolino Grazza. Dit Gibbs.  
"Qui est ce? Questionna Fornell.  
"La raison de tout ceci. Répondit Jethro en faisant un geste de la main qui englobait la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient encore.  
"Je croyais que c'était De Santos?  
"Qui?  
"Celui que vous appelez Julian. Txiomin De Santos. Expliqua Tobias pour McGee.  
"Non, lui c'est la cause de l'état de Tony, le pourquoi c'est Pio. C'est pour lui que Tony a accepté ça. Un ami.  
"Et il l'a laissé faire?  
"McGee... Soupira Gibbs, au vu de ces lettres, je doute même qu'il ai jamais été au courant.

Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée.  
L'attitude de Tony lui donnait encore plus mauvaise conscience qu'avant.  
Il se demandait comment le jeune agent avait fait pour ne rien montrer.

Il voyait encore son corps, suspendu au plafond. Le gars qui lui avait fait ça était un fou furieux, et il se promit de ne pas se laisser écarter de la vengeance de Gibbs, la lueur qu'il avait aperçue dans l'oeil bleu, l'avait persuadé que De Santos ne verrait probablement pas de salle de tribunal et il en était.  
Restait à persuader son patron.

Ils continuèrent à explorer l'appartement, dans un autre carton, soigneusement rangé dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent des cassettes vidéo et de DVD, tous étiquetés. Dates et nom. A Anton, se mêlaient quelques autres prénoms. Sur les DVD les plus récents, Mike, revenait souvent.

"Faudra les visionner. McGee. Pas ceux d'Anton. Uniquement les autres, que nous puissions identifier d'autres victimes.  
"Bien Patron.  
"Pas de..."jouets" sexuels, dans l'antre d'un dégénéré pareil, c'est normal? Demanda Fornell.  
"Si il a pensé avoir tué Tony, il a dû prendre ce qui avait de la valeur pour lui, et ses jouets devaient en avoir. Enfin, sentimentalement parlant. Précisa Gibbs.  
"Pas de papiers, pas de trucs personnels? Questionna Tobias.  
"Rien qui ne soit au nom de DiNozzo. Tout ce qui le concernait, a disparu avec lui.  
"Ben va falloir le retrouver.  
"Dites patron... Commença McGee. Je sais que c'est pas la procédure officielle, mais je peux avoir un crack en informatique, qui pourrait nous trouver des détails de ce genre. Compte bancaire, numéro de sécu, assurance, tout quoi.  
"Vous êtes un crack McGee. Vous trouvez ce genre de truc vous même.  
"Artemis est bien meilleure que moi. Dit le jeune homme d'un air convaincu.  
"Artémis?  
"Artémis Onarluka. Elle est grecque.  
"On s'en serait douté.  
"Patron?  
"Je... Hésita Gibbs.  
"C'est oui, McGee, intervint Fornell. Et vous, dites vous que c'est une vendetta familiale dès maintenant. Vous n'arriverez pas à écarter l'un d'entre nous.  
"Vous faites partie de la famille depuis quand?  
"Depuis que j'ai épousé votre ex-femme, dois-je le rappeler?  
"Curieux comme façon d'entrer dans la famille.  
"Curieuse la famille. Non?

Gibbs lui lança un regard amusé.

"Je développe? Ok, bon, un vieil oncle anglais, gay à ses heures, qui joue au docteur avec son assistant, une fille cadette Gothique, qui dort dans un cercueil, dont le petit ami est un fêlé de jeux en ligne, un père qui n'arrête pas de gueuler après ses gosses et qui passe son temps à fantasmer sur junior. Quand il ne lui flanque pas des coups sur la tête.

La voix de Fornell se fit plus douce,

"Une fille sublime qui vient de mourir de façon injuste et qui avait le sens de la famille. Et moi. Le parrain de service que l'on appelle à l'aide que quand on a besoin de lui.

Le portrait à peine esquissé troubla McGee, il croisa le regard bleu de son patron et vit que la petite tirade de Fornell n'était pas tombée loin non plus.

"Ok pour le parrain. On mettra ça par écrit un de ses jours. Acquiesça Gibbs d'une voix rauque.  
"Trop aimable Daddy. Rétorqua Fornell, heureux d'avoir été accepté par Jethro.  
"J'suis pas votre père.  
"Dieu merci!  
"Vous êtes plus vieux que moi Fornell!

L'agent du Fbi esquissa un sourire, si Gibbs se mettait à plaisanter, ou allait-on?

Ils étaient toujours dans l'appartement de Tony, et ce moment de détente ne leur fit pas oublier la raison de leur présence en ces lieux.  
Ils terminèrent leur investigation et refermèrent la porte à clef, Tobias fournit généreusement un ange gardien pour cette porte là et ils se séparèrent.

Fornell et McGee retournant au MTAC et Gibbs essayant de trouver Ducky et sa clinique privée.

"McGee? Demanda Tobias.  
"Oui agent Fornell?  
"N'oubliez pas, je suis le parrain de votre petite famille, appelez moi Tobias, je vous en prie.  
"Bien..Je... je vais essayer...  
"On dépose les preuves à Abby et vous contactez votre amie. Le plus vite nous pourrons le trouver, le plus vite il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait.

Tim approuva d'un geste de tête, ils descendirent au labo, Abby les accueillit avec une réaction mitigée. Mais McGee, vint lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille et lui caressa le bras.

"Sciuto?  
"Abby. C'est Abby pour les amis. Dit la jeune femme avec un drôle de regard.

Fornell hocha la tête, touché par le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme.

"Moi c'est Tobias.  
"Ravie de vous rencontrer Tobias, répondit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
"Le plaisir est partagé, Abby.  
"Allons, trêve de sentimentalisme, montrez moi ce que vous avez...

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard entendu.

"Abby... Il faut qu'on te dise des trucs avant... Commença McGee en se plaçant entre la laborantine et le cartons d'indices.  
"Tim! Allons!

Fornell s'était assis et les regardait, il leva la main attirant l'attention d'Abby sur lui.

"Abby. Laissez votre petit ami vous dire certaines choses avant de voir ce que nous vous apportons.  
"McGee! Tu lui as dit que tu étais mon petit ami? S'écria le jeune femme.

Avec un petit sourire, Tim fit un clin d'oeil à Fornell.

"Parrain sait toujours tout Abby... Tu devrais le savoir. Dit il en souriant.  
"Parrain? C'est quoi ça?  
"On va t'expliquer, mais tu ne cries pas.

Loin de crier, Abby devint particulièrement silencieuse, elle pâlit un peu à l'évocation de son ami Tony supplicié. Et pâlit beaucoup en voyant les photos qu'avaient pris Gibbs et Tim.

"McGee... Tobias... Dites moi qu'il va bien. Dit elle d'une toute petite voix.  
"Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller avec ce qu'il a subi, Abby. Murmura Timothy en la serrant entre ses bras.  
"Vous allez pas le laisser s'en tirer? Hein? Dis moi que Gibbs veut lui faire la peau, au minimum. Et qu'on va pouvoir l'aider...  
"Ca sert à ça, la famille, Sciuto. Dit Fornell doucement. On va pas le laisser.

La jeune femme essuya une larme et se pencha sur les indices qu'ils avaient récoltés.

"Bon, je travaille maintenant. Vous, allez faire ce que vous pouvez pour le trouver.  
"Ok, Abby.

Dans l'ascenseur, Tobias ferma les yeux un bref instant. Il avait beau jouer les durs, la vision de Tony, écartelé et supplicié, lui donnait envie de vomir. Il avait la faiblesse de bien aimer le jeune homme, malgré son insolence et ses réflexions. Et cette affaire lui soulevait le coeur.

Il savait que Gibbs ne laisserait personne se substituer à lui pour punir le tortionnaire de son agent, et il le comprenait. Qu'il arrive ce genre de choses à un des membres de son équipe et il deviendrait un taureau aveuglé de sang.

Il ne laisserait pas tomber.

"Fornell?... Tobias? Demanda McGee en retenant la porte de l'ascenseur.

"Je... J'arrive... Dit il d'une voix lasse.  
"Ca va?  
"Allez McGee, appelez votre amie. Le temps presse. Ordonna-t-il en hésitant à s'asseoir. Le bullpen était désert, mais aucune des places vacantes ne le tentait.  
"Celui de Gibbs. Proposa Tim.  
"Ouais.

Tim alluma son ordinateur et se lança sur internet. En quelques minutes, il retrouva les coordonnées de son amie et l'appela.

"Artémis, c'est Tim, le Seigneur des lagons. Dit il au répondeur. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un de mes amis. Rappelles moi au plus vite. A ce numéro. Je t'attends.  
"Le Seigneur des lagons? Hein?  
"Un jeu en ligne.  
"Un truc style RPG ou je ne sais trop quoi?  
"Non, celui là on l'a crée ensemble. A nos moments perdus au MIT.  
"Evidement, à vos moments perdus. Combien? Entre cinq et dix minutes? Je crois pas que le MIT laisse beaucoup de temps libre. Répondit Fornell, pensif.  
"Heu... Je...  
"Arrêtez de bafouiller en permanence, McGee, vous êtes quelqu'un de brillant. Ne vous sous-estimez pas.  
"Vous savez, Tobias... Dit Tim lentement. Avec deux personnes comme Tony et Cait, je n'ai pas vraiment appris à avoir confiance en moi, ils sont tellement formidables tous les deux, que je me dis que je ne dois qu'à mes diplômes d'être ici. Je fais ce qu'ils ne savent pas faire, un peu de bidouille, des recherches, mais ce sont eux et Gibbs, les meilleurs.

Réalisant brusquement qu'il parlait de Cait au présent, il soupira.

"Cait était une des meilleurs, une profileuse géniale et une femme de coeur. Elle s'impliquait avec les victimes, parfois un peu trop. Mais elle était extraordinaire. Et Tony... Même si il est dur avec moi, je sais que c'est pour m'aguerrir, il est bien plus intelligent que ce qu'il veut bien montrer. Je sais qu'il passe des nuits entières ici à travailler, pour que Gibbs soit satisfait de lui. Il est tellement peu sur de lui parfois, que la moindre remarque du Boss le blesse profondément. Je l'ai remarqué. Son regard sombre de temps en temps. Quand il ne sait pas que je vois.

Le silence de Tobias le fit se tourner vers lui.

"Je l'aime beaucoup vous savez. Plus que ne l'aurait pensé. Dit il doucement.  
"Je ne vous ai jamais entendu faire un discours pareil McGee. Constata Fornell en se laissant aller sur le siège de Jethro.  
"C'est drôle Fornell, j'ai jamais parlé d'eux à personne.

Après un instant, il parla de nouveau.

"Merci Fornell.

L'agent du FBI leva un sourcil en une imitation de Gibbs assez réussie.

"Merci de m'avoir dit que je pouvais être... Que je pouvais être moi... Réalisa Tim, un peu étonné.  
"Je vous en prie. C'était avec plaisir.

* * *

_Clinique des Hortensias_

Gibbs stoppa quelques instants au bureau des infirmières, demandant ou il pouvait trouver Tony. Et fut dirigé vers une unité de soins intensifs. Il trouva Ducky dans le couloir et n'aima pas son visage sombre.

"Jethro...  
"Ducky? Comment va Tony?  
"Jethro, reprit patiemment le vieil homme en entraînant son ami, Tony est en salle de soins. Les médecins on enlevé les liens de cuirs et nettoyé et pansé les blessures superficielle, mais, ils se sont rendus compte qu'il avait les deux épaules luxées, ainsi qu'une hanche. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est évanoui quand nous l'avons décroché.  
"Et?  
"Et quoi Jethro?  
"Et, dis moi ce que tu me caches.

Le médecin s'assit sur un des sièges de plastique et baissa la tête, préférant ne pas croiser le regard de son ami. Sachant que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait pas lui faire plaisir.

"Ils ont aussi constaté que ses bras étaient brisés, il a une fracture du crâne, et un traumatisme cérébral. Son... son bourreau l'a frappé violemment. Les côtes ne sont pas en reste. A coups de batte de base ball, probablement. Ajouté aux coups de cravache, et au reste. Il... Tony avait aussi des blessures internes... Ils ont... Jethro...

Le vieil homme leva un regard perdu vers son ami.

"Anthony avait des... Des objets, des jouets sexuels sur lui, Jethro, son... son rectum était enflammé et déchiré, ils ont du lui faire de nombreux points de suture. Ils ont retiré... Un instrument de torture. Rien de moins... quand à son... son sexe... il était prisonnier de ce que l'on nomme " ceinture de chasteté" sauf, qu'il avait entouré ces parties sensibles de fins liens de cuir, coupant pratiquement la circulation et causant des dommages à Tony. Il est possible qu'il ait des séquelles. De tout.

Gibbs était devenu très pâle en entendant le compte rendu des blessures. Et le ME avait des larmes aux yeux.

"Je peux le voir?  
"Il est en salle de soins, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il sera maintenu en coma artificiel pendant quelques jours, au moins tant que ses poumons ne seront pas opérationnels à cent pour cent. Et que la douleur ne sera pas plus gérable.  
"Il va détester ça. Murmura Gibbs.  
"Je sais. Mais c'est la seule solution. Et dis toi, que pendant ce temps, tu vas pouvoir rechercher le barbare qui a fait ça. Tu vas le chercher Jethro? Hein. Tu vas le trouver?  
"La question ne se pose pas Ducky. On va le trouver et en faire de la chair à pâté!

Gronda Gibbs en frappant dans le mur.

"Docteur Mallard? Demanda un interne en sortant d'une salle.  
"Je suis là...  
"Nous avons terminé Docteur, votre ami est sorti d'affaire, nous allons le mettre en soins intensifs, il va être sous assistance respiratoire pendant quelques heures et nous allons le laisser plongé dans un coma artificiel. Il faut qu'il se repose et se remette. Et les calmants vont l'aider à ne pas cauchemarder.  
"Je peux le voir? Intervint Jethro.  
"Qui êtes vous?  
"Son patron et son ami.  
"... Monsieur Gibbs?  
"C'est ça. Comment vous...  
"Il a marmonné votre nom pendant les soins. Je pense que vous savoir auprès de lui ne pourra que lui faire du bien. Dit le jeune homme en hochant la tête. Il sera là dans quelques minutes.  
"Merci docteur. Merci...  
"De rien.

Quelques instants plus tard, une civière sortit de la salle, le corps qui était couché dessus ne ressemblait pas à Tony. La tête bandée, les yeux fermés, et le visage pâle, si pâle.

Un drap couvrait le reste. L'infirmier poussa la civière vers la salle de soins intensifs.

"Attendez un peu, nous l'installons et vous pourrez venir.  
"Bien. J'attends.

"Monsieur Gibb? Ca y est.

Jethro prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la chambre. Une couverture couvrait le bas du corps de Tony et ses bras bandés reposaient à ses côtés.

Un masque respiratoire dissimulait le visage.

Un attirail de moniteurs étaient reliés au jeune homme. Il semblait perdu dans ce lit. Plus encore que quand il avait avait été hospitalisé pour la peste.

Gibbs se contenta de poser ses doigts sur la main de son ami.  
Caressant la peau. Se souvenant de cette peau quand il le tenait dans ses bras ces derniers temps. Douce. Et attirante.

"Hey Tony... C'est moi... Jethro. Murmura l'homme en se penchant vers lui.

Les yeux étaient fermés. Le souffle était régulier. Mais il était déjà loin, dans la torpeur des médicaments.

"Tony... Tu tiens bon. Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi, alors tu tiens le coup.

Il caressa la main de Tony et la serra dans la sienne un bref instant.  
Il resta à le regarder respirer quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne le prier de partir.

En sortant de la clinique, Gibbs prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qui donnait sur une boîte vocale.

"Ici Gunny, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le message était laconique, mais Jethro savait que son ami le joindrait dès que possible.  
Le second coup de fil fut pratiquement le même, le destinataire seul changeait.  
Pour la troisième personne, il lui fallait joindre Abby, il n'avait pas les coordonnées de Maï.  
Mais savait pouvoir compter sur elle. Quand il l'avait rencontrée, il avait senti le côté sombre de la jeune femme. Elle lui avait presque fait peur. Il en avait ri après coup, mais, sur le moment, la jeune chinoise avec son regard énigmatique et sombre, l'avait fait frissonner.

Il retourna chez lui, content d'avoir commencé quelque chose pour Tony.  
Il ne devait pas oublier Ari, mais les vivants primaient sur les morts et Cait lui pardonnerait ce délai, il en était certain.

Il remercia Fornell silencieusement en rentrant dans la maison, le carton avec les affaires des garçons, les papiers rassemblés en piles, un air moins désolé finalement. Il récupéra les sacs de Tony et enfourna les divers papiers dans le carton.

Pour les affaires de Tony, il préférait les avoir avec lui.

Il débarrassa une étagère dans sa chambre et y installa les vêtements de son ami. Rangeant soigneusement les tee-shirts et les pantalons. Quelques sous vêtements. Jethro termina de vider le sac et le rangea.

Il s'occupa ensuite de l'ordinateur portable, le branchant et se connectant au MTAC.

_Silverfox: Gothgirl?_

_GothGirl: Gibbs? C'est toi?_

_Silverfox: Bien sur petite fille._

_Gothgirl: Comment va Tony?_

_Silverfox: Pas si bien que ça. Je t'en dirais plus._

_Gothgirl: Tu as trouvé l'autre salaud?_

_Silverfox: Je cherche, mais j'ai besoin de ton amie Maï Lune._

_Gothgirl: T'as des déchets industriels à faire disparaître?_

_Silverfox: Je vais avoir des déchets à faire disparaître dans quelques temps. De gros déchets._

_Gothgirl: Le salaud?_

_Silverfox: Tu me suis?_

_Gothgirl: Je te précède. Ne comptes pas de débarrasser de moi. _

_Silverfox: Bien. Contactes-la. Et après, terminé. On en reparlera chez moi._

_Gothgirl: Corléone est dans le coup._

_Silverfox: Corléone?_

_Gothgirl: Le parrain Gibbs, le parrain!_

Gibbs eut un sourire.

_Silverfox:Il est là? _

_Gothgirl: Avec McGee et sa grecque._

_Silverfox: Jalouse?_

_Gothgirl: Impossible. Tu verras._

_Silverfox: Bonne soirée Abby. Je mets sur off._

_Gothgirl: A demain Boss, frais et dispos pour la chasse!_

Jethro prit le DVD de Julian et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, il était tenté de le regarder, mais le peu qu'ils en avait vu avant que Fornell n'éteigne le lecteur, lui avait fait se hérisser les poils de la nuque. Et il avait un peu peur de ne pas se contrôler en voyant le reste des sévices infligés à son Tony.

Avec un soupir, il se reprit et inséra le disque dans le lecteur de l'ordinateur portable, il revit le début du film de Julian, cherchant des indices dans ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran.

Le jeune homme allongé sur le lit, abandonnant tout espoir.

Et les coups. Claquant sur la chair, lui donnant la nausée.  
Les jeux de Julian, abusant de son ami, le violant. Les sursauts de douleur de Tony quand Julian venait en lui.

Puis le sadisme. Les liens sur les bras et les jambes, les coups encore et toujours.  
Les jouets.

Gibbs n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé voir ce genre de chose un jour. Il le savait, ça se pratiquait, mais en être le témoin, le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il voyait sur l'enregistrement que Tony ne faisait que subir. Pas une seule fois il ne l'avait vu en érection. Encore moins profiter.

Et cette passivité de son boytoy dû lasser Julian, après l'avoir, encore largement frappé, il l'avait "équipé" suivant les explications qu'il continuait à donner à Jethro par moments. Il avait fixé une cage métallique ainsi qu'un cockring sur les parties génitales. Le serrant au point que Tony en grogna de douleur. Il inséra un plug, qui avait des allures d'instrument de torture moyenâgeux.

Il l'attacha comme il l'avaient trouvé. Spread eagle. Les bras tendus au delà de raison, la position lui provoquant les luxations les épaules, au bout de plusieurs jours. La mise en scène terminé, il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Tony, l'embrassa sur une joue, et lui installa le bandeau sur les yeux. Avec un clin d'oeil complice à Gibbs, il resserra le gagball, puis s'approchant de la caméra, il murmura sur le ton de la confidence:

"Il est beau comme ça, tu ne trouves pas? Ma petite chose. Profites de la vue. Il ne te servira jamais. Regardes ce que je vais lui donner. Un joli mélange de cocaïne et de crack.  
Il va décoller et jamais atterrir.  
Par précaution, je lui ai fait écrire une petite lettre pour toi. Sa démission. Comme ça tu ne t'inquiéteras pas de son départ, je sais qu'il t'a parlé du prêtre. Encore un qui ne saura jamais. Il ne saura pas ce que Anton a fait pour lui. Je lui ai toujours dit qu'il lui en voulait pour son départ précipité. Qu'il était heureux avec moi. Il s'en veut encore et croit que mon garçon n'a pas répondu à ses lettres, uniquement parce qu'il lui en voulait. Ironique quand on sait que le petit n'a jamais su pour ces lettres. Je les ai gardées. Précieusement. Tu trouveras aussi l'album photo d'Anton, dans la chambre. Sous le portrait de Dante.

Julian s'approcha de nouveau de Tony et piqua dans une veine, il vida la seringue et revint vers la caméra.

"Voilà, c'est terminé. Encore quelques heures et plus d' Anthony DiNozzo. Je pars et vais refaire ma vie ailleurs. Adieu Gibbs.

Avec un salut ironique, l'homme se pencha et éteignit la caméra.

Jethro se leva d'un bond, et couru jusqu'aux toilettes et se mit à vomir. Tripes et boyaux.  
Il resta un long moment, là, dans la petite pièce, agenouillé sur le carrelage froid. Les images de Tony déclenchant de nouveaux spasmes. Ce n'est que quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus que de la bile dans sa bouche qu'il essaya de se relever. Il tituba jusqu'au lavabo et se passa le visage sous l'eau.

Il tremblait. Se demandant par quel miracle, Tony était encore en vie, le mélange de cocaïne et crack aurait dû avoir raison de lui.

Ils n'auraient dû retrouver qu'un cadavre. Pas un Tony en mauvais état mais en vie.

Une à deux rasade de bon whisky pour faire disparaître la sensation de brûlure et il descendit à la cave, s'allongeant sur le canapé. Il était hors de question qu'il dorme dans le lit vide et froid de sa chambre. Il se promit qu'il n'y retournerait que quand Tony pourrait l'y accompagner.

Ce qui n'était pas certain de toutes façons.  
Que Tony veuille l'y accompagner.

"Mais t'es con, Jethro, il est dans le coma, à l'hosto, et n'aura peut être jamais plus envie de se laisser approcher par un mec. Alors, la libido débridée, au repos! Et toi: dodo, et demain au boulot. Grogna Gibbs en enlevant son pantalon, il resta en tee-shirt et caleçon et s'enveloppa dans la couverture et s'endormit dans l'instant, vidé par des émotions qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir.

Son premier geste fut de glisser la main sous sa tête et prendre son arme, le second fut d'ouvrir les yeux et de constater que le canon d'un flingue fixé sur le visage n'était pas un moyen agréable de se réveiller.

"Gred. Vire moi ce truc de là.  
"Content de te voir aussi, Gunny. Répondit le noir en riant doucement. Il rengaina son arme et s'éloigna de quelques pas.  
"Quelle heure il est?  
"Deux heures et demie. Du matin évidement. Précisa l'homme en se perdant dans les ombres de la cave.  
"T'es seul?  
"Cyb est en haut, il fait du café. On s'est retrouvés par hasard.  
"Pas par hasard.  
"Façon de parler, Gunny.  
"Il est réveillé? Cria une voix en haut des escaliers.  
"Et si je l'avais pas été, je le serais maintenant, gronda Gibbs en se redressant.

Cybélian descendit les escaliers, deux tasses dans une main et une bouteille dans l'autre.

"Bonsoir Sergent. Café? Dit il avec un sourire.  
"Ouais.  
"Gred?  
"Merci.

Le blondinet s'installa sans façons, sur le canapé, buvant un soda que Jethro savait ne pas avoir dans son frigo.

"Cyb? Comment tu vas?  
"Toujours partant Sergent.  
"Je te dérange dans tes obligations?  
"Pour toi, Sergent, je planterais l'enterrement de ma mère. Tu le sais. Lui répondit il  
"T'as toujours été amoureux de lui, Cyb. Se moqua Gred en les observant de son regard clair.

Le commando lui lança un regard assassin.

"Tu sais bien que j'suis pas de ce bord là, moi. Marmonna-t-il.

Gibbs secoua la tête, il avait l'impression de se trouver avec Tony et Cait brusquement. Il se demanda si c'était en fait l'effet qu'il faisait aux gens autour de lui.

"Ho, les mômes... On se calme.  
"Bien Gunny.  
"Ok Sergent.  
"Un de mes agents est impliqué dans une sale histoire de M/S  
"M/S?  
"Master/Slave, Gred. Grogna le blond.  
"Bien entendu... J'le savais... Marmonna le black.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils et les deux hommes se turent.

"Donc, je disais que Tony était dans les emmerdes. Son... son "maître.." m'a fait une faveur, il a voulu se débarrasser de lui, mais pas de chance, nous sommes arrivés avant que Tony ne meure. Donc, il est hospitalisé.  
"Le petit rital?  
"Tu le connais toi? Demanda Gred en se tournant vers Cybélian.  
"On a été présentés. A l'occasion... Marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.  
"Et?  
"C'est lui l'amoureux. Lança le blond en se levant.

Gibbs laissa sa tête retomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé en fermant les yeux. Ca frôlait l'hallucination. Voilà que Cyb s'y collait. Encore un qui voyait des choses qui n'existaient pas.

"Cyb...  
"T'es aveugle Sergent. On le sait. Alors, raconte pour Tony, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour toi avec mon ami Gred?

Gred sourit à pleines dents et son regard clair se mit à briller.

"Il a raison, le marmot, dis nous pourquoi tu as besoins de nous, Gunny.  
"J'suis pas un marmot!  
"T'as quinze ans de moins que moi, t'es un marmot. Affirma le black en riant. Gunny et moi on se connaît depuis la guerre du golfe, toi t'étais encore au biberon...  
"Très drôle...

Gibbs était silencieux, il regardait ses deux amis et se demandait pourquoi il les avait appelés, pourquoi les mouiller dans cette histoire? Ce n'était qu'une petite vengeance familiale comme disait Fornell, après tout.

"C'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Intervint Cybélian en reprenant place sur le canapé."Quoi?  
"A nous virer sans nous dire pourquoi tu avait besoin de nous. Dit Gred en se posant par terre.  
"Je... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Commença lentement Jehtro en se redressant de nouveau.  
"Tu veux qu'on retrouve le salaud qui a voulu tuer Tony... Constata le blond en interprétant le manque de paroles de Jethro.  
"Et à l'occasion, qu'on lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Ajouta Gred.  
"Il y a de ça. Confirma Gibbs. Mais il me faut retrouver d'autres personnes aussi. Et les protéger.  
"On attaque quand?  
"Dès que le reste de l'équipe est là.  
"Qui?  
"Maï Lune, une amie d'Abby. Et une certaine Artémis que je ne connais pas.  
"Tu engages des gens que tu ne connais pas? S'étonna Cybélian.  
"Elle est recommandé par un autre membre de mon équipe.  
"Par ta profileuse? Demanda Gred, intéressé.

"Merde, Gred! Grogna Gibbs en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Le noir comprit que quelque chose était arrivé à la jeune femme qu'il aimait beaucoup.

"Gibbs?  
"Elle a été assassinée. Par un autre pourri.  
"Je vais me le faire celui là... Assura le noir en serrant les poings.  
"C'est un peu compliqué.  
"Et depuis quand ça te fait peur à toi?

Le soldat blond leva la main, attirant le regard de son compagnon.

"D'abord Tony, Gred. Ensuite Cait. C'est l'ordre des priorités. D'abord les vivants. Après les autres. Dit il d'une voix dure.

En une brève seconde, il était passé du gentil garçon, au mercenaire sans pitié. L'éclat de son regard noir, persuada le grand black, qu'il valait mieux voir les choses de son point de vue, peut être.

"Ok...Ok, Cyb. On fait comme tu veux.  
"Sergent?  
"Il y a l'ordinateur de Tony en haut, j'ai... J'ai un Dvd à vous montrer. Dit Jethro en se levant. Il enfila son jeans et précéda les deux hommes dans l'escalier.

"... Adieu Gibbs.

Le Dvd s'éteignit et Jethro lança un regard à ses deux amis. Le grand noir était devenu légèrement gris, Cybélian, avait les mâchoires serrées et un air plus que dangereux.

"Des indices? Demanda le blond.  
"Pas jusqu'à présent.  
"L'album photo dont parle ce salaud?  
"Encore chez Tony, on a juste emporté ce qui se trouvait dans le donjon.  
"On y va?  
"Gred, tu restes ici. Si les autres appellent, tu prends les messages. Ordonna Gibbs en enfilant un blouson et en emboîtant le pas à Cyb qui était déjà dehors.  
"Je prend l'ordi de ton ami. Je dois lancer des trucs.  
"Ok.

Les deux hommes firent un voyage éclair jusque chez Tony. Ils cherchèrent le portrait de Dante et trouvèrent l'album, Gibbs repensa aux lettres de Pio et se promit de les lires. Elles pourraient les mener à lui.

Il devait y avoir le nom de la ville sur le cachet de la poste.

Pour Emiliano, ça allait être plus compliqué, mais il devait absolument le retrouver aussi. Si Julian décidait brutalement de supprimer les témoins de son passé où bien les personnes qui le liaient à Tony. Les deux hommes étaient en danger.

"Bel appart. Remarqua Cybélian, en faisant le tour des pièces.  
"Je ne crois pas que Tony continue à y habiter. Pas après... Dit Gibbs en désignant le donjon.  
"Je comprends. Et tu comptes lui proposer l'hospitalité? Demanda le blond en tournant le dos à Jethro, observant la rue à travers le rideau.  
"Cyb, je ne compte pas lui proposer quoi que ce soit...  
"Pourquoi?  
"Pourquoi quoi?  
"Pourquoi tu ne lui proposerais pas l'hospitalité? Je ne pense pas qu'il te dirait non.  
"Comment tu sais ça, toi?  
"As-tu jamais pris dix secondes pour l'observer? Pour voir comment il passe son temps à t'observer, toi? Il te fait l'amour des yeux depuis quatre ans, Sergent. Il serait peut être temps que tu fasses quelque chose pour lui, à ton tour.

"Je... Je crois pas...

"Elle aurait approuvé. Non, elles auraient approuvé. Kelly l'aurait adoré.

L'ex marine lança un regard au mercenaire qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

"Shannon te fait des confidences?  
"Je pense à elle souvent Sergent. Elle était tellement... Elles étaient tellement... Un peu comme si j'avais un ange gardien parfois. Dit Cybélian d'une voix très basse.  
"Je sais. C'est aussi comme ça que je les vois. Toutes les deux. Veillant sur moi. Ajouta Jethro en se rapprochant de son ami.  
"Elles me manquent.  
"Je sais Cyb. Je sais.

Le silence qui s'installa n'était pas le plus inconfortable auquel Jethro ai jamais été confronté.  
Au contraire. Ils partageaient le souvenir de Shan et de Kelly à cet instant et c'était réconfortant.

"On y va Sergent?  
"C'est parti Cyb.

"La chasse est ouverte... Planque toi Julian de mes deux. Gronda le mercenaire en sortant de la chambre.

Ils furent accueillis par des cris de joie et une tornade brune très Gothique sauta dans les bras de Cyb, pendant qu'une autre tornade Gothique s'inclinait légèrement devant Gibbs.

"Miss Maï Lune, heureux de te revoir. Dit Jethro en lui rendant son salut avec un sourire.  
"Cybélian! Criait Abby en tournoyant dans les bras du soldat blond. Je le savais!  
"Ma douce Abigail. Comment tu vas? Répondit il en riant, avant de la reposer par terre. Il se pencha vers elle et fronça les sourcils.  
"C'est quoi ce parfum? Une nouvelle création de ton esprit tortueux? Cordite?

Le regard de la Goth s'éclaira, et un sourire immense vint récompenser le "nez".

"Yep! Avec un peu de poudre à canon. T'es le second à trouver!  
"Tu te parfumes avec de la poudre? Demanda Gibbs surpris, en se tournant vers elle. Maï dans ses traces.  
"Gibbs San... Murmura la jeune chinoise. Ce n'est pas que de la poudre, tu sais. Il y a aussi un peu de gingembre et du citrus.  
"Maï... Je te prie de ne pas révéler tous mes secrets. Déclara Abby en faisant une grimace.  
"Désolée Abby... Dit elle sans la moindre once de regret sur son joli visage.

"Règle numéro 6!

Le cri surprit la jeune femme et elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ainsi que la totalité des personnes présentes, le _motto_ ayant été lancé par presque tout le monde en même temps. Jethro, Cyb, Gred, Abby, même Tim qui sortait de la cuisine suivi de Ducky et Jimmy.

"Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai insisté pour me faire adopter.

Le grognement venait de derrière Gibbs, il vit Fornell appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Il se poussa pour laisser entrer une jeune fille timide, toute de blanc vêtue. Jupe longue, ample, brodée, haut à manches longues, lacé. Les cheveux relevés et de petites lunettes rondes.

"Artémis. La présenta Tobias d'un geste de tête.  
"Gibbs. Répondit l'ex marine en tendant la main, il désigna chaque personne présente et termina les présentations.

Gardant Fornell pour la fin, sachant par avance la réaction de Cyb et de Gred.

"Tobias Fornell FBI.

"Foutu Bataillon d'Imbéciles! Lancèrent les deux hommes en même temps. Provoquant un haussement d'épaules chez Tobias et un éclat de rire général. Ils se tapèrent dans la main comme deux gosses ravis de leur blague.

Artémis elle même, eut un petit sourire. Elle baissa la tête, un peu gênée. La camaraderie ambiante la surprenant quelque peu. Si elle avait bien compris, Tim avait besoin d'elle pour retrouver un meurtrier. Et en marge de la voie légale et officielle. Comme ce qu'elle faisait habituellement.

"Les cow boys, j'suis pas là pour vous emmerder. Dit Fornell en se mettant à l'aise. Mais je fais partie de l'équipe de Gibbs pour l'instant. Alors, oubliez le Bataillon et au taf.

"La chasse est ouverte. Répéta Cybélian avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

La chasse est ouverte. Zen les tueurs... et les autres aussi 

Bisousmouchous


	9. Tony et Shannon

**DISCLAIMER:** Je me tue à le répéter, mais s'il ils étaient à moi, ils n'auraient pas beaucoups de temps libre pour travailler... Et moi je serais riche. Sauf pour les tueurs, le prêtre, le salaud et les Italiens.

**Rating: M-** mais on garde toujours le plus haut rating, sait-on jamais...

**_Le sel de ma vie: _**Merci de votre aide les filles...

Note de l'auteur: BDSM, enfin, encore un peu peut être, mais ça va aller en s'arrangeant. Heu... Sauf pour Julian.

* * *

_**Tony et Shannon**_

Gibbs s'était endormi dans la chaise de plastique, près du lit de Tony, ses doigts enlacés avec les siens.  
Il avait posé sa tête sur le matelas et révait à un Tony insolent, ironique et facétieux.  
Un Tony qu'il pourrait punir d'un baiser s'il en avait envie.

Punir.

Un mot qu'il ne lui dirait pas de sitôt. Il avait peur que le jeune homme ne soit à jamais sevré de punitions et de soumission.  
Et depuis quand il avait envie de l'embrasser?  
Depuis quand tout le monde autour de lui en savait plus sur lui, que lui même.

Et depuis quand tout le monde en savait autant sur les sentiments de Tony à son égard?

Jethro ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ces dernières semaines avaient été intensément éprouvantes pour lui. Il avait dû gérer un maëlstrom de catastrophes qui ne lui avaient pas laissé de répit.

La peste que Tony avait contracté, le retour d'Ari, la révélation des tortures de Julian, la mort de Cait.  
La récupération in-extrémis du jeune italien.  
Seul point commun à tout ça: Tony.  
A la fois fort et fragile.  
Demandeur et protecteur.  
Irréductiblement présent et indiscutablement discret.

Secret.

Et insensiblement il avait sombré, il avait été attiré par lui comme un papillon par une flamme et avait pensé s'en sortir sans trop de dommage, quand il avait entendu qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, en s'éloignant de lui même.

Il n'avait pas compté avec la sensibilité de Tony. Quand il avait cru qu'il le laissait tomber.  
Il le sentait. Les images sur le film montrait cela. La décision d'abandonner. Il le lui avait dit si peu de temps auparavant. Qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps. Qu'il passerait la main. Et la mort de Cait avait enclenché le processus, ça, plus la froideur dont il avait fait preuve envers lui, lui affirmant que ses confidences n'étaient pas importantes. Qu'il n'avait été là que comme un collègue comme les autres, un petit peu plus détendu quand ils étaient seuls, mais pas l'ami qu'il se vantait être pour lui.

Le blessant inutilement, il avait vu son regard meurtri quand il l'avait renvoyé dans ses bases.

_"Jay?  
"Shan?_

La voix douce qu'il entendait ne venait de nulle part ailleurs que de son imagination, il la laissait lui parler parfois, quand il ne savait pas où il en était, elle le sortait de certains mauvais pas.

_"Jay..._

Dieu qu'il aimait quand elle disait ça, il n'y avait eu qu'elle qui ait le pouvoir de le faire frissonner avec trois lettres.

_"Daddyluv... Ajouta une voix enfantine.  
"Hey, chipmonk...  
"Dis, Dadluv, il va dormir longtemps Tony?  
Jethro soupira  
"J'en sais rien ma Kelluv, il doit dormir, il est... _

La pensée s'interrompit, comment dire à une petite fille de six ans, morte depuis quatorze ans, que l'homme allongé a été battu et que si il est là, c'est que la mort n'avait rien à faire dans ce coin de Washington ce jour là?

_"Ma chérie, ton père ne sait pas, dit Shannon doucement, Tony est brisé et il doit se réparer. Et se réparer ça prend du temps.  
"Mais Mummyluv, objecta la petite fille, Daddy va rester avec lui? Même si c'est long, n'est ce pas Daddy? Tu vas rester avec Tony et l'aider à se réparer? Hein?  
"Promis Kelly. Je ne vais pas le laisser.  
"Et tu vas le réveiller comme le prince dans la belle au bois dormant?  
"Comment?  
La petite voix se fit conspiratrice et murmura au creux de son oreille:  
"En lui faisant un bisou? Hein Dadluv, tu vas le réveiller comme ça?  
"Ma Kelluv, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Pensa Jethro.  
"Moi je sais qu'il se réveillera avec un sourire si tu lui fais un bisou. Affirma la petite fille.  
"Shannon... Dis moi que c'est une idée idiote.  
"Jay... Laisses toi séduire. Peu importe le genre, c'est l'amour qui compte. Et tu l'aimes déjà._

_"Shan..._

_"C'est un gentil garçon, il ne te fera pas de mal. J'ai confiance en lui. Chuchota la voix de sa femme adorée. _

_"Shan..._

_"Moi je l'aime Tony, affirma Kelly. Il sera un peu un autre papa si tu veux. Tu pourras lui dire pour Mummy et moi.  
"Kelluv...  
"Tu devras le lui dire, Jay. Laisses le t'aider. Dit Shannon très doucement. Laisses le t'aimer._

_"Shan..._

"Shan? Marmonna Jethro en secouant la tête, essayant de se réveiller.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de conversation avec Shannon et Kelly, ailleurs qu'à la maison.  
Il lui fallait une demi bouteille de whisky et s'installer devant elle, la coque de ce bateau fantôme, la KelShan, pour que ses filles viennent lui parler.

Un rituel bien établi. Qui partait en vrac visiblement. Voilà qu'elles venaient dans son sommeil...  
Elles venaient pour Tony.

Plaidant pour lui. Alors que sa cause était gagnée d'avance, c'est la sienne qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir défendre.

Rien n'excusait son comportement imbécile.  
La culpabilité au souvenir de ce morceau de papier négligemment plié qui était tombé sur le parquet de sa chambre quand il avait enfilé le pantalon de sport gris.  
Il l'avait récupéré et déplié, il s'agissait du casier et de l'avis de recherche d'Interpol de Julian.

La feuille que lui avait donné Abby ce dernier soir dans sa maison. Qu'il avait obstinément refusé de lire.  
Il avait pâli au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il avait envoyé Tony à son bourreau alors qu'il aurait pu lui épargner ce supplice.

_-Avis de Recherche Interpolices_

_Txiomin De Santos, _

_Alias Juan Esteban, alias Julian Smithers, alias Ernst Wolden..._

_Recherché par les polices d'Espagne, de France, d'Angleterre. _

_Pour les crimes et délits suivants:_

_Tortures et actes de barbarie sur mineur, ayant entraîné la mort. _

_... Dans le compté du NewHampshire en 1980_

_Meurtre au second degré sur la personne de Steven Matiews. Vers Marseille, en France._

_Mise en esclavage sur la personne d'un jeune homme, torturé lui aussi._

Ces faits là lui sautèrent au visage, mais la liste était longue et couvrait aussi la période pendant laquelle il avait été avec Tony.  
Il n'avait pas limité ses choix au seul jeune policier, il se diversifiait.

A ses divers crimes, il ajoutait le trafic de drogue, sous toutes ses formes. Il était assez bien placé dans la hiérarchie d'un cartel local.  
Sa condamnation, qui avait valu à Tony de venir à DC, avait été motivée par une dénonciation anonyme.  
Mais les charges avaient été suffisamment légères pour ne pas justifier plus de cinq ans de prison.

L'homme semblait protégé.

Mais Jethro avait été malade en se disant qu'il avait eu les faits sous la main et qu'il n'avait rien fait.  
Et la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait lancé les tueurs à ses trousses ne l'avait pas soulagé pour autant.  
Il avait préparé un petit sac, y avait glissé les lettres de Pio et était parti pour la clinique. S'installant au chevet de son Tony. Il avait demandé... Non, ordonné qu'on lui installe un lit proche du sien. Et avait pris ses quartiers dans la chambre.

Il avait classé les lettres par dates, sur certaines, les villes avaient été soigneusement raturées par du feutre noir. Julian n'avait pas souhaité que Tony soit capable de retrouver Pio si il était tombé sur ces lettres.

"Moi non plus, je vais pas pouvoir le retrouver... C'est un salaud et un monstre. Pas un con non plus. Pensa Jethro en prenant la première lettre.

Son coeur battait la chamade.  
Cette lettre là, allait être dure à lire, il en était certain.

La première après le baiser.  
Les explications de Pio...

Il l'ouvrit et en commença la lecture à haute voix directement. La main de Tony dans la sienne.

_"Anthony, Tony mon frère, _

_Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te voir et j'en suis désolé.  
Mais en ta présence, je me pose des questions qui ne sont pas compatibles avec mon sacerdoce. Je suis complètement bouleversé par ta voix, par ton regard.  
Je suis tellement désolé que nous ayons franchis ces limites qui séparent amitié et amour? Le mot amour me semble trop fort, quoique celui que j'éprouve pour toi soit fraternel, et uniquement fraternel.  
Je relis ma phrase et je dois convenir que je me mens. Et je te mens aussi.  
L'amour que j'éprouve pour toi est tout sauf fraternel.  
Je le crois du moins. Mais comment un prêtre peut il apprendre ce qu'est l'amour? Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux que j'éprouve pour mon Dieu. Et pourtant..._

_Tony, j'ai besoin de temps. _

_Je m'excuse encore de t'avoir poussé à ce geste malheureux. Mais sois patient, dès que j'aurais retrouvé la raison, je reviendrais vers toi._

_A bientôt._

_Ton Ami, Paolino."_

La voix cassée, Jethro, serra la main inerte, dans la sienne.

Pio avait été bouleversé par l'apparition du désir charnel dans sa vie, et c'est Tony qui en avait été le déclencheur.  
Il le savait.  
Il espérait juste que le prêtre n'avait pas compris. Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas.  
Les lettres suivantes, régulières, une par semaine, expliquaient les progrès de Pio vers la rédemption.

La seule demande, toujours la même, formulée au bas de la lettre, après la signature de Paolino: _Tony, réponds moi, je t'en prie, dis moi que tu ne m'en veux pas..._

Les mois passés à demander pardon, à expliquer que partir devenait nécessaire puisqu'il ne voyait plus Tony. Qu'il avait réussi à gâcher la vie de son ami et leur amitié.

Il avait donné la date.

Avait attendu que son ami vienne le chercher à la gare. L'empêche de partir. Lui signifiant qu'il lui avait pardonné.  
Mais rien.  
Le silence de Tony ne l'avait pas retenu d'écrire. Il lui racontait ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, petits événements quotidiens. Petites joies et grandes peines.

Il avait abandonné sa question, il demandait plus rien à Tony, se contentant de lui faire partager sa vie. Comme si il n'y avait rien eu.  
Puis les lettres s'étaient faites moins nombreuses, toujours régulières, mais mensuelles, plus hebdomadaires.

L'une d'elle toucha Jethro particulièrement:

_Mon Tony, je suis à la croisée de certains chemins, je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, de ta présence, je pense souvent à ce que, toi, tu aurais fait à ma place. Et ce soir la question qui se pose est terrible. _

_Ce n'est plus la question de savoir si la chair est plus forte que l'esprit. _

_Avec les confidences que je ne t'ai pas faites et qui feraient rougir un bataillon de nones, je ne rentrerais pas au Paradis sans une sérieuse explication avec mon maître. _

_Mais la question qui me pose tant de problèmes est la suivante: _

_Le suicide étant un grave péché, me sera-t-il possible de laisser le soin à un autre d'ôter ma vie de ce corps? _

_Mais le fait de faire commettre un péché à un autre est il aussi grave que de se supprimer?  
Questions existentielles s'il en est, non? _

_Tu me manques tellement mon petit frère. Tu aurais su me faire réfléchir à ma question stupide. Tu aurais su remettre du plomb dans ma cervelle. Tu m'aurais fait rire._

_Petit frère, j'ai besoin de toi._

_Paolino._

"Pio... Murmura Jethro. Tenez bon. Je vais vous le ramener votre ami. Votre petit frère.

Les lettres suivantes témoignaient que le prêtre n'avait pas cédé à ce mouvement de désespoir et était toujours en vie. Mais où et dans quel état?

Gibbs se prit à envoyer une prière à celui qui veillait peut être sur Tony.

"Faites qu'ils le retrouve. Je vous en prie.

* * *

_**Un Motel **_

Cybélian tournait et se retournait sur son lit, le sommeil le fuyait et c'était foutu. Une lampe de chevet s'alluma, il vit la jeune grecque le regarder fixement.

"Désolé. J'voulais pas te réveiller.  
"Je dormais pas.  
"Tu devrais. On va avoir du boulot demain. Grogna le bond.

Elle s'assit au milieu de son lit et le dévisagea encore, sans prononcer le moindre mot.  
Avec un soupir, Cyb s'assit lui aussi.

"Du mal à dormir Monsieur? Dit elle.

C'était drôle, ils partageaient la même chambre, sans la moindre équivoque, sans le moindre problème et pourtant Cyb sentait les ennuis se pointer. Croiser le regard de la fille lui faisait des trucs à l'estomac.

"Ouais... Un peu...  
"Notre affaire?  
"Oui et non. Marmonna l'homme.

La jeune femme entoura ses genoux de ses bras et posa son menton là, fixant toujours le commando sans parler.

"Bon, OK, c'est cette histoire qui m'empêche de dormir... C'est un tel gâchis.  
"Quoi donc?  
"Tony.  
"Vous vous connaissez bien?

Cybélian allongea ses jambes et s'appuya à la tête de lit. Il secoua la tête.

"Non. je le connais à peine, on s'est rencontrés deux-trois fois...  
"Deux-trois fois, ce n'est pas à peine, vous savez?  
"Ok. Mettons que je le connais suffisamment pour être malade de rage.

Le silence d'Artémis lui fit regretter sa brusquerie.

"Désolé Miss.  
"Expliquez moi. Demanda-t-elle en souriant à peine.  
"C'est long. Et un peu compliqué. Répondit Cyb en hésitant.  
"On a toute la nuit, vous savez. Et la vie entière si il le faut. Ajouta-t-elle, songeuse.

Il lui lança un drôle de regard.  
Se pourrait-il qu'elle aussi ait ressentit cette attraction envers lui?  
Ils s'étaient mutuellement choisis compagnons d'aventure.  
Quand il s'était agi de répartir les missions, ils s'étaient compris d'un seul regard et Cyb l'avait désignée du doigt.

"Elle. Avec moi. Maï avec Gred. Avait-il ordonné.

Personne n'avait protesté.  
Quand Gibbs avait cédé ses prérogatives, c'est Cyb qui avait été le leader logique. Même Gred avec ses quinze ans de plus, comme il se plaisait à le rappeler, avait trouvé l'arrangement naturel. Et puis la chinoise l'avait fasciné. Ca l'avait arrangé.

"Allez-y Monsieur. Dit encore Artémis en croisant son regard sombre.  
"On partage la même chambre, tu sais, alors, appelles moi Cyb et ne me vouvoie pas. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux.

Le sourire timide se fit plus franc et le regard brun pétilla.

"D'accord, Cybélian.

Son nom dans la bouche de la jeune femme le fit frissonner. Il toussota pour chasser la gêne, et entreprit d'expliquer certaines choses.

"Tu sais Gibbs et moi on se connaît depuis un sacré bail. Presque vingt ans. Je venais de m'engager et j'étais dans un bataillon de marines tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Combat et arts de la guerre.  
J'aimais les armes. Et se battre pour son pays. J'étais jeune et idéaliste. Mais j'étais bien.

Au cours d'une mission d'entraînement, j'ai réussit à échapper au groupe adverse. Grâce à une chance insolente et à des trucs lus un peu partout.

On est venu me recruter dès le lendemain. Pour les commandos. On m'avait trouvé "pas trop mauvais" et on me donnait une chance de pouvoir faire mieux.  
Mon chef de section m'a poussé dans cette voie.  
J'y suis resté.

J'ai fait connaissance du Sergent Gibbs un soir, avec mon groupe, nous étions en déplacement sur une autre base et en allant boire un coup au mess, on est tombé sur une bagarre.

Ne connaissant personne, nous sommes restés à l'écart, les gars étaient une bonne quinzaine, à se taper dessus à qui mieux-mieux. Mais quand les MP sont arrivé, revirement de situation, les deux camps se sont alliés et sont tombé à bras raccourcis sur les deux policiers.  
Vraiment salement.  
Et on a bougé.  
On est intervenus pour sortir les deux gus des pattes de leurs agresseurs. Quelqu'un d'autre a appelé des renforts et c'est devenu surpeuplé.

Jeremiah a embarqué le MP et je me suis chargé de Gibbs. Il a cru que j'étais un ses agresseurs et a manqué m'assomer, mais je lui ai sauté dessus et dans l'état où il était, j'ai eu le dessus.

La police a embarqué tout le monde sans dicernement.  
Par chance, on nous a mis dans des cellules différentes, sinon je crois que la nuit aurait été chaude pour les abrutis de marines.

Evidement, on s'est fait pourrir par notre colonel. Au moins pour s'être fait arrêter, pour la bagarre, c'était pas grave de son point de vue. Surtout au vu des circonstances. On a eu des témoignages pour nous, expliquant ce qui nous avait poussé à nous battre.

J'ai croisé Gibbs en partant de la base deux trois jours plus tard. Un oeil au beurre noir, un bras en écharpe. Il m'a juste salué.  
Il a pas dit un mot.  
J'ai eu l'occasion de revenir sur sa base. L'année suivante.  
Il n'était plus MP, il était traducteur entre autre choses.  
On est devenus un peu plus que des connaissances.

Cyb secoua la tête avec un sourire.

"Pas ce que tu penses la miss.  
"Mais je ne pense rien. Je ne pense jamais rien. Je suis une mathématicienne et une scientifique. Des sciences exactes. Il n'y a que les faits pour moi. Rien de plus.  
"Alors je vais te donner des faits ma belle. Et uniquement des faits.

Quand il m'a croisé sur la base, il s'est renseigné et il m'a invité chez lui. J'ai fait la connaissance de Shannon et de Kelly.  
Sa femme et sa fille. Kel était un joli bébé. Elle avait une bouille adorable. Des yeux bleus immenses et châtain comme sa maman.  
Shan et moi on s'est trouvés amis immédiatement. Nous avons sept ans d'écart Gibbs et moi et Shan était à l'université avec lui, mais elle m'a adopté. C'était ma soeur de coeur, ma jumelle astrale. J'étais fou d'elle. Elle était formidable.

Avec un soupir, Cybélian bougea dans le lit, sa voix s'était faite plus douce en parlant de Shannon.

"C'est elle qui nous a appris à monter à cheval. A tous les deux. C'était une texane et nous n'étions que des ignorants. Gibbs n'a accepté que parce que j'étais là aussi. Nous avons ris comme des fous et avons pris de sacré vols. Kelly ouvrait de grand yeux en nous voyant faire. Toujours inquiète pour son papa.  
On est partis au golfe en même temps mais pas ensemble.  
Gred est toujours persuadé qu'il l'a connu avant moi. Nous ne lui avons jamais rien dit de nos rencontres précédentes.  
Il a reçu la silver star, et peu après a quitté l'armée, avec le grade de Sergent. Il est rentré au NCIS, sous les ordres de Franck...  
Et...

"Et? Demanda Artémis.  
"Et deux ans après... Shannon et Kelly on été abattues par un sniper qui en voulait à Gibbs.  
"Mon Dieu! Artémis étouffa le cri de sa main, les yeux équarquillés.

Cyb se redressa.

"Dieu n'a pas vraiment bien joué sur ce coup là.  
J'ai été mis au courant par les avocats de Shannon.  
Elle m'avait porté sur son testament.  
Me léguant son "Chapeau de cow boy pour le cow boy le moins doué de l'ouest."  
Le Gibbs que j'ai trouvé ce jour là, m'a fait peur.  
Il était éteint. Il avait perdu ce qui l'animait. Il est mort en même temps qu'elles.  
Il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Un homme sarcastique et froid.  
Peu ou pas d'amis.  
J'en ai été malade.  
Il m'a rejeté. Je n'étais plus l'ami. Je n'étais plus rien.

Il est passé au travers de ses trois mariages sans s'y arrêter un seul instant.  
Il m'a fait l'honneur de m'inviter à chacun d'entre eux.  
J'ai été choqué en rencontrant la première.  
Petite chose rousse. Tellement loin de Shannon.  
Rien à voir.  
Je l'ai détestée à la seconde où je l'ai vue.  
Elle, au contraire, m'a trouvé à son goût. Et le jour même du mariage a essayé de me coincer dans un coin. Par respect pour lui, je ne lui ai pas cogné dessus. Mais je les ai évités le temps que leur mariage a duré.  
Le divorce m'a vu revenir. Il m'a contacté. Je suis venu immédiatement.

Nous avons pris une cuite monumentale. Nous avons pleuré "les filles". Et je me suis promis de ne pas disparaître de nouveau.  
J'ai fait connaissance avec Ducky. Nous avons partagé quelques soirées. Sortant Gibbs parfois.

A chaque épouse, j'ai migré.  
Ducky me prévenait quand Gibbs revenait à la raison et divorçait. Je revenais aussi. Passant parfois chez lui sans prévenir. J'ai rencontré ses équipiers. Ceux qui venaient et repartaient. Puis l'équipe qu'il commençait à former. Ducky. Abby. Tony.  
Ces deux dernières années, j'ai été passablement occupé et quelque peu hors d'atteinte.Je n'ai pas connu Cait. Et j'en suis désolé. Ca avait l'air d'être une fille bien.

Cyb se tut. que dire de plus? Il avait raconté le mystère Gibbs. Tel qu'il le connaissait.

"Et Tony?

Cyb pencha la tête, jouant les ignorants.

"Quoi Tony?  
"Pourquoi Tony? Expliques.  
"J'ai compris ce que Tony voyait en Gibbs à l'instant où je l'ai rencontré. Et ce que Gibbs refusait de voir en Tony. La même vitalité insatiable que Shannon. La même façon de le regarder. Je me suis dit que si il l'aimait autant, peu importait que ce ne soit pas une femme. Ca compenserait. Expliqua Cyb avec une grimace.  
"Et?  
"Et quoi?  
"Et que lui est il arrivé... Cet homme que nous devons retrouver, que lui a-t-il fait...  
"Je peux pas te dire. Refusa Cyb en secouant la tête, mais, je peux te dire qu'il lui a fait du mal. Au premier sens du terme. Il a failli le tuer. Et Gibbs veut sa peau.  
"Ok, donc la chasse est ouverte, constata Artémis pensivement...  
"Ca te déranges la miss?  
"Noon... J'ai pas d'états d'âme, pas pour l'instant. Tim a demandé mon aide. Et c'est pour lui que je suis là. C'est important pour lui, ça veut dire qu'au delà de sa soif de justice, il y a l'éthique qui est venue le chatouiller. Et trouver cet homme et le faire payer est une question d'éthique.  
Et je vais l'aider. Dit elle d'une voix doucement têtue. Et toi aussi je vais t'aider. Pour ton ami.  
"Tu hésitais?  
"Non. Je voulais savoir jusqu'où il fallait aller... C'est tout.  
"Et?  
"Jusqu'au bout. Affirma-t-elle en se levant.

Cyb la regarda fourrager dans sa mallette en cuir, sortir son ordinateur et un boîtier noir étrange. Elle connecta le boîtier à la prise de téléphone, et celui ci à l'ordinateur.

"On y va. Dit elle en s'asseyant devant son clavier.

Petite magicienne de l'informatique en action.

"A partir des informations de Tim, je vais commencer par une recherche en spirale.  
"Joli nom...  
"Joli technique. Chaque réponse, positive, ou négative, repart vers une autre info. Jusqu'au coeur de la spirale.  
"Notre homme.  
"C'est ça.  
"Alors, je commence.  
Nom, prénom, lieu et date de naissance.  
Espagne. San Sebastian.  
Peu de chance que les parents aient bougé ou soient venus de l'extérieur de la ville pour accoucher. Contraire à la psychologie ethnique.  
Les cliniques et hôpitaux vont nous renvoyer à certaines sources de données.  
Ok. Une adresse.  
Commençons par les écoles les plus proches dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres, maternelles, jardins d'enfant.  
Là. Je l'ai. De cinq à onze ans.  
Le collège le plus proche maintenant. Aux dires de Tim, il est éduqué. Il a du poursuivre au moins un cycle secondaire.  
Pas là.  
Ni là.  
Là.  
Un peu plus éloigné que prévu.  
Il a déménagé.  
Je vais rechercher une nouvelle adresse.

Les commentaires de la jeune femme laissèrent Cyb pantois.  
Une heure avait passé et ils savaient déjà que Txomin aimait les fêtes. Bouger.  
Que ses parents avaient étés tués dans un accident et qu'il avait navigué entre plusieurs foyers d'accueil quelques années.  
Puis la recherche se fit plus lente. Les données venant puis repartant.

La spirale se formait.

"On peut aller dormir. Annonça Artémis quand les retours se firent plus lents.  
"Dormir? Tu veux dormir? Grogna le blond en arpentant la chambre.  
"Non. Mais je le dois et toi aussi.  
"Onarluka...  
"Cyb... Je peux dormir avec toi? Demanda-t-elle très doucement en rougissant un peu.

Le mercenaire stoppa net. Il se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

"Allez viens. Dit elle, en se pelotonnant dans l'un des deux grands lits.

Cyb vint la rejoindre et se tendit quand elle vint contre lui, sa tête sur son bras.

Confiante.

"...'nuit Cyb... Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
"Bonne nuit Artémis.  
"Caro. J'm'appelle Caro. Marmonna-t-elle.  
"Bonne nuit Caro. Chuchota-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

Gred et Maï étaient partis sur le terrain, recherchant l'espagnol, point de départ: l'appartement de Tony.  
Rayonnement en spirale là aussi, mais en sens inverse, partant du centre pour aller chercher le monstre à sa périphérie.

L'homme était un vrai fantôme, très peu de gens le connaissait. Quasiment aucun commerçant du quartier. Pas de voisins. Le néant.  
Un gamin se rappela avoir vu un homme blond et grand, avec des valises, prendre un taxi, le jour où Julian avait disparu.  
La compagnie des taxis était la principale de la ville: Les Blue Lion Cab.

Ils partirent sur la piste, inteviewver l'opérateur qui distribuait les courses et essayer de retrouver l'adresse où s'était rendu le blond.  
Rien. Pas d'adresse. La gare centrale. D' où rayonnaient les lignes de bus du pays. Les métros qui retournaient à l'aéroport. Les taxis. Rien. Tout et rien. Frustrant.

Il s'était volatilisé.

Pas un indic ne l'avait vu. Pas le moindre camé ne l'avait aperçu. Le désert.

Abby travaillait sur les photos de l'album de Tony, les clichés étaient suffisamment neutres pour que l'environnement ne soit pas reconnaissable.  
Ils étaient inutiles.  
Sauf le dernier. La photo de Pio.

Le bout de nom de ville sur le panneau de bois derrière lui.

"...ville.

Abby devenait enragée de ne pas trouver. Les listes de villes comportant ces syllabes étaient innombrables.

"McGee! Tu comprends pas... Il y a des milliers de villes... et pas que aux états unis. Dans le monde entier il y a des patelins qui comportent ce mot dans leur nom!  
"Abby, abby... Essaya de la rassurer McGee en la stoppant net dans le labo. Essayons de se limiter à ici. Aux états unis. On va commencer par là. Ok? Alors, voyons ce panneau.  
"C'est ça... Tu as raison répondit elle, surexcitée. Regarde...

Elle cliqua sur la souris, agrandissant la photo, zoomant sur le panneau de bois.

On voyait les détails de la peinture qui s'écaillait par endroits, une couleur uniformément bleue, mais bordé que la gauche d'une fine ligne rouge.  
Rien de bien extraordinaire.  
McGee se gratta la tête et fit une petite moue.

"Rien. Enfin, rien de plus qu'un panneau d'affichage.  
"D'affichage? S'écria Abby en se tournant vers lui.  
"Ben... Ou...Oui... Balbutia Tim, un panneau d'affichage. De score de base ball. Ou de Football... Un truc sportif...  
"Tu crois?  
"Ben... Oui... Regarde... Là et là. Je suis certain de moi.  
"McGee! Quelle intuition! Quelle intelligence! Tu es génial!

"Heu...  
"Ok, je vais chercher... Allez, laisses moi. Va voir Tony et remplacer Gibbs. Ordonna-t-elle en se penchant sur son clavier.

* * *

**Clinique des Hortensias CH 125**

Tim frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Tony. Pas de réponse. Il poussa lentement la porte et vit que si Gibbs n'avait pas répondu c'est qu'il lisait avec attention une lettre, les sourcils froncés.

La chambre du blessé était devenu un vrai capharnaüm.

Organisé, certes, mais un capharnaüm quand même. Des piles de lettres étaient posées un peu partout. Rangées selon une méthode propre à Gibbs.

De petites lunettes perchées sur son nez lui donnait un air différent. Plus humain, mais ce qui figea Tim ce fut de constater que son patron tenait la main de Tony dans la sienne. Doigts enlacés. Comme deux amants.  
Gibbs leva la tête et avec un bref sourire accueillit le nouveau venu.

"McGee? Des nouvelle? Demanda l'agent aussitôt.  
"Rien patron. Je venais juste pour vous remplacer si vous voulez... Répondit le jeune agent.  
"Merci McGee, mais ça ira. Je suis bien installé et j'ai de quoi m'occuper en attendant que Tony se réveille. Dit Gibbs.

Le silence était à peine perturbé par le bruit des machines qui veillaient sur le corps inconscient.

"Oui? Dit Gibbs.  
"C'est bien silencieux...  
"Et alors? Moi j'aime bien le silence. Grogna Jethro en se replongeant dans sa lettre.  
"Pas Tony... Remarqua Tim à mi-voix.  
"Comment ça: pas Tony, quoi?  
"Tony n'aime pas le silence.

Gibbs lui lança un regard pensif par dessus ses lunettes.

"Et?  
"Je pourrais porter un poste et quelques CD patron, si vous voulez... Proposa McGee en bégayant un peu.  
"Des Cd? Répéta Jethro lentement. L'idée était bonne. Plus que bonne même, avec ce que lui avait confié Tony quelques jours auparavant.

Il se rendit compte que McGee le regardait en silence.

"Il n'y avait rien chez Tony? Des CD, un poste, un truc qui nous oriente vers ses goûts musicaux?  
"Heu... Attendez, Si! Confirma le jeune homme lentement. J'ai vu une station IPod dans le salon.  
"IPod? C'est quoi ce truc?  
"Un lecteur MP3 patron. On peut stocker de la musique dessus comme sur une clef USB... Vous savez ce que c'est une clef USB, hein Patron?

Le regard noir que lui lança Gibbs le fit frissonner.

"Un baladeur quoi... ajouta-t-il précipitamment.  
"Et vous pouvez voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre ce truc?  
"Ben, je peux vous le ramener, si vous voulez... Proposa le jeune homme avec un sourire.

"NON! gronda Gibbs.

Le sourire de McGee disparut et il rougit légèrement.

"Je ne veux rien qui vienne de Julian ici. Rien qui puisse y faire penser Tony. Trouvez moi le même appareil, d'une autre couleur, vert, rose, n'importe, mais pas celui là!  
"Ben... heu, c'est qu'il n'existe qu'en une seule version, patron... Blanc. Ce sera exactement le même vous savez. "Trouvez en un autre. Et mettez lui sa musique dedans. Et rapportez le moi.  
"Je vous trouve aussi une station patron?  
"C'est quoi?  
"Des hauts parleurs. Vous en profiterez vous aussi.  
"Ouais. Prenez ça aussi. Grogna Jethro en fouillant dans la poche de son pantalon, il en tira son porte feuille et l'envoya à Tim.

"Prenez ce qu'il faut. Et ramenez moi ça au plus vite.  
"Bien patron... De suite...

Jethro regarda la porte se refermer avec un sourire. Il avait encore fait peur à McGee, alors que c'était la prérogative officielle de Tony...

Mais faut avouer que ça pouvait être marrant.

Il regarda la main dans la sienne, belle, aux doigts longs et musclés et inerte.  
Son regard voyagea sur le corps de Tony. Il était pâle, les yeux clos. Le respirateur avait été enlevé la veille. Il n'y avait plus guère que la pompe à morphine, l'électroencéphalogramme et le moniteur cardiaque.

Le docteur Pitt était venu, en ami.

Il avait rassuré Jethro, Tony respirait mieux. Les côtes cassées, n'avaient pas perforé les poumons, il avait eu de la chance sur le coup. Le mot chance avait fait grincer les dents de l'agent du NCIS, il ne voyait pas vraiment où la chance avait frappé.

Puis, objectivement, il avait fait le compte des dégâts et avait dû avouer que la chance avait veillé sur Tony au travers de la fureur destructrice de Julian.

Un: Les côtes cassées n'avaient pas fait de dégâts.  
Deux: Ses bras n'avaient que des fêlures au niveaux des os. Pas besoin d'opérations, ni de plâtres.  
Trois: La fracture du crâne et le traumatisme cérébral étaient légers. L'électro surveillait l'activité cérébrale et ça avait l'air d'aller.  
Quatre: Le shoot de coke n'avait pas tué Tony.

Les toubibs n'en revenaient pas. Il avait pourtant une dose phénoménale de drogue dans le sang. Mais mystère.

Dix jours plus tard, Gibbs faisait le bilan:

Les points de suture étaient résorbés, ce qui voulait dire que les endroits touchés, étaient guéris. Physiologiquement du moins.  
Les bras n'ayant pas bougé, les os s'étaient ressoudés.  
Les luxations avaient été soignées, elles aussi. Les multiples plaies minuscules sur le corps avaient cicatrisé.  
Finalement, Tony, excepté qu'il était plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, était pratiquement guéri.

Restait quelques doutes quand à son système reproducteur. Le médecin ayant déjà évoqué à mots couverts une possible stérilité due à des dégâts au niveau des testicules.

Sans compter les probables séquelles psychologiques.  
On ne sortait pas d'une tentative de meurtre et d'une séance de torture pareille, sans quelques traumatismes.

Mais Jethro avait la certitude que Tony s'en sortirait. C'était un battant.

La chose qui le troublait beaucoup c'était le fait que le jeune homme n'était plus plongé dans le coma artificiel depuis un ou deux jours.  
La morphine était régulièrement injectée pour combattre la douleur. A un rythme de moins en moins fréquent et à un taux de plus en plus faible.  
Le sommeil dans lequel s'était réfugié Tony, le maintenait dans un état de douce torpeur.

Eloigné de la vie et de sa noirceur.

Gibbs avait espéré que les lettres de Pio feraient réagir le jeune homme, mais peine perdue. Il les avait pourtant toutes lues. Consciencieusement. Le prêtre ne donnait jamais d'indication de villes, pour le retrouver, ce n'était pas évident.

Quand aux cachets d'expédition, Abby en avait conclu que Paolino postait ses lettres au hasard de certains déplacement. Aucun ne venait deux fois du même endroit. Mystère là aussi. Prêtre itinérant ce n'était pas une des voies de l'église.

La photo se laissait courtiser sans rien révéler. Et Jethro patientait. Ce qui relevait de l'exploit.

Quand McGee revint, plus tard dans la journée, il fut content de le voir.  
L'idée de la musique avait fait son chemin, et il en arrivait à détester le silence.  
Il leva un sourcil en remarquant l'appareil que Tim installait. Noir et Rouge. Pas blanc pour deux sous.

"Je croyais que ça n'existait qu'en blanc?  
"Edition spéciale Patron. J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir.  
"U2? C'est quoi?  
"Un groupe rock. Tony doit connaître.  
"Et la musique?  
"C'est fait. J'ai transféré le contenu de l'autre IPod, dans celui là. Dit McGee lentement.  
"Quoi?  
"C'est pratiquement que de la musique classique, patron. Enfin, de l'opéra, des trucs comme ça. Des chanteurs lyriques.  
"Et? Demanda Jethro avec un sourire moqueur.

Son agent le regarda et réalisa que Gibbs était parfaitement au courant.  
Et que lui, ne connaissait pas Tony.  
Plus il avançait. Moins ce qu'il découvrait, correspondait à ce que l'italien montrait.

"Et rien. Je vous explique comment ça marche? Du moins comment ça s'éteint... Proposa Tim.  
"Allez-y McGee, je suis tout ouïe.

Bientôt la voix de Placido Domingo s'éleva dans la chambre, le volume assez bas pour ne pas déranger tout l'étage. Mais assez fort pour apprécier. La musique les enveloppa et Jethro ferma les yeux. Caressant doucement la main dans la sienne.

Tony refusait de revenir.

Il allait falloir le persuader qu'il était hors de danger et aimé, pour qu'il se décide à se réveiller.

"Tony... S'il te plaît... Réveilles toi... Marmonna Jethro en glissant dans le sommeil.

Manquant le bref battement de paupières de l'homme allongé.

_"Jay... A l'aide..._ Murmura Tony.

* * *

Ok. J'ai une semaine de retard, mais ... Bon, je sais, aucune excuse ne sera acceptée. Alors tant pis... 

Bonne lecture.

Bisousmouchous

PS: Pas la moindre recherche en spirale dans la réalité... Enfin, je ne crois pas...


	10. Tony et Jay

**DISCLAIMER:** Tony, Jay et le reste du NCIS sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs créateurs.

Un salaud, un prêtre et des tueurs, eux sont la propriété de la psychopate qui écrit cette fic... Moi. Heu?

**Rating: M. **Sait on jamais.

_Le sel de ma vie:_

Merci encore de me suivre dans cette fic, je m'étonne moi même en continuant à avancer dans cette écriture qui ne me correspond pas vraiment. Mais finalement... Je m'éclate.

Alors bonne lecture et bisousmouchous.

* * *

_**Tony et Jay**_

**Clinique des Hortensias Ch 125**

_"Te prometo Amor eterno, Amando te hasta mi final..._

La voix des quatre chanteurs se tut et Jethro se prit à fredonner l'air qui venait de s'achever.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le Pod et nota le nom du groupe et le titre du morceau dans sa tête.

Dès que Tony serait capable de le lui retrouver, il l'écouterait avec plaisir. Ces chanteurs là, même lyriques, étaient d'un niveau musical plus facile à appréhender, les airs d'opéra, qui avaient l'air de faire le bonheur de son jeune ami, étaient encore un peu ardus pour lui, qui n'avait jamais considéré la musique autre que la Country que comme du bruit.

Encore une fois il se perdait.

Il sentait bien que sa brusque attirance pour Tony ne venait pas de nulle part. Elle avait été soigneusement enfouie en lui.

Il avait apprécié le jeune homme dès le premier abord à Baltimore parce qu'il l'avait regardé avec intérêt.

Pas avec peur.

Malgré qu'il hurle et tempête.

Et ça l'avait choqué.

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, le soir même, il avait essayé d'analyser et avait vu.

Il avait vu et compris ce qu'il aimait chez le jeune flic et avait décidé de faire comme si ce n'avait pas existé.

Ses yeux clairs, son visage enfantin, sa bonne humeur insouciante perpétuelle. Ses enthousiasmes. Sa silhouette même. Grand. Mince. Mais d'une minceur musclée. Sa grâce languide, contrebalancée par une certaine maladresse parfois.

Le petit frère de Shannon. Si elle avait eu un frère. Il aurait ressemblé à DiNozzo. Peut être pas dans les traits, mais dans sa façon d'être.

Et la confiance qu'il dégageait, avait aussi bluffé l'ex-marine. Pas une seconde il n'avait hésité à en faire son back-up, confiant sa vie à un inconnu.

Doublé d'un enquêteur excellent, doué.

Et l'enquête terminé, il avait essayé de ne pas espérer quand il lui avait lancé son offre de venir rejoindre les rangs du NCIS. Pour remplacer Stan qui venait de partir de son équipe. A dire vrai son équipe se réduisait à lui et Vivian pour le moment.

Et il savait que Vivian voulait partir.

Et il aurait eu besoin d'un DiNozzo avec lui.

Il avait été ravi quand le jeune homme l'avait appelé.

Il avait été là pour le fiasco numéro trois. Même si il n'avait jamais rencontré Mme Gibbs, il avait été présent dans l'après.

Après fer sept.  
Après divorce.  
Après rage et désespoir.  
Après décision de ne plus se laisser avoir et de ne plus laisser personne approcher à moins de cinq mètres.

Et pourtant il avait trouvé la parade.  
La première: ne plus tomber amoureux d'une fille comme Shan.

Il avait changé complètement de direction et avait plongé sur les rousses. Deuxième choix après les grandes châtains aux yeux clairs.  
Se protégeant.

Les protégeants aussi.

La preuve: elles étaient encore en vie.  
Lui avait failli y laisser sa peau deux fois, fer sept et batte de base ball se rappelant à son bon souvenir, mais elles, elles n'avaient rien.

Sorti de son amour propre froissé, surprendre sa première femme au lit avec un des amis avait été un électrochoc.

Deidre n'en avait eu qu'après l'argent, ne réalisant pas qu'un ex-sergent des marines ne serait jamais riche.

La troisième, avait été une erreur dont il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre comment il l'avait commise celle là.

Jamais une femme n'arriverait à la cheville de Shannon.  
Alors il n'avait plus cherché.

Et aujourd'hui il ouvrait enfin les yeux et voyait ce qu'il avait sous le nez depuis quatre longues années.

Quelqu'un qui le connaissait par coeur. Qui précédait souvent ses désirs. Ses ordres. Qui le faisait sourire parfois. Qui le faisait même rire. Qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Qui lui était indispensable.

Quand il avait su qu'il était touché par l'Ypestis, il avait été dévasté.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il lui avait ordonné de vivre et savait que Tony lui avait obéi. Le scientifique qui avait créé le virus le lui avait dit: la guérison ne dépendait que de la volonté de s'en sortir.

Et Tony avait fait preuve de cette volonté.

Même avec un Julian dans les pattes. Qui n'avait vu que le moyen de profiter encore de lui au travers de cette faiblesse physique.

Et il était là. Retiré de sa vie. Refusant de jouer le jeu cette fois.

Peut être un peu déçu de l'attitude de Jethro envers lui.  
Peut être énormément déçu.  
Mais il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Pas question de perdre encore une fois une personne qui comptait autant pour lui.

"Tony... Murmura encore Jethro doucement en caressant la main dans la sienne.

* * *

**POV de Tony**

Je suis mort.

Enfin...

J'ai lâché prise quand il a commencé à parler de Jethro.

La honte de savoir qu'il verrait tout. Qu'il me verrait exposé comme ça. Qu'il assisterait à ma déchéance.

Je suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué de me battre.  
De me battre pour Pio. Pour Miliano. Pour tant d'autres encore.

Et rien pour moi. Et personne pour moi.

Je ne sens pas les coups. Pas vraiment. Si peu. Pas de douleur. Celle ci ne monte pas à mon cerveau, mais mon corps réagit quand même.

Il y a des éclairs blancs parfois qui traversent ma tête. Comme des pointes de feu qui passeraient dans mon cerveau.

Il m'a encore filé des saloperies.  
GHB. Il adore ça. Il doit l'importer. Voire même la faire fabriquer pour toujours en avoir sous la main...

Je délire.

Ca me rend docile. Il aime que je sois docile.  
Et j'en suis venu à aimer cette saloperie de drogue, le détachement dans lequel elle me plonge.

Je m'arrange mieux avec ma conscience. Quand je ne souviens pas de tout.

Je ne veux garder comme souvenirs que les derniers jours.  
Ces quelques jours heureux, dans ma mémoire. La parenthèse lumineuse dans le noir de ma vie.

Quatre jours de bonheur. Un par année où je n'ai fait que le côtoyer.  
Suffisants pour une vie entière.

J'ai aimé chaque seconde de ces jours là. Quand j'ai cru en toi, Boss. Chaque mot que tu as eu pour soulager ma peine, chaque silence pour soulager mon âme.

J'ai cru en nous, un peu.  
Mais je pars.

Je flotte dans une brume rougeâtre. Je vois ce que me fait Julian avec une précision cruelle.  
Mais étrangement, je le vois de l'extérieur.  
Je ne me reconnais pas dans cette chose malmenée. Apathique. Vidée.

Je vois l'injection et je maudis l'imbécile.

Coke et Crack. Bonne combinaison, pour un décollage express.  
Sauf qu'avec le GHB, crétin, leurs effets s'annulent... Merci les cours de l'académie de police...

Finalement je ne mourrais que de honte. Et de faim. Si suivant son idée brillante, il m'abandonne dans l'appart. Avec la lettre qu'il m'a fait écrire à Gibbs, je vais mourir lentement. Boss, je te fais encore confiance. Je sais que vas comprendre. Tu vas venir.

_"Chico, me voy à matarte, tengo un otro chico mas joven, mas... No importe._  
Murmure cet abruti à mon oreille.

Ses menaces ne m'atteignent pas, si je dois mourir, tant mieux.

Pio mon frère. J'aurais tellement voulu te revoir. Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais pardonné cette folie. Je m'en veux encore. Tu m'as tellement manqué... Mon frère.

Les éclairs blancs sont revenus.  
Les voix se mêlent à eux.  
Dans mes délires brumeux, j'entends McGee et Fornell.  
Ducky aussi.  
Et par dessus tout, la voix bien aimée par essence.

Gibbs.

Je rêve.  
J'ai mal. Je me sens hurler dans le gagball.

Des mains sur moi. Elles ne me font plus mal. Elles apaisent.

Je flotte.

Je suis détaché de tout.

Je sais que je suis mort. Personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi.

Mes bras sont lourds. Mon corps pulse de douleur.  
Je fais des allers et retours entre le paradis et l'enfer.

Le paradis quand je crois entendre la voix de Jethro parlant de Pio.  
L'enfer quand je n'arrive pas à sortir de ma torpeur.

Je n'ai pas reçu l'ordre de vivre. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver sans ordre.  
Je suis un bon esclave. Julian s'en félicitait.  
Je suis un bon garçon. Maman me le répétait.  
Je suis un bon agent. Gibbs me le disait parfois.

J'obéis toujours aux ordres.

Je peux même obéir à ceux de Gibbs.

Gibbs.

Jethro.

Jay.

D'où me vient ce nom?

Il lui ira bien.  
Quand je pourrais l'aimer.

Je suis mort.

Je ne l'aimerais jamais comme je voudrais l'aimer.

_Ma musique._

Placido Domingo.

Lucianno Pavarotti

_Mes opéras._

La musique que je fredonne.

Celle qu'un autre fredonne.

Il Divo.

_"Hasta mi final... _

Ma chanson de coeur ces derniers temps... Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la mort...  
Je ne veux pas être mort.  
Je veux vivre et être avec toi.

Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller, je suis dans ces nuages blancs qui me retiennent.  
Aide moi à sortir de cette torpeur. Jethro aide moi. Gibbs...

_"A l'aide... Jay..._

* * *

**CH 125**

"Jay! Hurle Tony en ouvrant les yeux. Il est à bout de souffle, il hurle sans fin, Gibbs a bondi, il est à demi allongé sur le jeune homme pris de convulsions, sur le lit.

"Tony... Shushshush... Tony calmes toi... je suis là... C'est Gibbs... DiNozzo! Crie-t-il enfin afin de faire cesser ce hurlement.

Son nom le fait stopper.  
Il essaie de reprendre son souffle lentement. Respirer. Inspirer. Souffler. Inspirer...

"Hé, Tony...? Questionne Jethro d'une voix inquiète.  
"Au secours... Marmonne Tony d'une voix cassée.

Il referme les yeux et replonge dans l'inconscience.  
Arrachant un grognement de frustration à Gibbs. Il le tenait. Il était là, dans ses bras, réveillé. Il est de nouveau parti. Il se cache encore.

Puis la réalisation vient comme une douche glaciale. Il se rassoit et pose ses yeux sur le visage de son ami. Il sait qu'il a entendu correctement.

"Jay. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Jay... D'où te vient ce nom? Hein Tony? D'où? Pense l'ex-marine.

La question tourne en boucle dans son esprit. Il refuse la solution la moins rationnelle. C'est Shannon qui lui a donné ce nom. C'est impossible. Les morts ne parlent pas. Pas aux comateux.  
Il fronce les sourcils. Reprenant la main de Tony dans la sienne. Elle lui manquait.

Il avait envie de l'avoir près de lui comme quand il se confiait, avant qu'il ne le trahisse.  
Le sentir dans ses bras ou presque. Il pouvait le faire. Le lit était assez large. A peine assez grand pour deux hommes, mais en se serrant un peu ça irait.

Il s'allongea doucement auprès de Tony, replia son bras et posa sa tête dessus. Il étendit son deuxième bras et posa sa main sur le coeur qui battait encore de façon erratique.

"Respire doucement Tony... Respire... Murmura-t-il. Je suis là.

* * *

**Day's Inn CH 12 sur la route de Baltimore**

Le téléphone tira Maï du sommeil, elle sauta sur le portable et vit que c'était un appel d'Abby.

"Maï, j'écoute...  
"Je l'ai! Maï, je l'ai! Criait la goth à l'autre bout du fil. Excitée comme une puce.  
"T'as quoi Abs? Demanda la jeune fille en souriant.  
"Smallville... Smallville, Kansas.  
"Et?  
"La ville, sur la photo. Celle de l'ami de Tony... C'est un point de départ, allez-y, foncez, McGee s'occupe de vos réservations d'avion... Expliqua Abby en se calmant un peu.

Maï secoua la tête. Elle se mit à calculer dans sa tête.

"Non. Envoie Cyb et Artémis. Nous, on est sur la route de Baltimore. On a peut être une piste pour l'autre gars. Emiliano. On peut pas renoncer. Pas là.  
"Maï...  
"Abby... Je te dis que c'est pas possible. Pas si Julian est aux trousses de Miliano aussi.

Le grondement de frustration de la laborantine fit éclater de rire la chinoise. Elle secoua sa tignasse brune.

"Gred va être fou de rage, mais il sera de mon avis. On ne peut pas abandonner. Prends Tim avec toi et allez-y.  
"Maï! Je peux pas quitter le labo...  
"Alors reste le mercenaire et la hackeuse, ma chérie.  
"Ok. Donnes moi des nouvelles Maï Lune. Dès que vous avez mis la main sur ce mec, dis moi ce qu'il en est.  
"Promesse solennelle ma belle amie. Acquiesça la jeune femme en raccrochant.

"C'est qui? Grogna Gred en regardant Maï se recoucher.  
"Abby. Elle pense avoir trouvé la ville du prêtre. Smallville. Kansas.  
"Smallville?  
"Tu connais?  
"Jamais entendu parler de ce bled. On y va?  
"Non. Nous on continue vers baltimore.  
"Ouais. On va décoller de bonne heure, ça ira ma jolie?

Avec une petite grimace, la chinoise hocha la tête.

"Toujours de bonne heure avec toi Gred-San.

Le black eut un sourire amusé.

"Pas de grasse mat pour le moment. On y repensera dès que tout ça sera terminé.  
"Je sais Gred-San, je sais... Marmonna la jeune femme en se rendormant.

Gred la regarda dormir, elle était étrange, cette petite jeune fille.

Habillée comme dans un manga de choc, pantalon de cuir bleu, jupette en jean blanc par dessus, les boots de moto, les tee-shirts minimalistes et cet énorme blouson de cuir bleu et blanc lui aussi.

Il la soupçonnait de dissimuler une arme dans le sac à dos dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

Son regard noir était toujours en mouvement, et elle analysait les situations plus vite que lui parfois...

Et là dans son short et tee shirt à coeurs, elle semblait inoffensive.  
Comme une grenade.  
Sans compter le côté gothique qu'elle ressortait à chacune de leurs virées en boite. De son sac à dos magique, elle sortait une jupe longue et des mitaines noires, le tout allié à ses bottes de moto et un poil de maquillage noir et elle ne ressemblait plus à ce petit manga.  
Elle se coulait dans chacun de ses rôles avec une grande dextérité, collant à chaque fois au personnage. Et Gred mourrait d'envie de voir le côté scientifique à l'oeuvre. Bien qu'une petite part de lui estime qu'il y avait probablement un truc sinistre dans la Maï scientifique.

Elle lui faisait un peu peur cette gamine.

"Dodo Gred-San.  
"J'y vais, j'y vais... Murmura le noir en éteignant la veilleuse.

Les deux motos partirent au petit matin, chacun son style.

Gred et sa Harley, Maï et son CBR. Elle faisait preuve de magnanimité et ne partait pas trop loin devant, attendant gentiment Gred dès qu'il avait disparu de ses rétroviseurs.

Elle ne s'autorisait à foncer qu'en plein désert, prenant alors plusieurs dizaines de minutes d'avance, se confondant avec le vent. Eclair bleu sur la route. Et pour se faire pardonner, se chargeait de chercher les hébergements et les premières pistes dans chaque nouvelle ville.

Le duo fonctionnait à merveille et ils avaient quelques infos qui repartaient vers Baltimore. Emiliano aurait été vu par là-bas.

Le dernier motel à la périphérie de la ville, les vit s'installer. A leur habitude, ils se changèrent et repartirent en taxi. Maï était le passe droit de Gred dans tout ces endroits. Curieusement, les portes s'ouvraient sans le moindre soucis devant son regard noir.

La jeune femme fit se pencher le videur et lui hurla quelques mots à l'oreille, elle hocha la tête à sa réponse et entraîna Gred derrière elle.

"Il y a un mec qui connait Miliano. Un danseur. Viens, on va lui parler.

* * *

**Day's Inn CH 34 Washington**

Cybélian raccrocha et tendit le morceau de papier à Artémis.

"Smallville?  
"Notre prochaine étape.  
"Kansas?  
"Yep. On remballe et on fonce à l'aéroport.  
"Ok. Je plie.

La jeune femme remit son ordinateur dans sa sacoche, Cyb avait refait les bagages, ils libérèrent la chambre en moins de quinze minutes. Une heure plus tard ils attendaient pour récupérer leurs billets et embarquer.

"On arrive où exactement?  
"Métropolis. A deux heures de Smallville. On louera une voiture.  
"On commence par ou?  
"L'église si il en a une. Ensuite le terrain de sport et le poste de police pour finir.  
"Tu as une photo de cet homme?  
"Abby a dit qu'elle te l'envoyait par mail. On verra si on peut l'imprimer quelque part.

Artémise secoua la tête en souriant.

"J'ai mon Pda, je récupérerais le mail dessus. On aura la photo sous la main, sans avoir besoin de l'imprimer.  
"C'est toi l'informaticienne. Acquiesça le mercenaire en souriant. Content de t'avoir avec moi.  
"Merci.

Ils n'arrivèrent à Smallville que plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient épuisés en posant leur bagages dans le motel. Ils s'autorisèrent une brève pause avant de partir vers leurs objectifs.

Eglise et poste de police ne donnèrent rien. Il commençait à se faire tard, et ils ne se rendirent vers le stade que par acquis de conscience. Intimement persuadés de ne rien trouver. Si ledit stade était ouvert d'ailleurs. Rien de moins sûr.

A leur surprise, de puissants spots éclairaient l'endroit. Il y avait des jeunes sur le terrain et les mercenaires attendirent la fin de l'entraînement, tranquillement assis sur les gradins.

Une douzaine de personnes parlaient avec animation entre elles et une jeune femme blonde lançait de fréquents regards à Cybélian.

Artémis fronça les sourcils quand elle la vit s'avancer vers eux.

"Salut. Chloé Sullivan, je peux vous aider? Dit elle en tendant la main au blond.

Cyb lança un regard à sa compagne et rendit son salut à la jeune femme.

"Stephen Jones. Alison Matthews. Dit il en présentant Artémis. A dire vrai, nous cherchons l'entraîneur, ou quelqu'un susceptible de reconnaître une personne que nous recherchons.  
"Vous avez une photo? Je suis la responsable du journal de l'école et je connais presque tout le monde ici. Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Inconsciemment Artémis grinça des dents. Pas touche à Cyb.

"Ali... Montre la photo à la demoiselle. Dit il doucement sans quitter Chloé du regard.  
"Bien. Tiens... C'est lui.

La jeune femme prit le Pda et observa la photo avec attention, elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

"Non. Moi je ne le connais pas, mais comme cette photo a été prise ici, j'ai un ami qui le connaît peut être.  
"Il est où ton ami?  
"Il s'entraîne. Il sera là dans quelques minutes.

Artémis se leva lentement et hocha la tête.

"Y a des toilettes quelque part? Steph, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Chloé lui indiqua la direction avec obligeance, ravie de passer quelques minutes avec l'homme blond en tête à tête.

Artémis se rendit dans les vestiaires, elle croisa quelques étudiants et remarqua un jeune homme appuyé contre un mur dans le couloir. Bel homme, chauve, une grande distinction. Une élégance naturelle. Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle vit son regard gris. Un petit sourire vint éclairer le visage fin.

Il la salua de loin. D'un hochement de tête lent.

La jeune femme lui répondit de même et se rendit dans les toilettes.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit quelques instants plus tard, elle tomba sur une scène qui n'aurait pas dû à la base, avoir de témoins.

Le jeune homme était toujours appuyé contre le mur, mais contre lui, le maintenant contre ce mur et l'embrassant passionnément, il y avait un étudiant. Reconnaissable à son blouson jaune et rouge. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête, était très brun et ne semblait pas avoir assez de mains pour s'occuper de son ami.

Les halètements de Lex firent rougir Artémis, et la porte lui échappa des mains et se referma avec un bruit sec, faisant se tourner vers elle les deux garçons.

"Désolée. Je...Je voulais... Bafouilla-t-elle en s'éloignant à reculons avant de faire demi tour et de s'échapper en courant.  
"Hé... Mademoiselle! Appela une voix.

La jeune grecque fit la sourde oreille et retourna vers les gradins où Cybélian et Chloé discutaient encore.

"Ali? Ca va? Demanda le mercenaire en voyant les joues rouges de son amie.  
"Moui... Pas de problèmes, je me suis juste perdue, je... j'ai fait une crise de panique... rien de grave... Expliqua Onarluka en inventant au fur et à mesure de ses besoins.  
"Encore une crise? Viens là ma douce... Dit Cyb en entrant dans le jeu et faisant comprendre dans le même temps à Chloé qu'il était déjà pris.  
"Merci Steph... Mais ça va aller.  
"Voilà mon ami, s'exclama Chloé en faisant un signe du bras.

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent dans les gradins et Artémis fit face à un Lex légèrement grimaçant et un Clark rougissant.

"Hello.  
"Bonsoir.  
"Bonsoir... Répondit Cybélian en serrant la main du jeune Luthor. Il avait vu le regard de sa compagne et soupçonnait quelque chose.  
"Clark, Lex, Stephen recherche quelqu'un, vous avez peut être une chance de l'avoir aperçu? Alison, montrez leur la photo, ordonna la blonde, sans remarquer le regard assassin de la grecque.

Lex leva un sourcil, très intéressé par l'échange. La fille n'avait rien dit à priori, puisque Chlo ne leur sautait pas dessus et semblait trouver la familiarité de ladite Chloé envers son compagnon, un rien déplacée.

"Merci bien Chloé, dit il en se tournant vers la jeune femme. je te rappelle que ton père attend le rapport que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure. Si tu pouvais le lui porter au plus tôt...

L'ordre était implicite et la jeune femme s'empourpra et détourna le regard.

"Bien... Ok, j'y vais... hé bien bonsoir... Dit elle en faisant aller et venir son regard entre Cyb et Artémis. Une chance de se revoir? Votre enquête va peut être se poursuivre ici?

Cybélian secoua la tête et prit la main de sa compagne.

"Je ne crois pas mademoiselle. Ali et moi repartons demain. Nous avons un ami qui attend de nos nouvelles. Et cette enquête est très importante et un poil urgente. Mais merci de votre aide.

Avec une petite grimace, Chloé descendit les escaliers, saluant ses amis d'un geste du bras.

"Clark! A demain! Lex...  
"Salut Chlo!

Les quatre personnes regardèrent la jeune femme s'éloigner et quand elle eut disparu, le soupir de soulagement d'Artémis fit éclater de rire les trois hommes.

"Vous ne l'aimez pas, mademoiselle! Constata Lex avec un sourire.  
"Vous non plus... N'est ce pas?

Le regard de Lex vers Clark, fit rougir la jeune femme de nouveau.

"Non. Vous avez raison, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup... Elle est un peu obsédée par Clark...  
"Et vous ne partagez pas... Termina Cybélian avec un clin d'oeil. Amusé de voir le jeune étudiant piquer un fard monstre.  
"Mais... rien à voir avec que nous cherchons. Avez vous déjà vu cet homme? Demanda Artémis en leur présentant son Pda. C'est très important.

Lex secoua la tête.

"Non, mademoiselle. Pas vu. Clark?  
"Je le connais. Dit lentement le jeune homme en observant la photo attentivement. Je l'ai vu parler à maman. Vous avez une date?

Artémis pianota sur le Pda.

"Environs deux mois. Rien de plus.  
"Alors c'est bien lui. Attendez une minute.

Il sortit un portable de la poche de son blouson et composa un numéro.

"M'man?"...  
"Oui, je suis avec Lex...  
"...  
"Non, je vais rentrer dans un petit moment... Dis m'man, tu te souviens le match des poussinsil y a deux mois?  
"...  
"Mais si, tu sais bien quand tu as dû préparer un pique-nique à la dernière minute...  
"...  
"L'homme qui accompagnait les gamins... Tu te souviens de lui? A vue de nez une trentaine d'années, brun, yeux noirs.  
"...  
"...Charmant? Ouais... Et papa? Oh!

Clark éclata de rire.

"...  
"Tu as une adresse où on peut le trouver?  
"...  
"Un numéro de téléphone? Maman... Va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux...  
"...  
"Non! Ok. Je laisse tomber pour ce type et toi tu laisses tomber pour Lex...  
"...  
"Marché conclu. Je note.  
"...  
"Merci M'man, j't'embrasse. Oui, Lex aussi...

Il rempocha son portable et donna le bout de papier à Cybélian.

"Voilà. Il s'appelle Paolino Grazza. Il est prêtre...  
"Clark. L'interrompit Lex avec un sourire. Je crois qu'ils savent tout ça. Ils veulent juste le trouver.  
"Ouais... Désolé... maman ne sait rien de précis, et n'a noté son numéro que parce qu'elle lui avait promis une recette. Qu'elle ne lui a pas donné d'ailleurs.  
"Ok. Merci Clark. On va essayer de le contacter. Dit Cyb en empochant soigneusement le petit morceau de papier qui était leur seule piste pour retrouver Pio.  
"De rien.

Les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers Artémis.

Lex prit la parole en lui serrant la main.

"Merci. Merci de votre discrétion.  
"De...De. rien. Marmonna la jeune femme.  
"Allez Clark. Tes parents nous attendent. Enfin. Toi. Parce que moi... Lança le milliardaire en souriant.  
"Lex! S'exclama l'étudiant en riant. Ma mère t'adore...  
"Et ton père me hait... Juste équilibre...

Avec un dernier salut, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent. On entendit un grondement et Cyb et Artémis virent passer une magnifique voiture de sport, un bras s'agita à la fenêtre et ils disparurent.

"Curieux. Dit Cyb pensivement, en grimpant dans la voiture de location.  
"Quoi donc?  
"Eux. Il y a un truc bizarre chez eux.  
"Sorti du fait qu'ils soient ensemble?  
"Ouais. Un je ne sais quoi de pas normal. Marmonna le blond en démarrant.  
"Normal ou pas, en tout cas, on a un numéro de téléphone et je vais trouver l'adresse qui va avec.  
"Ok la belle. On est reparti à la recherche de ce prêtre fantôme.  
"Au fait Cyb?  
"Ouais?  
"Alison Matthews et Stephen Jones, c'est pas terrible comme noms...  
"Désolé. Un manque d'inspiration soudain... Mais on est pas obligé de continuer à les porter... Dit il avec un sourire moqueur.  
"Merci! S'exclama la jeune femme en riant. Et dire que je hais ce prénom... T'as l'inspi magique toi...  
"Désolé la belle...

La magicienne se pencha sur son ordinateur et en quelques minutes trouva la localisation du numéro de téléphone de Pio.

"Cyb... Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.  
"Quoi?  
"Il est...  
"Il est où?  
"A Washington. A un ou deux blocs de chez Tony. Eglise St Andrew. Dit elle lentement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.  
"DC?  
"Yep.  
"OK. On rentre à la maison alors. Dit Cybélian.

Il appela Abby.

"Hello petite fille.  
"Cyb! Alors?  
"Ben... Jethro va être surpris.  
"CYB! Hurla la gothique. Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé!  
"Ben... Artémis a pu localiser le prêtre.  
"YESSSSSSSSSS! Hurla de nouveau Abby en sautant de joie dans son labo.  
"Trouves nous deux billets d'avion, on rentre.  
"Comment ça vous rentrez?  
"On t'expliquera plus tard. On est crevés Abby. Dodo et a demain.  
"CYB!

Abby criait encore que Cyb avait déjà raccroché, il avait un sourire ironique sur le visage. Il s'installa sur le lit et attira Artémis à lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête.

"Dodo la belle.  
"Cyb?  
"Oui?  
"Ils étaient sympa les deux garçons.  
"Clark et Lex?  
"Ouais.  
"Clark Kent et Lex Luthor. Dit Cyb en rêvassant un peu.

Il sentit la jeune fille se raidir entre ses bras.

"T'as dit quoi?  
"Clark Kent et Lex Luthor?  
"Oooopsss. Marmonna la jeune fille.  
"Quoi : Oops?  
"Luthor. Je... Comment dire... J'ai un peu hacké par chez lui... J'ai du lui détourner deux ou trois cent mille dollars.

Le hoquet de surprise du mercenaire fit sourire la jeune fille.

"_Deux ou trois cent mille dollars?_ Pour toi? Et t'es toujours en vie?  
"Heu... C'était pas vraiment pour moi. Mais la commission était sympa. Et j'ai fait ça très discrètement. Je crois bien qu'il ne s'en est pas aperçu...  
"Luthor?  
"Lui ou son père. Je ne sais pas lequel...  
"Artémis Ornaluka. Caro pour les intimes... Mieux vaut être ami avec toi qu'être contre toi. Grogna Cybélian en l'embrassant de nouveau avant de l'accompagner dans le sommeil. T'es pas fréquentable.  
"Merci. J'adore les compliments...  
"De rien. Je t'adore aussi.

* * *

**Le Club 25 Baltimore  
**

Le jeune homme brun s'avança vers la goth et lui sourit en déposant leurs consommations devant elle et son compagnon. Un grand noir, au regard étonné.

"Miliano?

Il secoua la tête et se redressa.

"Je vais le prévenir que vous êtes là...

Maï hocha la tête et attrapa son verre, elle commença à suçoter sa paille, aspirant une minuscule gorgée de son jus de fruits.

Gred attaqua lui aussi sa boisson.

La musique qui les entourait étaient une sorte de cri primitif, sans aucune paroles. Mais résonnant d'une pulsation incroyable.

Il croisa le regard noir le Lune, la jeune femme était étrange. Elle se fondait dans cet environnement là de nouveau.

Un jeune homme vint les rejoindre, pas très grand, très mince, une chevelure châtain clair, un visage émacié. Un sourire pourtant dans ses yeux.

"Vous vouliez me voir? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.  
"Emiliano?  
"Ouais. Ca fait longtemps que personne ne m'a appelé comme ça. Dit il un peu songeur.  
"Nous te cherchions. De la part d'un ami.  
"Un ami?  
"Un de tes amis. Précisa Lune en se rapprochant de lui.

Son regard se ferma.

"Je n'ai pas d'amis. Dit il lentement. Je n'en ai plus depuis longtemps.

Maï se renfonça dans son siège. Ne quittant pas Miliano du regard.

"Vous l'avez, lui. Vous êtes un de ses amis. Même si vous l'ignorez. Il a essayé de vous protéger depuis longtemps. Grogna Gred.  
"Vous faites erreur.  
"Tony. Ce nom ne vous dit rien? Demanda Maï lentement.

Le regard de Miliano devint plus dur.

"Tony? Que savez vous de Tony? Questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Et Pio? Vous savez ou est le Padre?

Lune et Gred se regardèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça.

"Pourquoi?  
"Parce qu'ils m'ont laissé tomber. Du jour au lendemain. Je me suis retrouvé dans les pattes d'un sale type. Il m'en a fait baver. J'ai failli mourir. Je ne m'en suis sorti que par hasard et avec une chance incroyable.  
"C'était pas la chance. Marmonna Gred.  
"Vous croyez? Cria le jeune homme en frappant du poing sur la table. Je me suis trouvé à l'hôpital pendant des mois, je me suis sorti de la drogue tout seul. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Pour essayer de les épater le jour où je les retrouverais. Pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Pour rien.  
"C'était Julian?  
"Qui?  
"Votre bourreau.  
"Non. Juan Esteban. Mon petit ami de l'époque. Il m'a protégé. Au départ...  
"C'est le même homme. Marmonna Maï.  
"Il m'a raconté que Tony et Pio étaient partis ensemble. A Philadelphie. Qu'ils étaient trop occupés l'un par l'autre pour penser à moi. A baiser comme des chiens. Ajouta Miliano d'une voix sèche.

Gred retint la chinoise qui avait bondi.

"Lune! Assise!  
"Sâle Bâtard! Hurla-t-elle en lançant son verre au visage de l'homme. Tu ne dis jamais ça! Je t'interdit de dire des choses comme ça sur Tony!JE TE L'INTERDIT!

Miliano resta saisi devant la colère de la jeune femme.

"Maï... Maï... Calmes toi! Gronda le noir en serrant ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune fille.  
"Gred...

D'un coup, Maï se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son ami. Elle semblait tellement vulnérable.

"Et toi Miliano. Ne redis jamais un truc pareil. Tony a failli mourir pour toi. Pour toi et son ami Paolino. Alors un peu de respect. Si Lune ne te termine pas, je l'aiderais volontiers.

Lune avait repris son souffle et son calme. Elle hocha la tête.

"Nous avons des choses à éclaircir. La nuit va être longue. Alors, suis nous, nous allons dans un endroit plus calme. Et dommage pour ton costard. Ajouta-t-elle en désignant le jus qui avait imbibé le smoking blanc.  
"Ouais. On verra ça plus tard. Expliquez moi... Dit le jeune homme, un peu perdu.

* * *

**Clinique des Hortensias CH 125**

"Tony... Quand vas tu te réveiller? Se demanda Jethro en observant les infirmières qui venaient faire les soins du matin à son ami.

Il voyait le corps élancé être manipulé, tourné et retourné sur le lit blanc. Finalement, on lui enleva le dernier bandage. Sa tête avait été rasée par endroits, pour recoudre les plaies du cuir chevelu. Mais ça faisait presque quinze jours à présent, et la tignasse châtain avait repoussé. Un peu.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce.

A peine perturbé par la musique qui ne s'était pas arrêtée un instant depuis cinq jours.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et l'homme en noir entra. Il croisa le regard de Jethro et celui ci se leva. Reposant doucement la main de Tony sur la couverture.

"Padre Pio.  
"Agent Gibbs. Le salua le prêtre en avançant vers lui.  
"Je... Je vous laisse avec lui...

Paolino prit place sur la chaise aux côtés de Tony. Implicitement il n'avait pas pris le fauteuil dans lequel Gibbs passait son temps. Se réservant un autre siège. Il écoutait la musique et fredonnait par moments.

Il restait là. Silencieux. Son regard surveillant le souffle de Tony.

Il repassait dans sa tête la visite de l'agent du NCIS à l'église St Andrew.

Il avait vu cet homme aux cheveux gris entrer, il s'était avancé vers les lumignons tremblotants au pied de la statue de la Vierge. Il avait allumé deux bougies. Et était resté immobile. Pensant a ses disparus.

Puis il avait secoué la tête et avait allumé une troisième bougie. Et cette fois, son immobilité avait été différente. Un défi. Même de l'autre bout de l'église, Pio l'avait senti.

Il avait hésité et s'était avancé vers lui. Se demandant comment il allait l'aborder.  
L'homme semblait farouche et blessé.  
Mais à son immense surprise, quand il avait croisé son regard, l'autre homme avait hoché la tête et tendu la main.

"Padre Pio? Avait il demandé.

Paolino avait secoué la tête, la gorge sèche brusquement.

"Personne ne m'appelle comme ça. Je suis le Père Grazza.

Gibbs avait sorti sa plaque et la lui avait montré en se présentant.

"Agent spécial Gibbs. NCIS. Je dois vous parler.  
"Venez.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la sacristie, Paolino avait pris un siège. Ses jambes encore tremblantes de ce nom que lui avait donné cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Quel est le problème Agent Gibbs? Avait il demandé d'une voix dont il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air aussi désespérée que ce qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Le regard bleu l'avait fait frissonner. Il avait pourtant vu une douceur dans ce visage marqué.

"Je viens de la part d'un ami. Un de vos amis. Précisa-t-il à regret.  
"Je n'ai pas d'amis.  
"Si. Peut être un seul. Mais croyez moi, il compte pour un millier d'autres. Avait dit Jethro lentement.  
"De qui vous voulez parler?  
"DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo. Tony.

Paolino avait senti ses oreilles bourdonner, la sacristie avait commencé à tournoyer lentement et il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il l'avait soutenu et aidé à s'allonger par terre.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Et senti des larmes couler.

"Tony... Tony... Avait il murmuré.  
"Padre...

Le prêtre avait ouvert les yeux. Et s'était relevé sur ses coudes. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Gibbs.

"Il est mort? C'est pour ça que vous êtes là? Il est mort n'est ce pas? Bon Dieu! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur... Avait il marmonné sans écouter ce que disait l'homme agenouillé à ses côtés.  
"Padre... Pio! Il n'est pas mort. Mais il est dans un sale état. Pio écoutez moi... Paolino!

Le cri de Gibbs l'avait sorti de son cauchemar et il avait fait l'effort d'écouter ce qu'il lui disait.

"Co...Comment?  
"Je disais: Tony est en vie. Enfin à peu près...  
"A peu près? Comment peut on être : "a peu près" vivant? avait demandé Paolino.

Gibbs s'était assis par terre et avait fixé le jeune prêtre, puis il avait soupiré. Il avait vu le regard peiné du jeune homme.

"Il lui est arrivé une chose terrible, mais il s'en est sorti. Physiquement du moins. Pour ce qui est du reste... Il est dans une sorte de coma volontaire... Avait expliqué Gibbs lentement. La voix rauque. Et votre... Votre amitié est quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur. Avec vous... Avec vous... Il acceptera peut-être de se réveiller.

Paolino avait vu le regard triste. Il avait compris que Tony était important pour Gibbs.

Même si il ne le disait pas.  
Même si de se dire que Pio serait peut-être celui qui ferait se réveiller Tony était diablement douloureux...

Et il était dans cette chambre.

Avec son ami. Son petit frère.  
Il l'aimait plus que tout et n'avait que l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de discuter avec lui.

Mais...

Il espérait aussi que c'est en présence de Gibbs qu'il déciderait de ne plus jouer à la belle au bois dormant.  
Ne manquait plus que le baiser du prince charmant.

Imaginer Gibbs en prince charmant fit sourire Pio.  
Pourpoint noir et pantalons collants. Epée au côté et petit chapeau à plume... La cape... Ne pas oublier la cape... Bien entendu!

A cet instant, l'agent du Ncis revint dans la chambre, et le voir sans l'accoutrement auquel il venait de penser un instant auparavant, déconcerta Paolino.

"Je dois y aller, Agent Gibbs. Je suis désolé... Mais j'ai des cours de catéchisme à donner et je dois partir. Dit Pio en se levant.  
"Déjà?  
"Trois heures déjà, Agent Gibbs... Je vous assure que je dois m'éclipser. Ciao bello, dit il à Tony en se penchant et en effleurant son front d'un baiser.  
"Au revoir Padre.

La porte se referma et Gibbs soupira en revenant vers le lit, il enleva sa veste et prit place sur le lit. Prenant la main de Tony entre les deux siennes, la caressant doucement.

"Hé, bello... Tu vas te réveiller? Tony... C'est un ordre... Murmura Gibbs. Réveilles toi... maintenant. Sinon je vais être obligé de recourir aux grands moyens... T'embrasser par exemple... Le baiser du prince...

Sans réponse de Tony, Jethro se pencha légèrement vers le jeune homme et était sur le point de poser sa bouche sur la sienne, quand il vit le regard vert filtrer sous les paupières qui se relevaient.

"Content de te revoir DiNozzo... Chuchota Jethro en terminant son geste et en déposant un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Tony.

"Jay... Parvint à dire Tony d'une voix rauque.  
"Yep. Comment ça va?  
"Soif...  
"Ok, un instant.

Jethro lui fit boire un peu d'eau.

"Et là?  
"Moins l'impression d'avoir traversé le désert. Et bouffé le sable...  
"Tony... Dit Jethro en souriant.  
"Je suis mort?  
"Crois pas...  
"On peut vérifier encore une fois?  
"Avec plaisir... Dit Jethro en se penchant vers Tony.

Avec un petit sourire moqueur, il lui frappa légèrement la tête...

"Outch! Marmonna Tony en lui lançant un regard noir.  
"Alors?  
"Je préférais l'autre méthode...  
"Jamais content, hein?  
"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes boss... Souffla Tony dans un sourire incertain.  
"Peut-être bien...  
"Peut être bien quoi?  
"Peut être bien que c'est pour ça que je t'aime... Dit Jethro à voix très basse.  
"Pas de déclaration intempestive, Boss. Je pourrais bien avoir envie d'y croire.  
"Je ne suis pas du genre intempestif...  
"Je sais. Alors ne dis rien. Proposa Tony doucement. On verra. Plus tard. Quand je serais hors d'ici.  
"Et qu'on en aura terminé avec Julian.

Tony ferma les yeux et rougit.

"J'ai pas rêvé, hein? Vous êtes venus me chercher à l'appartement?  
"Ouais.  
"Qui? Demanda-t-il, le souffle court.  
"Fornell. McGee. Ducky et Palmer. Enuméra Gibbs, désolé en voyant les larmes filtrer de sous les paupières closes.  
"Abby?  
"Elle a eu les photos.  
"Quelles photos?  
"Celles que nous avons prises. Pour pouvoir ouvrir une enquête. Avec le FBI.  
"T'as pas mis tes potes sur le coup?  
"Cybélian et Gred.  
"Huit.  
"Huit?  
"Huit personnes. Et hormis Gred que je ne connais pas, tous des amis. Jethro... Murmura Tony qui pleurait, je ne vais plus oser les regarder en face...  
"Tony... Tony... Hey... Le consola Gibbs en se penchant sur lui et en caressant son visage, essuyant les larmes. Personne, tu entends bien, personne ne te parlera jamais de ça... Ils en sont malade. Ils ne t'en veulent pas... Loin de là... Je crois même que c'est eux qui vont avoir du mal à te regarder en face... Moi le premier.  
"Toi?  
"Je... Abby m'avait donné les renseignements sur Julian et je ne les ait pas consultés. Je t'ai laissé repartir là bas. C'est de ma faute si il a failli te tuer. Expliqua Gibbs d'une voix blanche. Rongé de culpabilité.

Tony plongea son regard dans le bleu porcelaine.

"Je savais aussi boss. Je savais depuis toujours. Murmura-t-il.  
"Pourquoi y es tu allé?  
"Pour m'éloigner de toi?

Avec un sourire triste, Jethro s'éloigna un peu.

"C'est toujours de ma faute quand même...  
"Jay... Me laisses pas... Demanda Tony, d'une voix inquiète.  
"Juré Tony. Juré. Je reste avec toi. Promit Gibbs en le regardant se rendormir.

L'agent du Ncis se réinstalla sur le lit, allongé contre Tony. Et cette fois, le jeune homme nicha son visage au creux de son épaule.

La chanson qu'il aimait bien vint le bercer au moment où il plongeait lui aussi dans le sommeil.

_" Hoy te prometo Amor eterno, Amando te hasta mi final.._.

* * *

OK, alors ça ira? 

La traque de Julian et le happy end ce sera la prochaine fois...

Bisousmouchous

PS:

Il Divo et la chanson "Hasta mi final", ne sont évidement pas à moi et m'inspirent ... En plus ils sont très beaux, ça aide.

PPS: Le mélange Crack-Cocaïne et GHB n'est surement pas neutre.  
Ne l'essayez pas. Il n'est là et innoffensif uniquement parce que ça m'arrangeait.

Ceci dit , il est vrai que parfois, les poisons violents sont contrecarrés par des trucs simples et normaux.

L'histoire de l'assassinat de Raspoutine au cyanure, celui mélangé à des sucreries, le sucre a retardé, voir quasiment annulé les effets du cyanure, résultat: les conjurés ont du lui trancher la gorge, après l'avoir abattu. Bel exemple de boucherie, soit dit en passant.


	11. Tony et Les Mercenaires

**DISCLAIMER:** Those belong to their creator, and their producers, and anybody else... Except me...So sad...

**Rating M**

Le sel de ma vie : encore merci de votre fidélité? Oui... Avec de gros bisous

* * *

**_Tony et les mercenaires_**

J'ai rêvé.  
J'ai senti Jethro m'embrasser.  
Pas un vrai baiser de la mort qui tue, mais un léger contact de nos lèvres.  
Volontaire. A ce qu'il m'a semblé.  
J'aurais préféré être vraiment réveillé et pas entre deux eaux...  
Mais il venait à peine de m'ordonner de me réveiller. Je ne pouvais pas lui obéir plus vite.  
Mais c'était bien.  
Pourvu qu'il y en ait d'autres.  
Pourquoi lui ai-je donné une échappatoire?  
C'est bien toi ça, on vient t'embrasser et toi, tu lui demande de patienter et si il est certain... T'es con.

Quoique...

Je ne crois pas avoir embrassé un mec volontairement. Pas depuis Pio en fait. Julian ne compte évidement pas.  
Et je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie de me lancer dans une aventure pareille. Surtout avec Gibbs.

Avec Gibbs.

C'est impensable.

C'est mon patron. Voire, à l'occasion, quand il en est certain, mon ami. Mais comme... Comme amant...  
Je n'y crois à peine. Je me dis que c'est un bref délire passager. J'ai projeté mes sentiments envers cet homme un peu trop loin et me voilà avec un retour de flamme incongru.

Mais je me mens. Je meurs d'envie de me lancer dans une relation normale. Même normalement pas normale. Avec un homme.

Même et surtout avec Gibbs. Je me demande comment il est. Dans l'intimité.  
Je m'imagine dans ses bras. Je sais que je serais à l'abri. En sécurité. Il m'a promis de s'occuper de Julian. Et il ne sera pas seul. Je serais là.

Il est temps enfin que je sorte de ce rôle abject.  
Dire que je ne l'ai jamais craint.  
Pas comme on pourrait le penser. Je ne craignais que pour Pio. J'avais tellement peur qu'il lui fasse du mal.  
J'avais tellement peur de ne pas arriver à me maîtriser et à le tuer un jour.

Bon, soyons honnête. J'ai eu la frousse pour ma propre peau un certain nombre de fois. L'autre cinglé étant ingérable.  
Et les coups ne sont jamais agréables à prendre. Même pour un ami.

Sans compter le reste.  
Mon pauvre Tony.  
Pour une relation avec un mec, quel qu'il soit, il va falloir accepter d'avoir une relation sexuelle. Et ça. C 'est pas gagné.  
Ce que tu as subi pendant quelque dix ans n'a pas du arranger ta libido de ce côté là.

Côté relation ... masculine...

Bien que les mains de Jethro sur toi te donnaient des frissons.  
Ouais.  
On verra quand je sortirais d'ici.

En attendant je suis bien.  
Demain, je me déciderais à bouger. Si mes membres décident de m'obéir. Je crois bien avoir entendu des truc craquer quand il me frappait. Je me demande à quel stade de guérison je peux bien en être. Combien de temps mon coma a duré...

La musique encore me berce.

_Carmina. Ô fortuna._

Je la fredonne dans ma tête.

Mais une autre musique vient balayer celle là. Une musique lente. Continue. Insistante. Rassurante. Comme un coeur qui bat contre mon oreille.  
Un coeur qui est là et me dit de tenir bon.  
Le coeur de Gibbs.  
Je suis couché dans ses bras et je suis bien.

Son coeur bat à l'unisson du mien et je me dis que ce n'est pas une coïncidence.  
Jay...

* * *

**La maison de Gibbs.**

Le sous sol avait été épargné. Dans l'esprit de tous, il appartenait à Jethro et Tony.

Les quatre tueurs s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon et l'étage. Rejoins par le reste de l'équipe, manquaient Fornell et Ducky.

Artémis avait installé, avec l'aide de McGee, un petit QG informatique et Abby la regardait pianoter avec une admiration certaine, la jeune grecque avait réussit avec sa douceur effacée et son efficacité redoutable, à impressionner le petit génie Gothique qu'était la jeune scientifique.

Elle se concentrait sur sa recherche en spirale. Les infos étaient lentes maintenant que l'on approchait de la cible.

Julian était intelligent et il avait soigneusement dissimulé ses traces. Dans les papiers trouvés dans l'appartement, il n'y avait aucun lien. Pas la moindre piste menant à une banque, ni au moindre truc. Et Artémis commençait à perdre patience.

"Caro? Ca va aller? Demanda McGee en lui caressant l'épaule.  
"Yes Mylord... Répondit la jeune femme en se laissant aller à la douceur de la caresse.

Maï et Abby avaient eu un regard curieux. Même Cybélian avait haussé les sourcils.

"T'en es où? Continua le jeune agent sans se préoccuper des autres qui les entouraient.  
"Je le traque. Je me rapproche. Je sens presque son odeur. Dit elle de sa voix toujours douce et posée.

Infiniment stressante avec ses mots là.

Maï frissonna. Et Gred se rapprocha d'elle.

"Hé Manga girl, ça va?  
"Bien GredSan. Bien.

La chinoise était songeuse, elle se sentait un peu larguée et commençait à se tourner vers son domaine de prédilection, après tout, Gibbs avait fait appel à elle en tant que nettoyeur. Il allait falloir commencer à mettre ça en place.

"Lune? Demanda Abby à mi-voix.  
"Ma belle amie?  
"Tu es où?  
"Dans le donjon.  
"Lequel?  
"Celui dans lequel Julian va mourir. Dit elle tout à fait tranquillement.

Provoquant un hoquet quasi-général parmi les autres mercenaires et les membres du Ncis.

"Enfin... Vous ne pensez pas qu'on va le laisser en vie ce type là? Demanda Lune en lançant un regard noir au reste de l'équipe.  
"Non, manga girl. Mais en général on fait comme si. On ne parle jamais de ce genre de choses.  
"Enfin pas comme ça. Précisa Cyb.  
"Et comment?

Le silence des deux mercenaires était éloquent brusquement.

"Ben...  
"Elle a pas tort.  
"Y a pas trente six façons de parler de ça.  
"Ouais.  
"Et puis on sait qu'on va pas le laisser en vie.  
"Ouais.  
"Et puis Gibbs n'a jamais dit qu'on devrait l'épargner.  
"Ouais.  
"Tu sais dire autre chose que: Ouais. Gred? Questionna Cybélian avec un sourire amusé.  
"Ouais. Répondit le noir en riant.

Les autres se mirent à rire à leur tour, l'échange entre les deux hommes ayant attiré l'attention de tout le groupe.

"Bon, Lune, tu as besoin de quoi pour ton donjon? Demanda Gred en se tournant vers son amie.

Les deux mercenaires et Abby se joignirent à la jeune chinoise qui s'était accaparé un ordinateur. Préparant une liste de ce dont elle avait besoin.  
Les yeux d'Abby se mirent à briller à l'établissement de la liste.

Tim s'était retourné vers son amie et regardait la spirale qui se formait.

"Dis, le Lord... Commença la jeune femme en hésitant.  
"Oui ma Caro?  
"Tu crois pas que...  
"Que?  
"Qu'on pourrait le faire disparaître?  
"Artémis. Ca c'est le plan de Maï. Bredouilla McGee en se grattant la tête.

La grecque secoua la tête et sa chevelure voleta autour d'elle.

"Non Tim.  
"Non?  
"Non. Je pensais plutôt à le faire disparaître du système.  
"Du système?  
"Tim... C'est un des trucs que je fais pour gagner ma vie. Précisa Artémis de sa voix douce.  
"Mais co... Comment? Et puis on a rien...  
"On a suffisamment de trucs pour en faire un vrai fantôme. Je peux aller jusqu'à faire disparaître son acte de naissance. Ou le faire mourir.

McGee ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Mais c'est ce qui était arrivé à DiNozzo!  
"Quoi?  
"Une erreur dans un rapport. Il a été déclaré mort et a eu toutes les peines du monde à faire en sorte d'être vivant de nouveau. Il a dû repasser son permis de conduire, et même son permis de tir... Expliqua Tim en s'animant un peu. Tu as une idée géniale...  
"Et comme ça...  
"Et comme ça personne ne le cherchera si il n'existe pas. Termina Cyb qui avait écouté leur conversation d'une oreille attentive.  
"Exactement... Conclut Artémis avec un regard malicieux.  
"T'es un génie ma belle. Affirma le mercenaire blond.

* * *

**Clinique des Hortensias CH 125**

Gibbs se réveilla quand l'infirmière entra dans la chambre, son froncement de sourcils fut accueilli par un regard noir. Elle haussa les épaules et le laissa se dégager de l'étreinte de Tony et descendre du lit.

Il s'éloigna et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Elle allait commencer ses soins matinaux quand le jeune homme se réveilla brusquement.

"Gibbs! S'exclama-t-il en voyant la femme se pencher sur lui.

L'absence de l'ex marine lui fit mal au coeur.  
Il avait rêvé. C'était tout. Gibbs n'était pas là et n'y avait jamais été.  
Il se laissa manipuler par la femme et ferma les yeux.

Un infime déplacement d'air et une main se posa sur son front. Moins douce. Plus grande. Pas l'odeur de désinfectant. Les doigts se déplacèrent lentement. Caressant sa joue. Lentement. Trop lentement. Hésitants.

"Réveillé?

La voix est rauque et ne s'apparente absolument pas à celle de l'infirmière. Tony ouvre les yeux et se perd dans un regard bleu porcelaine.

"Gibbs? Murmure-t-il.

Son nom fait mal à Jethro.  
Mais ce n'est que la suite logique de ce baiser malvenu. Et pourtant...  
Il avait cru que ça y était. Que Tony avait compris. Qu'il était prêt à tout remettre en question pour lui. Sa vie, ses convictions.  
Et le jeune homme l'avait tenu à porté de bras. Refusant de le laisser s'approcher. Lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui.  
Il le savait pourtant. Il ne s'en était pas caché. Les flirts n'avaient été que des plaisanteries innocentes.

Il retire ses doigts de cette joue, doucement, sa main reste encore quelques secondes en l'air avant de s'éloigner. Emmagasinant encore de sa chaleur.

Tony grimace en sentant la main s'éloigner de lui, il fait un effort incommensurable et lève la main, retenant celle de Jethro.

"Je mors pas, boss.  
"Je ne veux pas m'imposer.  
"Tu t'imposes pas.  
"Crois tu Tony? Demande Jethro en s'asseyant sur le lit, laissant leurs deux mains ensembles sur le drap blanc.

Instinctivement son pouce caresse la peau à sa porté. Le moment de vérité est là. Si tôt.

"Tu disais qu'il te fallait attendre. Je ne suis pas très fier de mon impatience, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour attendre. Je ne veux pas te laisser t'éloigner de moi. Je veux que tu saches que je suis là.  
"Je le sais. Répond le jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Submergé par l'envie de se perdre là, déjà, dans cet homme qui le protège. Sans penser aux conséquences.  
"Tony...

La qualité de silence est particulière.  
De celles qui précèdent les grandes catastrophes.  
Ou bien, les grands moments de bonheur.

"Jethro? Dit Tony en serrant la main dans la sienne.  
"Oui?  
"Je suis pas facile à vivre tu sais...  
"Moi non plus.  
"Alors on cours à la catastrophe?  
"Pas forcement. On peut faire des compromis... Proposa Gibbs avec un clin d'oeil.  
"Toi? Tu sais faire ça? Répondit Tony en haussant les sourcils.  
"Ca et pas mal d'autres choses.  
"Ok. Je suis pour essayer. Dit le jeune homme très doucement.

Gibbs secoua la tête.

"Non. Pas essayer. Réussir. Je suis sérieux Tony. Je ferais tout pour que ça marche.  
"Jay...

Le mot eut du mal à passer tant la gorge de Tony était serrée.  
Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Mais était prêt à tenter sa chance.

Si Gibbs la lui proposait, alors...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, interrompant là ce moment d'intimité et annonçant le retour de l'infirmière et le petit déjeuner que Tony prit, avec l'aide de Jethro.

Ils ne parlèrent plus de ce sujet là, se contentant de bavarder de tout et de rien.  
Jethro ne parla pas des recherches qu'ils avaient mené, lui laissant la surprise de la découverte de Pio, le prêtre devait passer ce matin, comme il passait ces jours ci.

Gibbs savait que son absence serait mieux perçue quand son ami serait là pour le distraire, mais avant, le médecin devait venir voir Tony.

L'infirmière avait retiré les derniers drains et les capteurs cardiaques. Le jeune homme avait même été libéré de ses sondes.  
La rééducation s'annonçait relativement courte, Tony n'ayant eut comme blessure grave "que" les luxations des épaules et de la hanche. Et avec le repos forcé dont il avait bénéficié, les articulations et les muscles s'étaient reposés.

Par contre, le fait d'être resté alité pendant quinze jours ne serait pas un atout pour se remettre debout dans un premier temps.  
D'ailleurs quand le médecin l'aida à s'asseoir et à se lever, il sentit un vertige le saisir et ne dût qu'à Gibbs de ne pas se retrouver par terre avec le toubib.

"Doucement Tony! S'exclama-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.  
"C'est rien Boss... Juste la tête qui tourne... Marmonna le jeune homme en se rasseyant précipitamment.  
"Ouais, ben, prends ton temps, y pas le feu... Grogna Jethro en le lâchant lentement.  
"Je vais y aller molo, promis.  
"On va aussi en profiter pour t'habiller avec autre chose, ta chemise de nuit laisse une vue imprenable à tous ceux qui passent derrière toi. Murmura Gibbs en souriant.  
"Gibbs! S'exclama Tony en essayant de se couvrir du drap pendant que le toubib et l'infirmière se détournaient en dissimulant un sourire eux aussi.  
"Je vais passer chez toi, je vais récupérer tes affaires et les installer à la maison. Et je te rapporte de quoi être présentable.  
"Hé toubib! Combien de temps je vais rester là? Demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Tout dépend Monsieur DiNozzo, si votre rééducation est satisfaisante, nous vous libérerons dans une quinzaine de jours.

Le regard de Tony se fit encore plus noir, il se tourna vers Gibbs et fit une petite grimace.

"Boss... S'te plaît...

Jethro secoua la tête.

"Pas moyen Tony... Si le toubib dit que tu dois rester ici, tu restes ici. C'est tout.  
"Jay... Murmura le jeune homme en prenant la main de son ami. Si tu te portes garant, je reste chez toi, je fais ma rééduc et tu me surveilles. Nuit et jour, promis, je me défoncerais pour être opérationnel le plus tôt possible... Boss... Me laisses pas ici encore quinze jours... Je vais en crever...

Le ton de Tony était suppliant et son regard n'était pas en reste.  
Un vrai chiot abandonné par son maître.  
Et Gibbs se laissa avoir. A vrai dire il mourrait d'envie d'avoir Tony pour lui tout seul, à la maison et plus dans cette chambre.

"Une semaine Tony.  
"Ok

Le médecin vit le regard bleu se poser sur lui et il secoua la tête.

"Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de vous persuader que ceci est une mauvaise idée?  
"Aucun.  
"Donc, Monsieur DiNozzo, nous allons quand même commencer votre rééducation et vous présenter votre thérapeute, il viendra chez vous pour vous faire suivre vos exercices.

Dit le médecin en hochant la tête.

"Vous... Vous êtes d'accord? Balbutia Tony en lui lançant un drôle de regard.  
"Je suis un ami du Docteur Pitt. Il m'a prévenu que face à Gibbs je n'aurais aucune chance. Qu'il obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait. Et là... Si il vous veut, vous... C'est bon, je m'incline. Pas la peine de faire traîner en longueur ce qui est inévitable.

Le grognement de Gibbs fit rire le toubib.

"Je vais lui tordre le coup à ce... ce...  
"Cet excellent médecin? Compléta l'homme en riant.  
"Ouais. C'est ça... Cet excellent médecin... Répéta Jethro en levant les yeux au ciel.  
"Allons Monsieur DiNozzo, nous allons vous faire vous rallonger, Matias va venir dans un moment, vous lui obéissez et si il est persuadé de votre bonne volonté, mercredi prochain vous nous quittez. Ca ira?  
"Promis. Juré. Toubib. Dit Tony en levant la main et en la posant sur son coeur.  
"D'accord Doc. Je vous laisse avec cette tête de mule. Je reviens dans quelques heures. annonça Gibbs avec un petit sourire. Il enfila sa veste et après un regard au médecin se pencha brièvement vers le jeune homme et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.  
"Travaille bien. Je reviens manger avec toi.

Tony ne répondit pas, encore stupéfait du geste que venait d'avoir Jethro, mais son esprit enregistra la douceur du contact et la promesse de retour et il se laissa aller dans ses oreillers avec un sourire béat.

* * *

"Tobias?  
"Gibbs? Comment va Tony? Demanda l'agent du FBI, sincèrement inquiet pour le jeune homme.  
"Il est réveillé. Il va bien et rentre à la maison demain. Répondit l'homme en ouvrant sa voiture. Vous êtes occupé?  
"Au FBI? Vous savez pertinemment que nous sommes payés à ne rien faire, mis à part mettre les battons dans les roues du NCIS? Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix ironique.  
"Alors, chez moi dans une demie heure. Briefing. Dit Gibbs en raccrochant son téléphone. 

Il eut un petit sourire en imaginant la grimace de Fornell. Mais dans un premier temps, il lui fallait passer chez Tony pour terminer de récupérer ses affaires.

Moins d'une demie heure plus tard, il arrivait chez lui avec deux lourdes valises. Il n'avait pas hésité et avait complètement vidé les placards de son agent, ne laissant là bas que les lourds manteaux et les pulls d'hivers. Ils reviendraient les chercher une autre fois.

Il fut accueilli par un hurlement de joie de la part d'Abby et les murmures de contentement du reste de l'équipe, quand il annonça que Tony était enfin réveillé et sorti d'affaire, il y eut un cri de joie et même McGee ne pu s'empêcher de verser une petite larme.

Gibbs fut ému en voyant combien ils avaient tous pensé à Tony et comme ils étaient heureux que le jeune homme soit sorti de son coma.

Dans la liesse générale l'arrivée de Fornell passa inaperçue. Et Gibbs ne remarqua sa présence qu'un bon moment plus tard. Il lui fit signe de s'installer et fit face à son équipe, attendant le rapport des dernières recherches.

Cyb se chargea de résumer les recherches d'Artémis, aidé par Tim lorsqu'il hésitait sur certains termes, sachant que l'ex marine était pour le moins perplexe par moments lui aussi.

Puis Abby fit part de l'installation du donjon de Maï, et l'opération montée pour récupérer les produits toxiques dont ils avaient besoin pour faire disparaître le corps, sans qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'à eux.

Gibbs était content des résultats de son équipe, le seul bémol, c'était encore l'absence de Julian.

"On va le trouver à un moment ou à un autre Gibbs, dit Fornell, essayant de calmer la frustration de l'homme.  
"Ouais, je sais, mais quand? On ne va pas lui courir après pendant cent ans. Marmonna Jethro en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
"L'idéal, ce serait que ce soit lui qui vienne vers nous... Fit remarquer Artémis de sa voix douce.

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration lui fit lever la tête de son clavier, la totalité des regards étaient fixés sur elle. Elle se sentit rougir légèrement.

"Quoi? J'ai dit une bêtise? Balbutia-t-elle.  
"Au contraire... Répondit lentement Jethro dont l'esprit travaillait à cent à l'heure. Creusez l'idée vous autres. Trouvez moi comment le faire sortir de son trou! Et vite encore...

Fornell se rapprocha de Gibbs, lui tendit une tasse de café fumant et le fixa dans les yeux.

"Quoi?  
"Vous le lui avez dit?  
"Quoi et à qui?  
"Pour Julian. A Tony.  
"Il vient à peine de sortir du coma, Fornell, laissez le se rétablir complètement , nous en parlerons le temps venu. Dit Jethro en évitant de croiser le regard de l'agent du FBI.  
"Gibbs...  
"Fornell... Laissez moi faire... D'accord?  
"Non. Si vous ne lui en parlez pas, c'est moi qui le fait. C'est Tony, Gibbs. Pas une victime quelconque. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser à l'écart, il vous en voudra, et à eux tous aussi. Insista Fornell sans quitter Gibbs des yeux et en désignant le reste de leur groupe. Alors soyez clean, et parlez lui. Et avec un peu de chance, il sera partant. Et pourra même peut être nous aider, il doit savoir des choses sur ce mec que nous ignorons.  
Il sera partant, Gibbs.  
Mais dites le lui.  
Aujourd'hui.

Le regard bleu était songeur, Gibbs savait que Tobias avait raison, mais il hésitait à tout dire à Tony.  
Pas qu'il ne soit pas certain qu'il approuve la traque. Mais plutôt qu'il veuille s'en charger tout seul.  
Avec un soupir, il hocha la tête et passa de nouveau la main dans ses cheveux.

"D'accord Fornell. Je retourne à la clinique tout à l'heure. Je lui parlerais.

Le regard de l'agent du FBI passa de la gravité à une toute autre expression.

"Ca y est?  
"Quoi?  
"Vous et lui?

Jethro sentit ses joues rougir un peu. La lueur dans le regard de Tobias était foutument amusée et complice.

"La ferme Fornell. Grogna Gibbs.

Sans se formaliser le moins du monde, Tobias leva les yeux au plafond et un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

"Je parie qu'il n'y croit pas encore... Soyez un peu plus gentil avec lui qu'avec vos femmes, ça vous changera...  
"La ferme Tobias... Répéta Gibbs avec un clin d'oeil.  
"Envoyez lui tout mes voeux... Répliqua l'homme en se détournant et en partant aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé.  
"Merci Tobias. Marmonna L'ex-marine en terminant sa tasse de café.

Jethro monta dans à l'étage et prit une longue douche. Depuis qu'il avait pris position auprès de Tony, il s'était contenté de disparaître quelques minutes dans la salle de bain de la clinique chaque jour et n'avait jamais pleinement profité de ces moments: trop peur que Tony ne se réveille en son absence.

Alors là, il en profita, il avait un peu de temps pour lui, Tony était entre de bonnes mains et l'attendait à la clinique.

Le jet d'eau tiède lui fit un bien fou, il s'appuya au mur et laissa sa tête sous la cascade bienfaisante, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la douceur de la douche. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Evidement c'était à Tony qu'il pensait. A ce qu'il connaissait de son corps.

Avec et sans vêtements.

Avec et sans blessures.

Sans vêtements. Comme à Cuba. Fantastiquement beau et élégant dans cette parure naturelle qu'était sa propre peau. A peine dorée. Juste ce qu'il faut. Juste la perfection.

Une perfection qui le menait hors de ses sentiers battus.

Qui lui faisait éprouver des sentiments comme il n'en avait plus.

Qui le faisait réagir comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec un autre mâle de l'espèce.

Qui lui donnait des envies de protection, de tendresse, de bonheur partagé.

Qui lui donnait des envies de plaisirs inconnus. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Et peut être pas si inconnus puisque de penser à Tony l'avait excité et qu'il contemplait son sexe fièrement dressé contre son ventre. Avec un grondement, il posa doucement sa main dessus, le caressant lentement. Laissant la jouissance monter petit à petit. Le visage de Tony passant devant ses paupières closes et attisant le plaisir. Jusqu'à l'éclair blanc qui le laisse haletant, le souffle court, les jambes tremblantes. Se laissant glisser à genoux sous le jet tiède. Il se laissa aller, s'allongea sous la pluie fine et se mit à rire.

Ca y était.

Il avait franchi le pas.

Il était cinglé.

Il était amoureux.

Il était à Tony.

Pleinement et entièrement à lui.

Leroy Jethro DiNozzo... Pourquoi pas. C'était marrant.

Avec un sourire, il se releva et pesta contre son genou qui avait moyennement apprécié l'exercice, mais en fredonnant la chanson qu'il aimait bien, il se savonna et se rinça. Inconsciemment, il se faisait beau pour retrouver son Tony. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il enfila une chemise et un pantalon à pinces. Sobre mais élégant.

Il avait préparé les affaires pour Tony lors de son passage à l'appartement et le petit sac l'attendait dans la voiture.

Il sifflotait en descendant les escaliers, faisant se tourner les têtes.

Le sourire d'Abby et le regard de Ducky lui firent comprendre qu'il était découvert et il haussa les épaules avec une petite grimace.

"Je retourne à la clinique, vous autres, continuez à travailler pour coincer l'autre pourri. Si j'ai des infos, j'appelle.  
"Au revoir Gibbs, cria Abby en sautillant, et fais de grosses bises à Tony! Hein? Tu les lui fait...Gibbs! Insista-t-elle en éclatant de rire.  
"Abby! Gronda Jethro en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**Un peu plus tôt, CH 125**

Matias était arrivé dans la chambre de Tony peu après le départ de Gibbs et il s'était assis sur le lit près du jeune homme. Il l'avait longuement regardé sans dire un mot. Tony n'avait pas bronché sous son regard insistant, habitué depuis bien longtemps à rester impassible sous les regards les plus noirs. Ceux de Gibbs en tête.

"D'accord. Dit le kiné en hochant la tête.  
"D'accord quoi?  
"D'accord pour accélérer les choses et après, vous suivre hors d'ici. Je sais que vous y arriverez.

Le vote de confiance toucha Tony.

"A quoi voyez vous ça?  
"C'est en vous. Autours de vous, comme une aura. Vous y arriverez. Même si c'est très dur.

La grimace de Tony fit rire Matias.

"Vous avez souffert, vos blessures n'étaient pas bénignes. Votre corps va pas vous le pardonner de sitôt. Alors courage et on va s'y mettre le plus vite possible.  
"Ok. On va essayer de s'y mettre. Approuva Tony en se redressant un peu.  
"Pas la peine de vous lever. On va commencer allongé. Monsieur DiNozzo.  
"Tony. Appelez moi Tony.  
"Ok Tony. On y va. Allongez vous. Attention je baisse le lit.

L'homme baissa les draps et dégagea les longues jambes de Tony, la courte chemise de nuit s'arrêtait à mi cuisses. Le regard de Matias voyagea le long des jambes, prenant note de toutes les cicatrices.

Toutes ces marques qu'il devait à la folie furieuse de Julian.

Tony se sentit rougir sous le regard inquisiteur du thérapeute, mais il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux.

Matias ouvrit un flacon d'huile de massage et en enduisit ses mains, il se redressa et commença à masser l'une des jambes du jeune agent, ses mains remontant lentement le long de son mollet, puis de sa cuisse. Il fit de même avec l'autre jambe, puis commença à lentement replier la jambe, amenant le genou le plus haut possible, essayant de lui faire toucher le ventre plat. Du coin de l'oeil il observait Tony qui ne se plaignait pas, mais il vit la goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe et redescendit la jambe doucement.

Il fit la même chose avec l'autre jambe et cette fois, le gémissement qui s'échappa de la bouche de Tony le fit arrêter immédiatement.

L'articulation et les muscles qui l'entourait étaient sensibles, Matias avait raison: ce ne serait pas du gâteau.

Et il n'avait pas encore touché à ses bras... Tony se sentit moins sûr de lui brusquement, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir vivre chez Gibbs, alors qu'il était incapable de lever son genou. Alors monter les escaliers...

Matias remonta les draps sur les jambes de Tony et lui enleva sa chemise de nuit, dégageant ses épaules. Il le massa encore une fois et lui fit faire de petits mouvements, lui arrachant d'involontaires grognements parfois.

"Ok Tony. C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Dit l'homme en refermant son flacon d'huile et en rhabillant Tony.  
"Alors?  
"Alors c'est bon, j'accepte que vous alliez chez votre compagnon. Le fait de vous replonger dans une vie normale le plus vite possible vous fera utiliser vos muscles et vos articulations de façon naturelle, une sorte de rééducation personnalisée. Le tout combiné à quelques exercices et vous serez sur pied dans très peu de temps.

Le sourire rayonnant de Tony fit sourire Matias, il leva un sourcil et lança en blaguant:

"Par contre, dites lui de faire doucement au départ, quelques soient vos habitudes, vous n'allez pas pouvoir participer très activement au début.  
"Participer?  
"Sexuellement. Je veux dire... Prenez votre temps. Restez passif... Précisa Matias avec un clin d'oeil.

Il éclata de rire en voyant Tony devenir pivoine.  
Et sortit de la chambre en riant.

Tony mit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et essayer de ne plus ressembler à un signal d'alarme...  
Par chance un visiteur vint frapper à la porte doucement.  
Lorsqu'il entra, le coeur de Tony fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Pio!

Paolino. Son ami. Son frère... Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

Il le dévora du regard, le prêtre avait pris de l'âge, tout comme lui, mais son visage était toujours d'une beauté saisissante.  
Il était presqu'aussi mince qu'à vingt ans, un peu plus costaud peut être et Tony eut un sentiment de fierté en voyant l'homme devant lui.  
Le prêtre secoua la tête en souriant, il se rapprocha du lit et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était là.  
Depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot et cependant il semblaient qu'ils s'étaient dit tant de choses.  
Pio prit la main de Tony dans la sienne et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

"Buongiorno bello. Dit il d'une voix grave. Como vai?

Impossible pour Tony d'ouvrir la bouche, il avait la gorge nouée. Les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Il se promit de ne pas pleurer, mais perdit sa promesse quand Paolino lui caressa la main.

"Alors mon ami... Tu es enfin sorti de ce coma? Est ce que Gibbs est au courant? Demanda-t-il doucement. Tony? Anthony... Dis moi... Tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille?  
"NON! Parvint à gronder Tony. Je t'interdis de me laisser curé. On a des choses à se dire toi et moi... Je ne t'ai pas enfin retrouvé, je ne sais pas quel miracle d'ailleurs, pour te perdre de nouveau. Alors t'es là et t'y reste! Ajouta le jeune homme d'un air farouche.  
"Mio amicci... Marmonna le prêtre en soupirant de soulagement. Grazzie... Santa Madona... Grazzie mile...  
"Merci d'être là...

Le silence tomba doucement entre eux et soudain la même question vint sur leurs lèvres:

"Tu m'en veux toujours? Demandèrent ils simultanément.

Pareillement surpris de la question qui venait de leur être posée.  
Tony secoua la tête et fit un signe à Pio, lui laissant la parole.

"Juan m'a dit que tu m'en voulais. Que tu... Tu ne me pardonnerais jamais. Que tu ne m'avais jamais pardonné, finalement...

Tony ferma les yeux et gronda de colère, mettant Pio mal à l'aise brusquement.

"Si un jour je le tient... Je lui fais la peau... Je te le jure Paolino. Je vais le tuer de mes mains... Dit Tony d'une voix rauque. Pour ce qu'il nous a fait. A toi et à moi. Pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait pendant tout ce temps...  
"Tony... Murmura la prêtre doucement... Il faut voir plus loin et pardonner... Nous n'avons...  
"Pio. Je n'aurais pas de pitié. Il m'a servi les mêmes mensonges qu'a toi... Et m'a fait chanter pendant tout ce temps. Te menaçant à travers moi. Il s'en est fallu de très peu que je ne meure de sa main il y a une quinzaine de jours. J'en suis sorti grâce à Gibbs. Et je n'avais déjà pas très envie de lui pardonner quoi que ce soit... Alors toi... Ca. Je lui pardonne pas. Et tu feras en sorte de me faire pardonner par ton Dieu, parce que je vais le retrouver et le tuer. Gronda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, son regard vert ayant tourné au noir.

La froideur dans la voix de son ami fit frissonner le prêtre, brusquement, il réalisa que ce que ne lui avait pas dit Gibbs devait être plus que douloureux pour Tony. Il se demanda si il arriverait à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces dix années.

"Non.  
"Non?  
"Non. Je ne te dirais pas tout. Je ne peux pas le faire. Dit Tony à voix basse. C'est très personnel et je l'ai déjà dit à quelqu'un. Je ne pourrais pas le dire une deuxième fois. Même si je t'adore Pio, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas partager.  
"Tony... Mio Tony... Murmura Pio en caressant sa main. Je suis tellement désolé de ce que tu as subit toutes ces années... A cause de moi. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi, ton ami me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que tu étais un ami qui en valait mille. J'ai compris que quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu l'avais fait pour moi. Tu as failli mourir et je ne savais même pas ou te trouver. Ou te joindre. Juan me faisait passer des enveloppes et des adresses, il venait parfois, tous les deux où trois mois, il me donnait de tes nouvelles, mais me disait que tu ne souhaitait pas me voir, ni me parler... Mais je continuais à t'écrire. Tous les mois.

Pio parlait pour lui, il ne savait pas si Tony l'entendait, mais il continuait à dévider ses pensées.  
Il n'entendit pas le grognement de désespoir de son ami.

"Tu m'écrivais? Tous les mois? Pendant toutes ces années? Murmura-t-il au bord des larmes.  
"Que... Quoi? Pio revenait au présent et à Tony, ses questions arrivèrent enfin à son cerveau. Tu... Tu... Tu as bien reçu mes lettres? Hein? Balbutia-t-il.  
"Jamais... J'ai jamais su quoi que ce soit. Affirma Tony en secouant la tête lentement. Jamais.

Le silence cette fois était inconfortable. Et Pio remercia le ciel quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Gibbs. L'homme entra et serra la main du prêtre avant de se pencher sur Tony et de lui voler un baiser.

"Jay?  
"Ca va Tony? Demanda-t-il en prenant place sur le lit, à côté de son agent.  
"Yep... Tu savais pour Pio?

Gibbs hocha la tête et eut un petit sourire.

"Ouais. Content de l'avoir retrouvé?  
"Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point! S'exclama Tony en souriant. Je me demande juste combien de temps nous avons devant nous? Avant qu'il ne reparte...  
"Je crois bien que t'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça... N'est ce pas Padre?  
"Je... Je ne comprends pas? Dit le prêtre un peu étonné.  
"Tony, Pio est à la paroisse St Andrew. A deux blocs de chez toi. Enfin de ton ancien appartement... Tout dépend si tu veux y retourner... Expliqua Jethro en entremêlant ses doigts et ceux de Tony.  
"St Andrew? Répéta le jeune homme lentement. Dire que j'ai toujours voulu m'y arrêter pour renouer avec une chorale... Mais j'ai jamais eu le temps... Quand à l'appart... Je...Je ne crois pas que j'y retournerais... Enfin... Si je me trouve un toit d'ici la semaine prochaine... Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

La main de Jethro effleura la tête de son ami, une caresse plutôt que la claque habituelle.

"Idiot.  
"Moi aussi je t'adore... Répondit Tony en riant.

Paolino les regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard, à la fois triste et heureux. Il se leva et attendit que leur attention se reporte sur lui, avant de les saluer, prenant congé, mais promettant une prochaine visite le plus tôt possible.

"Tony vous donnera notre adresse, Padre. J'ai votre numéro de téléphone, ne vous en faites pas, il vous appellera dès son retour, mais en attendant, passez aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez..  
"Merci Gibbs... Dit le jeune prêtre en lui serrant la main. Soignes toi bien bello... lança-t-il à Tony en posant la main sur sa tête brièvement.

La porte se referma sur lui et Gibbs se détendit imperceptiblement. Content de se retrouver seul avec son ami.

"Jay? Ca va? Demanda Tony en serrant la main de l'homme aux cheveux gris.  
"Pourquoi tu me demande ça?  
"Je sais pas... Je sens que tu me cache quelque chose... Ou que tu veux me dire quelque chose... Tu...Tu veux laisser tomber? Dit il dans un souffle.  
"Te laisser tomber? Toi? Gronda Jethro en se penchant vers lui, je t'ai, je te garde... Idiot.

Par contre... J'ai des aveux à te faire...

"Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

En résumant pas mal, Jethro raconta tout à Tony, lui parlant de l'équipe des mercenaires, expliquant les recherches jusqu'à présent, la découverte de Pio, celle d'Emiliano.

Et la traque.  
La recherche en spirale qui stagne. La volonté de tous de ne pas le laisser s'en sortir. Le plan pour se débarrasser du corps de Julian.  
Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, Gibbs voyait le visage de Tony s'assombrir, il commençait à se demander si celui ci n'allait pas lui demander de stopper là le tout.

"Jethro? Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous piétinez légèrement? Dit Tony. Je crois bien que le mieux se serait de l'attirer à nous si nous voulons faire quelque chose... Je sais qu'il avait préparé son départ de longue date... J'ai des trucs, insignifiants, mais qui mis bout à bout peuvent nous donner des indices...  
"Comment ça: des trucs?  
"Des bribes d'infos, je fouillais dans ses papiers dès qu'il n'était pas là, je récupérais ce que je pouvais dans ses notes, ses messages sur le répondeur. Un peu partout quoi... Répondit Tony lentement.  
"Tu as ça ou?  
"Ma banque, j'ai un coffre. Je ne suis pas si bête.  
"T'es loin d'être bête. Au contraire... Murmura Gibbs en caressant la main de Tony.  
"Merci Boss...

Avec un sourire Tony essaya de se redresser et tenta de se dégager des draps. Mais les gémissements de douleur que lui arrachèrent ses mouvements firent bondir Jethro.

"Hey! Tu fais quoi? Tony! S'exclama-t-il en le maintenant le plus doucement possible dans son lit.  
"On y va... On va à la banque, Jay... Faut pas qu'on attende, il risque de disparaître pour de bon sinon. Marmonna Tony en tentant d'échapper à la poigne de fer qui le maintenait.  
"Pas question. Tu ne bouges pas. Le toubib a dit que tu pourrais sortir bientôt, restes tranquille. Intima Gibbs en relâchant légèrement son étreinte.  
"Gibbs... Aides moi... faut qu'on aille à la banque, maintenant.  
"Tony! T'arrives pas à tenir debout, encore moins à marcher, alors au lit! Insista Jethro.

Devant son air déterminé, le jeune homme céda, en fait, les quelques mouvements tentés lui avaient fait mal à hurler...

"Dis moi quelle banque, tu me fais une procuration et c'est bon, non?  
"Non. J'ai explicitement dit que sans une procuration signée par moi devant le responsable de mon compte, toute procuration devrait être refusée. J'avais trop peur que Julian ne découvre le coffre et ne me force à signer un papier de ce genre.

Gibbs leva un sourcil.

"Un peu parano non? Murmura DiNozzo en baissant les yeux.  
"Prudent, je dirais. Constata son ami.  
"Alors, on y va?  
"Tony...

De nouveau le regard se fit suppliant et Gibbs eut un sourire amusé.

"Pas besoin de me faire ce regard de chien battu...

Tony baissa les yeux et un peu de rouge monta à ses joues de nouveau. Gibbs se baissa vers lui et s'approcha de son oreille.

"T'es très sexy quand tu rougis... Chuchota-t-il avec une grimace canaille.

Tony ferma les yeux, se renfonça dans son oreiller et rougit de plus belle. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, se fut pour plonger dans un regard bleu porcelaine qui pétillait d'humour.

"Gibbsss! Gronda-t-il, franchement amusé par l'attitude de son ami. C'est quoi ces remarques?  
"La vérité? Je peux en profiter maintenant, non? Demanda Jethro, d'une voix incertaine.  
"Hey... Bien sur que tu peux dire ce que tu veux! S'exclama Tony en prenant sa main. Ca me surprend un peu venant de toi... Enfin... Déjà...  
"Trop rapide?  
"Mmm?  
"Non?  
"Non... Dit Tony en riant. Ca me va... Bizarrement ça me va très bien. Ajouta-t-il doucement.  
"Tant mieux. Conclut Jay en se penchant pour embrasser Tony.

Rien de plus qu'un léger bécot de nouveau, mais amplement suffisant pour l'instant.

"Ton banquier? Reprit Gibbs après un moment, t'as quoi comme relations avec lui?  
"Aucunes à part la banque pourquoi?  
"Si tu l'appelles, il viendra ici pour la procuration?  
"Tu le persuaderas de venir si je n'y arrive pas?  
"D'après toi?  
"J'me fais pas de soucis... Remarqua Tony en levant les yeux au ciel... Le menace pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande...  
"Je peux donc le ramener menottes aux poignets?  
"Ca non plus! Jay!  
"D'accord... Je pourrais être diplomate.  
"D'accord. Je préférerais que tu envoies McGee... Sans vouloir te vexer...

Avec une petite grimace, Gibbs passa le combiné téléphonique à Tony.  
De mémoire il fit le numéro de téléphone de sa banque et parvint à convaincre son conseiller personnel à passer à la Clinique des Hortensias dans la journée, afin d'établir une procuration au nom de Gibbs.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jethro sortit de la salle des coffres muni d'une enveloppe et d'un carnet.  
Il ne prit pas la peine d'examiner les documents, les confiants aussitôt à McGee qui se chargea de les apporter à la coalition, Gibbs préférant rester au chevet de Tony afin de hâter sa convalescence en surveillant sa rééducation.

Artémis hérita de l'enveloppe, elle récupéra les documents, faisant passer les photos contenues dans celle ci à Abby afin qu'elle les examines.

McGee se chargeait de lire le journal couvert de l'écriture appliquée de Tony.

Ducky, aidé de Cyb et Maï, tentait de préparer à manger, sous l'oeil effaré de Gred, qui verdissait à vu d'oeil.

D'un coup un cri de triomphe venant du salon les fit sursauter et se précipiter dans la pièce.

Artémis leur lança un regard brillant de plaisir, les joues rouges.  
Elle haletait, un peu essoufflée.

"Je l'ai! Ca y est! J'ai trouvé Julian!

* * *

Comment ça je vous ai fait attendre aussi longtemps pour ça? 

Ben si...

Bisousmouchous


	12. Tony and The Angel company

**DISCLAIMER: **Je promets de ne pas les faire souffrir pour rien... Heu... enfin presque... Ceci dit, comme ils ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne vais pas leur faire grand mal finalement.

**Rating MMMMMMMM** ouais, M quoi.

_Le sel de ma vie:_

1) Je suis désolée du retard énorme dans mes fics, mais ça va aller mieux maintenant.

2) Ceci n'est pas encore le dernier chapitre... et vi...

3) Je suis positivement ravie et surprise de voir que cette fic est presque en tête de lecture sur mes fic ( c'est à dire que c'est celle qui a presque le plus de lecteur... Battue de quelques centaines de hits par "La couleur du Néant") et je suis trèèèèèès contente de voir qu'elle plait autant malgré le thème...

* * *

_**Tony and The Angels Company**_

Le cri de triomphe de la grecque avait attiré le reste de la compagnie dans le salon, et brusquement la tension était palpable dans la pièce.

"Je l'ai, répéta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Abby se lança à l'eau et posa la question que tout le monde avait en tête:

"Il est ou? T'as une adresse Artémis?

La grecque hocha la tête lentement. Puis elle la secoua en signe de dénégation.

"Quoi? QUOI? Gronda Gred.

Cybélian retint son ami d'une main posée sur son bras, l'empêchant de se précipiter sur la jeune femme.

"Gred! Couché! Pas bouger! Ordonna le blond d'une voix glaciale. Et toi la Miss... Dis nous ce que tu veux dire, ajouta-t-il plus gentiment.  
"Cyb... Commença Ornaluka d'une voix presque chevrotante, je veux dire que je sais où le trouver, enfin,son adresse n'est qu'une question de temps, mais...  
"Mais?  
"Mais, je ne sais pas à quel point Gibbs veut qu'on le cueille comme ça... Pas après ce qu'il a fait à Tony... Pas après les souffrances qu'il a provoqué...

Gred gronda de rage en essayant d'échapper à la poigne d'acier de son ami, McGee se grattait la tête et Abby échangeait de petits regards avec Maï.

"Ma chère enfant, dit Ducky, faisant sursauter tout le monde, la compagnie ayant oublié qu'il était là lui aussi. Ma chère enfant... Dites nous ce à quoi vous pensez... Ne les laissez pas vous impressionner.  
"Merci Docteur Mallard... Murmura Artémis en relevant le regard.

Elle prit une inspiration et se redressa, lentement elle fit face à son auditoire et croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

"Voilà. La recherche a redémarré avec les renseignements de Tony, un numéro de compte à suffit à m'introduire dans les replis de son cerveau. De là, j'ai lancé une seconde recherche... Qui est en train de se poursuivre... Précisa-t-elle après avoir lancé un bref coup d'oeil à l'écran de son ordinateur. J'ai trouvé deux de ses pseudos. De ses vies cachées. Je commence à prendre la mesure de ce type et je me dit qu'il est malin. Très malin... Pas autant que nous, mais il a bien joué son coup et il s'en est fallu de très peu qu'on ne le manque complètement. Dans quelques heures, nous l'aurons localisé. Nous pourrions le guetter et l'enlever afin de nous venger sur lui...

Le grondement de Gred fit se tourner les regards vers lui, il leva la main en signe de défaite et laissa la jeune femme poursuivre.

"Je propose qu'on le fasse venir à nous... Comme le voulait Gibbs... Je pense que c'est faisable... Dit elle.  
"En commençant par fermer ses comptes... Annonça Abby lentement.  
"En annulant son permis de conduire et en signalant sa voiture volée... Ajouta Maï.  
"En faisant en sorte qu'il sache que ça vienne de Gibbs... Précisa McGee.  
"Sans le quitter d'une semelle, pour qu'il vienne à nous mais qu'il ne nous précède pas. Conclut Cybélian avec un sourire froid.  
"Et qu'on puisse sauver le jeune homme dont il parlait dans le DVD. Dit Gred doucement.

Ducky hocha la tête et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Alors, mes enfants, on attend quoi? Le déluge?  
"On y va Ducky man... Dit Abby en riant et en sautant au cou de son ami. Tout le monde sur le pont, on va lui mener une vie d'enfer à ce salaud... Ordonna-t-elle en s'approchant de l'ordinateur d'Artémis. Donnes nous des os à ronger ma belle. On te suis.  
"Merci Abby... Ok, c'est parti. Tim? Prêt à réceptionner les infos et à les dispatcher? dit elle en se penchant vers son clavier et en faisant voler ses doigts.  
"C'est parti Mylady.  
"Cyb... On prépare le matos pour le tenir à vue, Maï, t'es avec nous? Proposa Gred en se tournant vers ses deux complices.  
"Avec toi Gred-San. Pour le donjon, il est prêt, je suis toute à vous.  
"Ok, j'appelle Fornell pour les trucs indispensables.

* * *

_**Siège du FBI DC.**_

Le téléphone portable de Fornell sonna, quand il vit que ça venait de chez Gibbs, il se précipita à l'extérieur, sautant dans sa voiture et parcourant quelques rues avant de se précipiter dans une cabine téléphonique.

Il recomposa le numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur.

"Fornell. S'annonça-t-il quand il entendit décrocher.  
"Cyb. Merci d'avoir rappelé.  
"Vous l'avez trouvé?  
"Plus où moins, on a un plan en vue, mais on a besoin de matériel.

L'agent du FBi soupira, décidément, Gibbs et ses mercenaires prenaient le FBI pour leur fournisseur officiel.

De trucs pas très officiels...

"Donnez moi votre liste. Je verrais ce que je peux faire.  
"Vous avez de quoi noter?  
"Ben tiens! Grommela l'homme en coinçant le téléphone entre son épaule et son menton et en fouillant dans ses poches pour en sortir son sacro-saint calepin. Allez-y.

Il soupira de nouveau en raccrochant le combiné quelques minutes plus tard, les mercenaires étaient raisonnables, mais ce qu'ils demandaient n'était pas non plus à la portée du premier venu et même lui, allait avoir à remplir une certaine paperasse pour l'obtenir. Il se frotta les tempes quelques instants.

"Jethro, Tony... Vous allez finir par me foutre dans la merde... J'espère que vous avez encore de la place au NCIS, parce que je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à la retraite au FBI... Marmonna-t-il en reprenant place dans sa voiture.

* * *

_**Clinique des Hortensias**_

Jethro avait rangé les vêtements de Tony et l'avait aidé à enfiler un boxer et un tee shirt, le premier voyage vers la salle de bain s'était apparenté à une expédition, Tony avait mis cinq bonnes minutes à s'asseoir au bord du lit, et lorsqu'il avait enfin posé ses pieds par terre, il avait été plus prudent qu'avec le toubib le matin même et s'était reposé sur Jethro, prenant son temps pour faire un pas après l'autre. Sa hanche le faisait souffrir, mais il serra les dents et parvint à faire les dix pas nécessaires pour atteindre la petite pièce.

"Je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide... dit Jay en refermant la porte sur lui, laissant Tony retrouver un peu d'intimité.

Le jeune homme leva le regard vers le miroir et vit une ombre de lui même le regarder, il réalisa que son crâne avait été rasé par endroits, puisqu'à ces endroit là les cheveux avaient repoussé, mais étaient encore loin de leur longueur habituelle, il leva lentement son bras et passa sa main sur ces cheveux là. Très doux au toucher.

Il vit aussi que quelqu'un avait pris le soin de le raser régulièrement, puisqu'il n'avait pas de barbe de pirate.

Son visage n'avait pas été marqué par les coups que lui avait donné Julian, il effleura l'arcade qui avait explosé quelques jours avant les tortures et ne sentit qu'une légère bosse, un peu sensible, mais les points étaient invisibles dans ses sourcils.

Après quinze jours, l'hématome s'était estompé, ne restait qu'une vague trace jaunâtre.

Pour le reste de son corps, il préférait ne pas laisser divaguer son imagination, il sentait que son dos était raide et les muscles de ses fesses, entre dur comme de la pierre et sensible comme pas permis.

"Le pied quoi. Grommela-t-il en essayant de baisser son boxer pour satisfaire un besoin naturel.

Sans vraiment d'autre solution que de se tenir au mur d'une main tout en tentant de ne pas viser à côté de la cuvette de porcelaine.

"Et merdheuuuu... Dit il en essayant de se retenir sans lever son bras outre mesure et en vacillant sur ses jambes. Tout en arrosant le sol.

Il tenta de rediriger le flot d'urine en essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, en jurant entre ses dents.

Il sentit deux mains puissantes se poser sur ses hanches et le stabiliser, il soupira de soulagement, la présence de Jethro derrière lui le rassura.

"Désolé Boss, mais tu patauges dans la pi... Marmonna Tony en rougissant légèrement.  
"Chut! Répliqua Gibbs avec une petite grimace. On va nettoyer après, t'as terminé?  
"Ouaip.  
"Allez, on retourne dans la chambre, c'est ok?

Jethro avait aidé Tony à retourner dans son lit, lui laissant le plus de liberté possible, préférant le voir tenter de s'en sortir tout seul et n'avait pas relevé quand les grimaces de douleur avaient déformé le beau visage de l'italien. Si Tony ne se plaignait pas, il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il le materne de trop.

Il était retourné dans la salle de bain et avait nettoyé le sol souillé, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

"Y a que lui pour arriver à me faire faire ça... Pensa-t-il en retournant dans la chambre. Il resta quelques instants à observer le jeune homme qui était allongé dans le lit, Tony avait les yeux fermé, et semblait reposer en paix.

Jethro eut un coup au coeur.

Comment avait il fait pour l'ignorer pendant si longtemps? Il était impossible à toute personne normalement constituée de ne pas remarquer Tony, et son propre aveuglement lui semblait criminel pour l'avoir conduit dans ce lit là.

"Arrête de t'en vouloir, Gibbs, lança Tony en rouvrant les yeux. Julian et moi, ça datait de bien avant toi et il aurait pu tenter de me tuer avant. Tu as été là quand il le fallait. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

Jethro secoua la tête en revenant près du lit, il s'assit près de son ami et passa une main dans les cheveux miel.

"Tu vas devoir te faire couper les cheveux. Constata-t-il à mi-voix.  
"Tu ferais ça pour moi?  
"Moi? Avec tes remarques et celles de Cait concernant ma coupe? Releva Gibbs avec un sourire.

Penser à la jeune femme devenait moins douloureux, avec ce qui était arrivé à Tony, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à elle et il s'en voulait un peu. Il avait laissé Ari vaquer à ses propres occupations et il n'allait probablement pas tarder à se manifester de nouveau.

Il était d'ailleurs étrange que le terroriste n'ai pas fait parler de lui.

"Cait... Murmura Tony.  
"Désolé.

Le regard vert se posa sur lui et il secoua la tête.

"Désolé de n'avoir pas été plus présent avec toi après la mort de Caitlin. Désolé de t'avoir laissé tombé...

Un silence un peu tendu s'étendit entre eux.

"Gibbs... Reprit l'Italien à mi-voix.  
"Oui?  
"T'en es ou avec le salaud? Aswari, je veux dire...

Jethro se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.

"Nulle part.  
"Comment ça: nulle part? Demanda Tony en levant un sourcil.  
"Nulle part. Grogna Gibbs. J'ai laissé tombé Aswari pour le moment.  
"Pourquoi?  
"Disons que j'avais d'autres priorités...  
"Comme quoi? Insista Tony innocemment.  
"DiNozzo...  
"Oh... Brusquement, le jeune homme réalisa quelles avaient du être les autres priorités de Jay et qu'il figurait probablement en tête de peloton. Il rougit légèrement en croisant le regard bleu de ciel.

Jethro s'était tourné vers lui et le regardait avec insistance.

"Moi?... T'as laissé tombé Ari pour moi? Murmura Tony, submergé par une émotion intense.  
"Pour qui d'autre?  
"Je... Je...

Pour couper court à de nouvelle dénégations et self dépréciation de la part de son agent, Jay fit les deux pas nécessaires et se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant légèrement sur la bouche afin de le faire taire.

Le petit grondement de plaisir du jeune homme le fit sourire et il se décida à arrêter les baisers de collégiens et de passer à quelque chose d'un peu plus adulte.

Il insista à peine, pesant sur les lèvres de Tony qui s'ouvrirent docilement, lui laissant l'accès à sa bouche, très doucement, il parcourut les lèvres tentantes du bout de sa langue, et leurs regards vissés l'un à l'autre, il fit le dernier pas, effleurant la langue de Tony, le laissant répondre à ce baiser si il le voulait.

Le minuscule gémissement de plaisir le conforta dans l'exactitude de sa démarche et il se laissa aller, prenant la bouche donnée avec tant de confiance.

Le baiser les laissa à bout de souffle, mais avec une lueur de pur plaisir dans le regard.

Jay était doublement content, jamais il n'aurait pensé que les choses iraient aussi vite entre eux, surtout avec ce que Tony avait vécu.

Il avait tellement eu peur de se faire rejeter.

Un seul baiser et il était pris.  
Tombé en amour.  
Il attendrait.  
Il attendrait que Tony soit prêt pour la suite.

Et il avait des choses à apprendre lui aussi avant de passer à des actes plus intimes avec lui. Si il se sentait prêt un jour.

"Arrête de penser Boss... Murmura Tony avec un sourire espiègle, et viens m'embrasser.  
"Tu me donnes des ordres...? Constata Jethro en embrassant de nouveau le jeune homme.

* * *

_**Les mercenaires**_

Maï et Gred avaient repris leurs sac à dos et le duo était reparti en moto: direction la dernière planque de Julian.

Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier plutôt élégant, même si il était populaire et animé, quelques rues engageantes aux immeubles récemment rénovés. Le couple repéra le bâtiment dans lequel l'espagnol avait loué un appartement. Ils firent le tour du quartier afin de trouver un endroit pratique pour leur surveillance. Pas de chance, mais pas la moindre chambre à louer à proximité.

"On va pas squatter dans la rue, maugréa Maï en faisant aller et venir une sucette dans sa bouche.  
"D'autant qu'il n'y a pas le moindre arbre à proximité non plus, ben, mis à part planquer dans un van quelconque, je ne vois pas...  
"Ouaip...  
"A moins que... Commença Gred en remarquant une affichette collée sur une vitrine.  
"Que quoi?  
"Qu'on trouve du boulot...  
"Du boulot? Où?  
"Là, ma belle, dans le café... Viens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux mercenaires sortaient du café en question, pourvus chacun d'un job à mi-temps et d'une autorisation du patron pour rester dans l'arrière boutique pendant leur temps libre, arguant qu'ils étaient nouveaux venus dans la ville et n'avaient pas de logement.

Maï se porta volontaire pour le premier quart, laissant Gred prévenir le reste de l'équipe et mettre le dispositif de surveillance en place.

Ils avaient besoin d'équipement audio et vidéo discret, ceux que Fornell se chargeait de détourner du FBI. Cybélian et McGee se chargèrent de rapatrier le matos et d'équiper les lieux et l'arrière boutique du café.

Le vieil homme qui possédait la boutique profita de la présence de Maï et de sa visible habitude du service pour s'éclipser.

Non sans avoir laissé un tiroir caisse vidé de la recette du jour, il avait confiance, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Il ne fallut qu'une demie heure à Cyb pour rejoindre le café et y pénétrer, il portait les cartons, et était habillé en livreur.  
Le petit côté parano ayant pris le dessus, si d'aventure Julian passait dans le coin, il ne fallait pas qu'il reconnaisse les membres de l'équipe qui se chargeait de lui.

Il y avait deux clients dans la salle et Maï fit un signe discret à son ami, le précédant dans la petite arrière boutique.

"Ce sont des étudiants, pas des habitués je crois bien, mais grouilles toi quand même, lança la chinoise avant de retourner dans la salle.  
"Bien chef! Grogna Cyb en commençant à déballer le matériel.

Il installa un capteur laser audio, couplé à une caméra redirigée chez Gibbs. Une oreillette miniature trouva place dans le creux de l'oreille de Maï, celle ci donnant l'alerte à Gred dès que Julian mettrait le nez dehors.

L'installation fut soigneusement orientée vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble de l'espagnol.  
Cyb fit un essai et Maï eut un petit sourire en entendant Abby lui hurler dans l'oreille.

"Ok. Je te laisse la belle, je retourne à mes clients. Cyb... à plus tard Ciao...  
"Ok Maï. Je camoufle ça du mieux que je peux et je file.

Le mercenaire dissimula l'équipement du mieux qu'il le pu derrière des cartons vides, ils avaient eu une chance folle que la réserve soit munie de petites fenestrons, aussi petits qu'ils étaient, du moment qu'ils soient dans l'axe de l'appartement de Julian, peu importait. Et ils y étaient. Tout était parfait.

Cybélian se sauva discrètement, rejoignant McGee qui patientait dans une camionnette de livraison garée un peu plus loin.

"Alors? Demanda le jeune agent en démarrant.  
"Yep... Fut la réponse laconique du mercenaire blond, mais couplée à son sourire, elle signifiait que tout allait bien.

Chez Gibbs, Abby et Artémis lançaient les offensives contre Julian, la première cible avait été le compte en banque, celui de la Western Union. Qui avait mené, grâce à des virements aussi discrets qu'immanquables, à deux autres comptes.

L'un en Europe au sein de la Caixa en Espagne, l'autre aux Iles Caïmans, dans une banque aux comptes anonymes et chiffrés.

Dans la logique des deux filles, le compte chiffré ne serait qu'une vaste rigolade, rien de plus facile à hacker, d'autant qu' Artémis était spécialiste.

Abby se chargea d'effacer Julian, ou comme il se faisait appeler maintenant: Justin Estevez, de tous les fichiers officiels, permis de conduire, sécurité sociale, carte d'identité...

Elle annula l'assurance de sa voiture, se faisant passer pour sa petite amie : Abby Gibbs.  
Seule façon de laisser des traces faciles à suivre pour l'espagnol.

Ne restait plus qu'à attendre. En surveillant l'immeuble. La soirée se passa en relais, McGee et Cyb relevant Abby chacun leur tour. Ils fichèrent quasiment une vingtaine de personnes, tous des habitants de longue date de l'endroit, mais rien ne disait que Julian ne possédait pas cette adresse depuis quelques temps lui aussi, quand Tony était au Ncis, l'homme n'était pas forcement dans l'appartement, il était assez habile pour avoir vécu sous plusieurs identités en même temps. De plus, ses activités parallèles devaient avoir un siège à un endroit ou à un autre, les gens avec qui Julian était en contact ne se seraient pas venus dans l'appartement d'un flic, même si ils étaient au courant de la relation entre l'escroc et le policier.

La surveillance fut fastidieuse et sans résultats pendant quelques jours.

* * *

_**Clinique des Hortensias.**_

Gibbs et Tony avaient établi une certaine routine, Jethro aidait Tony à faire ses exercices, tant dans la chambre, que dans le bassin qui équipait le sous sol de la clinique, ils y passaient des heures.

En retour, quand le jeune homme était fatigué, Jay lui lisait les lettres de Pio.

Le faisant renouer avec dix ans d'absence et de manque de son ami.

Un peu inquiet quand même quand il voyait le regard de Tony se perdre dans le vague.

Certaines de ses lettres étaient de vrai lettres d'amour, au début de leur séparation, puis graduellement le prêtre avait abandonné, il avait accepté le silence de Tony et s'était raccroché à une amitié indéfectible, racontant sa vie quotidienne, ses doutes ses angoisses, les progrès des joueurs de l'équipe de basket qu'il entraînait.

Les visites du prêtre laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche de Gibbs, il se faisait un point d'honneur de laisser les deux amis seuls à chaque fois, préférant aller à la piscine quand celle ci était libre, nageant lentement pendant une heure et demie afin de ne pas penser à Tony et à Pio.

De ne pas penser à ce que pouvaient se dire les deux amis.  
De ne pas penser qu'ils pouvaient se rapprocher de nouveau.  
De ne pas croire que Pio pourrait gagner Tony.

Ses retours dans la chambre se soldaient par des étreintes fiévreuses, il venait près du lit et entourait Tony de ses bras, le cajolant, le caressant doucement, l'embrassant sur le front avant de se décider à laisser sa jalousie et son insécurité à la porte et à l'embrasser pleinement.

DiNozzo sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne voulait pas questionner Jethro, voulant se bercer encore quelque temps de l'illusion que la relation qu'ils partageaient était sérieuse et se refusant à une fin de non recevoir.

Il se laissait aller à ces étreintes maladroites et profitait de la situation, ses bras regagnant peu à peu leur mobilité, il était moins passif et parvenait à caresser Jay un peu, ses bras, son visage. Se noyant à chaque fois dans son regard bleu de ciel.

Emmagasinant les souvenirs. Les émotions. Les plaisirs. Même infimes, comme celui de se trouver dans les bras de Jethro.

Ce fut Paolino qui régla la situation une bonne fois pour toute.  
Il avait remarqué le regard de Jethro sur Tony à chaque retour dans la chambre. S'attendant à chaque fois au pire visiblement. Et chaque fois soulagé quand Tony l'accueillait d'un sourire.

Et Pio, s'il en avait été jaloux, comprenait mieux à présent.

Il réalisait qu'il avait toujours fantasmé sur un retour de Tony dans sa vie et que de l'avoir devant lui, là, dans cette clinique, ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.  
Rien en son ami n'était plus pareil. Rien ne serait pareil entre eux et rien de ce qui était arrivé ne se reproduirait jamais.

Sauf...

Sauf Tony. Tony qui était là, avec son sourire et son amitié. Avec sa foi en lui.  
Tony qui était amoureux fou de cet homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux de ciel.  
Et qui en était aimé en retour.

Et si la réalisation avait été dure à avaler. Maintenant ça allait mieux.  
Et c'était à lui d'aider Gibbs.  
Avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et ne rende Tony malheureux.

Il était sorti de la chambre sous un prétexte quelconque et avait attendu Jethro dans le couloir, arpentant lentement celui ci, investi de toute la patience du monde. Il avait vu le pas assuré de l'homme hésiter une brève seconde quand il l'avait vu. Mais Gibbs étant ce qu'il était: à la fois têtu et un marine's, n'avait pas fait demi tour, il s'était avancé jusqu'à lui, le regard glacé, le visage dur.

Se préparant à la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il pensait recevoir de Pio.

"Agent Gibbs... Avait commencé le prêtre doucement.  
"Allez-y. Pas la peine de prendre des gants. Avait marmonné l'homme. Dites moi que vous avez gagné...  
"Gagné? Gagné quoi? L'affection de Tony? Je sais que je l'ai. Avait répondu Paolino en se rapprochant de lui. Par contre... Il est amoureux de vous.

Jethro s'était tendu et lui avait lancé un regard perçant. Nettement moins froid par ailleurs.

"Agent Gibbs, veillez sur lui. C'est mon ami, le seul qui compte à mes yeux. Soyez là pour lui. Si vous lui rendez un peu de ce qu'il éprouve pour vous, faites le lui ressentir. Rassurez le. Laissez le croire en vous...

"En vous deux. Avait ajouté Pio en faisant lentement demi-tour.

Le prêtre s'était éloigné dans le couloir et Gibbs était sorti de sa léthargie après quelques secondes.

"Merci Padre... Lui avait-il lancé.

Paolino avait levé la main et avait eut un petit sourire un peu triste. Tony ne serait pas à lui. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait fait que le rêver et il se devait maintenant de retourner à la vie réelle et ne plus rêver à cette seconde d'éternité où il avait senti la bouche de Tony contre la sienne. Ne plus espérer son retour. Redevenir le prêtre.

Et uniquement le prêtre.

Jethro était rentré dans la chambre et avait trouvé Tony debout, appuyé au mur, regardant par la fenêtre, le soleil baignait le jardin de la clinique, le mois de juin était un de ses mois préférés, le début de l'été approchait, il coïnciderait avec sa sortie, et il en était obscurément content, nouvelle saison, nouvelle vie, nouvel amour... Rien ne lui paraissait impossible à ce moment là. La seule ombre au tableau, plus encore que Julian, c'était Ari. Il avait menacé de tuer Jethro et Tony n'avait pas vraiment envie de se voir privé de son futur par un terroriste fou.

Il allait devoir persuader l'agent du Ncis de se mettre à la recherche de l'agent double. Et vite.

"A quoi tu penses?  
"A toi. Répondit Tony en se laissant embrasser dans le cou. A toi et à Aswari. Faut qu'on le retrouve. Avant que ce soit lui qui te trouve.

Le grognement de Gibbs pouvait passer pour un agrément, mais il se tendit en se disant que si Ari avait su pour Tony, celui ci serait tout aussi en danger. L'ex-agent du Mossad ayant clairement annoncé qu'il se chargeait de faire souffrir Gibbs. Et abattre chacun des membres de son équipe serait la souffrance absolue. Pour quelle raison exacte? Peu importait. Pourvu qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Tony.

"D'accord. Mais toi, tu restes à te reposer avant de revenir au bureau. Chez moi si tu veux, mais pas question de te mettre en ligne de mire. Dit Jethro en posant son front sur l'épaule de Tony.

Le jeune homme se raidit.

"Boss... Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je ne vais certainement pas rester a me reposer pendant que tu traques Aswari. Je reviens au bureau. Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux, même sans retourner sur le terrain. Annonça-t-il d'une voix tendue. Je ne veux pas être mis au rancard parce que tu crois que ce qu'il y a entre nous te le permet. Je ne suis pas une de tes femmes. Je suis un grand garçon. Je peux prendre soin de moi.

Jethro se mordit les lèvres, Tony avait raison. Et le surprotéger ne ferait que l'éloigner, il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un autre tyran dans sa vie, même si cette tyrannie là n'était que de l'amour.

Et Gibbs devait se l'avouer, avoir son agent à porté de main au bureau serait bien plus pratique que de s'inquiéter en imaginant le pire.

"D'accord. Si le toubib est Ok, dès jeudi tu reprends ta place au bureau. Piano, piano... Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le rire de Tony lui fit plaisir, et encore plus de le sentir se relaxer contre lui.

"Horrible, ton accent italien Boss... Va falloir que je te donne des cours... Dit le jeune homme avec un sourire.  
"D'accord...  
"On va commencer maintenant si tu veux... Proposa Tony  
"Ok.  
"Un baccio...  
"Un baccio?  
"Si mio amore, un baccio per ti, per que ti amo... Dit l'italien très doucement.

L'aveu lui semblant un peu moins définitif dans sa langue d'origine, moins présomptueux surtout.  
Jethro se pencha et l'embrassa tout en répétant les mots de son mieux.

"Un baccio, per ti, mio amore. Ti amo.

Le regard vert devint très intense en entendant ces mots là dans la bouche de Gibbs.

"Peut être pas un très bon accent DiNozzo, mais je comprends un poil quand même... Lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Un sourire amusé éclairant son regard.

"Et? Demanda Tony, la gorge serrée.  
"J'ai l'habitude de dire des choses que je ne pense pas?  
"Non.  
"Alors?  
"Alors rien... Merci... Dit Tony doucement.  
"Merci pour quoi?  
"Pour me donner une chance.  
"Idiot... Grommela Gibbs en le serrant contre lui. Merci à toi de me laisser faire...

* * *

**_21 Juin, 1ier jour de l'été._**

Abby avait sauté de joie quand Tony était arrivé chez Gibbs, et l'équipe au grand complet l'avait accueillie de son mieux.  
Jethro avait fait les présentations, Artémis, Maï, Gred.  
Les mercenaires de Gibbs.

Le jeune homme se tenait un peu sur la défensive, attendant probablement une remarque sur ce qui les avait tous emmenés là, mais personne ne dit rien.

Abby était venue serrer le jeune homme contre elle, l'embrassant doucement et faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, il avait ri et avait serré la jeune goth un peu plus fort.

« Je ne suis pas en verre Abby, je ne vais pas me casser, et c'en est déjà bien assez de Gibbs qui me traite comme si j'allais disparaître en fumée sous ses yeux !

L'ex-marine leva les yeux au ciel et grogna doucement dans sa barbe :

« Je ne fais pas ça Tony et tu le sais !  
« Si tu le dis, Boss… Répondit Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Alors va falloir me faire un peu plus confiance quand à mon état physique…  
« Le médecin…  
« Il a dit que si je n'avais pas mal, je pouvais vivre normalement… L'interrompit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Laissant clairement entendre que la discussion sur le sujet n'était pas récente et qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa position. Même face à Gibbs.  
Jethro leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Ok. Tant que tu n'as pas mal. Après, c'est moi qui prendrais les décisions… Compris ? Dit il d'une voix ferme, en inclinant légèrement la tête, plantant son regard bleu de ciel dans celui de Tony.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans quitter Jay du regard.  
Heureux de ce petit surcroît d'intérêt à son égard, l'attitude de Jethro n'avait rien à voir avec celle, malsaine, de Julian.

Et si Gibbs avait peur de trop couver le jeune homme, il faisait erreur, celui-ci n'attendait que ça : quelqu'un qui prenne soin de lui avec patience et tendresse.

La seule chose que Tony ne voulait pas céder c'était sa masculinité. Il était hors de question d'être traité comme un objet fragile.  
Il n'était pas une femme.

Intérieurement il savait que cette remarque aurait fait bondir Cait, sa Cait, sa sœur de cœur. Elle l'aurait accusée d'être un macho de premier ordre. Mais il n'en démordrait pas.

Aimer et être aimer en retour, être câliné, être gâté : OUI.  
Se faire emprisonner de nouveau dans une relation de domination : NON.

Une caresse sur la tête le fit sortir de ses pensées. Jethro se pencha vers lui, lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Tony ? Tu es là ?  
« Yep. Désolé. J'ai décroché un peu…  
« Tu devrais te reposer, tu ne crois pas ? Proposa McGee.

Tony lui lança un regard étonné et le jeune agent se mit à rougir.

« Ce que je voulais dire… Commença à bafouiller le bleu, Enfin… Euh…  
« C'est bon McGee… L'interrompit Tony, merci de t'inquiéter, mais je voudrais bien savoir où vous en êtes, après je vais dormir, promis.

Cybélian fit un signe à Artémis qui elle même fit un signe désespéré à McGee, celui ci comprit le message et fit de son mieux pour résumer quelques trois semaines de traque. Expliquant ce à quoi ils étaient parvenus.

"Donc, vous attendez qu'il sorte? Demanda Tony en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil.  
"Ben... Heu... Oui... Répondit le bleu en bredouillant de nouveau.  
"Et vous avez piraté son identité?  
"Oui.

Tony hocha la tête et eut un sourire froid.

"Enfin la roue tourne Juan... Nous allons prendre un peu de plaisir avec toi mon vieux... Dit il d'une voix métallique.  
"Hey... Tony... dit Abby en se rapprochant de lui. T'es pas dans ton état normal, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça... T'es pas cruel...  
"Abs... Crois moi. Tu ne sais pas le dixième de ce que je suis capable de faire... Marmonna le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

La Goth se percha sur les genoux de son ami et le serra dans ses bras en secouant la tête.

"Non... Non Tony... T'es pas comme ça... Même si tu veux le faire payer, je sais que tu ne le feras pas avec cruauté. Pas toi... Gibbs peut-être, dit elle d'un ton pensif, mais pas toi.  
"Abby...  
"Abby a raison Tony, intervint Jethro, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, vas te reposer un peu, nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard.  
"Jay...  
"Je t'accompagne en bas, Ok?  
"Jay...  
"Tony...

Le ton légèrement menaçant de Tony ne faisait pas le poids face à la détermination de Jethro et celui ci l'entraîna fermement vers la porte de la cave.

Ils descendirent lentement et Gibbs installa le jeune homme sur le vieux canapé.  
La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été dans cette pièce ensemble, ça avait été avant la mort de Cait et avant Julian.

Les souvenirs de ces événements fit un coup au coeur à Tony. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé et soudain, il ne voyait que ça.

Les dessins de Cait, encadrés, sur les murs du sous sol lui rappelèrent son amie.

"On pourrait s'occuper d' Aswari en attendant que vous trouviez le moyen de faire sortir Juan de son trou, dit Tony pensivement en laissant son regard aller d'un dessin à l'autre.  
"T'as une idée?  
"Pas spécialement, je présume que les gars ont fait le relevé des indices relevés sur place, on doit pouvoir retrouver la balle et déterminer quelle était l'arme utilisée. Et surtout savoir si c'était vraiment Aswari sur ce coup là.

Gibbs grogna.

"C'était lui. Je le sais. Je le sens au fond de moi. C'est Aswari.  
"D'accord Boss. Dit Tony d'une voix douce, en essayant de calmer sa colère soudaine. Mais on pourrait voir ce qu'il en est. Donnes moi McGee et Abby et on s'y colle. Je vais devenir cinglé si je reste ici à attendre que les choses se passent. Plaida le jeune homme.  
"Et tes bras? Rétorqua Jethro en s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé à ses côtés. Tu es encore en pleine rééducation. Pas question que tu retournes sur le terrain.  
"Jethro... Fais moi confiance. Je te promets de ne pas faire de bêtises. Je vais y aller doucement... S'il te plaît...

L'homme aux cheveux gris tendit sa main et caressa la joue du jeune homme allongé.

"Fais attention à toi. Je ne veux pas encore une fois perdre quelqu'un... Dit il dans un souffle.  
"Quelqu'un de ton équipe? Termina Tony à mi-voix.

Jay se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

"Quelqu'un que j'aime. Précisa Jethro sans s'éloigner.

Le sourire de Tony lui fit un petit coup au creux de l'estomac.

Encore une fois, il se posa la question : comment avait il fait pour l'ignorer si longtemps? Il eut l'intuition que cette question viendrait le hanter encore un certain nombre de fois avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser pleinement la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans sa vie.

"Merci Boss. Marmonna Tony en fermant les yeux et en se laissant glisser dans le sommeil.  
"De rien, mi amore. Murmura Jay en se levant lentement.

Il déplia la couverture et en recouvrit son ami, prenant plaisir à contempler son visage détendu.

Il remonta dans le salon et vit les visages se tourner vers lui.  
Abby avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux et se retenait pour ne pas sourire. McGee, lui, regardait avec une certaine appréhension, encore peu sur de lui, bien que cela fasse plus d'un an qu'il soit dans son équipe.

Quand à ses mercenaires... Ils attendaient.

"Bon. Abby, on a quoi? Demanda-t-il en se servant une tasse de café.  
"Alors boss, commença la jeune Goth en se levant et en commençant à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Julian a changé d'identité de nouveau, c'est maintenant un certain Justin Estevez, nous avons repéré sa nouvelle adresse, mais...  
"Mais?  
"Mais nous ne l'avons pas encore vu. Termina-t-elle dans un soupir de désespoir. Aucun des habitants de cet immeuble ne correspond à sa description. Aucun de ceux que nous avons vu du moins.  
"Pas de grand blond d'une quarantaine d'années? Demanda Jethro.  
"Pas le moindre grand blond dans les parages, Gibbs, intervint Cybélian.

Le regard de Gibbs fit le tour de la pièce, il secoua la tête.

"Si vous êtes tous là, qui est de surveillance maintenant?  
"Le café dans lequel on planque est fermé aujourd'hui, et Fornell a proposé de nous relever quand il a su que Tony rentrait au bercail. Il est là bas avec Ducky. Maï va reprendre position là bas dans deux heures. Expliqua le mercenaire noir.  
"Ok. Bon, Abby, pour Julian, as tu pensé qu'il avait peut être changé sa couleur de cheveux, sa corpulence, tout quoi... Demanda Jethro en se penchant sur les images de surveillance qu'ils avaient enregistré.  
"On a pensé à tout, Gibbs, se plaignit la jeune femme en faisant défiler les bandes en accéléré, mais personne qui ne corresponde au portrait robot que tu as fait. Ni brun, ni rouquin, ni chauve d'ailleurs...  
"Patron... Tenta d'intervenir McGee.  
"Tim!  
"Abby, laisse le parler. Ordonna l'agent en se tournant vers son jeune collaborateur. McGee, allez-y.  
"Patron, Julian sait parfaitement qu'on le traque, il n'a pas laissé le DVD pour vous sans se douter qu'on lui collerait au train, même si il croit nous échapper, je suis certain qu'il ne prend pas le moindre risque. Il doit envoyer son jeune... enfin le jeune homme dont il parlait dans le DVd, ce Mike... C'est lui qui doit sortir, enfin si tant est qu'il ne fasse pas livrer sa nourriture et ses courses chez lui, tout bonnement... Et si il est à cette adresse pour l'instant.

Jethro ne quitta pas le jeune homme des yeux, sa théorie n'était pas si fumeuse que ça. Julian était parfaitement capable de se terrer pendant un certain temps, même si ça faisait pas loin de trois semaines, il savait que si il avait tué Tony, le Ncis ne le lâcherait pas, que Jethro serait à ses trousses.

Et il était probablement persuadé que Tony était mort.

"Vous avez le numéro de l'appartement? Vous savez ou il est exactement, non?  
"Ben... patron...  
"Quoi?  
"Les appartements ne sont pas numérotés. Ils sont situés dans l'immeuble sous des codes, et comme nous avons voulus rester discrets, nous n'avons pas cherché plus près pour le moment.

Gibbs regarda McGee d'un air sceptique...

"Comment ça? Vous n'êtes pas certain que la cible soit là? Mais vous faites quoi exactement? Vous surveillez un immeuble et c'est tout? Gronda-t-il.  
"Pas, pas... exactement patron... Bredouilla le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers Abby.  
"Gibbs... Nous avons la situation sous contrôle... Nous avons bloqué tout ce que nous pouvions, maintenant nous devons patienter, il sortira. Mais tout seul. On ne peut pas le traquer plus. Dit la jeune femme doucement. Il sait que nous sommes sur ses traces, il sortira à un moment où à un autre.

Le silence suivit les paroles de la jeune Goth, les membres de l'équipe se regardaient les uns les autres, plus ou moins plongés dans leurs pensées... Une voix les fit sursauter.

"Le traquer c'est bien. Lui laisser savoir que ça vient de Gibbs, c'est Ok. Le surveiller, bon. Et vous avez pensé à sécuriser la zone par ici. Tony se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, pâle, la couverture sur ses épaules."Julian connaît Gibbs, et il doit avoir son adresse aussi, ce n'est pas si difficile à obtenir. Il est très capable d'être là, dehors à nous observer en attendant de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il connaît pas mal de monde, vous l'avez bien vu dans mes papiers, il fait partie d'un réseau de distribution de drogue, il sait où trouver des nettoyeurs et même tes mercenaires ne feront pas le poids face à eux... Jay...

La voix de Tony était presque un murmure sur la fin.

Jethro traversa la pièce à grande enjambées et prit le jeune homme tremblant dans ses bras.

"Tony... Hey, Tony... Te fais pas de mourron, si eux n'y ont pas pensé, je suis certain que Fornell a fait le nécessaire. Dit il d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante.

Pourtant les paroles de Tony lui avait fait un comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, il se demandait à quel moment il avait baissé sa garde. Son agent avait raison sur toute la ligne, Julian pouvait être à leurs trousses comme eux étaient sur ses traces.

Et la maison de Gibbs était idéalement isolée dans ce quartier. Ils pouvaient être déjà cinquante à les encercler, prêts à les éliminer sans le moindre problème. Un frisson le parcourut.

Maï se leva et avança vers eux.

"Te fais pas de soucis Tony-San, Gred, Cyb, FBI Man et moi avons pensé à cet aspect de la chose dès le début, nous avons une compagnie d'anges gardiens dans le périmètre. Expliqua la jeune Goth en sortant un petit émetteur récepteur de sa poche. Si Julian ou un de ses sbires approche, nous serons prévenus. Et a dire vrai, avec Fornell, on espérait plus ou moins qu'il réagisse comme ça et nous tombe tout cuit dans le bec... C'est pour ça qu'on est patients...  
"Anges gardiens? Demanda Tony en souriant un peu.  
"Deux douzaines d'agents du FBI, un groupe d'intervention. On nous les a affecté depuis le tout début. Reprit Maï, j'espère juste que ton Julian ne s'était pas installé avant eux. C'est la seule restriction...  
"C'est pas son Julian, grogna Gibbs en passant son bras autours de la taille de Tony et en le soutenant. Et toi. Vas dormir, tu es épuisé.  
"Pas en bas, patron. J'ai besoin d'avoir un peu d'animation, je vais m'installer dans le canapé. Je serais bien, avec vous tous. D'accord? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
"D'accord. Viens t'installer. Tu as raison. Ici c'est bien mieux. Approuva Gibbs. McGee, allez chercher une couverture.  
"Bien patron.

* * *

Dans la soirée, Gibbs reçut un appel du directeur Morrow, il avait besoin de le voir de toute urgence concernant Aswari. Et le convoquait au MTAC au plus tôt.

La nouvelle de son départ affecta Gibbs, surtout en apprenant que Jen Sheppard, une de ses anciens agents de terrain, était nommée directrice du NCIS.

Ses relations passées avec la sulfureuse rouquine, lui laissaient un arrière-goût amer dans la gorge. Jen avait utilisé tous les moyens pour avancer au sein de la hiérarchie et coucher avec son supérieur avait été un mouvement délibéré de sa part et non une attraction incontrôlable, comme elle avait voulu le lui faire croire.

Plus encore, quand elle lui avait fait savoir qu'un agent du Mossad allait venir "les aider" dans la traque du terroriste, il avait fait un effort incommensurable pour se retenir de donner sa démission à l'instant même. Acceptée ou pas, il s'en fichait, il serait parti dans l'instant.

La seule chose qui le fit hésiter fut de penser à la mort de Cait et de se dire que si il quittait le navire, il serait traqué par Ari, et sans les protections que pouvaient lui apporter le FBI et Fornell pour le moment, et en mettant la vie de Tony dans la balance aussi. Puisqu'à son idée, le plan d'Aswari était de toucher les gens qui lui étaient chers...

Il allait être obligé de faire cette enquête là.

Et remettre Tony, Abby et McGee sur le coup. Par ailleurs, les mercenaires et la Compagnie des Anges Gardiens étaient suffisamment nombreux pour arriver à continuer la traque de Julian.

Et rencontrer l'officier du Mossad: Ziva David.  
Bizarrement son instinct lui disait que cette fille allait lui être passablement utile dans la recherche de l'agent double.

Il ne revint que tard dans la nuit à la maison et trouva le salon très silencieux. Cyb veillait dans un coin, et les autres avaient disparus.

"Cybélian?  
"Gunny... Maï et Gred sont partis relever Fornell et Ducky. Le toubib est rentré chez lui, un problème de mamy sitter si j'ai bien compris. Les autres se reposent, je t'attendais. Lui dit le blond en lui servant un de ses sempiternels cafés.  
"Ok.  
"Et toi?

Gibbs soupira en buvant un peu du breuvage brûlant. Il baissa les yeux et marmonna rapidement quelques explications.

"Qui! S'exclama Cyb en haussant les sourcils. Jethro, ne me dis pas que j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de dire? Pas Jen Sheppard? Pas la rouquine de Paris?  
"Si.  
"Putain! Mais c'est pas vrai, t'as une de ces poisses toi! Et elle compte te recoller comme elle avait fait à l'époque? Gronda le mercenaire.  
"J'en sais rien... Cyb... C'est mon directeur, je ne peux rien y faire, et je dois reprendre l'enquête sur l'assassinat de mon agent. Après tout ce n'est que justice, c'était une fille formidable et je ne peux pas laisser sa mort impunie. Surtout que comme je le crois, Aswari en a après moi beaucoup plus qu'il n'en avait après elle. dit Jethro lentement.  
"Je comprends. Répondit l'homme en secouant la tête, je comprends, mais fais gaffe à toi et à Tony. Il ne mérite pas que Jen vienne lui pourrir ce que tu viens de lui donner.  
"C'est à dire?  
"Sergent... Je ne suis pas aveugle. Et je sais où vous en êtes tous les deux! Dit il en souriant. Et je l'aime bien le petit, alors si elle vient te pourrir la vie, dis le moi et je t'en débarrasserais.

L'agent du Ncis s'étrangla avec son café, tant la proposition de son ami le prit par surprise. Mais après avoir lancé un coup d'oeil vers le blond, il vit que la proposition était tout à fait sérieuse.

Le regard noir de l'ancien marine's ne mentait pas: que Jen recommence son petit jeu avec lui et il s'occuperait d'elle.

"Une seule enquête Cyb. Ce sera la seule enquête que je ferais sous ses ordres. Je ne sais pas ce que Tony choisira, mais moi, dès que le salaud est coincé et que le cas Julian est réglé: je démissionne. Je ne travaillerais pas pour elle. Jamais. Insista-t-il durement.

Cybélian leva une main en l'air en signe d'apaisement et sans rien ajouter, abandonna sa canette de soda et disparut dans une des chambres de l'étage.

Jehtro retourna dans le salon et vint s'asseoir auprès de Tony qui dormait profondément dans le vieux canapé. Il retira ses chaussures et sa veste et s'installa le plus doucement possible aux côtés du jeune homme, glissant ses bras autours de ses épaules et le calant contre sa poitrine.

"Content que tu sois de retour Boss. Murmura Tony en levant un regard endormi vers lui.

Jay se pencha et l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche, profitant du fait que son ami était à demi réveillé pour s'installer plus confortablement et lui aussi.

Il glissa son SigSauer sous le coussin du canapé et tira la couverture sur eux avant de s'endormir.

Les Anges Gardiens veillaient sur eux. C'était rassurant.

_"Merci Fornell_

* * *

Ok, deux mois et demi pour ce chap là, c'est long, mais bon...

Je sais que vous me pardonnerez, même si il n'est pas complètement lemonesque...

Je vous adore toutes.

Bisoumouchous


	13. Tony et Anthony

**DISCLAIMER**: Plus le temps passe et plus je réalise qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver...

**Rating: **M, histoire d'être certaine, mais rien de chaud.

**_Le sel de ma vie:_**

Merci pour votre patience.

* * *

**Tony et Anthony**

**_Chez Gibbs_**

Le Sig se trouva dans la main de Jethro avant même qu'il n'ait conscience d'avoir bougé, mais le bruit léger l'avait réveillé et il pointait son arme sur la douce Artémis qui avait eut la mauvaise idée de se lever tôt.

Elle était devenue blanche comme un linge et s'était mise à trembler. Jethro baissa son arme instantanement, et se confondit en excuses marmonnées, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller Tony qui dormait encore contre sa poitrine.

"Désolé... Désolé, Artémis...  
"Ca...ça ira...ca ira...je vous assure... Bafouilla la jeune femme en essayant de regagner son calme.  
"Jethro... le gronda affectueusement Cyb qui était au pied de l'escalier, regardant la scène, amusé.

Il se rapprocha de la grecque et la prit dans ses bras, la rassurant par sa présence.

"T'es prié de ne pas terroriser les membres de ton équipe...  
"Je ne terrorise pas les membres de mon équipe, Cyb... Je protège Tony... C'est tout. Marmonna Jethro en rangeant son arme sous la couverture.  
"Caro?  
"Ca va aller, je vais juste boire un peu d'eau, je vous laisse... Dit elle en allant vers la cuisine.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner, puis Cyb se pencha vers l'ex marine et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Quoi?"Je crois qu'on devrait dégager ta maison au plus tôt, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment Gibbs. Faut qu'on mette les voiles.  
"Pour aller où?  
"Dans le donjon de Maï. L'entrepôt est au calme et les anges gardiens seront capable de continuer à veiller sur nous sans problèmes.  
"Pas trop éloigné?  
"A la sortie de la ville, dans une zone commerciale abandonnée.  
"Faisable?  
"Sans risques.  
"Ok. On bouge tout dès le lever du jour.  
"Bien Sergent...  
"Je te laisse organiser le déménagement, nous on retourne au bureau.  
"Et Tony?  
"Ca va, le Tony il est là, encore en vie, et il peut répondre; grogna le jeune agent en relevant la tête.

Cybélian eut la grace de rougir un peu.

"Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller.  
"Ben c'est loupé. Dit Tony en se réinstallant contre la poitrine de Jay. Mais tu as raison Cyb. Va falloir abandonner la maison, c'est trop évident ici. Que ce soit pour Julian, comme pour Ari. Et si c'est Aswari qui débarque,il est capable de faire sauter la maison avec tout le monde dedans.  
"Aswari? Qui c'est celui là? Demanda Cyb en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Un terroriste, agent double et meurtrier. Résuma Tony.  
"Plutôt synonymes ces termes là, non?  
"Oui et non. Agent double et traître en même temps, terroriste par là dessus et meurtrier de Cait. Cible choisie : Gibbs... Alors Cyb, tu vois que nous avons du soucis à nous faire.  
"Ouais. On remballe au plus vite. Approuva le mercenaire en se levant.

Artémis vint le rejoindre, il glissa son bras autours de ses épaules et la conduisit vers l'escalier, ils remontèrent vers les chambres, laissant Jethro et Tony seuls.

Inconsciemment, Jethro caressa le dos du jeune homme couché contre lui, laissant sa main tracer de lentes arabesques.  
Sans parler, savourant l'intimité de l'instant. Laissant Tony se rendormir et l'accompagnant lui aussi dans le sommeil.

* * *

**_NCIS Le Bullpen_**

****

Tony était au téléphone quand Ziva était apparue, et d'instinct, il ne l'avait pas aimée.

La jeune femme exsudait une confiance en elle qui était loin de rebuter Tony, mais sa suffisance transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots et de ses gestes et cette attitude là, était intolérable pour l'Italien.

Sans compter qu'elle avait eu l'audace de vouloir s'asseoir au bureau de Cait, gentiment mais fermement, Tony l'en avait dissuadé.

Les présentations avec Jethro avaient été houleuses.  
Glacialement, calmement houleuses.  
A la façon de Jethro quand on lui forçait la main. Et il n'avait pas apprécié que Jen lui fasse ce coup là.

A peine en place et déjà elle commençait à lui porter sur le système.  
Si elle avait imaginé un bref instant qu'a sa vue Gibbs serait tombé en pâmoison, elle avait fait une sérieuse erreur de calcul.

La seule réaction physique qui avait affecté l'ex-marine à sa vue, avait été une furieuse envie de lui coller une baffe monumentale. Après ce qu'il avait fait à Paris pour elle et en Serbie, elle lui avait fait un sacré coup bas en revenant à Washington.

Mais il avait pris sur lui et avait tenté de se calmer.

L'arrivée imposée de l'officier du Mossad avait, comme qui dirait, déclenché une envie récurrente de la gifler une fois encore.  
Mais il avait trouvé le soutien qu'il lui fallait dans le regard de Tony et avait abandonné toute velléité de rébellion envers sa chef.

Le temps avait tourné magistralement et il tombait des trombes, noyant la ville sous une pluie de plein hiver, l'enquête pour retrouver le tueur de Cait ne se simplifiait pas.

Quand Tony et Abby avaient été les cibles d'Ari, Jethro avait eut un coup au coeur. Aswari avait il compris?  
Ou bien le terroriste n'avait il fait ce qu'il faisait que pour toucher Jethro et avait il pris Abby et non Tony pour cible?

Coup de chance, où de malchance, suivant les points de vues, Jen échappa à la fusillade qui les prit pour cibles, elle et Jethro.  
Mais l'incertitude quand a la volonté d'Aswari de tuer les personnes proches de lui le rendit nauséeux.

Personnes proches où femmes uniquement?

L'incertitude tourna au cauchemar quand Ducky fut enlevé à son tour, donnant la réponse à sa question, pire encore quand Abby découvrit sur les enregistrements de la fusillade le jour de l'attenta que Tim n'avait échappé à la mort que par un coup de chance monstrueux.

Il fut brusquement certain que le premier coup de feu que Cait avait intercepté, devait avoir visé Tony.  
La solution de camper dans les bureaux avait été instinctive, Ari était sur leurs traces, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de l'inviter jusqu'au donjon.

Tony n'avait eut ces quelques jours là, que le regard compréhensif de Jethro par instants, mais aucun moment d'intimité.

De plus l'attitude de la directrice envers Gibbs le mettait mal à l'aise.  
Une rouquine de plus.  
Et si l'ex marine venait à replonger?  
Cette incertitude creusa une brèche dans leurs relations et Gibbs sembla quelque peu perdu pendant l'enquête.

Comme détaché, anesthésié...  
Mais il ne renonçait pas pour autant.

Julian avait été brièvement relégué au second plan.

Ziva, malgré une opposition quasi générale venant des quatre membres actifs de l'équipe, fut utile dans ses démarches et ses connaissances. Et quand elle se chargea d'éliminer son frère, elle débarrassa Jethro d'un poids certain.

Lui permettant de retourner à sa priorité première: Tony.

* * *

_**L'après Ari**_

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'appartement du jeune homme. Le soir tombait. Tony regardait par la fenêtre du salon, attitude habituelle chez lui, il aimait contempler la ville quand il était préoccupé.

"Aswari est mort. Déclara Jethro en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte. On a plus rien à craindre.  
"Tu l'as tué? Demanda Tony sans se retourner.  
"Officiellement oui.  
"Officieusement?  
"Ziva.  
"Aswari n'était pas son frère?

Jethro soupira, il n'avait pas envie de parler de Ziva, mais n'avait pas envie de faire des cachotteries non plus.

"Si. Et son père est le directeur du Mossad. C'est lui qui avait créé Ari. Et pour elle c'était un devoir de l'éliminer.  
"Compliquées les relations familiales, non?  
"Je crois bien que si. Approuva Gibbs.  
"Affaire classée alors? Dit Tony en faisant face à l'homme qui le regardait.  
"Affaire classée.

Le silence tomba entre eux, Tony était arrivé depuis un moment déjà et avait fait le tour de l'appartement, rassemblant les affaires qu'il souhaitait emporter. Inconsciemment il avait fait le même raisonnement que Gibbs, et n'avait pris que ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme lui appartenant de plein droit. Rien qui ne venait de la générosité de Julian. Il avait même abandonné avec regrets CD et DVD, puisqu'achetés avec l'argent que lui donnait son bourreau.

Ce qui amenait à peu de bagages.

"Ca y est ?  
"Ouais, j'ai terminé de vider les placards, il n'y a rien d'autre qui soit a moi ici. Déclara le jeune homme lentement. On peut y aller. Je me demande ce qu'a bien pu faire ce taré avec cet appart, il doit être loué, probablement.

Gibbs lui lança un regard étrange.

"Tu veux qu'on se renseigne?  
"Non. Dit Tony en secouant la tête, Non. Je ne veux rien savoir sur ici. J'en suis sorti. Dieu merci.  
"Ok. On y va.

Dans le même temps Jethro se pencha et agrippa la poignée du lourd sac de voyage, laissant Tony se charger de la petite caisse en plastique.

La clef tourna dans la serrure avec un bruit définitif.  
Il ne reviendrait pas ici. Jamais.

Son soupir de soulagement se perdit dans la bouche de Jethro, celui ci ayant décidé qu'un petit câlin ne ferait pas de mal à son jeune ami.

"Mmmm... Marmonna Tony en profitant du baiser pleinement.  
"Allez, on y va. Répéta Jethro en faisant un pas en arrière.

Ils descendirent dans la rue, chargèrent la voiture et repartirent vers l'entrepôt, la maison de Gibbs étant encore occupée par les nettoyeurs du FBI. L'enlèvement du corps d'Ari avait été fait, mais Fornell avait insisté pour qu'une équipe passe et fasse le ménage en grand.

Les obligeants à rester dans le fameux donjon de Maï, rejoignant les mercenaires

L'entrepôt était divisé en une demi douzaine de salles, l'équipe s'était installée au mieux. Abby et McGee avaient eux aussi immigré, Ducky, lors de la chasse à Aswari avait insisté pour que Palmer se joigne à eux et lui même avait refusé fermement de quitter sa maison et sa mère.

"Jethro... Ari m'a déjà enlevé, si il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait, je reste avec Mère... elle ne comprendrait pas. Avait dit le ME très gentiment de sa voix douce et implacable.  
"Ducky...  
"Je ne peux rien faire Jethro, et me terrer comme un lapin devant un fusil, ce n'est plus de mon âge...

L'agent avait accepté les arguments de son ami et avait cédé à contre coeur.

* * *

_**Le donjon**_

A peine arrivés dans l'entrepôt, Cyb avait pris en charge Tony et l'avait aidé à s'installer dans une des pièces inoccupées.  
Sans s'émouvoir, il avait ajouté le sac de Jethro sur le lit, et avait souri quand Tony avait légèrement rougi.

"Le pieu est vraiment moyen, mais vous serez mieux que dans le canapé de Gibbs. Avait dit le mercenaire en prenant place à califourchon sur une chaise. Il avait observé l'italien qui ouvrait les sacs.

Tony avait bien récupéré ces derniers jours, il ne boitait presque plus, et bougeait ses bras bien mieux qu'avant. Au delà de l'aspect physique, Cybélian se demandait comment le jeune homme se remettait émotionnellement.

Avoir vu son amie et collègue mourir sous ses yeux, avoir échappé lui même à la mort avec Julian.  
Tout cela avait du laisser des traces.  
Même si il le dissimulait admirablement bien, il devait y avoir encore une certaine fragilité chez lui.

"Jethro m'aide beaucoup Cyb. Lui dit Tony sans même se tourner vers lui, faisant la même chose que l'espèce de télépathie qu'il avait développée avec Gibbs. Il... Il ne me demande rien... Enfin... Tu vois...  
"Je vois... Murmura Cybélian en se levant. Tu sais, Tony... Je suis vraiment content pour le Sergent et toi. Vous... Vous le méritez... Même si...

DiNozzo se figea, restant de dos au mercenaire, mais se préparant au pire.

"Même si...  
"Même si tu n'es pas Shannon.  
"Là... Je dois dire que j'ai pas grand chose en commun avec une Shannon quelconque, approuva Tony en se tournant vers son ami, les sourcils levés, intrigué par la réflexion de Cyb.

Cybélian se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête.

"Evidement, il ne t'a rien dit. Il t'en parlera. Et détrompes toi. Vous avez des tas de choses en commun Shan et toi.  
"Comme?  
"Comme Jethro. Je dirais sans risquer de me tromper que tu es aussi amoureux, qu'elle l'était.  
"Etait?  
"J'en ai trop dit. Mais il n'y a rien que doives craindre. Elle ne te l'enlèvera pas.

L'homme se leva et tapota le bras de Tony en passant près de lui.

"Je dois y aller, à plus tard Tony...  
"Ciao. Répondit machinalement le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Un sentiment bizarre le fit frissonner, l'ombre de cette Shannon lui fit peur, il se demanda si il avait réellement tout compris dans cette relation qui commençait avec Gibbs. Peut être qu'il n'était qu'une passade dans la vie sentimentale de l'ex-marine. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une envie d'exotisme passager.

"Exotisme. T'es peut être un peu optimiste. C'est peut être uniquement... Uniquement pour le sexe... encore... Marmonna Tony en se prenant la tête entre les mains, désespéré d' avoir cru à autre chose.

Après tout, la vision d'un Tony, soumis, docile et avili était peut être ce qui excitait l'homme, il était autoritaire et avait une certaine tendance à lever la main sur lui à la moindre occasion. Et ...

Une main se posa doucement sur sa tête, caressant les doigts entrelacés.

"Hey toi... Arrête de penser au pire... Dit Jethro lentement. T'as rien à craindre de moi. Tu le sais.  
"Vraiment??? Murmura un Tony hors d'haleine.

L'angoisse ayant bloqué sa respiration un instant. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de detrouver ce souffle si précieux.

"Tu... Enfin... T'es pas avec moi... Je veux dire... Balbutia Tony en baissant les yeux.  
"Je suis pas avec toi pour quoi??? Demanda Gibbs sincèrement étonné.

Pour une fois la télépathie entre eux ne fonctionnait pas et l'ex-marine était inquiet.

"Je suis avec toi parce que j'en ai envie Tony, et parce que tu es quelqu'un que j'aime profondément. Je ne veux rien de toi, uniquement ce que tu es prêt à me donner. Même si... Sa voix s'altéra légèrement, même si nous n'allons pas jusqu'à... Jusqu'à une relation physique toi et moi... Peu importe. Du moment que nous sommes ensemble... Que tu es avec moi. C'est le plus important.

La fin de sa phrase n'était qu'un souffle, et Tony dû tendre l'oreille pour en entendre les derniers mots.  
Il se sentit bête brusquement d'avoir douté de Gibbs.  
Gibbs était toujours d'une telle droiture, qu'avoir pensé ce qu'il avait pensé de lui était vexant.

"Désolé Gibbs... Désolé d'avoir douté de toi... Murmura Tony en baissant les yeux.  
"Y a pas de mal. Le rassura l'ex marine d'une voix douce.

Il laissa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et laissa son regard découvrir la pièce, faisant le compte du mobilier.  
Un seul lit, deux chaises, une table.  
C'était troublant de se dire qu'ils allaient enfin, après ces dernières semaines, coucher ensemble.  
Coucher. Dormir. Pas faire des galipettes non plus.

Le souvenir des nuits passées au chalet de Deirdre avec Tony dans ses bras le rassura quand à leur compatibilité, mais savoir que c'était cette fois en tant qu'amant qu'ils partageraient ce lit, lui faisait un peu des trucs au niveau de l'estomac. Comme une armée de papillons en folie.

Son regard croisa celui de l'italien et il y vit la même incertitude

"Je peux dormir par terre... Lancèrent ils en même temps, Toi tu gardes le lit...

La simultanéité de leurs deux phrases les fit se regarder encore plus attentivement et progressivement, ils se mirent à rire comme des gosses.

Tony se laissa aller sur le lit, fermant les yeux et riant de bon coeur, une main légèrement posée sur son ventre, largement couvert avec ce pull à col haut en laine grise et dans le même temps d'une innocente indécence.

Jethro refusa de réflechir une seconde de plus et laissa son corps faire ce dont il avait envie, il franchit les deux pas qui le séparait du lit et s'assit aux côtés de l'italien, se penchant vers lui au ralentit, juste assez pour que Tony sente le mouvement et décide s'il acceptait le baiser qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

Un éclair vert filtra de sous les cils bruns et avec douceur, le jeune homme tourna la tête, lui donnant un accès encore meilleur à sa bouche.

Effleurement de leurs lèvres.  
Petit bécot d'enfant.  
Le sourire de l'un dans le regard de l'autre, c'était parfait.  
Brusquement rien ne leur paraissait plus si étrange, et partager ce lit serait une chose on ne peut plus naturelle.

"GIBBS!!!!!!

Le hurlement de la jeune femme les fit sursauter, un dixième de seconde plus tard, les deux hommes faisaient irruption dans la grande salle, arme au poing.

Menaçant avec détermination une Abby qui sautillait autours d'un McGee rougissant.  
Cybélian leur lança un regard amusé et secoua la tête.

"Aucun danger en vue Sergent... C'est juste Abby qui vient de trouver un truc... Expliqua-t-il en désignant le couple à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
"Quoi!! Gronda Jethro en rengainant son arme. T'as trouvé quoi Abby?  
"Julian!!!! Ca y est!!! Il bouge...  
"Ou ça?  
"Ben... ça, je ne peux pas dire, mais on a des mouvements sur son compte en banque, faut juste qu'on repère ou et quoi et...  
"Et on va enfin savoir ou il se cachait ce salaud. L'interrompit McGee en hochant la tête.

Jethro lança un coup d'oeil à Tony qui avait baissé son arme lui aussi. Il était devenu très pâle brusquement, le bruit rauque qui s'échappa de ses lèvres n'avait rien à voir avec une respiration, et beaucoup plus avec un sanglot.

Gibbs se rapprocha du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Tony... Calme toi... On arrive au bout... Enfin...  
"Je veux pas le voir Jay... Murmura Tony, je veux pas le voir...  
"Tu veux vraiment qu'on laisse tout tomber? Demanda Jethro, stupéfait.  
"J'veux plus le voir, répéta Tony en baissant les yeux.

Gibbs essayait de garder son calme, mais de voir que la peur que Tony éprouvait pour Julian lui fasse louper sa vengeance ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

Il posa sa main sur la nuque crispée et attira la tête du jeune homme dans le creux de son épaule.

"Tu veux qu'il sache un jour que tu es toujours en vie et qu'il te menace de nouveau? Murmura-t-il. Qu'il arrive à ses fins et qu'il te tues?

Tony se raccrochait à Gibbs comme un noyé à sa bouée, mais n'arrivait pas à dépasser la peur qui l'avait saisi brusquement.

"Jay... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... J'suis pas comme ça...  
"Je sais. Approuva l'ex-marine. C'est pourquoi on est là. On va pas le laisser s'en tirer. Même si je dois le tuer de mes propres mains... Je le ferais. Promis Jethro en relevant le visage de Tony et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Après un long moment, Tony hocha la tête.

"Ok. On continue. Dit il doucement. Tu as raison. Je pourrais pas dormir tranquille si ce salaud reste dehors... En vie... Précisa-t-il à mi-voix.  
"Bien. Approuva Gibbs en caressant lentement le dos de Tony. Abby?  
"Bon, Gibbs, on a des mouvements sur le compte bancaire courant de Julian, pour les autres comptes, ils sont vides. Depuis quelques jours... Ajouta-t-elle avec une petite grimace.  
"Comment ça depuis quelques jours... Il a vidé ses comptes et vous n'avez rien dit???  
"Ben Gibbs... Commença Abby en gesticulant, à son habitude.  
"C'est nous. Annonça tranquillement la douce voix d'Artémis.  
"C'est vous quoi? Gronda Jethro en se tournant vers la jeune grecque qui venait de revenir dans la salle principale.  
"C'est nous qui avons vidé ses comptes. Expliqua la jeune femme. On a craqué ses codes et on a viré l'argent sur un autre compte dans un autre paradis fiscal.

Un petit sifflement admiratif venu de Tony fit se lever les sourcils de Gibbs.

"Tu étais au courant?  
"Non. Mais je sais que si on touche à son fric, Julian devient fou furieux. Répondit DiNozzo en s'adossant au mur.  
"Ton. Rectifia Abby.  
"Ton quoi? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Ton argent Tony. Le compte était à ton nom, mais la procuration était à son nom, et il n'y avait que lui qui manipulait l'argent. Par contre, la totalité des entrées de ce compte venait de toi. De ton compte courant, de divers placements qu'il a fait en ton nom, d'un héritage que tu as touché il y a quelques années. Dit Artémis doctement.

Tony pâlit de nouveau.

"Co... Comment ça un héritage??? De qui?? Je ne comp... Je ne comprends pas... Balbutia le jeune homme. J'ai jamais touché le moindre héritage... Je serais au courant...

Artémis lança un regard à Abby, la suppliant d'intervenir. Elle était mieux placé pour lui dire le reste.

"D'après ce que nous avons compris, c'est que tu as hérité il y a sept ou huit ans, d'une somme plus que confortable et il a placé cet argent. Des placements plutôt avisés. Expliqua McGee, prenant la parole avant que la jeune Goth ne se décide à parler. Il est probable qu'il est venu toucher cet héritage en ton nom, je suppose qu'il t'a fait signer certains papiers lui donnant le droit d'agir en tes lieux et place.

L'italien secoua la tête lentement.

"Non... Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait jamais fait si..gner...quoi que...ce... Il s'interrompit brusquement.  
"Tony?? Demanda Gibbs, revenant vers lui, inquiet.  
"Il est possible que j'ai signé des papiers, mais c'était au tout début... Dit il doucement, et c'était sous la contrainte... Je ne savais pas ... J'ai jamais su...

Le regard perdu, Tony baissa la tête.

"Je ne savais pas... J'te jure...  
"Tony, tu n'as rien fait, et ce n'est pas important... Murmura Jethro en le serrant contre lui. Il n'a rien fait de mal en ton nom, c'est déjà pas si mal...  
"Combien? Demanda-t-il, haussant la voix et se tournant vers Abby.

La Gothique, McGee et Artémis se lancèrent des regards quelques peu gênés...

"Alors quoi?? Gronda Gibbs, Abby? McGee? Vous avez perdu votre langue?

Le silence dura quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité, puis Cybélian s'empara d'une liasse de papiers et revint vers Jethro et la lui brandit sous le nez.

"Regarde Sergent. Regarde bien. T'as besoin de lunettes ou ça ira? Dit le mercenaire.

Gibbs plissa les yeux et examina les papiers attentivement. Tony n'osait pas bouger.  
Le silence était pesant. Quand il eut terminé le leader releva la tête et croisa le regard de son ami. Il lui tendit les papiers et le fixa.

"Lis.  
"Je...  
"Tony... Lis ces papiers.

DiNozzo secoua la tête et plia les papiers , les fourrant dans sa poche rageusement.

"Non... Je ne veux rien savoir pour le moment. On verra plus tard. On a d'autres priorités pour l'instant. Dit il.  
"D'accord. On verra plus tard. Approuva Jethro en se retournant, alors Cyb, McGee, on en est ou?

Le petit groupe s'éloigna vers l'écran plasma, laissant Abby et Artémis qui faisaient toujours face à Tony.

"Tony... Soupira Abby en le prenant dans ses bras et en fourrant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. J'suis désolée...  
"Abs, faut pas, t'as rien fait dans cette histoire. La consola le jeune homme avec un sourire.  
"Non c'est de ma faute, Dit Artémis en baissant les yeux, j'aurais pas dû annoncer ça comme ça, mais je croyais que tu étais au courant...  
"Onarluka, c'est pas de ta faute non plus. C'est moi. J'aurais dû me poser des questions depuis longtemps. Répondit Tony en secouant la tête à nouveau. J'ai été stupide...

Abby et Caro se lancèrent un coup d'oeil désolé, voilà que le jeune homme prenait la faute sur lui, alors qu'il n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire.  
Il les embrassa et avança lentement pour rejoindre le groupe qui stationnait devant le plasma.

"McGee, je veux une surveillance vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre autours de chez moi. Si ce mec a réussit à récupérer mon adresse c'est par là qu'il va tenter de nous toucher, il s'est déjà renseigné à l'agence et on lui a dit que nous étions en congé, c'est le moment où jamais pour lui d'essayer de nous trouver. Disait Jethro en se passant une main sur la nuque. Je ne sais pas si on lui a fait part que Tony était en vie, mais je suppose que oui, alors il va tout faire pour nous trouver. Pour me faire payer le fait que Tony soit encore là.

Le silence qui accueillit sa déclaration lui confirma que tout le monde était d'accord.  
Le portable de Cyb résonna dans le silence, il décrocha en voyant que l'appel venait de Maï.

"Oui la miss?  
"...  
"...  
"...  
"Ok. Tu peux quitter la planque. Gred est avec toi? Ok, on vous attend.

Le coup d'oeil acéré de Jethro posa la question.

"Julian a fait vider l'appartement, Maï et Gred l'ont surveillé, un camion et deux mecs se sont occupé de tout, mais il était là, supervisant le tout, un jeune mec à ses basques.  
"Mike?  
"Probablement.  
"Ils sont partis ou?  
"Nulle part, le camion de déménagement est parti pour un garde meuble, Julian et le gamin ont prit un taxi et ont disparus.  
"Disparus?  
"Disparus. Maï et Gred reviennent ici. On va se poster vers chez toi en embuscade. Je prépare le matos.

Gibbs resta silencieux. Les nouvelles ne lui plaisaient pas. Mais pas du tout. Et il n'y avait pas la moindre chance de pouvoir prévoir les prochains mouvements de Julian si il avait de nouveau disparu dans la nature avec le jeune Mike.

Cyb et Caro préparèrent un repas à base des conserves qu'il restait dans l'entrepôt, l'événement lorsqu'il se produisit, coïncida avec le retour au bercail d'une Maï déconfite et d'un Gred grisâtre de rage.

Le repas avait été expédié, Abby avait fait des efforts désespérés pour dissiper le silence qui les engloutissait, elle avait taquiné Tony et avait réussit à le brancher sur son sujet préféré: les films.

Un peu gores de préférence, les deux amis se rejoignants dans leurs goûts sur ce point là.  
McGee était venu s'immiscer petit à petit dans la discussion, rejoint par Maï et Cybélian peu après.  
Ils commençaient à vanter les mérites comparés des différents effets spéciaux utilisés dans certains films, prothèses en latex, faux sang, masques et fausses armes.

Jethro et Gred restaient en retrait, observant leurs jeunes collègues, avec indulgence pour Gred, avec une grande attention pour Jethro.

Quand il vit Tony se figer brusquement, il eut peur, mais le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, une expression étrange sur le visage. Son regard vert pétillait, il se leva et vint vers Gibbs, s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

"J'ai une idée Jay. Une drôle d'idée pour me venger de Julian. Dit il à mi-voix.

Jethro lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Quelle idée brillante a encore germé dans ce cerveau génial? Murmura il avec un micro sourire.  
"Je... J'ai... Tony s'interrompit, j'ai pensé à un truc idiot... C'est vraiment idiot, laisse tomber...  
"Hey... T'as de bonnes idées parfois... Se moqua Gibbs gentiment, dis voir.  
"Parfois? Grimaça le jeune homme.  
"Allez, donnes nous ton plan Tony, te fais pas prier... Implora Abby.

DiNozzo se releva et se plaça près de Jethro, il fit face a son amie:

"Ben, en fait Abby, j'ai pensé que humilier Julian ce serait aussi jouissif que de lui faire du mal. Vraiment humilier, je veux dire.  
"Et? Je ne comprends pas.

"Dans "Punisher"... c'est un film Gibbs. Précisa le jeune homme.  
"Ouais et alors?  
" Voilà, le héros: Franck Castle, interprété par Thomas Jane, capture un des hommes de Saint, Mickey Duka pour le faire parler , il lui fait croire qu'il le torture...  
"Comment ça: Il lui fait croire qu'il le torture?  
"OUI!!!!!! Hurla Abby, je me souviens, en fait il se met dans le dos du mec qui est pendu par les pieds, il grille un morceau de viande avec un chalumeau, pour lui faire croire qu'il vient de le brûler et lui passe une glace dans le dos tout en lui expliquant qu'il ne ressent rien sauf une sensation de froid parce qu'il est profondément brûlé. Le gars est complètement affolé, il en pisse dans son pantalon et avoue tout ce qu'on lui demande.  
"C'est ça... Approuva Tony.  
"Et?  
"Et je pense que faire ce genre de truc à Julian, ce serait extrêmement...  
"Jouissif... Termina Jethro à la place de Tony. Et pour le reste? On s'en débarrasse comment?  
"La peur et la honte sont capable de le tuer. Dit pensivement Tony, ce serait un bon moyen de ne pas se salir les mains.  
"Même si ton plan est séduisant, je ne crois pas qu'il ira jusqu'à nous débarrasser de Julian. Répondit Cybélian en se levant à son tour. Par contre, je suis assez pour. Mais comment faire?  
"Abby, ton copain Darius, il est toujours maquilleur?  
"OUI!!!!! Il est sur un film en ce moment, mais je suis certaine qu'il saura nous trouver d'autres mecs pour nous aider, je l'appelle tout de suite!!! S'exclama la Goth en se saisissant de son portable.

Le reste de l'équipe commençait à se creuser la tête pour essayer de retrouver d'autres tortures plausibles, vues dans des films de préférence, et relativement facile à réaliser, ce qui serait un plus.

Seul Gibbs restait imperméable à l'excitation qui commençait à gagner les autres, a dire vrai, lui et la culture cinématographique, ça faisait deux. Heureusement que Tony était un vrai fan.

Par contre, Gred et Maï se trouvèrent une fois de plus une passion commune. Celle ci n'était pas vraiment classique, puisqu'il s'agissait de tortures.  
Et les connaissances de l'une n'avaient rien à envier aux pratiques de l'autre.  
Ils discutèrent des mérites comparés de l'électrocution, passèrent en revue les différentes manières d'écorchage à vif, sans oublier de mentionner les techniques d'amputation sur pied, en gardant la victime en vie.

Petit à petit, les autres membres du groupe s'étaient joints à eux, essayant d'adapter leurs suggestions à des effets spéciaux connus.  
Darius était en vidéo conférence avec Abby, et suivait leurs propositions, il approuva l'écorchage, c'était assez facile à faire, le latex combiné à un anesthésique local était simple à mettre en place. Deux ou trois autres suggestion eurent son feu vert, il se chargea de mettre des amis à lui sur le coup, promettant les outils et accessoires nécessaires dans les heures suivantes.

Ce qui pour le latex aurait du relever de l'exploit, mais le film sur lequel il travaillait exigeait des prothèses pour des scènes sanglantes, et comme il y en avait un peu plus que prévu, il se fit un plaisir de les offrir à Abby.

La Goth remercia chaleureusement son ami et sauta dans les bras de McGee.

"YES!!!!!! Tim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On va lui faire la peau à cet enfoiré!!!!!!! Cria-t-elle toute excitée.  
"Abby... Dit le jeune homme en souriant. Content de voir son amie aussi heureuse.

Tony était surpris de voir que son plan remportait autant de suffrages, pourtant passer de disparition pure et simple de Julian à une séance de fausses tortures, c'était loin d'être banal. Il lança un coup d'oeil à Jethro et vit son regard posé sur lui. Un regard pensif. Un regard qui donnait envie de se précipiter à ses pieds, de se donner. Corps et âme.

Gibbs détourna son regard un bref instant, consulta sa montre, il était assez tard et Tony semblait épuisé.

Il se leva et hocha la tête.

"Ok, Abby, on attend les nouvelles de ton ami, pour le reste, ceux qu'ils le veulent au dodo, faut qu'on soit en forme pour demain. Tony... Toi, tu vas te coucher, repos obligatoire. T'as une sale tête.  
"D'accord Patron...  
"Ok Jay...

Tony se leva à son tour, un peu hésitant. Il secoua la tête et lança un salut collectif, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Seul.  
Il se demanda si Gibbs viendrait le rejoindre bientôt.  
Cyb était il le seul à se douter de quelque chose?

Et dans ce cas, comment l'agent Sénior agirait-il? Par rapport aux autres. Se souciait il vraiment de l'opinion des autres?

"Arrêtes de penser Tony... Gronda doucement la voix aimé à son oreille. Je suis là.

Soulagé, le jeune homme se laissa aller dans l'étreinte rassurante. Les mains de Jethro posées sur sa taille, son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

De fait, Gibbs avait l'air de se contrefoutre de l'opinion des autres. Il avait fermé la porte de la chambre, ils étaient enfin seuls.

"Viens.

Doucement Jay entraîna Tony vers le lit, le poussant légèrement afin qu'il s'allonge, il lui retira ses chaussures, déploya une couverture sur lui et vint le rejoindre. Le laissant se caler au creux de son épaule.

Jethro avait eu envie de déshabiller le jeune homme et de se couler dans ce lit avec lui, peau contre peau. Mais il avait encore une fois suivi son instinct et n'avait pas voulu effaroucher son amant. Tony saurait lui dire en temps voulu qu'il avait envie de passer à autre chose. Il lui faisait confiance.

De son côté, Tony avait été rassuré, bien qu'un peu déçu de ce respect que Jethro avait envers lui, il avait appréhendé cette nuit, tous les deux ensembles.

Dans le même lit.

Mais quand Jethro avait laissé tombé le déshabillage, il avait respiré de nouveau. Renouer le contact entre eux était important, et même si ils étaient encore complètement vêtus, se trouver là avec l'autre était un pas immense. Tony releva la tête et vit le regard posé sur lui, il sourit et se leva légèrement, suffisamment pour embrasser tout doucement la bouche de Jethro.

"Bonne nuit Jay.  
"Bonne nuit Tony.

En le sentant se réinstaller sur sa poitrine, l'homme se demanda ce qui l'avait fait hésiter, encore cette certitude de ne pas le mériter probablement.

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête, ceux qu'il avait failli prononcer:

_"Bonne nuit mon amour._

* * *

Ce petit chapitre pour annoncer enfin le dernier, (si si, il va y avoir un dernier chapitre un jour), je suis désolée pour le retard, mais bon.

Alors les filles, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues...

Gros bisousmouchous à vous toutes.

_Sandy_

PS1: Je suis encore dans les temps alors, bonne année 2007 à tous et toutes.

PS2: Je recherche activement quelqu'un qui aurait le courage de traduire cette fic en anglais...

Re-Bisous


	14. Tony et l'Exécuteur

**DISCLAIMER**: Ces Personnages ne sont certes pas à moi, ils sont la propriété exclusive de plein d'autres personnes, moi, je me contente de rêver et d'imaginer.

**Rating** : M pour plein de raisons, pas toutes lemonesques.

**_Le sel de ma vie_**: Les filles, merci de votre patience et de votre aide pour l'exécution de Julian. Je vous adore.

* * *

**Tony et L'exécuteur**

Jethro ne dormait pas, il savourait le plaisir d'avoir enfin Tony contre lui. L'odeur du parfum du jeune homme, mêlée à celle, plus entêtante encore, qui émanait de sa personne.

Une odeur doucereuse et enivrante, une odeur inoubliable quand on l'avait appréciée d'aussi près.  
Une odeur de futur aussi.  
Comme si le futur pouvait avoir une odeur... Jethro eut un petit sourire, il divaguait certes, mais c'était tellement bon de se retrouver là.

Il était balayé par des émotions intenses, ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait envers Tony le dépassait encore, mais il était d'une certitude absolue: il était amoureux.

Et euphorique.

Il devait se débrouiller pour ravoir Tony contre lui avec un peu moins de vêtements, il se souvenait des soins qu'il lui avait prodigué, la douceur de sa peau contre la paume de ses mains, malgré les blessures.  
Il en rêvait de cette peau un peu dorée, douce, de ces muscles fermes, sous cette parure humaine.  
Il en devenait poète dans ses délires.

Il devait se prouver qu'il avait le droit d'y toucher à cette peau, il se pencha un peu, embrassant très doucement la tempe du jeune homme, et descendit encore plus doucement, jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches s'effleurent. Avec un petit soupir de contentement Tony ouvrit un oeil, rendant le baiser aussi doucement qu'il l'avait reçu.

"Voulais pas te réveiller.  
"De cette façon, c'est pas bien grave.  
"Ca ira?

Tony dégagea sa main et caressa la joue de Gibbs, faisant crisser sous ses doigts la barbe grisonnante, avec une petit grimace, il avança et hocha la tête.

"Ca ira.

Le silence entre eux restait confortable, mais Tony bougea un peu, se redressant lentement, il plongea dans le regard de Gibbs et sembla y lire ce qui lui manquait, dans un geste élégant, il fit passer son pull gris par dessus sa tête, enleva aussi son tee shirt.

Le souffle un peu court, les joues un peu rosées, il se rallongea, souleva ses hanches, fit glisser son jean le long de ses jambes, le laissa tomber à terre.

"Tu vas avoir froid, mets toi dans le lit. Dit Gibbs d'une drôle de voix.

Avec un hochement de tête Tony lui obéit, se glissant dans les draps, mais sans quitter l'homme des yeux, se demandant si il le rejoindrait.  
Jethro se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

"Tu veux que je vienne?

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Gibbs sentit une sacré pointe de fierté le transpercer.

Tony était un homme extraordinaire, il le prouvait une fois de plus, faisant le premier pas vers lui, malgré ce qu'il avait traversé, c'était encore lui qui faisait des efforts pour le mettre à l'aise.

En quelques secondes, l'ex marine se défit de ses vêtements, et se glissa dans le lit, se rapprochant de Tony, posant légèrement une main sur lui, l'attirant dans le creux de ses bras, dans sa chaleur, le lovant contre lui, l'embrassant sur la tempe.  
Le laissant soupirer d'aise et replonger dans le sommeil.

Dans la grande salle, Abby discutait avec Darius, Martin, un de ses amis et Cyb. Les techniciens des effets spéciaux leur expliquaient comment faire pour poser les prothèses.

"Faut faire attention à la colle, Abs, en mettre une petite quantité sinon, ça fait plâtreux et la sensation est désagréable. Sans compter qu'il vous faudra un maquilleur... Disait Martin.  
"Un maquilleur? Pourquoi? Demanda Cybélian.  
"Le latex est blanc, expliqua Darius, et une fois collé sur la peau, on doit le peindre afin de lui donner la teinte de la peau de celui qui porte la prothèse.

Abby lança un regard à Cyb et secoua la tête.

"Non Darius, on ne peut pas, c'est trop long. Faut qu'on puisse appliquer le latex nous même, pour la couleur, on se débrouillera.  
"Pour décoller les prothèses, faites attention, c'est assez douloureux si vous ne mettez pas assez de solvant pour les enlever.  
"Douloureux comment?  
"Comme quand on enlève un pansement, tout dépend de la sensibilité de la personne. Si la peau est fragile, ça peut en arracher un peu...

Abby eut un petit sourire en coin. Faire souffrir Julian ne lui paraissait pas réellement déplacé puisque c'était même le but de leur opération.

"Expliques moi pour le reste Martin, comment mettre en place le sang et l'amputation. Demanda la jeune femme.

Son ami continua ses explications, la jeune femme prenait des notes afin de faire au mieux et de ne rien oublier. Certains détails la faisait frissonner, mais puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de manipulations, elle était largement partante.  
Cyb, lui, pensait à ce qui allait réellement se passer une fois l'humiliation passée.

Le plan original avait été de tuer le sadique et de disposer du corps, il se demanda si il serait appliqué à la lettre, pour ça, il sentait que Maï serait une aide précieuse, le côté froid de la jeune asiatique le rendait un poil nerveux, il avait pourtant l'habitude de bosser avec toute sorte de mercenaires, mais cette fois c'était différent, la jeunesse de la chinoise, le côté gothique et enfantin, lié à un regard glacial.  
C'était glauque. Comme disait Abby.

La jeune femme ne leur avait rien dit de son passé. A moins qu'elle ne se soit confiée à Gred lors de la chasse. Cybélian hocha la tête, il devait parler à son ami, avoir quelques infos sur la belle ne nuirait en rien à leur collaboration.

Pour sa part, le matériel de surveillance pour la maison de Jethro, était prêt, dans quelques heures, ils iraient avec Gred, pour tout installer. Il se décida à abandonner Abby et ses amis, pour prendre un peu de repos.

Il était pas loin de quatre heures du matin quand le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, un peu énervé il vérifia de qui venait l'appel et se fit un malin plaisir de répondre en aboyant lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était que Fornell.

"Gibbs. Vous avez perdu quelque chose Fornell? Gronda Jethro en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Pas vraiment. Sauf erreur, j'ai même plutôt trouvé un truc à vous... Déclara l'agent du FBI.  
"Un truc à moi?  
"Pour être réellement exact, ce sont même deux trucs à vous... Dont un de grande valeur... Précisa l'homme, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
"Fornell vous m'énervez...  
"Bougez pas, on arrive avec la surprise. Lui répondit Tobias en raccrochant.  
"FORNELL!!!! Hurla Gibbs en entendant la tonalité résonner.

"Gibbs! S'exclama Tony en se redressant.

Jethro se leva, suivi par Tony, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle, Cyb était devant un des ordinateurs, Artémis contre lui, ils parlaient à voix basse. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc en entendant Gibbs se précipiter dans la salle.

Les cris fusèrent en voyant que Jethro était sur le point d'envoyer son portable s'écraser contre un mur, l'appareil n'eut "la vie" sauve que grâce à Tony et à ses réflexes, il se glissa entre le mur et l'homme et intercepta la main avant qu'elle ne lâche le portable.

"Jay... Je sais pas ce qu'a encore fait Fornell, mais bousiller ton portable ne va pas nous aider... Même si ça soulage. Dit DiNozzo avec un sourire."Di... Commença Jethro en grondant, mais le sourire de Tony vacilla légèrement, et Gibbs reprit contenance.  
"Tony... T'as raison, ça ne sert à rien de me venger sur le téléphone. Ni sur toi ajouta-t-il à voix basse. On va attendre cet enfoiré de Fornell. On verra plus tard pour le reste. Y a du café quelque part? Demanda-t-il a haute voix.

"Tu veux pas t'habiller avant? Murmura Tony à son oreille.

Jethro laissa son regard descendre, et force lui fut de constater qu'il avait bondi du lit et accessoirement de la chambre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon, comme Tony d'ailleurs...

Une légère rougeur colora ses joues, et il croisa le regard amusé du jeune homme.

"Bonne idée... Marmonna l'ex marine en retournant dans la chambre.

* * *

**Nettement plus tôt, chez Ducky**

La voiture banalisée du FBI s'arrêta devant la maison de Ducky et un agent en descendit. Il vint sonner à la porte du docteur Mallard et attendit patiemment.

Une fenêtre s'éclaira, pendant qu'un concert d'aboiement s'élevait.

"Allons allons, calmez vous... C'est bien...

La voix apaisante du vieil homme calma les chiens et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ducky en robe de chambre.

"Que puis-je pour vous jeune homme? Demanda l'anglais.  
"Agent Prescot. FBI. Se présenta le jeune noir en sortant son insigne. Mon patron souhaite vous parler Docteur. Il est dans la voiture. Il vous attend.  
"Et qui est votre patron agent Prescot? Demanda Ducky, pas vraiment enclin à faire confiance au jeune homme.  
"L'agent Fornell, Docteur. Il est dans la voiture. Répéta le jeune agent.

Tobias observait la scène et devant l'hésitation du ME, éclaira l'habitacle de la voiture afin de confirmer les dires de son agent.  
Ducky, hocha la tête et s'avança vers le véhicule, a sa grande surprise il vit deux hommes à l'arrière. Menottés et bâillonnés. Inconscient pour l'un d'entre eux et mort de peur pour le second.

"Fornell? Demanda le vieil homme en faisant un geste de tête indiquant l'arrière de la voiture.  
"Ducky, j'ai besoin de vous quelques instants dit Tobias en hochant la tête.  
"Ne me dites pas que c'est celui auquel je pense? Murmura le vieil homme en serrant les cordons de sa robe de chambre  
"Je ne dirais rien dans ce cas...  
"Comment l'avez vous trouvé? Et Jethro est il au courant? Questionna-t-il.  
"Par hasard et non pas vraiment encore. Encore que par hasard dans son cas c'est même faible, c'est lui qui est venu se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Expliqua Tobias avec un drôle de sourire.  
"Comment? Insista Ducky en clignant des paupières.  
"Il est venu sonner chez Gibbs. Et est tombé sur moi. Et Prescot est tombé sur lui quand il a commencé à péter un plomb.  
"Sonner chez Gibbs? C'est tout? Je comprends pas... Marmonna le vieil homme.

Avec une petite grimace, Tobias, hocha la tête, se remémorant l'arrivé de Julian chez Gibbs.

_**Une heure plus tôt.**_

Il avait entendu frapper à la porte, Prescot était encore dans les parages à terminer le nettoyage et il avait pensé que c'était lui. Il était revenu vers la porte d'entrée, descendant ses manches, et avait ouvert sans méfiance.

"Pas la peine de frapper, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que moi Alan, avait il commencé à dire avant qu'une main ne se referme sur l'encolure de sa chemise.

Il avait été poussé violemment contre le mur de l'entrée et en avait vu trente six chandelles.

"T'es qui toi? Avait grondé le type blond en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Je croyais qu'il les préférait plus jeunes... Avait il ajouté après l'avoir examiné de la tête aux pieds.  
"Quoi?  
"Il est ou cet espèce d'enfoiré qui me pourrit la vie?  
"Qui?  
"Gibbs!!!! Espèce de connard! Avait hurlé le blond en serrant son poing sur la gorge de Fornell qui commençait à légèrement suffoquer.  
"En mission... Avait réussit à marmonner l'agent. Il est parti sur une enquête, ça va durer un bon moment, il est en floride...

Les explications inventées de Tobias avaient eu l'air convaincantes, puisque la main s'était légèrement desserrée de son cou.

"Et toi, t'es qui? Son mec?  
"Pas vraiment, avait dit Fornell, je suis juste un ami, je viens vérifier que tout va bien tant qu'il est absent.  
"Tu bosses avec lui?  
"Avec Jethro? Ca va pas? Avait grimacé Tobias. On serait surement pas amis sinon.  
"Pas faux. Il revient quand?  
"J'en sais rien. Pourquoi?  
"Parce qu'on va l'attendre ton copain, je lui dois quelques remerciements à cet enfoiré, avait expliqué Julian en sortant une arme. Il me pourrit la vie depuis quelques temps et ça commence à devenir un peu lourd.

"Comment ça?  
"J'ai été arrêté deux fois pour le vol de ma propre voiture, ma carte de crédit a été annulée, ainsi que l'assurance de ma bagnole, et d'autres trucs dans le même style. Et là... Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre... Avait grondé Julian Alors même si il m'en veut pour Anton, je vais lui régler son compte, et une bonne fois pour toute.

Tobias avait réalisé avec stupéfaction que l'homme ne savait pas que Tony était toujours en vie, et que le plan, somme toute simpliste de l'équipe des mercenaires, était arrivé en phase finale. La confrontation entre les tueurs et Julian n'allait plus tarder.

Si il arrivait à se tirer de cette situations de merde dans laquelle il était.

Parce qu'à aucun moment, il n'avait été prévu dans le plan, que Fornell ne serve d'otage au fou sadique.

Prescot avait été intrigué par une voiture garée dans l'allée de Gibbs, quand il était revenu après avoir emporté du matériel, leur propre véhicule ayant été garé dans une rue adjacente. Il avait rapidement jeté un coup d'oeil dans la Ford, y avait trouvé une personne, attachée et bâillonnée, le regard affolé.

Affreusement jeune à son avis.

Il avait dégainé son arme et s'était approché prudemment, il avait vu Fornell et l'homme blond qui le menaçait.  
Son chef était toujours aussi calme que d'habitude. Bien qu'il ne semble pas apprécier d'avoir un canon de revolver appuyé contre la tempe.

Prescot était retourné sur ses pas, il avait passé un coup de fil rapide et avait attendu en surveillant Tobias et l'homme blond.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'une équipe du FBI n'arrive en renfort. Prescot avait fait une brève apparition dans la ligne de mire de Tobias et en quelques instants tout avait été terminé. Fornell avait bousculé Julian et avait profité de sa surprise. Prescot ainsi que deux autres agents avaient fait irruption dans la pièce et avaient maîtrisé l'homme.

Tellement simple comme arrestation, que Tobias n'était même pas certain que la méthode soit enseignée à Quantico.  
Ca tenait de la chance de débutant. Tout bonnement.  
Ceci dit, ça permettait d'avoir l'enfoiré dans la voiture et sans dommage.

A l'extrême limite, c'est ça qui aurait causé quelques regrets à l'agent du FBI, il n'avait même pas pu cogner sur le monstre

**Fin du Flash Back**

"Tobias? Tobias...

La voix de Ducky le tira de sa rêverie, il vit que le médecin avait l'air inquiet et le rassura d'un geste de la main.

"Ca va Ducky, juste un petit souvenir qui m'a traversé l'esprit.  
"Petit souvenir?  
"Je vous expliquerais.  
"Vous comptez prévenir Jethro de la capture de Julian?

Tobias hocha la tête.

"Bien entendu, mais je voulais que vous le shootiez comme il faut avant. J'ai dans l'idée que Gibbs lui même ne saura pas quoi en faire si vite."Je crois bien que vous avez raison mon cher, approuva Ducky avec un petit rire discret. Vous viendrez boire un café, le temps que je prépare ce qu'il nous faut. Ajouta-t-il en repartant vers sa maison.

Fornell attendit que Prescot revienne vers lui et lui confia les prisonniers.

"Alan, si le grand ouvre un oeil, méfiez vous, et si il prend son copain en otage, laissez le le flinguer. Pas de négociation. Par contre essayez de ne pas le descendre, il est déjà réservé.  
"Bien Patron, marmonna le jeune agent en essayant de dissimuler un sourire, mais il dégaina son arme et commença sa surveillance.

Tobias rejoignit Ducky dans la maison, escorté par une petite horde de corgis jappants à qui mieux mieux.

Dans la cuisine, le café coulait dans le percolateur, mais pas la moindre trace du ME. quelques instants plus tard, le vieil homme arrivait, habillé de pied en cap, sa mallette à la main, et un petit sourire bizarre sur les lèvres.

"Je vous demande quelques minutes mon cher, la garde malade ne va pas tarder à arriver. Et je vous accompagne. Il est hors de question que je reste hors du coup. J'ai hâte de voir ce que Gibbs a prévu pour notre ami.

L'agent du FBI commençait à se dire qu'il ne connaissait pas toute la personnalité du médecin et que ce côté là n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

Une froideur implacable si peu compatible avec sa verve habituelle.

"Ok. On a le temps. Approuva Fornell en dégustant son café.

* * *

_**POV de Julian 1**_

Julian ouvrit un oeil, il fit un rapide état des lieux, notant la présence de Prescot.  
Un faible gémissement lui apprit que Mike était là lui aussi.

_"Putain, quel con!!! Je me suis fais serrer comme un bleu, mais quelle idée d'aller chez cet enfoiré de flic... Et j'ai un de ces mal de crâne... Et évidement, je suis menotté...Je parie que c'est ce con de black qui m'a mis KO, je vais me le déguster dès que je me serais débarrassé de ces putains de menottes. _

Il referma ses yeux, préférant ignorer le rictus moqueur de Prescot, se concentrant sur les menottes, et sur l'éventualité de pouvoir s'en débarrasser, voir de les ouvrir simplement, mais il n'était pas Houdini et n'avait pas la moindre clef planquée dans une de ses poches.

Il renonça pour le moment, une douleur sur l'arrière de son crâne lui confirmant que l'un des agents de Fornell avait dû l'anesthésier à coup de tuyau de plomb, il allait avoir une bosse non négligeable dans quelques heures.

_"On est dans la bagnole de l'autre enfoiré, doit bien y avoir un flingue planqué dans un coin, boite à gants probablement, si j'arrive à m'y glisser, je les plombes en totalité, Mike y compris, il va me retarder le gamin, dommage, j'aurais pas le temps de le déguster, mais tant pis._

Entrouvrant les paupières légèrement, il vit que Prescot le fixait toujours, l'agent avait perdu son sourire moqueur et lui lançait un regard plus que noir.

"Pas la peine d'y penser, lui dit il, la seule arme dans cette voiture est déjà pointée sur toi, remues, ne serait ce qu'une paupière et j'ai l'autorisation de te transformer en passoire. Tu ne manqueras à personne. Donc, aucun risque pour moi.

Julian grogna et referma les yeux de nouveau. Le poids de Mike contre lui lui donna une idée, il bougea doucement essayant de voir comment il pourrait agripper le jeune homme et s'en servir de bouclier.

La voix de Prescot vint l'arrêter dans ses projets à peine pensés.

"Il est attaché à une portière et toi à l'autre, j'ai aussi l'autorisation de le descendre. Alors, encore une fois, bouge et je me fais un plaisir de te flinguer.  
"Merde!! Grommela Julian en se renfonçant dans la banquette et sursautant lorsque l'arrière de son crâne douloureux entra en contact avec le cuir.

Ducky et Fornell retournèrent à la voiture, Prescot en descendit, les accueillant d'un signe de tête.

"Il est réveillé Patron.  
"Vous pouvez rentrer Alan, à demain.  
"Bien Patron.  
"Ducky? Je vous en prie, dit Fornell en ouvrant la portière avant. Le ME monta dans la voiture, il se tourna vers l'homme blond attaché.  
"Ainsi vous voilà, vous êtes donc ce fameux Julian dont me parlait Jethro. Commença le vieil homme en fourrageant dans sa mallette. Il en sortit une seringue et un flacon, posément, sous le regard de Fornell et des deux prisonniers, il prépara la seringue.  
Je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin que vous soyez calme pour un petit moment, donc...

Sans plus d'avertissement, le médecin se tourna vers le prisonnier et planta l'aiguille dans sa jambe à travers son jeans. Il ne prit pas garde au grondement de rage et fit son injection rapidement, retirant la seringue avant qu'un faux mouvement ne brise l'aiguille.

"Qu'est ce que vous foutez!!!!! Hurla le blond en se débattant.  
"Je vous rends docile mon ami... Lui répondit Ducky en refermant sa mallette. Je vous rends extrêmement docile en fait. Vous allez voir...  
"C'est quoi?? Cette saloperie, c'est quoi??? Demanda Julian en dodelinant de la tête. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Mike émit un gémissement et voulut se rapprocher de lui.

"Julian!!! Julian!!! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez donné!!! Hoquetât il en se mettant à pleurer. Vous l'avez tué!!!

Fornell secoua la tête et prit place au volant, Ducky se retourna vers les prisonniers et son regard bienveillant plongea dans le regard affolé du jeune homme.

"Il n'a rien, je lui ai juste administré un sédatif, je vous promets, ce monstre n'a rien.  
"Ce... Ce monstre??? Répéta le garçon, hébété. Pourquoi vous dites ça? C'est pas un monstre...  
"Mike... C'est bien Mike n'est ce pas? Demanda le médecin de sa voix la plus douce.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans pour autant arrêter de pleurer.

"Mike... Nous savons pour Julian, nous savons qu'il est violent avec ses partenaires, qu'il est...  
"Non... Non vous vous trompez... Il n'est pas comme ça... L'interrompit le gamin en secouant la tête.  
"Mike...  
"J'vous jure que vous vous trompez, il est pas comme ça, il est gentil... Très gentil avec moi... Il s'occupe de moi, il m'aime... C'est pas un monstre.

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton, il claquait des dents, niant farouchement.

Fornell grogna, il conduisait de façon brusque, exaspéré de voir que Julian avait encore une fois réussit à faire de sa victime un complice, le gamin était complètement sous son emprise.

Comme DiNozzo quand c'était lui la victime.

Ducky hocha la tête lentement, désolé d'avoir fait pleurer le jeune homme, mais il devait tenter de lui fait comprendre, même si c'était sans espoir.  
Fornell secoua la tête et posa brièvement la main sur le bras du médecin légiste, attirant son attention.

"Laissez, Doc. Le gamin était déjà attaché et bâillonné par l'autre salaud, et il continue à le défendre. Vous n'y arriverez pas. Il comprendra plus tard.

Ducky se détourna du jeune homme a regret, le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, l'agent du FBI ne desserrant pas les dents.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la zone commerciale abandonnée, Fornell rappela Cybélian afin de se faire ouvrir le portail de l'entrepôt.

Il terminait de garer la voiture quand la porte incluse dans le volet métallique monumental s'ouvrit sur le mercenaire blond.

Cyb, suivit de Jethro puis Tony s'avancèrent vers la voiture noire. Les trois hommes furent surpris en voyant la porte du côté passager s'ouvrir sur un Ducky plutôt fringant malgré l'heure tardive. Matinale même.

"Ducky? Demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Fornell? Gronda Gibbs en même temps.

Tobias fit un signe à Jethro.

"Le FBI bat le NCIS à plates coutures, Gibbs. Vous me devez un repas... Dit il avec un sourire amusé, attendant la réplique cinglante de l'ex-marine.  
"Un repas? Parce que vous mangez au FBI? Nous, au NCIS, on bosse, on a pas le temps, lança Gibbs en s'avançant vers la voiture.

Un coup d'oeil dans le véhicule, pour confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait et il retourna vers Tony, posa sa main sur son avant bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Tony devint pâle.

"C'est lui? C'est ça??  
"Tu n'es pas obligé de le voir maintenant Tony, on s'occupe de lui, tu n'es même pas obligé de rester du tout.  
"Je veux tout voir... Tout... Murmura le jeune homme en redressant la tête. Je veux enfin pouvoir me regarder en face...  
"Ok. Viens.

La forme inconsciente affalée à l'arrière de la voiture fut une surprise pour le jeune agent.  
Dans cette position, encore loin de toute les humiliations qu'il avait en stock pour cet homme, Julian ne l'impressionnait plus.  
Le bourreau devant lequel il avait tremblé pendant dix ans n'était pas plus inquiétant qu'un enfant.  
La bouche légèrement ouverte, la tête en arrière, un peu de bave avait coulé le long de sa joue.

Tony examina longuement l'homme endormi. Un peu ridicule dans cette position, attaché à la portière.

"On y va?

La voix de Gred, qui était venu les rejoindre dehors, le tira de sa contemplation. Il hocha la tête et fit quelques pas en arrière, libérant le passage pour le mercenaire.  
Fornell détacha la menotte de la portière de la voiture et la referma sur le poignet de Julian. Gred tira la forme endormie et la bascula sur ses épaules. Il porta l'homme à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, dans la partie que son ami Maï avait baptisé le donjon.

Un film plastique couvrait le sol, des chaînes pendaient du plafond, une table de dissection équipée de bracelets de cuir à ses extrémités.

Une seconde table à quelques pas de la première, était recouverte d'instruments aussi brillants qu'inquiétants.  
Tous aussi tranchants les uns que les autres.

Sur un plateau étaient disposés les "sex toys" que Tony portait sur lui lors de son assassinat, la chinoise étant fermement décidée à s'en servir sur le bourreau.  
Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, à cet homme qui avait fait tant de mal autour de lui.

A ce meurtrier.

Abby et McGee terminaient de noter les indications que leur donnaient les deux spécialistes des effets spéciaux. Ils regardèrent le cortège se diriger vers le donjon, Tobias et Ducky escortaient Mike, ils ne savaient pas ce que les mercenaires avaient décidé et se demandaient ce qui allait arriver a Julian.

"Lui. Dit Jethro en désignant le gamin, là bas... Il indiqua un coin éloigné de la pièce, un lit de camp avait été installé là. De massifs anneaux sortaient du mur, ainsi qu'une chaîne d'aspect solide.

Fornell installa son prisonnier sur le lit et lui boucla les chaînes aux poignets.

"T'as rien à craindre. Lui dit il avant de jeter un coup d'oeil sur la scène étrange qui commençait.

"Ducky? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille? Demanda Abby.

"Deux heures, ma belle amie. Mais je peux prolonger son sommeil si tu as besoin de plus de temps, précisa le vieil homme en quittant son imperméable et en ouvrant sa mallette.  
"Tim?  
"Il nous faudra plus de temps, d'après Darius c'est assez long à installer ces trucs. Répondit le jeune homme lentement.  
"Quels trucs?

Abby fit un sourire lumineux au médecin avant de secouer la tête faisant voleter ses couettes dans tous les sens.

"Surprise mon cher ami... Vous verrez bien...

Maï, Abby et Timothy se mirent au travail. Julian avait été installé sur la table, Gred et Cyb l'avaient dévêtu et attaché solidement.  
Les trois artistes se penchèrent sur le corps et commencèrent à appliquer les éléments truqués, les fins tuyaux, les poches de faux sang et enfin les prothèses en latex.

Artémis, Tony, Cyb et Gred regardaient attentivement les opérations.  
Gibbs avait entraîné Fornell et Ducky vers le coin repas et buvait un café en écoutant le récit de Tobias. Puis il avait donné les explications sur ce qui se passait dans le coin opposé de l'entrepôt. Rendant de nouveau le médecin muet. L'agent du FBI essayait de comprendre les motivations de Tony pour vouloir épargner le monstre, mais n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait rencontré l'homme que quelques minutes, mais il se sentait prêt à le tuer de ses mains, alors, que l'Italien, qui avait souffert pendant dix ans à cause de lui, veuille l'épargner, lui semblait étrange.

"Tony pense que l'humilier sera destructeur. Et puis il ne se sent pas prêt à lui coller une balle dans la peau. Il espère que Julian se flinguera quand il verra les dégâts sur lui.  
"Quels dégâts?  
"Primo, un écorchage à vif, nous aurons besoin de quelques anesthésiants afin d'insensibiliser les zones des prothèses afin qu'il croie que tout est bien réel. A un moment où un autre, j'ai l'impression qu'une émasculation est prévue aussi, probablement l'ablation totale du membre en question d'ailleurs.  
"Factice?

Gibbs hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Factice. Comme toutes les tortures. Sauf l'emploi des joujoux de Julian sur lui même, je crois que Maï désire s'en servir réellement. Elle est inquiétante cette gamine. Ajouta-il en secouant la tête.  
"Et comment allez vous faire pour la fin?  
"On verra. Le plan de Tony comporte une inconnue. Nous aviserons à ce moment là.

Tobias lança un regard à Ducky, il vit que le vieil homme était aussi sceptique que lui même, mais ils devaient faire confiance à Tony. Après tout c'était lui qui connaissait Julian le mieux. Et si il estimait que ce plan avait une chance de fonctionner, alors...

Artémis et Cyb, sur les instructions précises d'Abby, installaient un miroir brisé dans un angle de la pièce. Gred était à l'aplomb des chaînes, il hocha la tête, ça allait.

Tim de son côté s'était accroupi au côté de la table de dissection, sa tête à hauteur de celle de Julian, il essayait d'apercevoir la scène dans un reflet de verre qui renvoyait sur le miroir brisé. L'effet était parfait. En faisant un effort, Julian pourrait voir ce qu'on avait fait à son corps du coin de l'oeil.

Pour rajouter à l'ambiance, Abby avait fait installer des spots rouges et verts, qui de plus permettaient de voiler les couleurs et évitait ainsi que le latex ne soit visible.

Tout était prêt.

Gred se chargea de nouveau de Julian, le soulevant et l'installant sous les chaînes. Lune et Cybélian lui attachèrent les poignets et tendirent les liens de façon à ce que son corps repose à peine sur ses orteils.

Maï, installa le "leg-spreader" écartant les jambes de l'homme, le déséquilibrant un peu plus.  
Puis photos en main, elle s'appliqua à recréer les entrelacs de cuir sur les bras et les jambes. Reproduisant les dessins que Tony portait sur les photos.

Gred et Cyb se lancèrent un long regard. Il s'agissait à présent des "sex toys" et aucun des deux ne se sentait prêt à franchir le pas.  
Tony était assis sur le bord d'une table et attendait avec Abby et Tim que tout soit terminé. Il remarqua l'indécision des deux mercenaires et retint son souffle.

Abby sentit le changement dans l'attitude de son ami et eut un temps de retard pour poser sa main sur son bras.  
Sa main ne rencontrant plus que le vide, Tony s'était avancé vers les deux hommes et avait tendu une main tremblante vers le cock ring.

Il avait effleuré l'instrument et puis l'avait résolument empoigné.  
Les sourcils froncés, il s'était agenouillé en face de son ancien bourreau, il avait installé l'anneau et avait serré le lien de cuir que Julian lui avait adjoint. Il avait serré fort. Sachant la sensation que ça provoquerait.  
Une sorte d'anesthésie de la partie privée de sang.

Il avait installé les clips métalliques sur les pointes de sein et serré les fixations à la limite du supportable.

D'une pression du pouce il avait forcé la mâchoire à s'ouvrir, il avait inséré le gagball et avait bouclé les lanières derrière la tête.

Ne restait que le sexe en latex rigide.

Tony secoua la tête et fit demi tour.

"Ca non. Je peux pas. Dit il en retournant vers Abby.  
"Pas grave.

Surpris il leva les yeux et vit que Jethro s'était avancé et avait observé la scène.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça...  
"Si. Je suis le seul à savoir quel effet ça fait de porter ces trucs. Et comment les mettre en place au mieux. Dit Anthony à voix très basse.  
"Tu n'étais pas obligé quand même. Insista Jay en posant la main sur la nuque de Tony et en l'attirant à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule.

Le silence tomba sur l'entrepôt. Tout était en place, il ne restait plus qu'a attendre le réveil de Julian et suivre Maï, au feeling.

La chinoise s'éclipsa quelques instants, pour revenir toute vêtue de noir, un petit manga sinistre à souhait.

Elle s'avança vers le centre du donjon et fit reculer tout le monde dans l'ombre. Julian ne manquerait pas de sentir qu'il est observé, mais ne verra que des silhouettes indistinctes.

Préservant la surprise quand à Tony.

Elle se réserva d'office le rôle de l'Exécuteur, jouer avec les effets spéciaux l'amusait au plus haut point, c'était la première fois qu'elle torturait "pour de faux" comme disait son petit frère Kyo quand ils étaient enfants.

De toute façon elle avait prévenue Tony qu'elle ne ferait pas que du "faux". Elle comptait bien jouer avec les fines lames, tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Redessiner les entrelacs sur les membres de Julian, ceux qui faisaient le pendant aux liens de cuir qu'elle avait installé.

S'amuser avec la cravache et le fouet de cuir noir.

"Combien de temps Ducky? Demanda-t-elle en fourrageant dans un sac de toile.

"Plus que quelques minutes ma chère. Le temps d'effectuer mes injections et d'appliquer les produits anesthésiants.

"Merci Docteur San.

"Et pour l'amputation?

"Il ne verra pas le bas de son corps, on bloque ses mouvements au maximum avec la position dans laquelle il est. Par précaution je vais lui mettre un collier en cuir assez large, comme ça pas de risques qu'il ne voie de près ce qu'on lui fait. J'ai installé un cathé relié à une poche de sang, il apercevra uniquement ça dans le reflet du miroir: le flot de sang. Tony a déjà mis en place le reste. Expliqua Maï en enfilant une combinaison blanche, de celle que les techniciens mettaient sur les scènes de crime afin de ne pas polluer l'environnement.

Abby vint rejoindre son amie et lui posa un calot sur la tête, il était artistiquement décoré de têtes de mort, humour façon Abby...Ducky termina ses injections et remballa ses instruments, il rejoignit les autres dans l'ombre et s'installa afin d'assister au spectacle.

Tony et Jethro se tenaient l'un près de l'autre, Cyb, Artémis, Gred, Abby et Tim se partageaient les différents sièges.

Un gémissement s'éleva. Il provenait de l'homme attaché.

Le spectacle allait enfin commencer.

* * *

Ben non, c'était pas le dernier chapitre en fait. Je prolonge l'attente. Wink...

Bisousmouchous

Sandy


	15. Tony et L'Ange

**Disclaimer **: Toujours pas à moi ces gentils persos... Pfff Alors un petit tour et pfuit! Je disparais.

**Rating MMMMMMM  
**

**_Le sel de ma vie_** : Merci encore

* * *

_**Tony et l'Ange**_

Le gémissement venant de Julian se faisait insistant. Il se réveillait sans nul doute. Le timing de Ducky était parfait.

Un grognement suivit d'un bruit de chaînes qu'on agite, confirmèrent le réveil du monstre.

"Merde c'est quoi ça??? Gronda-t-il, avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas parler avec le gagball glissé dans sa bouche.

Une silhouette blanche s'avança vers lui, Maï était minuscule à côté de Julian, mais l'intensité de son regard et l'indifférence sur son visage lui donnaient un air inquiétant.

L'homme essaya de la suivre du regard, alors qu'elle faisait un cercle autour de lui. Lentement. Un éclair brillant au bout des doigts. La lame d'un scalpel captait la lumière et la renvoyait, tantôt rouge, tantôt verte.

Julian secouait la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits, il mesurait toute l'étendue de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Vulnérable.

Exposé.

En danger visiblement.

Se neurones essayaient de travailler un tant soit peu, il se demandait à qui il devait de se trouver là. L'agent du FBI avait dû le livrer à un gang quelconque, un de ceux qu'il avait entubé dernièrement.

Se faire du blé était un travail risqué, et voler un fournisseur de came était toujours une entreprise hasardeuse.  
Pas un instant il ne lui vint à l'idée que c'était à cause de Tony qu'il était là.

Pas encore du moins.

Maï se rapprocha de lui, elle tendit le bras et la lame effleura le torse musclé, descendant lentement, traçant des arabesques sur la peau bronzée.

_"Qu'est ce que tu fous?? _Pensa l'homme en essayant d'échapper à la lame.

Il se recula, mais les chaînes et les entraves de ses jambes ne lui donnaient pas beaucoup de liberté de mouvement et il ne pût empêcher Maï de le suivre et la lame se posa de nouveau sur sa peau.

La main qui tenait la lame pesa légèrement et un peu de sang perla.

Julian eut un cri étranglé. Il essaya de parler tant bien que mal avec l'instrument dans sa bouche.

_"Aïe!!!!!!! Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez?_

Le vouvoiement avait remplacé le tutoiement instantanément. L'homme restait sur la défensive. Toujours dans la même position, bras plus que tendus et sur la pointe des pieds.

La chinoise restait silencieuse, le seul bruit dans la pièce venait de ses pas sur le plastique au sol et de la respiration de Julian.

Le manège de Maï se prolongea quelques minutes, elle cerclait Julian et de temps en temps sa main partait et la lame entaillait la peau. Elle ne disait toujours rien et Julian criait à chaque fois que la lame atteignait sa cible.  
De petits cris indignes.Ridicules.

L'homme commençait à passer en mode stress. Il avait des flashes de couleur, comme des trous dans sa compréhension des évènements.

L'effet du produit dont Ducky avait badigeonné la lame du scalpel.

Le fameux GHB dont Julian avait été si friand dans sa relation avec Tony.

Maï profita d'un instant d'inconscience et s'approcha pour décoller un des morceaux de latex, la capsule de sang se vida, dégoulinant sur le torse musclé, par souci de réalité, elle incisa légèrement l'un des côté de la blessure factice, la douleur ramena Julian à lui. Il essaya de s'éloigner frénétiquement du petit fantôme blanc, la peur surgissant lorsqu'il la vit se débarrasser d'un morceau de peau, le jetant négligemment sur un plateau en inox.

_"C'est quoi?? C'est quoi ça!_!!!! Hurla-t-il en essayant de voir son corps, la douleur discrète de l'incision le conduisant à imaginer le pire.

Il se tortilla tant et plus en hurlant, essayant d'échapper à Maï qui revenait vers lui.

Brusquement, il entr'aperçut un mouvement dans un angle de la pièce, il se focalisa dans cette direction et parvint à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de lui même qui bougeait dans un reflet de miroir brisé. Malgré la distance, environs une dizaine de mètres, il vit la rigole sombre qui serpentait sur son torse et une tache plus sombre encore qui en était le point d'origine.

Il comprit brusquement que la fille était en train de le découper vivant. Il se mit à hurler de terreur.

Maï vint très près de lui. Elle leva la main et tendit un doigt vers la balle de caoutchouc noire. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

"Je croyais que ça empêchait de parler ce truc... Mais si tu continues, je vais enlever ce bidule... Dit elle d'une petite voix pensive. Et en voyant le soulagement sur le visage de Julian, elle appuya sur la balle noire, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans la bouche ouverte.

"Et te couper la langue. Ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu. Mais sa main descendit de la balle au cou de sa victime, ses doigts se posant sur le point où pulsait l'artère.

"A moins que je ne coupe tes cordes vocales... De toutes façons tu n'en auras plus besoin après... Précisa-t-elle en serrant ses doigts. Faisant suffoquer Julian.

Le gémissement de l'homme lui fit hausser les sourcils. Il secoua la tête avec véhémence.

"Tu préfères quoi? Tu arrêtes de parler... Ou je coupe? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, Maï eut un petit sourire froid.

"Je coupe? Dit elle en s'éloignant vers la table et choisissant soigneusement un scalpel acéré.

Le grondement et le bruit de chaînes la firent se retourner vers l'homme. Il secouait la tête désespérément.

"D'accord. C'est pas ça que tu veux... Donc si je ne coupe pas... Dit la jeune fille d'une voix dure. Tu la fermes. Tu peux hurler, mais tu ne me parles pas. J'aime pas qu'on me déconcentre quand je... quand je suis occupée... Termina-t-elle lentement.

Un grognement d'impuissance s'échappa des lèvres de Julian. Mais il se tint tranquille malgré la peur qui le dévorait.

Lune jouait son rôle avec une maîtrise inquiétante, amusée de voir que l'homme si viril et si fort pour dominer les autres se dégonflait comme une baudruche devant elle.

Et elle n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé les tortures.

Dans l'autre angle de la pièce, les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle, ils commençaient à se dire que Tony avait peut être raison, pour Julian, l'humiliation pourrait être fatale.

Tony n'était pas seul, Gibbs avait passé un bras autours de ses épaules et le tenait contre lui, le soutenant de toute ses forces.

Le jeune homme ne quittait pas son ancien bourreau des yeux. De légers tremblement involontaires le secouait parfois. La main de Jay sur son épaule le calmait instantanément.

Il serrait les poings et se mordillait les lèvres pour ne rien dire.  
Pour ne pas hurler.

Ducky lui lançait de brefs coup d'oeil, essayant de juger si il allait supporter tout cela.  
La mise en scène avait beau être son idée, rien ne disait qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'au bout.  
Et la pâleur de son visage ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il était très capable de tomber dans les pommes d'un instant à l'autre.

Artémis avait, elle aussi, perdu quelques couleurs, elle s'était approchée de Tim et Abby et avait pris la main de son ami dans la sienne, Cyb n'était pas là pour elle, il devait, ainsi que Gred, participer au petit jeu de Maï.

Et c'était à leur tour d'entrer en scène.

Cybélian apparut, vêtu lui aussi d'une combinaison blanche, des gants de latex aux mains et un masque blanc sur le bas du visage. Il approcha de la jeune fille et attendit les ordres.

Elle lui confia une cravache de cuir noir et sans un mot lui indiqua sa place. Cyb fit le tour de l'homme attaché et vint se placer derrière lui.

"Dix coups pour commencer. Dit la jeune fille lentement. Des épaules au bas des fesses. Précisa-t-elle. Et tu ne te retiens pas.

Cyb hocha la tête et fit cingler la cravache deux ou trois fois dans l'air, les muscles des épaules de Julian étaient crispés, il attendait le premier coup avec angoisse.

Le mercenaire blond le prit par surprise en abattant la fine cravache sur sa hanche droite, lui arrachant un cri perçant, et il eut une réaction instinctive pour tenter de s'échapper. Mais sans la moindre pitié, Cyb continuait à abattre la cravache sur son dos. Les zébrures qui perlaient de sang attestaient qu'il ne retenait pas ses coups.

Malgré le peu de coopération de sa victime, quelques minutes plus tard, dix traces descendaient de ses épaules à ses fesses. Symétriques.

A peine essoufflé, Cyb fit un pas en arrière et contourna Julian, venant reposer l'objet sur la table et attendant que Maï donne d'autres ordres.

Gred était arrivé, troisième fantôme blanc, et attendait de pouvoir participer au jeu.

Lune lui tendit une pince aux petites mâchoires diaboliques. Et une aiguille, longue et fine.

Gred s'approcha de Julian et se mit à examiner lentement son corps avant de hocher la tête. Il tendit la main et planta l'aiguille brutalement dans le torse exposé. Profitant du hurlement de douleur et du mouvement de l'homme, il arracha un nouveau morceau de latex, brisant la capsule de sang, et se mit à contempler son trophée: un morceau de chair de quelques centimètres carrés.

La douleur avait du être vive puisqu'une petite touffe de poils avait suivi la prothèse, épilant involontairement la poitrine de Julian.

Mais ça avait l'avantage de donner du réel à leur farce macabre.

L'homme se laisser aller, suspendu par les poignets, ses genoux se dérobants sous son poids.

Il soufflait bizarrement par la bouche, une respiration saccadée, haletante. La peur de ce qui allait lui arriver l'étourdissait. Couplée au GHB qui venait à nouveau de refaire une apparition éclair, l'aiguille en était enduite elle aussi.

La vision de la chair négligemment jetée dans le plateau, fit monter la nausée, mais pas question de vomir avec le gagball, il serait capable de s'étouffer dans ses propres déjections.

Un bref coup d'oeil dans le miroir et il vit qu'il avait du avoir un moment d'inconscience, les traînées sombres maculaient son torse. Les bourreaux avaient encore arraché des morceaux de sa peau.

Il hurla en reconnaissant la pointe d'un sein encore pincée dans le clip argenté, luisants de sang.

Dans le plateau d'inox.

En compagnie d'autre déchets.

"Dix de mieux Cyb. Ordonna Maï en tendant la cravache au blond.

Les coups ne lui faisaient presque pas mal, tant il était choqué par ce qu'il croyait avoir subi, mais quand un coup vicieux atteignit ses parties intimes, il eut un sursaut de douleur. Et hurla de nouveau.

"J'peux pas Lune. Déclara Cyb lentement, faut que tu me vires ces machins, je peux pas le corriger correctement cet enfoiré.

"Cyb... Ca... Je ne peux pas. Lui répondit Maï en examinant les instruments qu'il y avait encore sur la table. Elle sélectionna un scalpel extrêmement fin, sa lame était un peu plus longue que de coutume et recourbée. Elle eut un sourire de satisfaction et revint vers Julian.

"Par contre, Gred, si tu pouvais t'en charger? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Julian dans les yeux.

Pupille dilatées par la terreur et les drogues dont il avait été gavé. Il n'était plus très loin de la rupture. Encore un petit tour de passe passe et c'était bon.

"Vois tu Julian. Le joli scalpel que je tiens dans ma main est une lame étudiée pour les excisions. Entre autre. Elle est d'une telle finesse et d'un tel tranchant que l'on ne sent pas la moindre douleur quand elle découpe les nerfs. Je vais te montrer. Dit elle d'un ton docte en s'approchant de lui à le toucher.

Il ne restait que deux morceaux de latex. Elle s'employa à décoller l'un d'eux avec beaucoup de soins, sans faire le moindre mal à Julian, ce n'était pas le but cette fois ci.

elle perça la capsule de sang et passa le morceau de latex devant le visage de l'homme supplicié.

"Tu vois? T'as pas eu mal? C'est cool hein? Tu ne vas rien sentir quand Gred va... Elle s'interrompit et secoua la tête. Ouais. Tu verras.

Le black prit le scalpel dans la main de la jeune chinoise et se rapprocha de la forme suspendue. Gred observa attentivement l'homme, il était aussi grand que lui, ce qui n'était pas courant, très musclé. Les capsules de sang avaient dessiné des arabesques sur son torse. Celles ci descendaient sur le ventre plat, se perdant dans les poils blonds.

Le regard de Julian suivait celui de Gred qui descendait sur son corps, il eut des frissons quand il le vit se fixer sur une partie de son anatomie à laquelle il avait la faiblesse de tenir.

Brusquement, il comprit où Maï voulait en venir, la terreur envahit son regard et il se mit à hurler. Sans grand succès. Ses cris avaient brisé sa voix depuis le temps que la punition avait commencé.

Tony se crispa encore un peu.

Il était sur le point de renoncer.

Il se sentait nauséeux, la mise en scène n'aurait pas dépareillé dans un de ses chers films d'horreur, Vendredi 13, le énième Jason contre Freddy... Peut importait.

La douleur de Julian le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Quand tu étais à sa place, murmura Jay doucement, ce n'était pas des effets spéciaux Tony, il a vraiment essayé de te tuer et t'a torturé pendant des heures. Ne le plains pas. Il ne le mérite pas.  
"Personne ne mérite ça. Répondit Tony d'une voix étranglée. Même pour de faux.  
"On arrête tout?  
"Jethro... S'il te plaît...J'en sais rien..  
"Encore un peu alors... Ok?  
"Mmm... Accepta le jeune homme en hochant la tête

Leur petit échange n'était pas passé inaperçu, Ducky et Tobias froncèrent les sourcils, ils ne voyaient pas bien comment la mascarade allait pouvoir cesser.

Le plan ne prévoyait absolument pas ça. Et relacher le monstre ne les tentait pas.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Gred avait détaché Julian et l'avait transporté jusqu'à la table de dissection, avec l'aide de Cyb, il l'avait installé, bras et jambes écartés, poignets et chevilles pris dans de solides bracelets de cuir, de ceux avec lesquels on attache les déments sur leurs lits. Une sangle de cuir vint compléter la panoplie, passant sur le torse et plaquant le corps ferment contre la table.

Gred s'assura que Julian ne pouvait pas voir plus que de nécessaire dans le miroir brisé, Cyb hocha la tête et lui passa discrètement un accessoire.

Maï vint près de la table, elle se plaça près de la tête de l'homme et se pencha vers lui.

"Vous n'avez pas été très sage Monsieur Julian, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Je vais devoir vous punir.

Elle eut un petit sourire narquois et fit un geste vague qui englobait Gred, Cyb et la totalité de l'entrepôt.

"Enfin... Pas moi directement, vous comprenez? C'est mon ami, le grand noir, qui va s'occuper de vous...

_"Pourquoi?_

Maï détacha les sangles du gagball et dégagea l'objet des mâchoires distendues.

"Vous me parliez? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant le nez devant la bave qui dégoulinait de la balle noire.

"Pourquoi? Parvint à marmonner Julian d'une voix rauque. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait???

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

"Vous ne savez vraiment pas? Vous n'avez pas compris? Dit elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle fit un signe de la main à ses deux acolytes et ils commencèrent leurs manipulations.

"Vous avez fait beaucoup de mal autours de vous, Monsieur Julian. Expliqua-t-elle lentement. Et je sais que vous aviez des idées en tête pour ce jeune homme qui est là bas. Mike. Comme Samy, Aaron, Bernard et Tony... Des victimes...

"Samy? Aaron? Bernard? Co... Comment vous savez??

La voix était blanche, la peur encore plus réelle brusquement, il y avait une finalité dans tout ça. Ce n'était pas le cartel de drogue qui se vengeait. C'était bien pire.

"Et Tony? Vous connaissez Tony? Anthony DiNozzo. Anton comme vous vous plaisiez à le nommer. Demanda Maï de sa voix douce.

"Je ne connais pas de Tony. Ni d'Anton. Grogna Julian. Qu'est que vous me voulez? Je ne sais rien!!!

Il hurla brusquement en sentant des mains s'affairer sur son sexe.

"Arrêtez!!!!! Me touchez pas!!!!!

Cyb avait serré un peu plus les liens de cuir et avait passé un coton imbibé d'alcool. Le froid de la compresse avait fait se débattre l'homme allongé, Gred avait joué sa partition, il s'était affairé avec le scalpel et une des aiguilles, il avait à peine incisé la peau, jouant avec la douleur comme jusqu'à présent.

Puis il avait fait couler les dernières capsules d'hémoglobine et avait tendu à Julian un sexe d'homme dégoulinant de sang.

"J'espère que ça ne te manquera pas trop, espèce d'enfoiré. Dit le noir avec un sourire. Bon, on cautérise un poil, et c'est ok.

Le hurlement de Julian fit bondir Tony de son siège, le jeune homme vint près de la table en quelques enjambées.

Le hurlement se transforma en gémissement quand Julian réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas plus de douleur que ça.

Il tourna la tête et vit Tony.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Essayer de faire coller les diverses infos que Maï ne lui avait pas donné, et brusquement Tony devant lui.

"Anton? Anton? C'est toi? Demanda-t-il. No es possible, no se puede, yo te ha matado... Eres muerto. MUERTO! Entiendes MUERTO!!!!

Il hurlait en espagnol, s'agitant sur la table, sa tête allait et venait violemment, la sueur coulait sur son front: il devenait dingue.

Tony était tellement stupéfait qu'il restait silencieux, et cette image silencieuse persuadait Julian qu'il avait à faire à un fantôme.

C'était impressionnant, voir un homme, si peu humain soit-il, basculer dans la folie en un instant.

Ducky s'approcha à son tour, il examina brièvement l'homme allongé, souleva une de ses paupières, hocha la tête et se tourna vers Gibbs.

"Effet du GHB, il reviendra à lui dans quelques heures. Plus ou moins à lui d'ailleurs...  
"On peut poursuivre avec le plan?  
"Il y a des chances que ça fonctionne. Si je lui injecte de quoi le réveiller, dans dix minutes il est avec nous.  
"Ok. Alors on continue. Confirma Jethro, il fit un signe à Cyb et Gred, ils détachèrent un des deux bracelets de cuir, pas complètement, mais suffisamment pour que Julian tente de s'échapper.

Quand tout fut arrangé à son idée, Jethro entraîna Tony dans leur chambre. Il ferma la porte soigneusement et fit face au jeune homme. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur et avait fermé les yeux, sa respiration était saccadée.

L'émotion était là, à fleur de peau.

"Tony... Regarde moi. Ordonna-t-il doucement.

Tony leva la tête et son regard plongea dans celui de Jethro, il se sentit rassuré quand il vit que sa détermination n'avait pas vacillé et qu'il mènerait à bien la mission qu'il s'était assignée: le venger, lui.

L'émotion lui serra la gorge, c'était bien la première fois qu'on prenait soin de lui à ce point là.

Sans contrepartie.

Il se laissa aller sous le regard bleu de ciel et hocha la tête, Gibbs se rapprocha et avec maladresse le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Tony enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de l'ex-marine. L'odeur de sciure était encore là, à peine perceptible, mais indissociable de l'homme.

Rassurante.

Leur position était un peu inconfortable, et avec un sourire amusé, Tony releva son visage.

"J'suis plus grand que toi, c'est drôle d'être avec quelqu'un de pl... Il s'interrompit et une vague de chaleur envahit ses joues.

Jethro leva un sourcil.

"Plus petit que toi? Pas comme Julian. C'est ce que tu voulais dire, non? Dit il très doucement.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête, il baissa les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Ouais.  
"Et?  
"Et quoi?  
"Ca te dérange? Je veux dire: que je sois pas aussi grand que toi? Pas de beaucoup non plus, je suis pas un nain de jardin. Dit Jethro pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Tony rit doucement et secoua la tête, il croisa le regard de Jay de nouveau, il se sentait mieux.

"Je vois comment me venger de toi quand tu seras trop en mode " boss", je t'appellerai mon nain de jardin... Ca va plaire au bureau...

L'homme avait réussi à lui faire oublier la situation un bref instant. Et Tony l'en remercia d'un chaste baiser. Jethro se laissa faire avec plaisir, puis se recula d'un pas.

"Nain de jardin? Hein? Tu n'oseras pas... Gronda Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils.

Tony caressa la joue de Jay et s'avança pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

"Si. Dit il en fermant les yeux. J'oserai...

On frappa à la porte, évitant ainsi à Tony de recevoir une claque sur la tête, une caresse dans ce cas précis. Mais dont la signification était toujours la même. Un Gibbs agacé. Mais d'une prudence rare en face de Tony.

"Pa...Patron? La voix de McGee s'éleva derrière la porte.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, et Gibbs alla ouvrir la porte, le jeune agent était nerveux et dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Oui?  
"Il va se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre d'après Ducky. J'ai... J'ai pensé que vous voudriez être là...  
"Tony?  
"On y va Boss. On y va.

Les trois hommes retournèrent dans l'entrepôt, le reste de l'équipe les attendait. Ils étaient tous silencieux, un peu nerveux pour certains d'entre eux. Artémis serrait la main d'Abby, Ducky et Tobias s'étaient rendus près de Mike, et le vieil homme avait vérifié que son bâillon était bien ajusté.

Le jeune homme était en état de choc, il avait regardé les tortures pendant les quelques heures que cela avait duré et avait du mal à intégrer que tout cela était factice. Ducky avait profité du dernier état d'inconscience de Julian pour rassurer le jeune homme qui tremblait de tous ses membres, visiblement persuadé qu'il passerait lui aussi entre les mains de Maï.

Mais du coup, Tobias avait émigré, préférant rester auprès du gamin afin de l'empêcher de révéler la machination à son amant.

Cyb et Gred s'étaient consciencieusement barbouillés de sang, Maï idem, ils attendaient tous trois que Julian ne revienne à lui, pour la fin de la séance, ils avaient l'intention d'attendre que l'homme tente de s'échapper afin de l'abattre.

Gibbs dans le rôle du tueur, bien évidement.

Les mercenaires, Maï y compris, ne lui avait pas disputé cet honneur.

Jethro serra la main de Tony brièvement, à cet instant il avait envie de l'embrasser mais même si tout le monde savait ou soupçonnait fortement les liens qu'ils avaient depuis quelque temps, il ne savait pas si Tony était prêt pour une démonstration publique.

"Jay... tu es sûr que...  
"Certain. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
"Ok... Je te fais confiance.  
"Ok...

Gibbs déposa son arme dans la main de Tony et se dirigea vers le petit arsenal que Cyb avait constitué, il examina les armes soigneusement.

Et porta son choix sur un Glock très banal. Mais d'un calibre suffisamment commun pour être difficile à identifier si par malchance, son corps, ou du moins ce qu'il devait en rester, tombait entre les mains d'une équipe de scientifiques.

De la police.

Il chargea l'arme et la mit dans son holster de hanche.

Les gémissements de Julian l'attirèrent vers la table de dissection, l'homme se réveillait de nouveau, il commença à s'agiter en constatant qu'il était attaché, il marmonnait dans sa semi inconscience, tirant sur ses entraves.

Gibbs profita que l'homme avait les yeux fermés pour admirer le travail des mercenaires, il devait avouer que pour des novices dans l'art de feindre, ils avaient fait un super boulot.

le faux sang avait dessiné des rigoles sombres sur la peau de Julian, les patches de latex ensanglantés étaient très réalistes, il constata que Gred n'avait pas cédé à ses instincts de justicier et que le sexe soigneusement prélevé n'était qu'un faux, Julian possédait encore tous ses organes.

Jethro se dit qu'une fois débarrassé du sang et du latex, suivant l'endroit où il serait shooté, il ne serait peut être pas nécessaire de faire disparaître le corps de l'homme, Lune serait déçue bien évidement, elle avait concocté une mixture à base d'acide qui était capable de dissoudre tout et n'importe quoi, tout ce qui était organique du moins, pour les ossements, il n'en était pas certain, mais lui laissait le bénéfice du doute.

Il se pencha sur la table, Cyb et ses acolytes à ses côtés.

"Julian?

L'homme tourna la tête vers lui dans un effort surhumain.

Le GHB lui laissait des éclairs de lucidité mais il était encore un peu "ailleurs", il cligna des yeux en essayant de reconnaître celui qui se trouvait près de lui. La silhouette et la voix lui disaient quelque chose, mais il avait du mal à mettre ses idées bout à bout.

"JULIAN. Gronda Jethro cette fois, il plongea son regard dans celui encore incertain de sa victime.  
"Gibbs? Murmura Julian en le reconnaissant brusquement.

Avec un rictus, Jay acquiesça.

"Yep. Bien installé? Demanda l'agent.  
"Laissez moi... Laissez moi partir... Je dirais rien... Dit l'homme d'une voix très rauque.

Jethro haussa les sourcils.

"Te laisser partir? Et pour quelle raison? Je trouve que tu es plutôt bien, ici, avec nous. Tu as déjà rencontré mon amie Maï: la petite demoiselle. Le grand blond, là : c'est Cybélian et l'autre, tu sais celui qui t'a débarrassé de ce qui te rendait si supérieur à tes victimes: lui, c'est Gred.  
"J'veux pas savoir. Marmonna l'homme en secouant la tête. J'veux rien savoir, je dirais rien... Je vous le jure...

Jay agrippa le menton de Julian et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Ne rien dire... Pour ça tu ne vas rien dire... Si tu crois qu'on en a terminé avec toi... Tu te plantes... Maï veut absolument te couper les cordes vocales... Tu sais : pour être sûre que tu ne pourras plus parler, pas raconter ce qui c'est passé ici. Et être tranquille pour ce qu'elle te réserve encore.  
"Nooooooonnnn!!!!!!!!! Gémit Julian.

Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son visage, il tremblait par instants, la détermination qu'il voyait sur le visage de Gibbs le plongeait dans des abîmes de terreur. Mais il serra les dents, il devait essayer de faire quelque chose, il n'avait pas envie de mourir dans ce hangar, dépecé vivant.

"T'as tout compris?  
"Vous allez pas me tuer? Hein? Vous pouvez pas... Vous êtes un fédéral, vous pouvez pas me tuer comme ça... Supplia Julian, espérant que le rappel de son état stopperait Gibbs. Je jure que je dirais rien... Gibbs, faites pas le con, vous risquez votre carrière avec un truc comme ça...

Jethro sembla réfléchir un instant, puis secoua la tête en souriant:

"J'suis impressionné... Ma carrière? J'y pensais pas... Alors d'après toi, qu'est ce que je dois faire? Te libérer?

L'homme hocha la tête vigoureusement.

"Te libérer... Dit Jay lentement, comme si il examinait la proposition. Puis il secoua la tête. Non. J'peux pas te libérer. Et puis comment tu vas justifier tes blessures?  
"Je... Je... Commença Julian désespérément.  
"Il te manque pas mal de viande. Et puis... Tu vois... On t'a privé de certaines parties de ton anatomie... Et même si Gred a fait ça au mieux, je crois pas que nous avons des conditions d'asepsie suffisantes ici pour garantir que tu ne chopes pas d'infection. Tu mourras de toutes façons... Remarque, si on laisse faire la nature, tu seras mort dans quelques heures... Alors autant laisser Maï continuer à faire mumuse avec toi. Après tout, quand tu as torturé et tué ces pauvres gars, je parie que tu y as pris plaisir, comme ma jeune amie. Elle adore ça.  
"Faites pas ça!!!! Hurla Julian en se débattant comme un beau diable.

Comme prévu, l'un des bracelets de cuir céda et s'ouvrit.

Par contre, la suite des événements les prit par surprise.

Dès qu'il sentit sa main libre, Julian agrippa Gibbs et l'attira à lui sur la table de dissection, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour s'emparer du Glock et le pointer sur la tempe de Jethro.

"BOUGEZ PAS! Hurla-t-il à l'attention du trio en blanc. Et toi. Libère moi... Gronda-t-il dans l'oreille de l'agent.

Gibbs manoeuvra doucement et détacha l'autre main de Julian.

"Et tu vas faire quoi? Lui demanda-t-il en lui obéissant. T'échapper? Tu vas crever dans quelques heures. Tu saignes comme un porc, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir?

Au fond de la pièce, Tony s'était levé, il avait l'arme de Jethro dans la main et la pointait sur Julian, attendant qu'il bouge un peu.

Il ne pouvait pas tirer avec Gibbs dans la ligne de mire.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser son ami.  
Son amour.

"Ta gueule! Mes jambes... Vite...

L'arme toujours pointée sur lui, Gibbs continua à détacher les sangles qui maintenaient Julian sur la table.

Il avait vu le mouvement de Tony et se doutait que les autres étaient prêts eux aussi à agir dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il leur accorda une demie seconde et leva la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de l'homme, le canon du Glock dangereusement près de sa tête, mais il eut un petit sourire ironique.

"Ca y est. C'est terminé Julian. Tu es libre... Dit il en se baissant brusquement, se mettant à l'abri de la table métallique.

Les six coups de feu simultanés atteignirent leur cible et Julian s'effondra sur la table.La stupéfaction sur son visage. Il respirait encore, mais avait lâché le Glock et Gibbs le récupéra.  
Il se pencha sur lui.

"Surpris? Je suis pas cinglé, tu sais, j'avais un sacré back-up. Lui dit il doucement.

Tony apparut à ses côtés, le visage fermé, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

"Anton? Murmura Julian, avec effort.  
"Fallait pas toucher à Gibbs, Julian... Dit le jeune homme froidement.  
"Co...Comment??? Pourquoi lui? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Tony se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille quelques mots. L'homme émit un son étrange et cessa de respirer.

Le silence dans le hangar fut brisé par le hurlement de joie d'Abby.

"Tony!!! McGee! Fornell!! Cyb! Maï!! Gred!!! C'était génial!!!!! Je vous adore!!!! Cria-t-elle en approchant de la table, traînant Artémis à sa suite.

Toute l'équipe s'était avancée et leurs armes encore à la main, les tireurs se regardaient les uns les autres.

Un peu étonnés de leur coordination.

Ducky se pencha pour examiner Julian et vérifier qu'il était bien mort.

Gibbs débarrassa Tony de son arme et le serra contre lui. Se foutant de ce qu'en penseraient les autres.

"Ca va?  
"Ca va... Marmonna le jeune homme en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Jethro.  
"Ducky-man... Alors? Demandait Abby en regardant le ME.  
"Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Enfin si... Une fois au Penjhab, quand j'étais jeune, nous avions...  
"Ducky!!!! S'exclama la jeune Goth en secouant ses couettes. Plus tard le Penjahb, dis nous qui l'a tué...

Le médecin leva la tête du cadavre et lança un regard circulaire autours de lui.

"Tous. Vous l'avez tous tué. Il a six impacts de balles, et tous dans des zones mortelles. Je ne pourrais pas vous départager. Même si je l'autopsie...

Cyb fit une petite grimace:

"Ben tu vois, Gred, t'arrives encore à toucher tes cibles, t'es pas complètement fini mon vieux...  
"Cybbbbbb... Gronda le black en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les armes regagnèrent leurs holsters respectifs, et le soulagement fit naître quelques sourires.

Maï se rapprocha de Ducky et commença à lui parler doucement. Le vieil homme approuva et se tourna vers les autres.

"Nous allons devoir nous occuper de certaines choses avec ma jeune amie, je vous prie donc de ne pas rester dans les parages, nous avons du boulot. Déclara-t-il en hochant la tête. Jethro...?  
"Ok Ducky, tout le monde sort d'ici. Fornell?  
"Je m'occupe du gamin. On se reverra plus tard Gibbs. Tony. Tout le monde... Salut.  
"Au revoir Tobias.

L'agent du FBI retourna chercher le jeune homme et partit avec lui.

"Je me demande comment il va faire... Dit McGee à mi-voix. Avec Mike. Pour ne pas qu'il parle...  
"Il va vite comprendre où est son intérêt. Si Julian était resté en vie, il est probable que se soit lui qui soit mort dans quelques mois. Répondit Cyb en enlevant sa combinaison blanche.

Gred termina de tendre les bâches plastiques autours de la table de dissection. Et revint vers le reste du groupe.

"Gunny? Tu devrais y aller. On a pas besoin de vous ici, on va commencer à ranger. Dit il en se perchant sur une caisse. Artémis, Abby et toi aussi Tim, vous devriez partir.  
On se retrouvera plus tard.

"Ok Gred. Rentrez chez vous. On se retrouve ce soir chez moi. Ordonna Gibbs en entraînant Tony dans la chambre. Huit heures! Précisa-t-il en fermant la porte.

* * *

**_Huit mois plus tard, sur une Ile des caraïbes._**

****

_La jolie petite crique dans laquelle dansait le Kelshan était au bout la pelouse que surplombait une maison blanche, une galerie couverte en faisait le tour, les palmiers et les cocotiers dispensaient une ombre bienfaisante sur le jardin._

_Tony était étendu sur le sable blond et se repaissait du soleil. _

_Une main dégoulinante d'eau le surplomba et quelques gouttes tombèrent sur son dos brûlant, le faisant sursauter._

_"Jay!!!! Cria-t-il en se retournant et en attrapant son amant par la cheville, le faisant tomber par terre dans un mouvement souple. Tu vas me le payer..._

_Jethro éclata de rire avant de se dégager d'un mouvement de hanche et de s'asseoir sur les hanches de Tony. Il se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement. _

_"T'es mouillé!!! Jay!!!  
"Tais toi... Grogna l'homme aux cheveux gris en approfondissant son baiser.  
"Je me tais... Marmonna Tony en fermant les yeux._

_Très doucement, Jethro entrouvrit la bouche de son amant d'une langue exploratrice, ses mains caressaient avec tout autant de précautions le corps de Tony, il n'en revenait pas de pouvoir faire ces simples gestes: caresser Anthony DiNozzo. _

_Autant qu'il le souhaitait._

_Le jeune homme se laissait aller avec une sensualité torride, arquant son corps sous celui de l'ex-marine.  
Se laissant découvrir._

_"Kof...Kof..._

_Le léger toussotement les interrompit, Jethro releva la tête après un dernier bécot._

_"Ducky? Que puis-je pour toi?  
"Je suis absolument désolé de vous déranger, mais Mère insiste pour que nous passions à table et il ne manque que vous.  
"Désolé Ducky, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, on arrive de suite, donne nous une demie heure. Répondit Tony, un peu contrit.  
"Bien... A tout à l'heure._

_Le vieil homme s'éloigna vers la maison, les deux hommes le regardèrent, avec son chapeau de paille, sa chemise aux manches retroussées et les bas de son pantalon relevés, Ducky donnait l'impression d'un britannique perdu par hasard sur une île déserte après un naufrage_,_ il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à se lâcher. _

_Vestimentairement parlant.  
D'autant moins, qu'aujourd'hui ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de la doyenne de leur petite famille._

_Tony promena une main lascive le long du dos de Jethro, le faisant frissonner._

_"Jay. Je suggère une douche, on continuera plus tard. Ok??? Murmura Tony en continuant à déposer de légers baiser sur le visage de son amant.  
"Nan. Déclara Jethro en secouant la tête. Une lueur amusée dans son regard bleu de ciel.  
"Jay... Insista Tony en souriant.  
"D'accord. On y va..._

_L'ex-marine se leva souplement et tendit sa main à son ami et l'aida à se relever. Ils étaient complètement couverts de sable et en riant ils tentèrent de s'en débarrasser au maximum._

_Une douche et vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger. _

_La table était dressée pour l'occasion, des fleurs de bougainvillier et des hibiscus mélés de jasmin foisonnaient de partout, donnant des couleurs chaleureuses à la blancheur immaculée de la nappe._

_L'argenterie et le cristal brillaient dans les lueurs du soleil couchant. Les ventilateurs brassaient un air chaud et humide. Les bougies éclairaient la salle, rajoutant un charme supplémentaire._

_Un petit groupe se tourna à leur arrivée et une jeune goth toute de blanc vêtue vint vers eux et sauta au cou de Tony._

_Les deux hommes étaient vêtus de manière semblable, pantalon de lin blanc et chemise de soie, Tony avait un curieux pendentif au bout d'une chaîne d'or blanc. _

_Un cadeau d'Abby.  
Un symbole gothico-celtique qu'elle avait conçu. Le métal qui le composait était un curieux mélange. Plomb, cuivre et acier.  
Dans des proportions inégales. Forcement.  
Faisant de l'objet, un talisman, dont Tony ne se séparait jamais, et qui brillait à son cou ce soir._

_"Tony!!! Gibbs!! J'suis tellement contente de vous voir!  
"Maï, petite fille, comment tu vas toi? Dit Tony en souriant et en embrassant la jeune femme. _

_Gibbs fit de même et se tourna vers le reste du groupe, Gred le serra dans ses bras, un large sourire sur son beau visage._

_"Hey Gunny, content de te revoir.  
"Salut marine.  
"Alors Sergent, comment tu vas? Demanda Cybélian en avançant, Artémis à son bras.  
"Cyb, Miss Onarluka, merci d'être venus pour l'occasion. Répondit Jethro en souriant._

_Les embrassades chaleureuses se poursuivirent un petit moment, quand Abby et Tim eurent rejoint le reste de l'équipe._

_Mais la principale intéressé arriva au bras de son fils, Madame Mallard était émue comme une toute jeune fille, les joues roses, quand elle vit le monde qui s'était déplacé pour venir à son anniversaire.  
Les amis de son cher Donald.  
Le beau gigolo Italien, le séduisant quinquagénaire aux cheveux gris, la gentille petite Abby et son charmant ami, elle fixa d'un regard perplexe les autres membres de la petite famille.  
Mais éluda la question avec un sourire, peu importait qui étaient ces gens et pourquoi ils étaient là, visiblement, il y allait y avoir un repas et elle avait toujours faim._

_Ducky accompagna sa mère à table et la fit s'asseoir à la place d'honneur. _

_Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue, les convives s'étaient perdus de vue depuis ces derniers mois et ils adoraient quand ils pouvaient se retrouver pour une quelconque occasion._

_Et les cent ans de Madame Mallard étaient une excellente occasion, il fallait bien l'avouer._

_La soirée ne se prolongea pas outre mesure pour la vieille dame, elle s'endormit dans son fauteuil pendant que tout le monde parlait et célébrait pour elle. _

_Le dessert arriva sur la table, les bouchons de champagne sautèrent et les coupes se levèrent, portant un toast en l'honneur de l'ancienne jeune fille qui ne se réveilla même pas._

_Tony se leva et leva sa coupe de champagne, demandant un second toast._

_"Je vous lève mon verre. A vous tous, aux présents et aux absents: Fornell et Palmer.  
Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi l'année dernière. Je suis de nouveau en pleine forme et heureux au delà du possible.  
A vous._

_Les verres s'entrechoquèrent et les sourires fleurirent, mais Tony n'avait pas terminé, il se pencha vers Jethro et lui donna une fine liasse d'enveloppes, celui ci les fit circuler une à une, chacune vers son destinataire. _

_Les noms indiqués en belles anglaises: Cybélian, Artémis,Gred et Maï._

_Les quatre intéressés lancèrent des regards surpris autour de la table. Abby et Tim souriaient, Ducky hochait la tête et Gibbs restait impassible._

_Tony leur fit un signe gracieux de la main._

_"Nous voulions vous remercier. Jay et moi. Vous l'avez mérité. Ouvrez les..._

_Les enveloppes furent décachetées et quatre mâchoire tombèrent, accompagnée de quatre paires d'yeux exorbitées. _

_"To...Tony...Marmonna Cyb en leur nom à tous. C'est quoi ça? Dit il en tendant un chèque à son nom, pour le montant extravagant d'un million de dollars. Il fit un geste du poignet, englobant les autres.  
"Quatre millions de dollars? Tu nous offres quatre millions de dollars??? Expliques..._

_Tony posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jethro, il tremblait légèrement, inquiet de la réaction de ses amis. _

_L'ex-marine prit la parole._

_"Cet argent vient de Julian. Indirectement. Vous vous souvenez de l'héritage que Tony avait touché et dont Julian s'est occupé durant toutes ces années? C'était une vieille dame, une amie de Tony, la Signora Dell'a Campa. Hé bien, ce sont les bénéfices, il avait fait des placements judicieux. Pour l'héritage direct, Tony n'a pas le droit de toucher au capital avant quelques années, il n'a que l'usufruit des biens. Cette maison, l'appartement de New-York, les autres propriétés. Et les placements originels. Qui sont excellents. Pour ce "cadeau" il s'agit d'autres placements de Julian, et Tony a décidé que cet argent vous revient de droit.  
"Et...Heu.. Pourquoi nous??? Et Vous tous? Demanda doucement Artémis en revenant de sa surprise._

_Abby éclata de rire et se pencha vers son amie:_

_"Nous? Nous sommes les parasites de Tony, nous profitons du parcours puisqu'il ne veut pas que nous partions... Tim, moi, Ducky et sa mère... Nous nous amusons bien, il prend soin de nous. Nous sommes une grande famille._

_Cyb lança un regard à ses amis et hocha la tête._

_"Nous ne voulons pas de cet argent... On peut le donner à Pio... Pour son église...  
"A dire vrai, commença McGee à son tour, Tony a donné l'argent des comptes offshore de Julian à la paroisse de Pio.  
"Combien?  
"Dix sept millions trois cent vingt huit mille dollars. Précisa Tim. Vous devriez garder votre argent. Vous en aurez bien meilleur usage. Au pire, vous aurez les moyens de venir nous voir plus souvent._

_Le silence autour de la table était euphorique malgré tout. Mais Tony était hésitant quand même, il attendait la décision du petit groupe._

_Maï éclata de rire en se levant et en se précipitant vers lui._

_"Tony-san!!!! Tu es cinglé!!!! Mais je t'adore... S'exclama-elle en l'embrassant. J'accepte... J'accepte... J'accepte..._

_La décision de Maï déclencha les rires et les trois autres hochèrent la tête à leur tour. Acceptant le généreux cadeau de Tony. _

_Mettant un point final à l'affaire Julian._

_Les coupes de champagne se remplirent de nouveau et les tintements du cristal se firent entendre._

_Bien plus tard, Tony prit la main de Jethro et l'entraîna._

_Dans la grande chambre, les chandelles brillaient encore, allumant des étoiles dans le regard couleur de lagon de Tony.  
La musique douce, présence indispensable dans leur vie les enveloppait comme dans un cocon._

_Le jeune homme fit face à son ami, solennellement, il attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa.  
Tout doucement.  
Par touches légères.  
Baisers papillons.  
Sa main se posa sur le torse de l'ex-marine et glissa sur la chemise de soie blanche, descendant sur sa hanche et se posant là.  
Sans aucun rapport avec l'intensité des baisers qu'il prodiguait, son souffle devenait erratique. Il semblait inquiet. Mal à l'aise. _

_"Calmes toi... Murmura Jethro en le caressant à son tour, bruissement de la soie contre la soie, les chemises semblaient se caresser. Diablement sensuel._

_Les caresses et les baisers de Gibbs calmèrent Tony, qui se laissa aller, yeux fermés, la langue aventureuse de Jay se promena le long de ses lèvres et remonta le long de sa mâchoire, sa bouche vint mordiller légèrement le lobe de l'oreille._

_Les soupirs de Tony étaient accompagnés de frisson de plaisir, il se colla contre le corps de son amant._

_De son presque amant._

_Depuis huit mois, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre que des caresses passionnées. Jethro attendait avec une patience infinie que Tony soit prêt. Si il l'était un jour... Peu importait. Les caresses suffisaient pour le moment._

_Mais ce soir était Le Soir._

_Tony avait envie de mettre lui aussi un point final à l'affaire Julian. _

_Il entraîna Jay vers le grand lit et déboutonna sa chemise, la faisant glisser le long des épaules bronzées de l'ex-agent. _

_Il accompagna la descente de baisers sur le torse de Jethro, stoppant au creux du ventre musclé. La ceinture de cuir fin céda sous ses doigts impatients et le pantalon rejoignit la chemise en quelques secondes._

_L'homme était nu devant lui, toujours aussi à l'aise dans sa propre peau. _

_Il appréciait la vision hautement érotique d'un Tony à genoux devant lui. Même encore habillé, les cheveux un peu en bataille, les yeux brillants, les joues un peu rouges._

_Tony se releva et poussa très légèrement l'ex-marine, la paume de la main ouverte, sur le torse grisonnant.  
Jethro se laissa faire et s'allongea, dévorant du regard le jeune homme qui faisait un strip tease à son unique bénéfice.  
Tony, une fois nu, hésita un bref instant avant de venir rejoindre son amant.  
Il s'allongea à ses côtés, et se soulevant sur un coude commença une exploration méthodique de Jethro.  
Pour la première fois sans aucune retenue.  
Amoureusement. Avec le désir de lui faire découvrir ce qu'il ignorait encore.  
Les réactions de son corps quand ils feraient l'amour.  
Quand il lui ferait l'amour. _

_Enfin._

_Qu'il effacerait Julian de sa mémoire._

_Jethro prit le relais et se pencha sur le corps de Tony, il embrassa amoureusement les seins et les fit s'ériger, les mordillants, pas si doucement que ça.  
Tony n'était pas en sucre. Il le lui avait dit de nombreuses fois.  
Il portait encore des cicatrices, Jethro les connaissait toutes, il les avait embrassées souvent.  
Etablissant une carte précise du corps de cet homme là. Se préparant pour le jour où il pourrait terminer son exploration._

_Et c'était le jour J._

_Tony se laissa explorer, tout en guidant Jethro dans cette exploration.  
Avec un grand luxe de précautions, Jay prépara Tony à le recevoir en lui et lui fit l'amour._

_Avec une tendresse dont il ne se savait pas capable. _

_Voir Tony crier son plaisir et se laisser aller, était un cadeau auquel Jethro ne croyait pas, le jeune homme l'avait révélé à lui même, il lui avait fait redécouvrir l'amour et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. _

_Il était subjugué. _

_Envoûté, comme on peut l'être dans cette partie du monde quand on vit dans un paradis._

_Il était fou amoureux et savait que c'était réciproque.  
Les bougies avaient déclaré forfait depuis longtemps, dans la pénombre, au creux de ses bras, Tony s'était lové comme il le faisait toujours. Mais un peu plus apaisé que de coutume, plus détendu._

_Depuis ces derniers mois, il sentait une présence autour d'eux, une présence bienveillante qui les confortait dans leurs décisions._

_Il soupira légèrement, tout en sombrant dans le sommeil, quelques mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres._

_"Merci Shannon. Merci mon Ange._

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini, Julian est mort et bien mort, l'équipe du Ncis est partie au bout du monde. _

_Comme promis, Tony est sorti de son cauchemar. La musique est toujours là, présente à cent pour cent dans la vie de Tony et il rechante. Comme ces oiseaux qui ne retrouvent leur voix que lorsqu'ils sont en liberté._

_Pour celles qui se posaient la question, Paolino a pris sous son aile le jeune Mike et avec l'aide de Milianno il est revenu dans le droit chemin. _

* * *

_Fin de ma version alternative de leurs vies._

_Merci d'être restées à mes côtés dans cette longue aventure._

_Je vous ai privées d'un vrai lemon, mais il ne me semblait pas indispensable dans cette histoire là._

_Mille bisousmouchous à toutes._

_Sandy_


End file.
